Una decisión radical que cambió mi vida
by Akashoujo948
Summary: Ella ha vivido toda su vida en un mundo de sueños. O eso era lo que todos creían. Tras la repentina muerte de sus padres y posterior atentado en contra de su vida, toma una difícil decisión que cambiará su vida para siempre, descubriendo secretos que hubieran sido mejor si hubieran permanecido enterrados. Sebastian Michaelis/OC
1. 1 Esa jovencita Recordando

**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, **

**SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, REITERO, NO MÍA, sino, Sebastian sería mío…**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

Antes de comenzar con esta historia, me gustaría agradecerle especialmente a una nueva amiga: Shadechu Nightray por su apoyo e ideas, gracias a ella este fic encontró un nombre, también a MariiEzz , The Owl's Bride y a Black Cat .1995. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y por animarme a publicar esta historia que tenía en mente pero que jamás había siquiera imaginado en dar conocer. De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias!

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

_I am just one hell of a writer._

Esa jovencita. Recordando.

Desde que tengo memoria mi vida ha estado rodeada de lujos: una gran casa, mejor dicho, una enorme mansión, sirvientes atentos a mí las veinticuatro horas del día, lujos a mi alrededor, y la garantía de heredar la próspera compañía "Funtom Deligth" algún día. No tenía nada de que preocuparme, siempre había sido así.

Mis padres eran los actuales dueños de la compañía, por lo tanto, siempre estaban demasiado atareados como para ocuparse de mí, y aunque trataban de compensar sus repetidas ausencias llamándome por teléfono o enviándome costosos regalos, el vacío seguía allí… yo los extrañaba.

Así pasó mi vida, semana tras semana, mes tras mes, año tras año. Cada vez que salían de viaje se ausentaban por más tiempo, en parte los comprendía, ellos tenían que hacerse cargo de la compañía y yo no podía acompañarlos, siendo el único obstáculo mi escuela. Yo no podría ausentarme tanto tiempo, de lo contrario, perdería el año escolar. Fue así como mi padre pensó en una solución temporal: contratar un profesor privado. Tendría que ser alguien altamente calificado, sin compromisos que pudieran atarle, y con un basto conocimiento en todas las áreas. Todo funcionó así por un tiempo, por un año viajamos los cuatro juntos, mis padres, él y yo. Mientras mi padre y mi madre acudían a sus reuniones de negocios, yo me quedaba con mi nuevo profesor en el cuarto del hotel donde nos estuviéramos hospedando, aprendiendo las cosas que debería estar aprendiendo en una escuela.

Él era un hombre joven y muy serio con su trabajo. Era aterradoramente puntual. Nunca se presentaba un segundo antes o después de la hora acordada, lo mismo para nuestro horario de clases, pareciera que midiera sus palabras para no pasarse de la hora entre cada "materia" que enseñaba. Era muy inteligente y eficiente, mi padre estaba más que agradado con su trabajo y no paraba de halagarlo todo el tiempo; incluso lo invitó en varias ocasiones a las fiestas de la compañía, pero el enigmático caballero de cabello perfectamente peinado y ojos verdes, se negó rotundamente. Amablemente le explicó a mi padre que tenía un horario que seguir y que no podría faltar a su deber como maestro perdiendo aunque sea solo una clase. Así de estricto y serio era.

Yo estaba más que feliz con mi nuevo "tutor", tengo que confesar que me causaba un poco de miedo, pero en el fondo le estaba agradecida, pues sin él estaría en mi estúpida escuela y sólo vería a mis padres de vez en cuando, además de que con él había aprendido cosas que en mi escuela no me enseñarían ni en sueños.

Pero, como las cosas increíblemente buenas no duran mucho, el año pasó volando y mi tutor se marchó. No volví a verlo nunca más. Al parecer el trato con mis antecesores era que a cambio de las poco usuales condiciones de empleo (viajar prácticamente cada semana) él sólo trabajaría un año con nosotros. Mi padre había aceptado el trato esperanzado de que el Señor T. (así era como debíamos llamarlo) cambiara de opinión y se quedara con nosotros, mejor dicho, conmigo, más tiempo. Pero no fue así, pasado el lapso de tiempo acordado él tomo sus libros, sus demás pertenencias y se marchó.

Mi padre me envió de regreso a casa, prometiendo que buscaría un nuevo tutor (aunque en realidad lo hizo su asistente), pero ninguno llenaba las expectativas de mi padre o no estaba dispuesto a estar viajando con nosotros tan seguido. Después de haber conocido al Señor T., mi padre se había vuelto un poco (demasiado) exigente con aquellos que se presentaban buscando el trabajo, él no aceptaría a nadie por debajo del nivel del Señor T. Entonces, fue así como regresé a mi miserable escuela, como se darán cuenta, yo la despreciaba.

El nuevo año escolar comenzó como si nada, todo seguía igual, los mismos odiosos compañeros de clases con la misma actitud enfermiza de siempre, las mismas tediosas clases. Yo había aprendido mucho el año que había sido alumna del Señor T., y ahora las clases de mi escuela me parecían tediosas y aburridas. Llegue a convencerme de que moriría de aburrimiento. Hasta que llegó ella.

Mi pequeña hermanita había venido al mundo cuando yo tenía ocho años. Yo la amaba con todo el corazón, y ella a mí. Siempre estábamos juntas, yo era muy feliz, ya no volvería a sentirme sola porque la tendría a ella a mi lado. Pronto se convirtió en la consentida de toda la familia, la cual no era muy grande: mis padres, mi abuela quien vivía en Europa, mi tía, su esposo, y sus hijos "los gemelos infernales"; yo les decía así porque se encargaron de hacer mi vida un infierno, pero ésa no es una historia de la que vaya a hablar, al menos por ahora.

A pesar de la venida al mundo de mi hermanita, mis padres continuaron con su rutina de siempre. Pero esta vez, yo ya no estaba sola, ahora tenía a alguien con quien hablar, aunque esa persona sólo pudiera responderme con la mejor de las sonrisas… yo no la dejaría sola, no permitiría que pasara por lo mismo que yo. Así fue como se creó un fuerte vínculo entre ambas.

Poco más de un año después de su llegada, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Pasaron los años y ya nos habíamos mudado varias veces. Cinco de ellas cambiando de país. Primero Canadá, luego Francia, pasando por Japón y Australia, y por último la India. Allí permanecimos más tiempo que en los otros países.

Yo no lograba entender por qué teníamos que hacer eso. Y cada destino nuevo era también un nombre nuevo, eso era lo que menos entendía. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no les gustaba como me llamaba? ¿Qué tenía mi nombre que no les agradaba? Significaba "oveja". Pacífica, callada, sumisa. Como una oveja. Era el nombre perfecto para mí. Al menos en ese entonces.

Mis predecesores se limitaron a contestar que era necesario, que no me preocupara, que pensara que era como un juego. Que empezaríamos una nueva vida y que si cambiábamos nuestros nombres sería mucho más divertido. Eso era lo único que me decían cuando les preguntaba aquello que tanto les incomodaba. _"Piénsalo, nadie más puede cambiar su nombre así de fácil… tus compañeritas de clase sentirían mucha envidia si supieran que tienes un nombre nuevo" _Que excusa tan pobre se le ocurrió a mi madre. ¡Y que desagradable sonaba "compañeritas de clase"!, si supiera quienes eran en realidad esas arpías. Ellas ya no eran mis "compañeritas de clases" lo habían dejado de ser hace mucho tiempo, pensé.

Mudarnos tantas veces no fue lo peor. Y quien resultó mas afectada por todo esto, tampoco fui yo, sino "mi pequeña", así solía referirme a mi hermanita. Cuando comenzamos a mudarnos una y otra vez, ella sólo tenía un año, y reitero, habíamos cambiado de país al menos cinco veces. Cada país era un nuevo mundo, una nueva cultura, una nueva lengua. _El ser humano cuando nace, no habla ninguna lengua, la lengua que llega a hablar mas tarde es la que usan las personas que le rodean, ya sea que se trate de la lengua de sus antepasados biológicos o no._* Y era allí donde radicaba el problema. Mi pequeña había pasado los primeros siete años de su vida en seis países diferentes, incluyendo el nuestro, estando en contacto con seis idiomas diferentes. Siete años, de los cuales, los tres primeros son de vital importancia. Ahora ella se confundía un poco cuando hablaba, si bien el español era el idioma que predominaba, le costaba terminar una oración sin hablar en al menos dos idiomas diferentes. Cuando finalmente regresamos de la India, mi padre contrató a un profesor de idiomas, a un lingüista y a una psicopedagoga, todo un alboroto, para intentar corregir el problema de mi hermana. Pero era muy difícil, después de todo había estado en cinco países diferentes durante los últimos seis años.

Finalmente regresamos a casa. Los sirvientes nos dieron una calurosa bienvenida. Se veían muy felices por nuestro regreso. Yo diría que demasiado. Por sus reacciones pareciera que hubiéramos regresado de la tumba o algo así… Casi me asfixio con el abrazo de los cuatro juntos, aunque el señor Thompson fue un poco más recatado. Pero en cambio, Mónica y los demás por poco me dejan sin aire. _"¡Oh, señorita estamos tan felices de tenerla de vuelta!", "¡cómo ha crecido, ya es casi toda una mujer"! ¡Qué hermosa se ve!". "Hola linda, tu no nos conoces a nosotros, pero nosotros si te conocemos desde que eras solo una pequeña bebe"_-esto último refiriéndose a mi hermanita_- "Estamos tan felices, creímos que nunca…"_ –_Por favor_- era mi padre quien hablaba ahora- _el viaje de vuelta ha sido largo y agotador, y estoy seguro que mis niñas querrán descansar un poco_.- Los sirvientes se disculparon y se retiraron para ayudar con el equipaje. Subí a mi habitación, agotada, esperaba encontrarla hecha un desastre, con las cajas apiladas, pero se encontraba en perfecto estado: la cama tendida, la cerámica del suelo brillante, los vidrios de las ventanas relucientes, las paredes pintadas de vivos colores lila y blanco. Lucia perfecta, de hecho, toda la mansión lucía perfecta, radiante, muy diferente al hogar que había dejado hace seis años.

El progreso de mi hermana era lento, pero al menos, avanzaba. Era un poco gracioso escucharla hablar, recuerdo que un día dijo algo así como _"Bernardo, onegai, hurry up, tengo mucha hambre..."_ A lo que un sorprendido Bernardo no supo que responder y se marchó a la cocina intentando adivinar que había dicho.

Pasaron las semanas y las cosas en la mansión habían cambiado. Ya mis padres no trabajaban tanto y pasábamos más tiempo en familia. Podría jurar que mis padres ahora eran más felices, y así era. Los últimos años, sobre todo aquellos que estuvimos fuera del país se veían preocupados y tristes. Yo podía notarlo. Un destello de sufrimiento y preocupación marcaba los profundos ojos azules de mi padre. Raras veces salíamos y cuando lo hacíamos unos hombres que jamás había visto nos acompañaban; mi madre nos dijo que ellos eran unos viejos amigos de mi padre. Pero eso, quedó en el pasado, ahora todo era diferente, ellos estaban felices, aquel destello que se ausentó de sus rostros por tanto tiempo había regresado y mas brillante que nunca. Oí cantar a mi madre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Los vi sonreír sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al igual que los escuche reír desde que habíamos dejado el país. Nada podría ser mejor, nada podría hacerme más feliz. Pero…

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

*** Cita tomada del capitulo "El puesto del hombre en la naturaleza" del libro del lingüista Charles Hockett. Desconozco el nombre del libro, ya que el profesor quien nos lo envió para estudiarlo sólo nos dio ese capítulo. Si alguien lo sabe, por favor notifíquenmelo.**

Bien este es el primer capitulo de una historia que vino a mi cabecita hace un tiempo, aunque ha cambiado un poco la temática original. Intentaré subir un capítulo por semana, aunque no les puedo asegurar que siempre será así, ya que soy una estudiante, y debo prepararme para mis evaluaciones, además que soy una maniática de la ortografía cuando de escribir algo serio se trata, y me gusta revisar varias veces lo que escribo para que quede lo mejor posible.

¡Y ya, dejemos tanta seriedad! xD anímense a dejarme un review, estaré agradecida de saber sus opiniones… Este fic se alimenta de reviews, de uds. depende que lo continúe Si tienen alguna sugerencia, o alguna crítica (sin insultos, por favor, insultar es de mal gusto) bienvenida sea… no soy perfecta, después de todo…

_I am just one hell of a writer._


	2. 2 Esa jovencita Tragedia

**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, REITERO, NO MIA. Sino, Sebastian sería mío y Lau abriría los ojos con más frecuencia…**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._

_Antes de comenzar este nuevo capítulo, quisiera agradecerles a __Shadechu Nightray__, __MariiEzz__, __The Owl's Bride__, __Black. Cat. 1995__, y a la persona que dejó un review como anónima por ser mis primeras seguidoras_

_¡Gracias, chicas!_

_._._._._._._._._

**También, me gustaría agregar que la cita que hice en el capitulo anterior y a la que no pude hacer referencia adecuadamente es del libro "Curso de Lingüística Moderna" de ****Charles Hockett. Gracias a ****The Owl's Bride**** por la información.**

Ahora sí, ¡Al capitulo!

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._

_I am just one hell of a writer._

Capitulo 2. Esa Jovencita. Tragedia

_(…)__ ellos estaban felices, aquel destello que se ausentó de sus rostros por tanto tiempo había regresado y mas brillante que nunca. Oí cantar a mi madre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Los vi sonreír sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al igual que los escuche reír desde que habíamos dejado el país. Nada podría ser mejor, nada podría hacerme más feliz. Pero…_

_._._._._._._._._

…al parecer la suerte de mi familia estaba maldita, empecé a creer que estábamos destinados a la desgracia y a la desdicha. Jamás podré olvidar ese día, jamás lograré borrar de mi memoria los fatídicos sucesos que acontecieron. Yo no debía olvidarlo. Nunca. Eso se convertiría en mi única razón de vivir.

Aquel día sería el comienzo de una pesadilla. El día que lo perdí todo. Mi hogar, mi familia mi paz.

Todo comenzó como un día normal. Me dirigí al liceo, como venía haciendo desde que regresamos de la India. Al principio mi padre no estaba de acuerdo, pero yo me había perdido prácticamente toda mi vida escolar. A mí realmente no me importaba, pero el hecho era que por tanto viajar no había pisado una institución en mucho tiempo, y durante los años en el extranjero mi educación quedó a cargo de diversos tutores. Así que finalmente, tras muchas discusiones con sus pro y contra, inicié las clases del penúltimo año en el liceo privado Dr. Claudio A. Müller. Todos los días era prácticamente lo mismo. Clases desde las siete hasta la una y veinte, y los miércoles y jueves todo el día. El miércoles era el día más agotador: toda la tarde teníamos práctica de Instrucción Pre-militar. Una verdadera molestia. Era como Educación Física pero impartida por un estricto profesor que pareciera ser un general del ejército, y si no hacíamos lo que él decía a la perfección, nos mandaba a trasladarnos en cuclillas desde la cancha donde practicábamos hasta el comedor, o si estaba realmente molesto nos hacía marcar el paso hasta que literalmente se aburría. Me costó acostumbrarme, incluso podría decir que nunca me acostumbré. Eso de hacer trabajos en equipo o usar un uniforme y esa clase de cosas características de un estudiante no era algo con lo que estuviera muy familiarizada.

Después de clases el Sr. Thompson me iba a buscar en un auto que papá compró para tal fin. Mi padre había querido darle su jubilación luego de más de veinte años de fiel servicio, a mi familia, además El Sr. Thompson ya pasaba de los sesenta años de edad, y mi padre quería que él tuviera su merecido descanso, mas él anciano mayordomo se negó, y finalmente tras un acuerdo decidió convertirse en el chofer de mi hermana y mío. Él era muy responsable y puntual, nunca llegaba ni un minuto después de la hora pautada. Cada vez que yo salía de clases, él ya estaba afuera esperándome. Pero aquel día él llegó mas temprano de lo usual.

_-Oye tú, la chica nueva…_

_-¿Yo?_

_-Si tú-_ sin duda era un chico de último año, su cabello era castaño y a decir verdad era bastante alto, y yo no le había visto antes_.- Alguien vino a buscarte en un Optra negro-continuó._

_-Gracias…-_me dirigí a la salida. Si bien tenía una hora libre antes de comenzar las clases de la tarde, me extrañaba que el Sr. Thompson fuera a buscarme tan temprano. Él siempre llegaba poco antes de las seis de la tarde, pero ese día, apenas era la 1:35 pm. Jennifer y Josué, dos compañeros de clases que estaban conmigo en ese momento, también se mostraban sorprendidos.

-_Espera-_ me llamó Jennifer mientras me dirigía a la salida- _¿Vas a irte?-_ preguntó. Su voz sonaba desconfiada e intranquila, como si algo grave le estuviera perturbando.

-_No te preocupes, si ha venido a buscarme debe ser para algo importante.-le contesté rápidamente.- No te preocupes, lo mas seguro es que regrese antes de que la práctica de premilitar empiece._

-_No es eso, es solo que…_-El repentino llamado de la bocina del auto interrumpió a Josué, quien parecía estar a punto de decir algo importante. Ya estábamos en la salida. El portón de acceso al amplio estacionamiento estaba abierto como solía estarlo a esa hora, pero aun así, el Sr. Thompson no entró.

-_Supongo que tendré que ir hasta afuera._

_-Rachell, escucha…-_otra vez la bocina volvió a hacerse sentir, interrumpiendo esta vez a Jennifer.

_-Lo siento chicos, ya tengo que irme. Al parecer el Sr. Thompson tiene mucha prisa, ni siquiera se bajó a abrirme la puerta como suele hacerlo…_

_-Espera…-continuó Jennifer_

_-¡Adiós, nos vemos ahora!- _Le grité mientras corría al auto. Para que él llegara tan temprano y se mostrara algo indecente comparado a como es normalmente, debe ser algo de gran importancia.-Pensé mientras abría la puerta trasera como siempre lo hacía.

_-¡RACHELL NO SUBAS AL AUTO!- _Fue lo último que les escuché decir a mis paranoicos compañeros antes de cerrar la puerta del Optra. _-¿Pero que les pasa?_- exclamé luego de dejar escapar un suspiro. No tuve respuesta alguna, sino que en lugar de eso, sentí que alguien me tapó la boca con un pañuelo impregnado de un líquido con un fuerte y dulce olor. Eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar en aquel infierno.

_._._._._._._._._

Cuando me desperté lo hice en una habitación que jamás había visto. Me encontraba atada a una silla de madera que amenazaba con terminar de podrirse en cualquier momento. La habitación era en sí pequeña, de paredes que alguna vez fueron blancas y que ahora estaban curtidas con algo que parecía sangre seca y vieja, no había ventanas y solo había una puerta de madera. La iluminación era pobre: un bombillo amarillo a punto de quemarse colgaba del techo justo en la mitad de la habitación. También había un penetrante olor en el aire que no lograba distinguir. Era fuerte y molesto, si seguía aspirándolo mi alergia se desataría. Aún estaba un poco mareada, no sabía exactamente que había ocurrido ni como había llegado hasta allí. Me tomó un par de minutos aclarar mis ideas y darme cuenta con horror que me encontraba en una especie de subnivel a más de tres metros y medio de altura, y que el suelo estaba infestado de serpientes. Tuve que taparme la boca para contener un grito. Estaba aterrada. Había decenas de serpientes, quizás cientos…. Todas ellas eran de variados colores. Algunas con un color solamente, otras con anillos rojos, amarillos y negros, que se intercalaban en ese orden, otras tenían diseños de rombos… De solo recordarlo me da asco. Al menos conocía algunas especies, lo que me hizo sentir un poco aliviada al recordar las que no eran venenosas y las que lo eran. En la India me habían enseñado sobre serpientes. A distinguir las venenosas de las imitadoras. Por ejemplo, un rasgo sobresaliente de las venenosas es que sus cabezas tienen forma triangular. Observé asqueada un buen rato. Hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que según mis casi nulos conocimientos sobre estos repugnantes animales, solo la tercera parte de esas serpientes eran venenosas, según lo que había aprendido con el Sr. Kiplin, mi tutor en la época que viví en el país hindú. Tampoco yo era una experta en serpientes, y mi conocimiento sobre esas criaturas no era basto, digamos que siempre padecí de ofidio-fobia, -si es que se le puede llamar así- y evitaba el tema y todo lo relacionado con ellas, hasta que el Sr. Kiplin se dio cuenta de ello, y un día me dijo unas hermosas e inspiradoras palabras que jamás olvidaré: "_Debes enfrentar tus miedos antes de que ellos te enfrenten a ti"._ Suspiré. Él tenía razón, yo nunca fui capaz de enfrentar mis temores, y ahora ellos me dominaban a mí. Estaba paralizada, _¡Jamás podré salir de aquí_!- Pensé.

_-No. Yo tengo que escapar y encontrar al sádico que me hizo esto.- _Si eso tenía que ser, un tipo sádico de mente retorcida. Si iba a salir de ese condenado cuarto, lo mejor era salir de allí en cuanto antes. Si esos animales no se habían alimentado, era muy probable que me atacaran, aunque claro eso solo pasaría si estaban hambrientas, o si me veían como una amenaza. Tenía que calmarme primero. Estaba muy asustada, mi mente se debatía entre buscar un camino para intentar rodearlas, y pensar en las posibles razones para que yo estuviera allí.

_-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Acaso algún secuestro para pedirles un rescate a mis padres? Pero… de ser así no me tendrían encerrada aqui, arriesgándose a que me ocurriera algo, y hubieran entrado en cualquier momento para que yo atendiera una llamada, o filmarían un video para que quedara claro que yo estaba con vida. Pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y nada de eso había ocurrido. Además, Jennifer y Josué se mostraron renuentes a que yo subiera al auto. ¿Acaso ellos sabían lo que sucedería? ¿Eran cómplices del secuestro?, porque ahora si tenia muy claro que me habían secuestrado con algún propósito oscuro y retorcido… ¿Yo podría confiar en ellos? ¿o todo fue simple coincidencia? No, no pensaré en ello… tengo que salir de aquí. Pero, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo sin ser atacada por ellas? ¡Tsk! no importa. Lo haré. ¡Tengo que intentarlo!_

_._._._._._._._._

_-¿Tienen noticias de ella?_

_-Aun no señor._

_-¡Maldición!_

_-Por favor, señor. Debe calmarse. Solo han pasado doce horas. Es probable que continúe con vida- _Respondió Francisco calmadamente, aunque en su interior también estaba muy ansioso.-

-_Doce horas… es demasiado tiempo. Mi pequeña debe estar muy asustada… _

_-Señor_.- Interrumpió en la oficina un hombre mayor de cabellos blancos junto a dos jóvenes de aproximadamente veinte años de edad. Francisco se les quedó observando un rato, extrañado. Ambos parecían estar heridos. El joven tenía una férula en la mano izquierda, y su cara lucía un poco hinchada, y la joven que le acompañaba llevaba el brazo vendado y tenía parte de la frente cubierta con una gasa como las que te ponen en el hospital cuando te han tenido que agarrar puntos, además de los múltiples rasguños en el otro brazo.

_-¿Han encontrado algo?-_preguntó ansioso el padre de la chica secuestrada.

_-No señor. Ella debió subir al auto pensando que era yo quien la había ido a buscar. Estos chicos estaban allí cuando ocurrió todo._

_-Bien._ _Francisco, por favor ve y prepárales algo de café a los jóvenes.-_Dijo el señor Rodríguez al cocinero de la mansión.

Francisco se retiró a la cocina a cumplir con la orden dada, pero esos jóvenes le causaban dudas. Dudas a las que él les encontraría una respuesta.

-_Bien, ahora que estamos solos, ustedes dos, denme una buena razón para que no acabe con ustedes. Explíquenme, ¿que fue lo que ocurrió y por qué dejaron a mi hija subirse a ese auto?-_Preguntó el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, aumentando el volumen de su voz conforme soltaba cada palabra.

-_Señor, lo lamentamos mucho. Le ruego que nos perdone_.-Dijo el joven bajando la cabeza.-_Hemos fallado como los guardaespaldas de su hija. Pero entienda también que nuestro trabajo es como guardaespaldas encubiertos, si actuábamos y atacábamos, nuestro disfraz sería descubierto y la vida de la señorita hubiera corrido serio peligro._

-_Todo parecía estar en orden. Pero el auto llegó de repente y la señorita Rachell se subió creyendo que era el Sr. Thompson que la había ido a buscar con algún propósito desconocido. Luego de eso, nosotros fuimos tras ellos, pero quien sea que lo hizo lo tenia planificado, porque un gran grupo de su organización nos atacó, y perdimos de vista a su hija_.-Completó la chica.

-_Continúen investigando_. –Esa fue su respuesta a los dos jóvenes.- _Señor Thompson prepare el auto. Iré directamente a hablar con ellos._

_-Pero señor, usted ni siquiera sabe quienes son los perpetradores_.-Replicó amablemente el anciano.

-_Así es, pero tengo una idea cercana…. es algo así como una corazonada. _

_-Mónica. Encárgate de atender a mi esposa. Saldré. – _Le ordenó a la mucama con quien se había topado en la entrada de la oficina mientras abandonaba la mansión.

_-Si, señor_.- Contestó ella.

-Jennifer, Josué, acompáñenme.- Dijo dirigiéndose a los jóvenes con quienes había estado hablando segundos antes, ignorando que ésa sería la ultima vez que les ordenaba algo a sus files sirvientes, y también la última en que saldría de la mansión con vida.

_._._._._._._._._

Aquellas honestas y alegres personas que me habían servido tanto tiempo, que me habían acompañado en medio de mi soledad, aquellos que me brindaron su apoyo, se encontraban en el suelo… inmóviles. Rodeados de brillante y húmeda escarlata. Ojos abiertos que miraban sin ver. Muertos.

_-¡Sr. Thompson! ¡Mónica!... ¡Bernardo…! Francisco… _

_-Están… están… muertos._

Tragué saliva, no lo podía creer. ¿Qué había sucedido en casa durante mi secuestro?

Comencé a imaginar lo peor. Corrí a toda velocidad hasta la habitación de mis padres. Nada. Corrí desesperadamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de mi pequeña. Nada. Todo comenzaba a darme vueltas, y sentía como la bilis me subía por la garganta. Corrí como nunca escaleras abajo hasta la oficina de mi padre. Adonde fuera podía ver reinar el caos. Valiosas pinturas reducidas a corrientes retazos de tela. La monumental lámpara que colgaba del techo en el recibidor estaba en el suelo hecha añicos. Los vidrios de las ventanas esparcidos en millares de trocitos por todo el lugar. Hice una mueca de dolor, yo iba descalza. La herida era profunda, pero eso no me importaba, tenía que encontrarlos a ellos a toda costa. Finalmente llegué. La puerta estaba abierta.

El estudio era un completo desastre. Los libros que mi padre tanto amaba se encontraban desparramados en el suelo, las hojas desgarradas le daban al pulido piso de cerámica la apariencia de estar cubierto de nieve. La enorme ventana destruida. El escritorio con las patas hacia arriba con sus gavetas afuera estaba rodeado de importantes documentos y materiales de oficina, ahora destruidos. Un rastro carmesí que no había notado antes llegaba hasta el antiguo estante de caoba que estaba a mi derecha. Sólo quedaban algunos libros allí, pero hubo uno que me llamaba la atención. Aquel libro de portada verde que luego de que tome lo encontré increíblemente pesado, tenía la palma de una mano marcada con sangre, fue entonces cuando lo tomé entre mis manos y un leve crujido me sorprendió y la pared a mis espaldas se abrió lentamente. No podía creerlo. Una entrada secreta.

Fuera lo que fuera, yo estaba más cerca. Avancé por el estrecho pasillo de paredes blancas que finalizaba en una habitación que nunca había visto. ¡Ojala jamás hubiera entrado allí! Cuando llegué al final del pasillo me encontré con la macabra escena que habría de perseguir mis sueños por la eternidad. Sangre que salpicaba las paredes. Las dos personas que buscaba tendidas en el piso, apenas respirando, dejando escapar poco a poco la vida con cada exhalación que daban.

Ella me miró sorprendida, había horror en sus ojos, ella no podía hablar, pues aquel órgano le había sido arrebatado. Aun así, aunque ningún sonido podría salir de su garganta nunca más, sus ojos le gritaban desesperadamente a los míos queriendo decir "_¡huye!" _ Pero yo no podía moverme, estaba paralizada por el terror. Sentía como si una mano de fuego invisible me oprimiera el estómago. A su lado estaba él. Ya no podía defenderse. De donde antes habían estado aquellos hermosos brillantes zafiros, brotaban lágrimas de sangre. Sangre que irradiaba rabia e impotencia, sangre que suplicaba por un milagro que salvara a su familia. Sangre que surcaba sus mejillas y descendía para unirse a la que salía de su boca.

Aterrador. Me cubrí los ojos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las imágenes que mis ojos verdes habían contemplado en solo unos segundos quedarían grabadas con fuego en mi alma para siempre. Una marca que nunca se borraría.

Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza y densas lágrimas brotaron de ellos incontrolablemente. Me odiaba a mí misma, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Entonces sentí que me movía. ¿Lo había logrado…? ni siquiera pude terminar de formularme la pregunta cuando sentí que era golpeada contra el suelo violentamente, y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, sentí unos fuertes golpes directo a mi vientre uno seguido de otro. Pareciera que nunca fuera a terminar. Podía escuchar las risas sardónicas de los otros cuatro hombres que estaban allí. Podía sentir sus miradas maliciosas y sus alientos apestando a una putrefacta mezcla entre alcohol y tabaco. Era como si mis sentidos se hubieran agudizado de repente. Podía sentir la respiración del brutal asesino que me pateaba acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara. Estaba segura que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Luego escuché un pequeño crujido y algo romperse, era la franela de mi uniforme que ahora estaba hecha pedazos.

Podía escuchar los comentarios desagradables de esos cerdos. Por las voces eran cinco en total, incluyendo al malnacido que hasta solo hace pocos segundos me estaba pateando, y mi vista, desenfocada, lo confirmó. Era realmente desagradable, sus miradas, sus sucias palabras- si es que a eso se le puede llamar así- que salían de sus bocas. Ahora solo podía esperar lo peor. Nadie podría salvarme porque los únicos que podrían hacer algo estaban en el otro mundo. Estaba sola en ese momento. La mansión quedaba apartada, y yo no podía pedir ayuda ni gritar porque ese cerdo me tapaba la boca con una de sus asquerosas manos. La otra, me estaba asfixiando. Jamás pensé que terminaría así. Jamás pensé que moriría, menos de una manera tan repugnante. Entonces, pasó algo que me sacó de mis pensamientos que intentaban desesperadamente alejar mi mente y conciencia de la situación. Algo caliente surcó mi rostro al mismo tiempo que mi cuello era liberado, todo eso acompañado de un leve silbido que se repitió cuatro veces más. Apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar y girarme antes de que aquel vulgar criminal me cayera encima. No podía creerlo, él estaba muerto, al igual que sus otros dos compañeros. Pero, un momento, ¿no eran cinco? Los otros dos habían accionado sus armas con dificultad hacia mí. Me agache temerosa de que me hirieran, y fue allí donde caí en cuenta de que esas balas no estaban dirigidas hacia mí. Ellos dos lograron escapar, heridos, el rastro de sangre en la ventana me lo confirmó, pero habían escapado de todas maneras. Sin embargo, ¿a qué le estaban disparando? Me di la vuelta con dificultad por mis heridas, y fue allí cuando vi con horror a Mónica cayendo muerta al piso. Una de las balas antes accionadas la habían herido mortalmente en el pecho. Ella había sobrevivido y había usado sus últimas fuerzas para acabar con los asesinos de sus amos. Ella tenía dos armas con silenciador en las manos. La tomé en mis brazos y cerré sus ojos ya sin luz con mi mano. Ella me había salvado la vida.

Caminé hasta la ventana con sumo dolor, aunque mi pie ya no sangraba por la herida de hace un rato, si estaba un poco entumecido. Tomé las cortinas y con ellas cubrí los cuerpos. Esto era demasiado para mi. Yo solo tenía quince años. Era demasiado para poder soportarlo. Rompí a llorar amargamente, y sin darme cuenta, la bilis acumulada en mi garganta salió sin control de mi boca. Me hubiera quedado un rato más allí, pero un leve y casi imperceptible ruido me hizo volver en sí. Era como el llanto de una niña, me levanté desesperadamente en su búsqueda, por la intensidad del sonido, no debería estar lejos. Caminé lentamente dentro de la habitación, la ventana abierta dejaba entrar la luz del sol en todo su esplendor. Debía ser medio día. Al fondo había una pequeña puertecita, no se notaba antes porque estaba cubierta con un cuadro. Me agaché para poder entrar por ella, seguí caminando agachada un par de segundos, hasta que me di cuenta de que la altura del techo allí adentro era normal. Me incorporé y seguí caminando. La iluminación era pésima, apenas la luz del sol entraba allí. A medida que avanzaba el llanto se escuchaba más fuerte. Ahora que lo pensaba mi madre señalaba desesperadamente hacia donde estaba la puertecita de madera por donde había entrado segundos atrás. Quizás ella estaba tratando de darme una pista. Entonces, llegué al final del estrecho pasillo. No había nada allí, pero el llanto continuaba. ¿De dónde podría venir? No había mas salidas, o ¿acaso se encontraba del otro lado? Miraba desesperadamente a todos lados, pero no veía nada…. me estaba volviendo loca. Pero, una superficie irregular bajo mis pies llamó mi atención. Era una rejilla. La quité sin ningún problema, y para mi sorpresa y alivio, allí abajo, en una pasadizo secreto estaba ella. Estaba aterrada, pero estaba viva.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._

**Y aquí se nos fue otro capitulo…. me dio un poco de pena por los personajes, y se me hizo un poco difícil escribir las ultimas escenas. Espero que les haya gustado, anímense a dejar sus reviews, así sea solo para saludar. Recuerden que este fic se alimenta de reviews, de Uds. depende que lo continúe…. Pronto hará su aparición nuestro querido Sebastian, pero no lo hará si no dejan reviews….**

I am just one hell of a writer.


	3. Esa jovencita ¿Huyendo?

Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO,

REITERO, NO MIA. Sino, Sebastian sería mío Y DE NADIE MAS…

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

_I am just one hell of a writer._

_Caminé hasta la ventana con sumo dolor, aunque mi pie ya no sangraba por la herida de hace un rato, si estaba un poco entumecido. Tomé las cortinas y con ellas cubrí los cuerpos. Esto era demasiado para mí. Yo solo tenía quince años. Era demasiado para poder soportarlo. Rompí a llorar amargamente, y sin darme cuenta, la bilis acumulada en mi garganta salió sin control de mi boca. Me hubiera quedado un rato más allí, pero un leve y casi imperceptible ruido me hizo volver en sí. Era como el llanto de una niña, me levanté desesperadamente en su búsqueda, por la intensidad del sonido, no debería estar lejos. Caminé lentamente dentro de la habitación, la ventana abierta dejaba entrar la luz del sol en todo su esplendor. Debía ser medio día. Al fondo había una pequeña puertecita, no se notaba antes porque estaba cubierta con un cuadro. Me agaché para poder entrar por ella, seguí caminando agachada un par de segundos, hasta que me di cuenta de que la altura del techo allí adentro era normal. Me incorporé y seguí caminando. La iluminación era pésima, apenas la luz del sol entraba allí. A medida que avanzaba el llanto se escuchaba más fuerte. Ahora que lo pensaba mi madre señalaba desesperadamente hacia donde estaba la puertecita de madera por donde había entrado segundos atrás. Quizás ella estaba tratando de darme una pista. Entonces, llegué al final del estrecho pasillo. No había nada allí, pero el llanto continuaba. ¿De dónde podría venir? No había mas salidas, o ¿acaso se encontraba del otro lado? Miraba desesperadamente a todos lados, pero no veía nada…. me estaba volviendo loca. Pero, una superficie irregular bajo mis pies llamó mi atención. Era una rejilla. La quité sin ningún problema, y para mi sorpresa y alivio, allí abajo, en una pasadizo secreto estaba ella. Estaba aterrada, pero estaba viva._

_ ._._._._._._._. _

_-¡Onesan!__*****_- gritó asustada mi pequeña hermana al verme.

-_Oh, aquí estás… estoy…_-tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas y fingir que todo seguía siendo normal.- _-…estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado… ¿estás bien, te… te hicieron daño?_

-_….No. -_parecía sorprendida por mi pregunta.

_-Okasan__******__ me trajo hasta acá para jugar al escondite con Otosan__*******__…. creo que gané porque aun no me han encontrado, y quisiera salir para cantar "libertad para todos"….demo**** Okasan me dijo que no saliera hasta que ella u Onesan me encontraran, y me dejó encerrada aquí… pensé que nadie vendría por mí…_ -dijo esto último dejando escapar algunas pequeñas lágrimas- -_¡but now, you are here! I'm so happy for that…__***(1)**__ ¡Entonces busquemos Okasan y a Otosan!_

Eso último que dijo me heló el corazón. Por supuesto que aun ella no lo sabía. Tenía que hacer algo, no debía permitir que ella se enterara de algo tan horrible… así que... decidí llevármela lejos de allí.

–_Linda, tenemos que irnos, haremos un pequeño viaje, tú y yo, ¿qué te parece?_

_-¡Sugoi!***** ¡Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas!, demo, ¿Okasan y Otosan vendrán?_

-_Tenemos que apresurarnos_- le dije sin contestar a su pregunta. La tomé en mis brazos y la saqué de allí. –_Ahora, debes cerrar tus ojos con mucha fuerza, y debes prometerme que no los abrirás. ¿Ok?-_

_-ok, lo prometo. Demo, ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?_

_-Porque es una sorpresa.-_ le dije tratando de sonar alegre.

–_Esta bien, ¡adoro las sorpresas!_- exclamó ella, inocente de que en realidad no había ninguna sorpresa agradable allí y de que solo le había hecho cubrirse sus ojos azules para que no viera la macabra escena que dominaba el estudio de mi padre y la sala principal. La llevé hasta su habitación, y le dije que entrara en la ducha. Mientras ella hacía esto, tomé el botiquín e intenté curar mi pie herido, si no hacía algo respecto a eso, empeoraría, y yo ya empezaba a cojear por la herida. Luego de eso, tomé una maleta de la habitación de mis padres, y comencé a empacar ropa para ella y para mí. Teníamos que dejar la mansión cuanto antes.

El secuestro, el ataque a mis padres, no eran mera coincidencia, estaban relacionados. -_Pero, ¿por qué mis padres? ¿Por qué tuvieron que ser asesinados de esa forma?-_ eran preguntas que me hacía, mientras me despojaba de lo que quedaba de mi uniforme de premilitar. –_No entiendo, ¿Por qué les harían algo así? ¿Qué pudieron haber hecho ellos para que les hicieran algo tan horrible?_- Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro. _-¿Por qué me secuestrarían? ¿Acaso querían dinero? De ser así, no les habrían asesinado…_- Descendí a la bañera intentando calmarme para afrontar la situación con el mejor rostro posible, pronto me encontraría de nuevo con mi hermana menor, quien aun ignoraba la muerte de nuestros padres, y yo debía permanecer fuerte para ella.

El agua caliente penetró en mis heridas, haciéndome soltar un pequeño alarido de dolor.

- _Daijōbu ka__?-__** *(2)**_ Inquirió con su vocecita suave e infantil.

–_Si, es solo que me he resbalado… tu hermana es un poco torpe… jeje… no te preocupes, estoy bien_- Le respondí con falso entusiasmo. Suspiré. -_Debe haber alguna razón, y yo la descubriré no importa que tenga que hacer para lograrlo. ¡Aunque tenga que vender mi alma lo haré!_- Una ventisca entró por la ventana en cuanto yo hube dicho eso, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos de venganza. Bajé la mirada a mis piernas, y no lucían para nada bien. Aunque yo había logrado escapar de mi secuestro con éxito, en el camino fui mordida por una serpiente, me caí por una pendiente y resbalé varias veces. La verdad tuve suerte de que llevaba un uniforme deportivo que cubría por completo mis piernas… al menos así se amortiguaron los golpes y no sufrí muchos raspones…

Cerré mis ojos, intentando alejar todo aquello de mi mente….

_-lo mas extraño de todo, es que no hubiera nadie fuera de esa condenada habitación. Ni siquiera estaba muy lejos, solo era un viejo depósito abandonado cuya única puerta estaba tan desgastada que con solo una patada pude abrirla. Definitivamente eso no era un secuestro cualquiera. Y fueran cual fueran las intenciones de quien lo hizo, estoy mas que segura que no era con la intención de ganar dinero. De lo contrario habría alguien vigilándome, pues si yo escapaba no tendrían el dinero deseado. Por lo tanto no tendría ningún sentido tenerme allí, mi encierro iba mas allá que un simple secuestro. ¿Cuáles serían los motivos del enfermo retorcido que hizo eso? ¿Venganza tal vez? No, no es posible. ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a mis padres? Ellos no tenían enemigos, ellos eran buenas personas que usaban su dinero y todo lo que tenían a su alcance para ayudar a los demás. Cada año invertían exorbitantes cantidades de dinero en múltiples fundaciones. ¿Por qué alguien querría matarlos?_

_Por otro lado, están las serpientes. ¿Qué hacían allí? tal vez quien las puso en ese lugar esperaba que me mataran… _

_¡¿Por qué coño todo es tan confuso!?_

Me levanté de la bañera de cerámica azul, y me ceñí la toalla, pero cuando intenté ponerme de pie el dolor en mi tobillo hizo que estuviera a punto de resbalar y caer.

-_aunque el repugnante reptil que me mordió no fuera venenoso, su mordida me podría causar una seria infección si no me cuido… No… no pienses en eso… debes sacarla a ella de este infierno lo más pronto posible, antes de que se cuenta de todo- _pensé… _-debería ser suficiente con los antibióticos que tomé hace un rato…-_

Finalmente, con mi mente y cuerpo cansados, salí del cuarto de baño y me vestí rápidamente, por supuesto no enfrente de _ella_, no quería que viera los moretones y pequeños rasguños esparcidos por todo mi cuerpo a causa de la caída que tuve durante mi escape, por no hablar del enorme óvalo marcado en mi vientre que lucía como un círculo cromático que iba desde el negro hasta el morado y luego al verde.

_-Where we will go? __***(3)**__ ¿Será un viaje largo?_- Preguntó ella mientras peinaba su cabello, mientras yo terminaba de vestirme dentro del gigantesco armario que pertenecía a mi madre, de esa manera mi hermanita no me vería.

-_Eh, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?_

-_Es que… You have packed such a large suitcase…__***(4) **__¿si podrás llevar tú sola todo ese peso?_

_-Ah, por eso no te preocupes… Yo puedo sola_- le respondí abriendo la puerta. -_Ya es hora. Ahora, deberás cerrar tus ojos de nuevo… y sin hacer trampa..._

_-Está bien…_- contestó ella refunfuñando y cruzándose de brazos.

-_Bien, vámonos_- le dije mientras la alzaba con un brazo, y arrastraba la pesada maleta con el otro. Realmente, no sabía cuanto tiempo resistiría ambos pesos, aun así, yo debía llegar hasta la entrada, donde estaba el auto de mi padre. –_Bien, ya casi llegamos_- le dije cuando habíamos cruzado la puerta principal de la mansión.

-_¿Cuánto falta? ya quiero ver esa sorpresa de la que me hablaste._

_-Espera un poco más. Ya casi llegamos._

-_Esta bien… hurry up,__***(5)**__ que ya quiero abrir mis ojos…. dijo ella con una mueca de fastidio._

_-Ya hemos llegado, ábrelos._

_-¿Eh? Why are we outside?__***(6)**__- _preguntó muy confundida mientras se bajaba de mis brazos. -Where is the surprise you had talked about?***(7)**

Suspiré, cansada por el esfuerzo de cargarla a ella hasta la entrada con un solo brazo. Pensaba en qué le diría, después de todo, yo le había mentido a _ella. _ Yo nunca le había mentido, mucho menos en la forma en que lo hacía ahora. No solo le había mentido, sino que también le había ocultado una importante verdad de la que tarde o temprano terminaría enterándose. –_Mejor es una agradable mentira que una crueldad verdad-_ Pensé intentando calmar el enorme sentimiento de culpa que sentía.

_-Linda, sube al auto, haremos un viaje solo tú y yo. ¿No es genial?_- Le dije mientras abría el maletero y guardaba allí nuestro único equipaje.

-_Whatever…__***(8)**__-_respondió ella con fastidio.

Me subí a la parte delantera, no sin antes abrochar nuestros cinturones.

-_Pon algo de música, ¿ne? pero que no sea de esos grupos ruidosos que te gusta escuchar._

_-¿Te refieres a Breaking Benjamin o a Creed?_- le pregunté, esbozando una sonrisa, falsa, pero era una sonrisa.

-_ That one where the song starts whit a piano, and then a man screams…__***(9)**_

_-Ah, te refieres entonces a "Breakdown" de Breaking Benjamin… no entiendo por qué no te gusta… pero cuando tengas mi edad, ya verás... si quieres ser una verdadera adolescente como yo, entonces tendrás que escuchar esos grupos…- _dije intentando sonar alegre.

_-So… cuando tenga tu edad, tú me enseñaras la música que te gusta, y me llevarás a esos conciertos, aunque Otosan y Okasan se enojen contigo… ¿lo prometes?_

-_Lo prometo…-_ le dije intentando no llorar cuando hizo mención a nuestros padres.

_-Y bien, ¿qué te gustaría oír entonces?- _le pregunté secándome las pocas lágrimas que dejé escapar con la manga del suéter blanco de lana que llevaba puesto.

_-What about some Phineas and Ferb music?__***(10)**__-_ dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-_Está bien. Será Phineas y Ferb entonces_.- Respondí mientras ponía el cd correspondiente en el reproductor, mientras daba marcha al automóvil, conduciendo para alejarme lo más pronto de allí. Debía ser cuidadosa, aún no sabía manejar muy bien, y un pequeño error podría resultar fatal. Mientras llegaba a la carretera principal, intentaba pensar hacia donde iría, debía asegurarme de que sería en un lugar seguro, lejos de donde nuestros posibles atacantes pudieran encontrarnos. Miraba más hacia atrás de nosotros, en lugar de hacia adelante, intentando descartar que nos estuvieran siguiendo. Respiré hondo, ya estábamos en la vía principal.

_-¿Debería continuar conduciendo hacia la dirección en que iba, o tomar otro camino?_-

Mientras que la canción de "Hermanitos" sonaba en el reproductor, mi mente intentaba pensar en qué hacer. No podríamos hospedarnos en un hotel, ya que ambas éramos menores de edad.

_-¿Qué haré?-_ pensaba mientras mi hermanita dormía plácidamente en el asiento trasero del auto. Hacía varias horas que habíamos partido y ya comenzaba a oscurecer, y yo debía encontrar un lugar donde dormir por esa noche. El sueño comenzaba a vencerme, y mis ojos se hacían cada vez más y más pesados, si no hacía algo me dormiría por completo. –_No te duermas… no te duermas… no te duermas…-_ Cambié el cd, por uno de Breaking Benjamin. –_bueno, al menos así permaneceré un rato más despierta- _pensé, pero no funcionó, comencé a dormirme, hasta que una brillante y repentina luz, acompañada por el ruido ensordecedor de una corneta me despertaron, era un joven en una motocicleta que se aproximaba velozmente hacia nosotras. Intenté esquivarlo, pero ya era tarde. Él muy idiota colisionó con el auto estrellándose con el vidrio. La sangre salpicó el vidrio quebrado impidiéndome ver el camino con claridad. El conductor pasó por encima del auto y debió haber caído varios metros detrás. Su moto seguía en marcha y dio un par de vueltas en el pavimento deteniéndose finalmente al pie de un árbol. Perdí el control del automóvil y lo último que recuerdo es que escuché un horrible estruendo seguido por algo que embistió el auto, haciéndome quedar inconsciente y sin más recuerdos de lo que sucedió después.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Desperté en un hospital. Al parecer no tenía heridas graves, solo un corte en la frente por el golpe que me di con el volante al impactar contra un árbol pequeño. Afortunadamente, no hubo más heridos en aquel accidente. Mi tía apareció de repente armando un escandalo por mi imprudencia y por no haber dicho nada de la muerte de mis padres. A pesar de eso, podía apreciar en sus ojos que ahora lucían rojos y cansados, que yo ya llevaba varias horas allí, y que ella había estado llorando. Pregunté a una enfermera por mi hermana menor, y me dijo que se encontraba en el pequeño parque infantil junto a mi tío, pasando el rato mientras yo despertaba.

-_¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Rachell Elizabeth Esset Rodríguez Phantomhive?- _preguntó mi tía muy enojada. Odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo, era tan largo que podría competir con el de Simón Bolívar…***(11)**

– _¡Contesta de una vez muchachita consentida y malcriada! ¿Acaso pensabas huir? Pusiste en riesgo la vida de tu hermana, ¿Es que acaso nunca piensas en nadie más que en ti misma? ¡Eres una descuidada, mira que poner en riesgo la vida de otros de esa manera! Apenas sabes conducir y todavía eres menor de edad. Solo eres una mocosa que cree que por tener quince años puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana. ¿Por qué no avisaste de lo sucedido? Tuve que enterarme porque me llamaron de la morgue…- _su voz se quebró-_ para reconocer los cadáveres de tu madre tu padre y los demás. No conforme con eso, huiste como una cobarde preocupando a todos. La policía te estuvo buscando casi por dos días.- _Desvié la mirada hacia un lado, ella comenzaba a molestarme.

-_NO estaba huyendo…_

Fui interrumpida por la palma de su mano colisionando violentamente con mi mejilla.

_-¡No me contestes y escúchame cuando te hablo pequeña malcriada! Hay que pagar los gastos de la clínica, tanto los tuyos como los del pobre chico al que arrollaste, y hay que hacer un montón de papeleo acerca de tu custodia y la de tu hermana. De ahora en adelante deberán vivir en mi casa, tu abuela no puede hacerse cargo de ustedes, así que seré yo quien lo haga hasta que tú cumplas la mayoría de edad. Cuando eso suceda te largarás, así que ve pensando que vas a hacer porque para eso solo falta poco menos de tres años, y el tiempo afortunadamente pasa volando. Tu hermana se quedará conmigo. ¿Entendido?, no quiero volver a repetirlo._

Me dolía la cabeza de tanto escuchar a esa bruja hablando… no la soportaba, nunca lo hice y dudo que lo haga algún día. Por alguna extraña razón ella me odia, no se por qué y honestamente no tengo ganas de averiguarlo. Mientras tanto prefiero quedarme callada y escuchar muy a mi pesar la sarta de estupideces que me estaba soltando.

_No hui de casa por ser una cobarde, solo quería alejar a Rosalía de aquel infierno que se había desatado en nuestro hogar recientemente, alejarla del caos que vendría cuando la policía y los forenses llegaran a retirar los cuerpos y comenzaran con las investigaciones respectivas al caso. Yo no quería que ella se viera envuelta en aquel desastre que se avecinaría, rodeada de gente desconocida haciendo preguntas una y otra vez que ella seguramente no podría responder y las cuales seguramente la asustarían. Tampoco quería que se viera rodeada de un montón de hipócritas fingiendo lástima y pesar acosándola con frases trilladas llenas de falsos sentimientos de dolor y pesar. Fue por ese motivo que tomé unas cuantas pertenencias, algo de dinero y el auto de mi padre para salir de allí a toda velocidad antes de que llegaran los forenses y oficiales de policía que había llamado anónimamente mientras Rosalía se duchaba. ¿A donde iríamos? ni yo misma lo sabía con exactitud, ¿qué haríamos después? tampoco lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que teníamos que salir de allí. Pero mi plan se vio frustrado cuando colisioné con un idiota ebrio en su maldita motocicleta, yo me iba quedando dormida mientras conducía, sin embargo me di cuenta a tiempo e intenté esquivarlo, pero como el muy idiota estaba borracho, igualmente nos dio de frente, saliendo disparado varios metros atrás, arruinando el parabrisas con la sangre que salió abruptamente de su pierna herida, y provocando que me estrellara con un árbol tan fuertemente que me golpeé la cabeza con el volante quedando inconsciente. Afortunadamente mi hermanita no resultó herida, y solo despertó en el hospital luego de varias horas de haberse quedado dormida, según me contó una enfermera. Alguien que presenció el accidente llamó a una ambulancia la cual nos auxilió. Por supuesto yo no recuerdo nada de eso porque estaba inconsciente, y prefiero que haya sido así_.

Los días que siguieron al accidente fueron los más agotadores, deprimentes y frustrantes de mi vida. Según el testamento mi hermana y yo quedaríamos bajo la custodia de mi tía…. no podía imaginar lo terrible que sería que se viniera a vivir con nosotras. A Rosalía no parecía importarle, después de todo ella si se llevaba bien con la vieja diabla. Al día siguiente del funeral los abogados procedieron con la lectura del testamento donde se confirmaron mis más profundos temores: la mansión quedaría a manos de mi tía, y mi hermana y yo quedaríamos bajo su custodia. Demasiado horrible para siquiera imaginarlo, y ahora que mi mayor temor era real no quedaba nada por hacer, mas que esperar a que yo pudiera ser mayor de edad y valerme por mi misma. Incluso pensé que cuando eso sucediera, yo pediría la custodia de mi hermana menor, pero sabia que mi tía no se rendiría tan fácilmente, por supuesto que no. Ella recibiría una pensión por encargarse de nosotras, y ella siendo una mujer que amaba el dinero más que a sus propios hijos, no dejaría que Rosalía se fuera de su lado así tan fácil. Incluso, estaba segura que en caso de que fuéramos a juicio por la custodia de mi hermana, ella usaría lo del accidente a su favor, alegando que yo era incompetente e irresponsable. Si, yo ya lo veía venir.

El funeral y el entierro, tampoco fueron de total agrado. Los féretros de mis padres permanecieron cerrados, al igual que los de la servidumbre. Yo llevaba un vestido negro de mangas largas, al igual que mi hermana. Y aunque hubo mucha gente en ambos eventos, eran muy pocos los que recordaba haber visto antes. Los demás eran desconocidos para mí. Sin embargo, mi abuela si parecía conocerlos, y hablaba con ellos. Se veían tan hipócritas, incluso sin yo conocerlos, había algo en esas personas que no me inspiraba confianza. Había mentira e hipocresía en sus rostros maquillados para lucir tristes por la perdida que no les afectaba sino que les beneficiaba. Comencé a cansarme de sus mentiras y falsos pésames, quería hacer que se callaran y nos dejaran solas a mi hermana y a mí. No soportaba sus voces chillonas repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Sin poder soportarlo más, corrí en dirección contraria a la bola de mentirosos y me senté donde pude para intentar pensar en que haría. Quería llorar, pero lejos de esa gente. A punto de derramar mis lágrimas, sentí una mano posarse con rudeza sobre mi hombro a la vez que alguien me decía que no fuera desagradecida y que al menos fingiera un poco de dolor en respeto a la memoria de mis padres. Giré la cabeza para ver quien había dicho eso aunque yo lo sabía por la voz de quien había hablado. Era ella, la vieja bruja. Me llevó bruscamente de regreso a donde el sacerdote comenzaba el sermón de despedida diciendo que el cielo era un lugar de paz y felicidad y que las almas de mis padres ahora se reunirían con los ángeles y vivirían allí para siempre, y un montón de cosas más a las que no les presté atención. El funeral terminó con lágrimas, rosas y palabras de despedida que dudo hayan sido sinceras, y cuando todo culminó, regresé al lugar que había sido antes mi hogar y que ahora se convertiría en el centro de torturas dirigido por mi tía y los gemelos infernales. La mansión en solo unos días había cambiado drásticamente, se había hecho las reparaciones de los inmuebles destruidos y mi habitación había sido reubicada a un cuarto de huéspedes. Mi antigua habitación ahora se encontraba en posesión de los gemelos infernales, y mi nuevo cuarto era sencillo y sin nada especial, ya que no se había usado en años. El olor a polvo y humedad que se desató cuando abrí la puerta de madera me hicieron toser sin parar por más de media hora. Abrí la única ventana para que la habitación se ventilara un poco. A parte de eso, el único bombillo que había allí se había quemado hacía años, así que mi primera noche en esa habitación tuve que usar unas velas. Realmente parecía todo menos una habitación, más bien lucía como un cuarto de torturas, lo único que faltaba era la dama de hierro para que mi tía me encerrara allí.

En cuanto a mi abuela, solo se estuvo unos pocos días después del funeral, y me alegró ver que ya se había recuperado un poco del cáncer que había estado sufriendo los últimos años. Mi abuela, era una mujer fuerte y decidida, representante de la compañía Funtom Deligth en Europa. Solo tuvo dos hijas, Isabel y Katerina. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, pues se encontraba bajo tratamiento en Europa. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando llamaba para preguntar por sus "lindas nietecitas", como solía llamarnos a Rosalía y a mí. A pesar de encontrarse lejos, ella siempre estaba atenta a nosotras.

Días después del funeral, ella regresó a su casa para encargarse de la compañía, dejándome sola con su hija. Una parte de mí quería irse con ella y la otra quería quedarse y luchar por lo que me pertenecía por derecho. Realmente hubiera preferido quedarme con ella, pero le era imposible por los negocios y el cáncer que aunque había retrocedido, todavía debía permanecer bajo estricta vigilancia médica. Le pedí que se quedara conmigo pero ella no podía….ella tenia que regresar y hacerse cargo de la empresa mientras encontraba a alguien más que lo hiciera. Fue así como el verdadero infierno comenzó.

Pasaron algunos meses luego de la muerte de mis padres, el dolor era insoportable y aunque yo intentaba olvidar todo lo que había pasado pero me era imposible. Casi no había podido dormir en meses. Las macabras y sangrientas imágenes que desdichadamente vi acosaban constantemente mis sueños haciéndome despertar todas las noches. Mi vida se estaba volviendo en un infierno que no tardaría en tragarme por completo. Lo única que me mantenía cuerda era Rosalía. Yo me había jurado a mi misma ser fuerte para ella sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, aunque tuviera que tragarme mi orgullo y mi dolor. No era fácil. Despertar cada noche tras horrendas pesadillas que no se verían ni en las más terribles películas de horror. Soportar el desprecio y la humillación que la vieja bruja y su hija me proporcionaban cada día. Tener que enterrar mi dolor en lo más profundo de la tierra. Aguantar miradas hipócritamente lastimeras de mis compañeros y profesores. Desde que mis padres fueron asesinados, mi vida tomó otro rumbo. Juré vengarme a como diera lugar. Investigué por mi propia cuenta, pero fue en vano. No había manera de encontrar a los posibles responsables, y aunque la policía y un detective privado que contraté en secreto investigaron y buscaron pistas hasta debajo de las piedras, no encontraron nada. Comencé a decepcionarme de la justicia. Ella no haría nada por ayudarme. Solo beneficiaba a quienes les convenía, y no a quienes lo necesitaran. Perdí mis esperanzas de hacer pagar a esos malnacidos. Pero yo no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente.

La muerte de mis padres fue algo que se mantuvo en secreto. Nadie, excepto mi abuela y la vieja bruja sabían que había ocurrido realmente. Mi abuela quería mantenerlo en secreto para evitar escándalos. Ella hizo un buen trabajo encubriéndolo todo. A los ojos de la sociedad mis padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Mi abuela se lució convenciendo a todos de ello. Sin embargo, fue un trabajo difícil, pues yo había dejado muchos cabos sueltos, como por ejemplo, mi repentina huida, la llamada a los forenses, etc. Nunca supe que fue lo que mi abuela hizo realmente para convencer a todos de la enorme mentira que ella misma había tejido.

Transcurrieron los meses desde aquel fatídico 15 de Enero. Desde entonces yo seguía viviendo con mis tíos. Cada día se hacía más insoportable para mí. Mi tía se comportaba cada vez peor conmigo. Me encerraba en mi habitación y no me dejaba salir por horas, incluso una vez me dejo allí adentro por tres días seguidos, solo porque yo le respondí. Quizás no debí hacerlo, pero ya estaba cansada de que se aprovechara de la muerte de mis padres para su propio beneficio. Tal pareciera que se alegrara de la muerte de su hermana y cuñado y lamentara que yo no hubiera muerto también. En cuanto a los gemelos infernales las cosas no eran mejores. Erick ya no me molestaba tanto, a él poco le importaba que sucediera conmigo, pero Erika era insoportable. Siempre haciendo escándalos y armando alborotos cada vez que el idiota que comenzó a salir con ella se me acercaba. Por supuesto que el nunca quiso tener ninguna intención conmigo, pero Erika era demasiado testaruda para darse cuenta de eso, y siempre terminaba armando alguna patética escenita de celos.

Eso no era lo peor. Erika siempre encontraba la manera de meterme en problemas. Esa chica debía de estar loca. En cuanto a Erik, él mantenía su distancia conmigo, de vez en cuando me molestaba, cuando su hermana le pedía ayuda para alguna clase de broma cruel, de lo contrario, apenas si me miraba. Realmente comenzaba a cansarme tener que vivir con ellos. Apenas si soportaba cuando me veía obligada a pasar la tarde con ellos durante las visitas que mis padres les hacían a los de ellos. Nochebuena, la noche de año nuevo, cumpleaños, etc., todas y cada una de las reuniones familiares terminaban con una discusión entre mis padres y Katerina, el motivo: Erik y Erika me habían vuelto a jugar una mala pasada. Y ahora para condecorar la situación tenía que vivir con ellos. Vaya suerte la mía.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

La una vez próspera situación económica no era la mejor, ya habían pasado varios meses desde la muerte de mis padres, y el dinero que llegaba, es decir el que sobrevivía de las manos consumistas de mi representante legal cada vez era menos. Las acciones de la empresa decayeron enormemente. Si la situación continuaba así, la empresa se iría a la quiebra. Yo no lo podía creer. La próspera compañía Funtom Delight que estaba en el mercado desde finales del siglo XIX se estaba arruinando. En ese tiempo era muy próspera, sin embargo, durante "la gran depresión" sufrió un terrible revés del que apenas logró salvarse. Muchos años después, cuando mi madre heredó la empresa tras la muerte de mi abuelo, y tras casarse con mi padre, ésta se fusionó con la pequeña pero creciente compañía de dulces llamada Magical Delight que mi padre había heredado. Fue así, como nació Funtom Delight.

Era imposible de creer para mí cuando escuché a Katerina discutiendo por dinero con mi abuela. En la otra línea pude oír que la empresa pronto se iría a la quiebra. Era demasiado horrible para soportarlo. Tragedia, tras tragedia, mi vida se había vuelto un caos sin esperanza.

Sin embargo, lo peor aun no había sucedido. Aquello que me impulsó a tomar la más difícil e importante decisión de mi vida. Aquella situación que me llevó a decirle "sí" y a cambiar mi vida para siempre. La tragedia que terminó de cambiar mi corazón y lo volvió en un impenetrable bloque de hielo que ni el sol mismo podría derretir… bueno, eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Aquel día todo comenzó de manera normal. Era irónicamente alegre y soleado. Katerina saldría de viaje con mi tío y los gemelos infernales y yo que me quedaría sola con Rosalía por una semana. Sería una semana de completa paz y tranquilidad. Siete días completos para nosotras solas. Ellos salieron muy temprano, así que seria yo quien se encargaría de todo. Los tres sirvientes que habían sido contratados, tenían esa semana libre, así que yo debería hacer todo.

-_Espero que no incendies la casa en mi ausencia. Y mas te vale que no me llames ni me molestes durante el viaje.-_ Gritó Katerina a través de la ventana del conductor mientras se alejaba en el auto que una vez perteneció a mi madre. Ni siquiera le contesté. No tenía ánimos de hacerlo, y lo único que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento era que por fin podría pasar un tiempo a solas con mi hermana. Cerré la puerta principal y me dirigí a la cocina. Si iba a cocinar realmente, era mejor hacerlo cuanto antes. Es curioso como pequeñas acciones como ésa tienen terribles consecuencias en el futuro. Ojalá jamás hubiera entrado allí, porque cuando lo hice, dibujé sobre mi vida el hilo de mi destino.

Llevaba un buen rato en la cocina, mejor dicho más de una hora, mientras seguía las instrucciones que el chef internacional Gusteauv daba en uno de sus programas. Intentaba preparar un pollo aderezado con salsa bechamel, a la vez escuchaba a mi grupo favorito.

Entre el ruido de la música y el televisor no escuché cuando tocaron el timbre.

_Why give up, why give in?_

_Is not enough, it never is._

_So I will go on until the end._

_We've become desolate._

_Is not enough, it never is._

_But I will go on until the end_

Tarareaba la letra de "Until the End" mientras daba un par de vueltas en la cocina usando una cucharilla como micrófono…. Rosalía me miraba riéndose, no sé si era por lo desafinado que cantaba o porque la salsa comenzaba a quemarse….

_I've lost my way_

_I've lost my way_

_but I will…_

-¡Oh rayos! ¡La salsa se quema!- Dejé mi concierto improvisado y corrí al otro lado de la cocina para apagar la olla donde nuestro almuerzo se había calcinado.

-jajajajaja….. what a mess!….***(12)** jajajajajaja

-no te rías Rosalía, tu tampoco comerás nada, así que no te burles….

-Gomén.***(13)** Es que es muy gracioso…..

-Si tienes razón… lo es…-dejé escapar un largo suspiro. -será mejor si comemos afuera. ¿Te parece?

-Está bien.

-Bien. Ponte algo. No saldremos con esa pijama puesta. Limpiaré esto y nos iremos.

Rosalía salió de la cocina, pasando por debajo de la puerta levadiza del mesón de mármol donde estaban los ingredientes de mi almuerzo fallido.

Subí el volumen de la música, dejándome llevar por la adictiva melodía de "Dance with the devil" mientras limpiaba el desastre que había hecho.

_I believe in you, I can show you_

_that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't stay long, in this world so long._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the…._

_-¡Onesan! ¡Te llegó algo!_- la aguda y alegre vocecita de Rosalía me interrumpió haciéndome soltar de golpe la taza de vidrio que sostenía en mis manos por la repentina sorpresa.

_-No entres_.- le dije cuando vi que se aproximaba a la entrada. –_La taza se ha quebrado, si entras te cortarás._

-_Demo…. aquí dice que es muy importante…_

-_Estoy un poco ocupada_- le respondí cortante. Quería limpiar el montón de pedacitos de vidrios cuanto antes.

-_Esta bien…. te esperaré afuera_…- dijo bajando la cabeza y regresando a la sala.

Como maldigo aquel momento. Si no le hubiera dicho eso….

El sonido de las guitarras eléctricas en la canción amortiguó un poco el sonido estruendoso que escuché momentos después de que Rosalía saliera de la cocina. Aun así, no pude evitar escucharlo y correr a la sala principal para ver que había ocurrido. Me corté con trocito de vidrio en mi precipitada salida y tropecé con un peluche de Winnie The Pooh que Rosalía había dejado en el suelo antes de salir de la cocina.

Cuando llegué a la sala, lo que vi me heló la sangre. Mi garganta se secó y comencé a sudar frío. La razón me abandonó por completo. No sabía que hacer, había entrado como en una especie de shock. El ruido que había escuchado segundos atrás había sido causado por una explosión.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

*Hermana mayor.  
**Mamá  
***Papá  
****Pero  
*****Sorpredente, genial...etc..  
*(1)¡but now, you are here! I'm so happy for that…: ¡ahora estás aquí! ¡estoy tan feliz por eso.  
*(2)Daijōbu ka?: ¿Estás bien?  
*(3)Where we will go?: ¿A dónde iremos?  
*(4)You have packed such a large suitcase...: Has empacado una maleta tan grande.  
*(5)hurry up: apresurate.  
*(6)Why are we outside?: ¿Por qué estamos afuera?  
*(7)Where is the surprise you had talked about?: ¿Dónde está la sorpresa de la que me habías hablado?  
*(8)Whatever: como sea  
*(9)That one where the song starts whit a piano, and then a man screams…: Esa donde la canción comienza con un piano y entonces un hombre grita.  
*(10)What about some Phineas and Ferb songs?: ¿qué tal algunas canciones de Phineas y Ferb?  
*(11)El nombre completo es: Simón José Antonio de la Santísima Trinidad Bolívar Palacios y Blanco.  
*(12)what a mess!: ¡que desastre!  
*(13)Gomén: Perdón, lo siento...

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

Bueno, no saludé al inicio porque quise que comenzaran a leer de una vez…. supongo que estarían muy ansiosos por comenzar a leer y saber que pasó después de que Rachell encontrara a Rosalía….

uyuyuyyyy! Ya nos acercamos a un desenlace que será importantísimo para la historia. Gracias chicas por seguir esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios y gracias a todos aquellos que han hecho de este humilde fic, una de sus historias favoritas :3 me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo. En especial quisiera agradecer a

**Shadeshu Nigthray**,

**Black. Cat 1995**,

**The Owl's Bride**,

**MariiEzz,**

**Tears To Call My Name,**

**Cassandra Caldina,**

**vi de uzumaki,**

**Yuuki-Lawliet,**

**SaikaMidou,**

**tenshin anime**

**Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive**

por seguir fielmente mi historia y dejar sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias!. Lamento que nuestro cofocofsoolomíocofcof querido Sebastian no apareciera en este episodio…. al parecer ha estado ocupado u.u. Pero les juro por mis animes y mangas que él aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. En cuanto a la tardanza en publicar, gomén.! :3 Disculpen la tardanza, he estado full ocupada estudiando….

-_Señorita, ¿qué le he enseñado acerca de las mentiras?_

_-Se-sebastian, ¿¡cuando llegaste!?_

_-Hace unos momentos, mi lady._

_-No deberías asustar a la gente de esa manera…._

_-Lamento si la he asustado. Pero no cambie el tema. No es bueno engañar a sus lectores…_

_-Bueno, está bien…. tú ganas…. bien, no actualicé la semana pasada como prometí porque aunque si estaba estudiando, todo el fin de semana me fui de mini-vacaciones y no continué escribiendo…._

_-Mucho mejor. La premiaré por hacer lo correcto…_

_-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?_

_-Es una sorpresa, pero pronto lo sabrá…._

_¡Uy, me van a premiar!_ *habla a mil kilómetros por hora* _Bueno queridos lectores, los dejo para que dejen sus comentarios y yo me vaya a recibir mi premio (muajajajajaja). Si dejan un review, les cuento cuál fue mi premio…_

_-Antes de retirarme a mi habitación, Señorita, debo decirle que esas cosas no se cuentan…_ *se va*

- / *tartamudea* _bu-bueno… bueno… eeeh…. si-si de-dejan un re-re-review su-subiré el próximo ca-capitulo en u-una se-semana…._

/ / / / _I am just one hell of a writer. _/ / / /


	4. Sebastian Michaelis Contrato PI

_**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, **_

_**REITERO, NO MIA. Sino, Sebastian sería mío…**_

__._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._

_**¡Konichiwa minna-san!**_

_***se esconde detrás de una silla que le prestó su nuevo amigo Demian para protegerse de los tomatazos por la tardanza***_

_***Demian M.: -¿Eh?, ¿yo? no recuerdo haberle prestado una silla, señorita…***_

_***Yo: Fuuuu**! ¿¡Quién me la prestó entonces!? ¡Oh no! entonces fue…. … … -aterrada-***_

_**Bueno, para que entiendan de qué estoy hablando, llevo más de dos semanas escondiéndome de Sebastian por una orden que le di y que él malinterpretó. Estuve escondiéndome en un refugio proporcionado por mi amiga Melanie-chan, pero me tuve que ir porque me quedaba lejos del comedor. Entonces me fui a mi súper secreto y nuevo refugio de almohadas, sábanas, una bolsa de snakcs y un peluche abrazable de Claude, pero Sebas me encontró y me lo quitó… u.u…. luego de eso me fui corriendo antes de que me atrapara, así que continuo escondiéndome, (-pero me llevé la lap…- muajajaja) Es por eso, queridos lectores que me tardé en actualizar.**_

_**Pero ya subí el nuevo capítulo y eso es lo que importa…. :3 *sean lindos y no me maten por la espera* **_

_**Antes de que comiencen a leerlo, me gustaría agradecer de nuevo a todas aquellas personitas que me están apoyando, dejando sus reviews con sus palabras de ánimo… ¡Gracias de nuevo! :3**_

_**También me gustaría explicar algo que es de vital importancia para entender algo que leerán más adelante. Decidí explicar su significado ahora mismo, pues si lo hacía al final junto con los demás, lo que leerán en el capítulo no tendría la misma emoción ni causaría los sentimientos que intenté plasmar y se perdería el efecto… Bueno, aquí va… Es respecto a cierta palabra, que sé que muchos de ustedes la usan inocentemente sin conocer su real significado. No pretendo que se sientan mal ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, yo también la usaba seguido. Dicha palabra es "Sayonara".**_

_**Sayonara es la abreviatura de "sayonaraba", una palabra que ya no existe en el japonés actual. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, sayonaraba se tranformó en "sayonara" tomando un significado frío y triste, algo así como: "adiós y quizás no nos veamos más". Se puede traducir como "adiós" pero tiene ciertas connotaciones que pueden ser negativas. Sólo se usa para despedirse de alguien a quien probablemente no volverás a ver nunca más… T_T Aclarado esto, dejo de marearlos con tanta plática…**_

_**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**_

__._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._

_I am just one hell of a writer._

Capítulo 4. Sebastian Michaelis. Contrato Parte I.

— _¡oh, Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ¿Q-qué sucedió?—_ Apenas las palabras lograban salir de mi garganta.

Estaba a punto de llorar. No, yo ya estaba llorando. Intenté disimular la desesperación y calmarme antes de que el shock me afectara a tal punto de dejarme completamente inútil.

A un lado de la habitación, sentada con las piernas extendidas, y con el rostro desencajado por el dolor, estaba ella. Sus manos extendidas, y sangrando. A unos dos metros de donde estaba ella, una pequeña llama de fuego que salía de lo que parecía ser una caja, amenazaba con extenderse. La explosión que oí, aunque había sido pequeña, la había dejado herida. Todo había sido planeado, por alguien que quería acallarme. Lo supe, porque dicha caja estaba dirigida a mí. Era la misma caja de la perdición con mi nombre escrito en ella, que Rosalía sostenía en sus manos cuando entró a la cocina sólo dos minutos atrás. Ella de seguro intentó abrirla, ya que yo me había negado a hacerlo por estar ocupada. Ojalá le hubiera escuchado y no la hubiera ignorado como lo hice.

En sus manos y pecho había pequeñas pero letales esquirlas que habían sido disparadas en cuanto la maldita caja fue abierta. Esa caja era como la caja de Pandora, sólo que diez mil veces peor, porque se estaba llevando poco a poco la vida de mi hermana junto con todos los males que eran liberados. Los males del mundo que al igual que yo, abandonaban la esperanza. Males marcados con las palabras: _Venganza. Odio. Muerte. Crueldad. _Palabras que describen el mundo actual, y que me seguirían el resto de mi vida.

La sangre brotaba de su pecho ligeramente. El abrigo que estaba usando la había protegido, pero no del todo. Su mirada estaba perdida, pero aun seguía con vida. La tomé en mis brazos, gritando frenéticamente, ignorando que el fuego causado por la pequeña -pero sonora a causa de las paredes altas- explosión, se hacía cada vez mayor.

—_¡Resiste! —_le grité con toda mis fuerzas.

—_Onesan… yo…yo.._

No la dejé hablar. Cubrí sus pequeños labios con mi dedo, en señal de silencio. No debía gastar sus fuerzas en palabras. La dejé muy a mi pesar a un lado, prometiendo volver, mientras corría a velocidad de la luz al pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, para llamar a una ambulancia.

El silencio en la bocina, me hizo estremecer. Descubrí atónita que las líneas estaban cortadas. Fue allí cuando manejé por primera vez la teoría de que todo había sido planeado con la intención de silenciar al único testigo de la muerte de los líderes de la mundialmente conocida empresa Funtom Deligth.

—_Debo estar loca… no puede ser posible… sólo estoy exagerando nada más_.—

Una parte de mí quería creer eso, pero la otra, estaba absolutamente convencida de que todo había sido planeado con la intención de asesinarme. Lo poco que quedaba de mi yo racional se devanaba los sesos intentando pensar en una salida que nos librara del atentado perfectamente planeado.

Tomé mi móvil que había dejado en el mesón de mármol, pero sucedía igual que con el teléfono residencial en el pasillo: Solo se escuchaba el silencio.

_¡Tengo que sacarla de aquí yo misma!_

Tomé un extintor para apagar el fuego en el recibidor y corrí de nuevo allí, pero lo que vi me dejó impactada. El fuego se extendía por todas partes, consumiendo todo a su paso. Tiñendo de rojo todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. El humo comenzaba a llenar el lugar, y yo corrí como nunca para tomar a Rosalía y llevarla a un lugar seguro. Me despojé de mi suéter de lana y lo usé para cubrirle la boca y la nariz. Comencé a toser, pero no me importaba. Mi máxima prioridad era ella. No importaba si me quedaba sin aire o con los pulmones obstruidos. Debía protegerla.

—_Imposible… _— ahora la única parte de mí que quería creer que no sucedía nada relacionado con silenciarme murió. Ahora definitivamente estaba convencida de que aquello era un macabro atentado. De otra manera, el fuego no se habría extendido de esa manera…. de seguro habían usado algo como acelerante para avivar el fuego.

Mis ojos buscaban una manera de salir de allí. A estas alturas era imposible apagar el fuego usando un simple extintor. Debíamos salir de allí en cuanto antes. Ya sin el extintor en mis manos, y con Rosalía gravemente herida en mis brazos, tomé el camino de regreso, intentando salir por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín, y a la cabaña que servía como vivienda para los empleados que habían sido contratados. Tenía la esperanza de que aun alguno de ellos siguiera en los terrenos de la mansión, y si gritaba, aunque mi garganta se desgarra, podrían escucharme y ayudarme.

—_¡Por favor, alguien ayúdenos! ¡La mansión se quema! Hay fuego por todas partes y no hay escapatoria._**—**

¡Esto tuvo que haber sido planeado! una explosión tan pequeña no pudo haber causado semejante catástrofe.

—_Onesan… Gomén násai…. nuestra casa se quema por mi culpa… watashi wa… no debí tomar esa caja…. onegai, don't get mad with me… por mi culpa todos los recuerdos de papá y mamá se queman…. please, don't hate me….__***(1)**_

—_¡NO! ¡no hables! ¡no digas tales cosas! yo jamás podría odiarte… ya no hables más, ¿ok? necesitas guardar fuerzas. ¡Mira! subiremos a la azotea y allí nos rescatarán. El fuego tardará en llegar allí así que estaremos a salvo por un rato._

¡AAAAH!

Apenas tuve tiempo de echarme hacia atrás cayendo al suelo sobre Rosalía para protegerla del impacto. Subiendo las escaleras la enorme puerta de acceso a la azotea cedió su peso y cayó. Fue un milagro que haya logrado esquivarla. Sin embargo tropecé en los dos primeros peldaños y me doblé el tobillo por la caída. Pero no me importaba, porque había logrado protegerla a ella del peligro.

_¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo llegó el fuego allí tan rápido!? Tenemos que buscar otra salida, de lo contrario… no quiero ni imaginarlo._

—_Pero,_ —estas palabras eran dirigidas a ella— _no te preocupes…- _sonreí_- ¡encontraremos una salida, lo prometo!_

_No, no hay mas salidas. Toda la casa está rodeada por el fuego. Ha sido una trampa desde el inicio, quien lo hizo quiso asegurarse de que no saliéramos de allí con vida. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Solo nos queda…. ni siquiera puedo pensarlo…. sólo queda… morir juntas…_

—_Onesan… _

—_No te preocupes… tengo una idea— _Subí con ella hasta la antigua habitación de nuestros padres, la cual aun no había sido alcanzada por el fuego. _—Nos quedaremos aquí. Pronto, ya verás, ¡veremos de nuevo a papá y a mamá y al abuelo! _

—_¿Ontoni? demo… they are in the heaven, aren't they?__***(2)**_

—_Así es… Perdón, por no ser capaz de protegerte como debía…_— ella me interrumpió.

—_demo… I thouht you… pensé que querías vivir….__***(3)**_

—_¿Pero que estás…_—no pude terminar mi pregunta porque ella continuó hablando, a pesar de cada vez lo hacía más lento y su voz sonaba cada vez mas apagada.

—_at least…. déjame ser…. tu razón… de vivir…__***(4)**_

—_¿Q-…_

—_Why give up, why give in… ... … … … but __**I will go on until the end…*(5) **__ésa… ésa es tu canción favorita… __¿Por qué…. rendirse…?... tú… ¿continuarás hasta el final…?_

No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Esas palabras tuvieron tal efecto en mí, que a pesar de que estaba a punto de rendirme, y dejar todo atrás, me levanté dispuesta y decidida a luchar por nuestras vidas. Pero entonces, ella puso su mano en mi hombro, me miró con sus ojos cuyo azul iba desvaneciéndose entre las sombras de la muerte y dijo las palabras que junto a las anteriores jamás olvidaré.

—_onesan…. gomén… gomén násai… gomén násai…__***(6)**_

—_¿Por qué dices eso?_ — A estas alturas las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de mis ojos cuando vi en su rostro una expresión que iba enfriándose y cuando sentí que su mano levemente descendía sin fuerza.

—_gomén násai…. onesan… gomeén násai…. SAYONARA...__***(7)**_

—¡NOOOO! ¡NO PUEDES DESPEDIRTE ASI! ¡Perdóname tú a mí! ¡Perdóname tú a mí! yo... ¡yo te sacare de aquí cueste lo que cueste! — me levanté abruptamente hacia la salida y tomé la perilla en mis manos, pero ésta estaba tan caliente, que tuve que soltarla de inmediato. Eso no podía significar nada bueno. El fuego ya había alcanzado el pasillo.

—¡RESISTE! **¡ALGUIEN SALVENOS! POR FAVOR, ¡QUIEN SEA SAQUENNOS DE AQUÍ!**

—_**Ah… las malditas palabras son escupidas de nuevo… Oh, la sucesión perfecta de las palabras… convocándome… ¿Cómo poder resistirme? Hace tanto tiempo que no las oía… **_

Repentinamente, una enorme sombra negra como la misma oscuridad, comenzó a llenar la habitación, acompañada de un frío que recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, a pesar del calor infernal que se había desatado a causa del fuego. No, eso no era una sombra, era la oscuridad misma. ¿Acaso sería la muerte que venía por nosotras? Si era así, podía marcharse por donde vino porque yo no me iba a rendir. No después de las palabras de ella. Sin embargo, humano o no, la muerte en persona o no, había alguien allí.

—¿Quién… ¿Quién eres…?— Miré a todos lados pero no vi a nadie. Solo más oscuridad.

—_**Oh, qué pregunta tan poco original. Realmente me gustaría encontrar a alguien que no la hiciera cada vez que me presento.**_

Ignoré lo que dijo y continué hablando. Había alguien más allí y ese alguien me podría ayudar.

—¿Tú… tú podrías sacarnos de aquí?

—_**Eso depende.**_

—¿Depende de qué?— estaba desesperada.

—_**Depende de si forma un contrato conmigo.**_

—¿Un… contrato? ¿Qué clase de contrato?

—_**Si yo cumplo su deseo, deberá pagar un precio.**_

—¿Qué precio...?— Pregunté confundida… comenzaba a sentirme mareada y sin fuerzas. Estaba a punto de desmayarme, lo sabía. Sentía que me faltaba el aire. Debía buscar la manera de hacer ese extraño trato antes de me quedara inconsciente por la falta de oxigeno.

—tengo mucho dinero… joyas…. acciones en una gran compañía… Puedo…darte… lo que… sea…—Caí al suelo vencida por el agotamiento. Mis párpados se sentían pesados y sentía que me estaba quedando entre dormida e inconsciente.

—_**No estoy interesado en esa clase de cosas absurdas que crean los humanos. Lo que yo quiero es algo más valioso… su alma.**_

—Mi… al…ma…—Repetí como si fuera obligada a hacerlo, pero cuando lo hice, un extraño alivio me embargó.

—_**Ahora es su elección si hace un contrato con un demonio y hace que sus deseos sean concedidos o no.**_

—Yo… yo.. quiero… poder salir… de… … … … aquí…

Y eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

**._._._._._._._._.**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Me encontraba en una habitación que jamás había visto. Las paredes y el techo eran completamente blancos. Tanta blancura comenzaba a molestarme. Intenté sentarme, pero un terrible dolor recorrió mi cuerpo impidiéndomelo. Me llevé la mano a la cara, como intentando recordar como había llegado ahí, inmediatamente sentí que algo tiraba de mi brazo, al mismo tiempo que descubrí con horror que algo me cubría la nariz y la boca. Casi entro en pánico. Lo que tiraba de mi brazo era un delgado tubo de plástico conectado a mi brazo por un extremo con una aguja que penetraba mi piel, y del otro extremo, se conectaba a una bolsa con un líquido amarillo, que mas tarde averigüé, era morfina. Lo que me cubría la boca y la nariz era una mascarilla de oxígeno.

—_¿Estoy… viva?_

Me volví a sentar, esta vez con mucho más cuidado, aun así, el vértigo se apoderó de mí por un momento. Removí de mi dedo anular una cosa gris con forma de pinza que me causaba presión. También me quité aquellas cosas que estaban pegadas como adhesivo a mi pecho y que se conectaban de alguna manera a una maquinita que de pronto dejó de emitir los "bips" que llevaba un rato transmitiendo, y al hacerlo, tuve que contenerme para no dar un pequeño alarido de dolor. Me sentía un poco cansada y mareada. Me dolían las articulaciones, y algo en mi tobillo izquierdo que estaba cubierto con una venda comenzó a arderme de repente. No podía recordar como había llegado allí. Debía ser un hospital, sin duda, pero la habitación donde me encontraba era pequeña y la única camilla era aquella donde yo me encontraba sentada. Como ya dije, el cuarto era completamente blanco. Frente a mí estaba la maquinita que emitía sonidos chistosos. Detrás de mí, y del otro lado de la camilla, colgaba de un tubo de metal la bolsa con la morfina. A un par de metros de la camilla había una ventana que estaba cerrada, las cortinas también lo estaban, así que no tenía manera de saber si era de día o de noche.

—_¿Dónde estoy?_

Ya sentada en el borde, me quité la aguja del brazo y retiré la mascarilla de mi rostro. Yo tenía que salir de allí. Ya no me importaba ni el mareo, ni la repentina sensación de falta de aire que me embargó e intenté ponerme de pie. Mala idea. Inmediatamente me sentí caer con todo el peso de mi cuerpo, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Esperaba estrellarme de lleno contra el piso, pero un suave brazo se ubicó por debajo de mi vientre desde mi espalda y deteniendo mi caída.

—_No debería levantarse tan pronto, señorita._

Era una voz suave y tan profunda como melodiosa, una voz que juro haber escuchado antes. El dueño de aquella voz, digo dueño porque era un hombre, me levantó con cuidado y me acostó de nuevo en la cama delicadamente. Otra voz dijo algo así como _"Vaya señorita, ya le han salvado la vida dos veces", _yluego su entonación se tornó seria.

—_Esto no está bien, por favor dígale a la enfermera que traiga otra vía__*****__._

Yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, estuve a punto de caer en la inconciencia cuando sentí que introducían dos tubitos dentro de mi nariz, estuve a punto de rechazarlo, pero la sensación de poder respirar bien otra vez me tranquilizó. Unos segundos después me inyectaron algo en el brazo, aunque no sentí que ningún líquido entrara hasta varios segundos después, cuando al mismo tiempo sentía que el dolor comenzaba a alejarse lentamente.

—_Vendremos a verla mas tarde_— dijo la segunda voz colocando de nuevo aquellas cosas en mi pecho —_por favor, no vuelva a levantarse o podría hacerse daño, por ahora es mejor que descanse, señorita Rodríguez_. — Su voz se apagó, y no fue hasta varias horas mas tarde que la volví a escuchar, aunque realmente no se cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente, en esa condenada habitación el tiempo parecía detenerse. Suspiré cansada. Entonces el incendio y todo lo demás si fue real.

_¡Rosalía!_ — me senté de golpe. Inmediatamente un fuerte mareo y dolor de cabeza se apoderaron de mí.

—_¿Acaso no le dijeron que no se levantara de nuevo? Vaya que si es terca. Me recuerda a alguien que conocí una vez._

Esa voz… otra vez….

—_Por favor, descanse por ahora y olvídese de todo lo demás._

—_No… tengo que encontrarla… Rosalía, espérame, iré por ti…._

—_Le he dicho que descanse y que se olvide de todo._— dijo esa voz usando un volumen cada vez más alto.

—_No, ella me necesita…_

—_Si tan poco aprecias tu vida, terminémosla de una vez por todas, así me harás las cosas más fáciles y no perderé mi tiempo_.

—_No… no… suéltame_…— apenas podía hablar, sentía que me faltaba el aire.

—_Bien. Entonces, como ya dije, le sugiero que descanse y duerma un poco_— mas bien sonó a una orden que a una sugerencia.

Sentía los parpados pesados y pronto comencé a sumirme en los brazos de Morfeo, o, a juzgar por cómo me sentía, ya me había sumido en ellos y todo había sido un sueño.

"_Parece que se ha dormido. Es mejor así…"_— fue lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado.

**._._._._._._._.**

—_Parece que se ha dormido. Es mejor así, que descanse un poco. Ha sido duro para ella. Su casa se quemó y su hermana menor murió durante el incendio. No sé como reaccionará cuando se lo diga._

—_Doctor, creo que es mejor que no le diga nada por los momentos, una noticia como ésa podría afectar seriamente su recuperación. Sería mejor si algún familiar se lo dijera, pero hasta ahora no he visto a ninguno. Ella está sola._

—_Oh, respecto a eso… verá, joven, los padres de la chica murieron a comienzos de este año. La única familia que se le conoce son sus tíos, pero hasta ahora no se ha logrado entablar contacto con ellos, y la abuela se está preparando para venir lo más pronto posible. Fue difícil contactar con ella, al parecer se encuentra fuera del país._

Tal era la corta conversación que mantenía el Dr. Barrera, un hombre alto y delgado cuyo cabello negro comenzaba a hacerse escaso, con un hombre joven de porte elegante.

—_Es una suerte que usted haya rescatado a esa chica_— continuó hablando el doctor—_ de lo contrario ella también estaría muerta. Usted es un héroe que merece un reconocimiento por su valentía y coraje._

—_Me halagan sus palabras, pero por favor, no diga tales cosas, después de todo, yo soy solo un simple ciudadano._

—_Un simple ciudadano que arriesgó su propia vida por salvar la de una chica a quien ni siquiera conoce… Usted es todo un héroe, amigo. Ahora -_dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro_- con su permiso, debo retirarme, debo revisar la historia médica para cerciorarme de que todo esté en orden. _

**._._._._._._._.**

—_¿Cómo se siente?_

—_Me duele un poco la cabeza._

—_Ah, solo es eso. En ese caso le diré a una enfermera que le traiga unos analgésicos_.

….

—_¿Se siente mejor?_

—_Si…_

—_Bien, permítame presentarme. Soy el doctor Alberto Barrera Angulo. Seré su médico de cabecera mientras se recupera. _

—_Mucho gusto… ¿Qué…. qué fue lo que pasó?_

El hombre soltó un suspiro antes de responderme.

—_Señorita, creo que es mejor dejar ese tema para después. En lugar de eso, me gustaría presentarle a alguien que estoy seguro, usted querrá conocer._

—_¿Perdón?_ —

Estaba sorprendida… quien podría ser esa persona… ese doctor comenzaba a irritarme, y mucho.

Oh no… Tú…

—_Señorita Rodríguez, él es el hombre que salvó su vida_. — Y allí estaba de pie el mismo tipo con el que había soñado un par de horas atrás... o mejor dicho, con quien había tenido una leve pesadilla… según recuerdo, en mi sueño él intentaba asfixiarme. Estos medicamentos que me estaban dando debieron haber causado que soñara semejante disparate.

_*'''*Bip, bip, bip*'''*_

—_Oh, lo lamento. Requieren de mi presencia en Emergencias. Los dejaré solos para que se conozcan un poco mejor. Después de todo, solo está permitida la entrada de una persona a la vez en las visitas a la UCI._

—_¿¡Qué-QUÉ!?_

No sé si estaba mas alterada por el hecho de que me encontraba en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos o porque el doctor Barrera me iba a dejar a solas con el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos que ni siquiera conocía.

—_¡No se había dado cuenta! Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo que si importa, y mucho, joven señorita, es el contrato conmigo—_ dijo aquel hombre, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en la pared.

Debo admitirlo, él era realmente apuesto. Su larga cabellera negra le llegaba casi a los hombros y le cubría parte de la cara, pero aun así, dejaba al descubierto lo suficiente para apreciar sus finos rasgos y perderse en sus ojos carmesí… Un momento, ¿carmesí? era la primera vez que veía a alguien tener un color de ojos tan inusual. Su piel era como la porcelana, nívea y delicada, provocaba acariciarla de sólo verla.

_¿¡Pero que demonios estoy pensando!? _Me reprendí a mí misma por lo que pensaba…

—_Señorita… Señorita… Señorita, ¿me está escuchando?_

¡rayos!, me distraje observándole y no presté a atención a lo que dijo.

—_Le hablo de nuestro contrato—_ repitió, como si hubiera adivinado que no le había estado escuchando con la atención debida.

—_¿Contrato?_ — pregunté sorprendida… pero de que demonios está hablando este tipo…

—_Ah, parece que usted no lo recuerda. Permítame ayudarle—_ su voz y su mirada se tornaron serias —_en resumen, su casa se incendió y usted intentó escapar, pero las salidas estaban selladas por el fuego, así que usted intentó subir a la azotea con la esperanza de ser rescatada allí y alejarse del fuego, pero el mismo cortó su camino. Ya sin escapatoria, y apunto de morir asfixiada, usted me invocó._

—_¿Invocar?_ — ese tipo de verdad debe estar loco de remate.

—¿Invocar? — pregunté de nuevo, esta vez sarcásticamente —_lo único que se invocan son los fantasmas y seres infernales…_

—_En eso tiene usted razón, joven dama._

—_Ah, no me diga. Usted es un demonio, porque los fantasmas no existen_— le dije con burla. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Aquel ser, que ahora si estaba segura que no era humano se acercó a mí mirándome con sus profundos ojos rojos, como quien disfruta viendo su comida antes de probarla. Repentinamente, sus pupilas se alargaron como las de un felino, y el color de sus ojos cambió a un color que sólo puedo describir como inhumano.

—_No se ha equivocado, señorita. Yo soy un demonio. Un demonio que usted invocó en el momento de mayor desesperación de su vida, y yo acudí a su llamado. Usted me pidió que la sacara de allí, y eso hice._

Esas palabras tuvieron un profundo efecto en mí. Vagamente comencé a recordar algunas cosas. —_Mi hermana…. ¡Rosalía! ¡¿Dónde está ella?!_

—_Oh, con respecto a eso…_—su mirada se tornó sombría-.

—_¡Ya dímelo de una vez por todas, estúpido demonio o lo que seas! ¿Por qué ese médico y tú actúan de manera tan extraña cuando pregunto por ella? ya dímelo…_-le espeté con las lágrimas a punto de salir de golpe.

—_Preferiría haber esperado un poco más para darle la noticia_- dijo con un entonación que sonaba ¿comprensiva? —_Verá, señorita,_— dijo sentándose a mi lado —_la joven damita falleció._

—_¿¡Murió!? ¿¡Cómo que murió!? ¿¡No se supone que eres un maldito demonio!? ¿Cómo la dejaste morir?—_ Densas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con fuerza, un río incontrolable de ira, dolor e impotencia, acompañados de un ardor en mi pecho y la sensación de que mi corazón se partiría en dos; a la vez que golpeaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenia el pecho del demonio, pero a él no pareció afectarle en lo mas mínimo. La maquinita comenzaba a emitir sus clásicos sonidos con mayor rapidez a medida que escupía las palabras.

_-Por favor… _

_-__**¡CALLATE!**__-_lo interrumpí.

—_Por favor cálmese y baje la voz señorita.-_dijo el demonio a la vez que se levantaba con suavidad de la cama _—Primero, sí, efectivamente la pequeña damita murió, segundo, sí, soy demonio pero eso no me da el poder de dar vida, y tercero, yo no tuve nada que ver con su muerte, cuando llegué a usted, ella ya había muerto._

Todo eso lo dijo con suma calma y paciencia.

—_No… imposible… no es justo… ella… ella no tenía nada que ver. Yo debería ser quien esté en su lugar… Esa bomba o lo que fuera era para mí, no para ella… sin embargo, ella tomó la caja inocentemente entre sus pequeñas manitas… todo pasó tan rápido, la explosión, el incendio… todo. Yo apenas tuve tiempo de ir a llamar a una ambulancia… pero las líneas estaban cortadas… intenté usar un extintor pero era demasiado tarde... el fuego se había extendido, y la única salida…nuestra única salida era escapar… pero ella… estaba muy herida y no paraba de sangrar… yo no sabia que hacer…. ¿Por qué… ¿qué hizo ella para merecer esto?_

Más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Traté de calmarme y soportar las enormes ganas de llorar que tenía. El secó las pocas lágrimas de mi rostro con el dorso de su mano enguantada. Tragándome el dolor y quedándome en silencio decidí no llorar más. Llorar no iba a solucionar nada. Llorar no la iba a traer de vuelta, ni a ella, ni a mis padres. Llorar no me serviría de nada.

—_Lamento la tardanza, ¿cómo se ha sentido?_

_E_l doctor Barrera o como se llame había entrado de improvisto, con una carpeta en sus manos. Realmente no quería responder a su pregunta, porque con la información recién recibida de parte del supuesto demonio, sentía que mi estómago devolvería su contenido por completo en cualquier instante, y que mi cabeza explotaría. Además de que por mi corto, pero estúpido llanto, mi nariz debía parecer la del reno ese del cuento navideño…

—_veo que ya se conocieron… ¡vaya querida, estás tan roja como un tomate! —_ exclamó el doctor con su tono jovial. —_debes tener algo de fiebre, pero es normal, así que no te preocupes. Bueno, solo venía a avisarle que viene una enfermera para ayudarla a bañarse, y que su abuela llamó al hospital para avisar que viene en camino._

Mi cara debía estar literalmente roja. No sólo por la fiebre que comenzó a atormentarme repentinamente, sino también roja del dolor, de la ira y de la impotencia. No había nada a mi alcance que hacer. Pensé en suicidarme en cuanto me dejaran sola, pero al parecer eso era algo que no iba a poder hacer, porque luego de decir eso, el doctor se retiró de la habitación seguido por el demonio, dejando entrar a una joven enfermera de unos veinticinco años como mucho.

—_bien, ¿lista, señorita? —_Preguntó intentando usar un tono amable.

—_si, supongo…_

—_bien, empecemos…. _

La enfermera que recién había llegado me dirigió hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño y me ayudó a desvestirme. No fue difícil, pues sólo llevaba puesta una sencilla bata de color rosa pálido que se abría desde la espalda. Luego me sentó en un banquito junto a la ducha, y giró la llave, dejando escapar el agua tibia que me hizo sentirme un poco más descansada.

Mientras ella enjabonaba mi espalda, yo pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento. La muerte de mis padres, y el atentando en contra de mi vida y que se había llevado a mi hermanita consigo. Tuve ganas de llorar y de gritar, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Me llevé las manos al rostro, intentando borrar el doloroso pasado de mi memoria. Me eché el cabello hacia atrás y me levanté hacia la salida cuando la enfermera me puso el paño blanco encima y me ayudó a sentarme en la cama.

—Tiene usted un cabello muy hermoso— dijo ella un rato después cuando hubo acabado de vestirme con una pijama de lana azul cielo que se componía de una blusa de mangas largas que se abotonaba al frente y un pantalón que me llegaba a los tobillos— ¿desea que se lo peine?

—Gracias, si… está bien….— dije sin prestarle atención. No era la primera vez que alguien me halagaba por mi cabello negro y largo, que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura.

Después de recogerme el cabello en una trenza, se retiró y cerró la puerta. Genial, me quedaba sola de nuevo… era mi oportunidad. Busqué en la habitación con la mirada algo que me fuera útil. Pero al parecer no había nada a mi alcance….tal vez si llegaba hasta la azotea, podría…¡Ah, pero qué estoy pensando! Matarme no arreglará nada. Y aunque estaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo, si intentaba algo, inmediatamente se sabría.

Intenté dormirme, pero me fue imposible. Ya debía ser de noche, pero la ventana cerrada me impedía saber a ciencia cierta si era de día de o de noche. Sin embargo, un par de horas después, le pregunté la hora al enfermero que entró para revisar mis signos vitales, y éste respondió que eran las diez. Perfecto, eran las diez pm y yo no podía dormir.

—¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó el enfermero a quien le había preguntado la hora, minutos atrás. Acababa de despertarme de una horrible pesadilla.

—Si… solo ha sido un mal sueño, eso es todo— respondí sin ánimo.

—Permítame— dijo acercándose y poniendo un termómetro en mi boca.

.

.

.

—no tiene fiebre, pero aun así debe descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Intente dormir un poco.

—Es que no… no puedo… cada vez que cierro mis ojos…

—Entiendo— interrumpió. —Quizás un té pueda serle de ayuda.

Tras decir eso, salió de la habitación y le comentó la idea a alguien afuera.

—Yo puedo encargarme— dijo alguien en el pasillo.

—¿De verdad? ¿No es mucha molestia…? usted ya ha hecho bastante….— respondió otra voz.

—Por supuesto, que no. Me gustaría ser de ayuda.

Fue lo último que escuché de esa conversación. Minutos después volvió a entrar el enfermero con una taza en sus manos. Con la ayuda del control remoto que regulaba el ángulo de inclinación de la camilla, me incorporé y recibí la taza, cuyo contenido era un delicioso té que bebí en segundos. Cuando terminé, me volví a acostar dejando la taza a un lado, y eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de dormirme profundamente como no había podido hacerlo en meses.

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté me sentí renovada. Aquel té debía ser mágico, pude dormir bien y sin la más leve pisada de pesadillas. Además ya no me sentía tan adolorida, al menos, físicamente.

—Muchas gracias por el té de anoche… su efecto fue tal que pude dormir como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, y me dormí tan rápido que no pude agradecerle.

—No es a mí a quien debería agradecer, señorita. — Respondió humildemente el mismo enfermero de la noche anterior mientras me entregaba la bandeja con el desayuno.

—¿Qué?

—Yo sólo lo sugerí… fue el caballero de negro quien lo preparó…

—¿Caballero de negro?

—Eh… si… aquel que dicen que le salvó la vida…

—Ah… entiendo…— respondí sin mucho ánimo. "Él" no me agradaba del todo, y saber que era un demonio quien me había salvado no era algo que me daba mucha tranquilidad.

—Puede hablar con él, si lo desea… Después de desayunar, claro.

—¿Sigue ahí?

—Así es… Él no se ha movido de allí, a excepción de anoche cuando fue a la cocina a preparar el té. Al parecer él dijo que no se iría hasta que alguien llegara y se encargara de usted.

—Entiendo… Gracias…

—Es un placer. Disfrute de su desayuno. Yo ya debo irme, mi turno ha terminado. Pero antes de irme, le diré al joven que pase.

—Yo… yo…

—Bueno, ¡hasta luego! por cierto, si lo prefiere, puede llamarme Carlos, ése es mi nombre. Espero que se recupere pronto, señorita Rodríguez. — Se despidió con entusiasmo, llevándose mi bandeja vacía con él.

Cuando salió de la habitación, _él _entró con una amplia sonrisa en su estúpido rostro atractivo.

—Buenos días, señorita.

—Tú…

—Veo que se ha recuperado, ya que ha podido dormir mejor.

—Gracias— contesté con fastidio.

—Se ve un poco pálida. Un poco de sol le haría bien— dijo observándome desde la entrada.

—Me da igual. No estoy en un concurso de belleza, así que qué importa si estoy bronceada o no, "Osmel Sousa" —le respondí con sarcasmo.

—Desea salir de la habitación, ¿no es así?

Él tenía razón, yo deseaba salir de allí. Llevaba al menos dos días encerrada ahí y ya me estaba fastidiando. No había visto la luz del sol y mis ojos, deseaban ver la luz de nuevo.

—Como sea. No me importa. — respondí sin ánimo.

—Bien, traeré una silla de ruedas para sacarla de aquí.

—Creo que puedo caminar sola. — me molestaba tanta atención. _Debía haber un propósito siniestro tras esto._

—No, se equivoca. No hay ningún propósito siniestro en que la lleve al exterior.

—Eh…eh… yo… — me quedé sin palabras, la última frase que dije fue en un susurro y aun así él me escuchó.

—Si he decidido llevarla al exterior, no ha sido con intenciones malignas, al menos en esta ocasión…

—Olvídalo y sácame de aquí antes de que enloquezca, demonio, cosa rara o lo que seas— le interrumpí.

—¿Acaso eso es una orden?

Él se estaba burlando de mí.

—¿Quieres que sea una orden? Le pregunté.

—De hecho, si lo fuera…— no terminó de hablar, porque una enfermera entró empujando una silla de ruedas.

—Aquí está lo que pidió. Espero que disfrute su salida a la plaza, señorita.

—Gracias. — respondió la cosa infernal sin siquiera mirar a la mujer, quien se marchó no sin antes darle una mirada de pies a cabeza al demonio.

—Bien, dejemos ésa conversación para otro momento, aun puedo esperar un poco más. Permítame ayudarla a sentarse.

—Yo puedo sola— respondí con orgullo. Intenté levantarme de la cama, pero el dolor en el tobillo me hizo perder el equilibrio, y tropecé, justo frente a la dichosa sillita con ruedas.

—¿Creyó que podría hacerlo sola? Cuando le ofrecí mi ayuda, no fue esperando que decidiera si la quería o no. Le estaba diciendo que aceptara. Definitivamente usted no es buena más que en caerse y tropezarse.

El muy idiota se burlaba de mí. Tuve que tragarme el orgullo y las ganas que tenía de abofetearlo; y aceptar su ayuda para sentarme. Cuando lo hice, dirigió la marcha hacia la salida. Era la primera vez que salía de ese condenado cuarto. La luz que entraba con todo su esplendor por las escasas ventanas me hizo cerrar mis ojos como reflejo, pero a medida que avanzábamos por el largo y casi interminable pasillo camino hacia el ascensor, mis pupilas se acostumbraron y dejé de pestañear.

Unos minutos después, ya estábamos en "la plaza", la cual era una amplia plaza -literalmente- y conectaba el segundo piso del hospital propiamente dicho, con los ocho pisos de la estructura circular donde estaban alojadas las múltiples habitaciones de hospitalización. Dicha "plaza" era un área sin techo, rodeada por unas escasas plantas, y donde los familiares de los hospitalizados podían compartir un rato con sus seres queridos.

El sol brillaba con fuerza, y la refrescante brisa que soplaba me rodeó, dándome un poco de alivio y tranquilidad. No había ruido ni nada que me molestara. Solo era yo, acompañada del extraño, cuyo nombre aun desconocía.

—Dime, ¿qué era eso "del contrato"? nunca terminaste de explicar eso.

—Verá, señorita, un humano como usted, puede hacer un contrato con un demonio como yo, a cambio de algo. Poder, riquezas, fama, belleza… tienden a ser los deseos absurdos que la mayoría pide. Como le había dicho anteriormente, cualquier cosa a cambio del alma del contratista. Una vez cumplido el deseo de dicho contratista, el demonio tomará su alma en pago.

—No entiendo, ¿de qué te sirve el alma si igual el contratista morirá? no me parece ser algo de mucho valor…

—Pero sí lo es para mí… aunque yo, soy selectivo con mi cena.

—Entonces, ¿las almas son comida para ti? —eso sí que me dio un poco de miedo…

—Una vez cumplido el contrato, yo devoraré el alma de mi contratista… pero como dije, soy selectivo con mi cena. Solo quiero un alma digna de ser devorada por mí.

—¿C-cómo…— no pude terminar de formular la pregunta. Un aire gélido se apoderó de mí repentinamente, haciéndome temblar ligeramente, incluso sentí como si todo se ensombreciera, pero solo fue por un segundo.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no has devorado mi alma? me sacaste del fuego… ¿no es así? — bajé la cabeza. No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía que si lo hacía me robaría la vida allí mismo, y yo quería vivir. Recordaba las últimas palabras de Rosalía, unas palabras que a pesar de haberlas escuchado por tanto tiempo en mi canción favorita, hasta ese momento, y ahora más que nunca, era que habían cobrado sentido para mí. Era como si hubiesen sido escritas para mí. Yo quería vivir aunque mi vida misma fuera un infierno, al lado del mismo demonio. Yo quería vivir y vengar la muerte cruel e injusta de mi familia. Sin embargo, lo que él dijo como respuesta, me heló la sangre y un sudor frío me recorrió la nuca, enviando escalofríos a mi espina.

—Eso es… porque usted y yo aun no tenemos un contrato.

***: **Una vía es esa cosita de plástico de color amarillo que tiene en un extremo una aguja (muuuy grande, -créanme que lo es… me han puesto unas cuantas de ésas…u.u ) que penetra la piel, y en el otro extremo hay una especie de gomita, que usan para ponerte las inyecciones para evitar estarte inyectando a cada momento cuando te hospitalizan.

*(1) Hermana... perdóname... nuestra casa se quema por mi culpa... yo... no debí tomar esa caja...por favor, no te enojes conmigo... por mi culpa todos los recuerdos de papá y mamá se queman... por favor, no me odies...

*(2) ¿de verdad? pero ellos están en el cielo, ¿no es así?

*(3) pero... pensé que querías vivir.

*(4) al menos... déjame ser tu razón de vivir.

*(5) ¿Por qué rendirse? ¿Por qué dejarse derrotar? Yo continuaré hasta el final.

*(6) Hermana... perdón... perdóname... perdóname...

*(7) perdóname... hermana... perdóname... Hasta nunca... (Recordando las connotaciones semánticas de la palabra "sayonara" explicadas al principio).

__._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._

_**¡Ta- dan!**_

_**¿Les gustó…? espero que sí, porque me esforcé escribiéndolo….**_

_**¿Fue muy triste?- Me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto… Escuché un par de canciones que me inspiraron para escribir las primeras escenas, las cuales fueron "Shintou Shite Suilen", "Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa" y "Si Deus me relinquit" –la dos últimas son OST de KS….**_

_**Y bueno, dejando las cosas tristes de lado, ¡Sebastian apareció!**_

_***por fin… -cállate inner, que por tu culpa tenemos que escondernos…***_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, por favor comenten, si lo hacen, podrán salir una tarde con Sebastian… (y así espero que se olvide de la orden y me deje tranquila…) y además, ¡Grell-san les prestará su guadaña de la muerte por un día! *yujuuu***_

_**-Señorita… no debe andar ofreciendo lo que no es suyo… El shinigami se enojará por eso…**_

_**-Eh… ¡Sebastian! ¿¡Cuando llegaste!?**_

_**-Hace una hora… si hasta le di una silla para protegerse de los vegetales aventados por sus seguidores… ¿recuerda…? pero, no me cambie el tema…**_

_**-Eh… eeetttooo… *habla rápido* bueno, Rakel-chan se despide… no olviden dejar su review… otra cosa, si no hay más capítulos de este o los demás fics en un mes, es culpa de Sebastia-aaaaaaaaaaaaan~! *huye***_

_I am just one hell of a writter._


	5. Sebastian Michaelis Contrato PII

_Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, _

_REITERO, NO MIA. Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC, es este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas. _

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_¡Feliz día para todos!_

_Sobrevivimos al fin del mundo (yayyyyyy!) Nos trolearon esos mayas con lo de su calendario…. Y yo ya estaba preparándome para el fin del mundo viendo todos mis animes... _

_Feliz Navidad, feliz año nuevo y feliz día de reyes :3 Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas junto a sus seres queridos… ya un nuevo año comienza, un año con nuevos sueños, nuevos retos, nuevas metas por cumplir. No sean supersticiosos, aunque sea un año "13" estoy segura que será un año genial, si nos lo proponemos. _

_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que siguen esta historia, en especial a los que han tomado unos minutitos de su tiempo, dejado sus reviews. ¡Gracias de nuevo! :3_

_Aquí les dejo el capítulo nro. 5, y segunda parte del capítulo "Sebastian Michaelis. Contrato". Espero que les guste, me esforcé escribiéndolo para tenerlo listo, previendo que probablemente me castiguen quitándome la lap por perder una materia. Sin embargo, ya he adelantado algo de trabajo de los próximos capítulos, así que los subiré cada 15 o 22 días…. _

_También aprovecho la ocasión para informarles de una hiper-mega-noticia! Eso es un notición! La noticia de las noticias, la noticia del siglo, del milenio! Es tan pero tan endemoniadamente emocionante que nos desangrará a las chicas a más no poder! Es que es tan emocionante que no tengo palabras para describirla….. yo casi muero cuando lo leí. _

_Mujeres agárrense de las sillas, tomen una profunda bocanada de aire y tengan a mano cuantas unidades de su tipo de sangre. Pónganse cómodas, amárrense a la silla para no caerse, preparen su garganta para los gritos que vendrán, escriban sus testamentos por si acaso, contraten una funeraria, pero traten de sobrevivir…_

_La noticia es… lean el capi primero, y después les digo. _

_Sin más nada qué decir, disfruten el capítulo._

_I'm one hell of a writer._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Capítulo 5. Sebastian Michaelis. Contrato. Parte II

—_Entonces… ¿por qué no has devorado mi alma? me sacaste del fuego… ¿no es así? — bajé la cabeza. No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía que si lo hacía me robaría la vida allí mismo, y yo quería vivir. Recordaba las últimas palabras de Rosalía, unas palabras que a pesar de haberlas escuchado por tanto tiempo en mi canción favorita, hasta ese momento, y ahora más que nunca, era que habían cobrado sentido para mí. Era como si hubiesen sido escritas para mí. Yo quería vivir aunque mi vida misma fuera un infierno, al lado del mismo demonio. Yo quería vivir y vengar la muerte cruel e injusta de mi familia. Sin embargo, lo que él dijo como respuesta, me heló la sangre y un sudor frío me recorrió la nuca, enviando escalofríos a mi espina._

—_Eso es… porque usted y yo aun no tenemos un contrato._

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza haciéndome estremecer. Haciéndome querer huir de allí. A la vez sentía algo de alivio, si yo no había formado el contrato con él, significaba que no tenía nada qué temer y que él no devoraría mi alma. Pero a la vez, la incertidumbre me embargaba. Él era un demonio, de eso no había duda, y el hecho de que me hubiera salvado así porque sí no era para tranquilizarme. Algo debía querer, de otra manera, ¿por qué estaría allí conmigo? Por razones desconocidas para mí, él permaneció a mi lado y no se había ido. Él simplemente pudo haberme dejado por allí tirada quien sabe donde, o pudo haberme convertido en su cena sin pensarlo dos veces. No necesitaba una muestra de su poder para saber que él podría hacer lo fuera.

— ¿A-aun no hemos hecho un c-contrato?— las palabras se agolpaban en mi garganta y apenas podía decirlas. Pero debía permanecer firme. No me iba a dejar intimidar por él.

—No. Aun no—. Respondió con frialdad, y a mi parecer, con impaciencia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Cayó inconsciente antes de aceptar el contrato conmigo—. Me interrumpió. —Y además hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo para mí. ¿De qué valdría haberla sacado de en medio del fuego, si igual iba a matarla en cuanto estuviera a salvo de las llamas? Preferí rescatarla por mi cuenta, y esperar a que despertara para que formara el contrato y expusiera las condiciones del mismo.

La frialdad con la que me respondió me dejó sin palabras. Él no era un héroe ni nada. Él no era amable ni gentil. Era frío, cruel y despiadado, un monstruo devorador de almas. No me había salvado, había salvado sus propios intereses sacándome del incendio. Él estaba lejos de ser un ángel guardián –como lo llamaban las enfermeras y demás personal que me atendía en el hospital-. Él era un demonio.

—_Entonces… decide… _

No sé si era mi imaginación, pero de repente el cielo se oscureció y sentí otra vez ese frío recorriendo cada hebra de cabello, cada folículo de mi piel, cada centímetro de mí.

—Yo… yo… quiero saber más de ese contrato…

— _¿Qué desea saber exactamente?_

—Yo… ¿puedo pedir más de una cosa…?

—_Como dije, lo que sea._

— ¿Puedo pensarlo antes?

El me miró con sorpresa, pero sólo por un segundo, pues inmediatamente su mirada inexpresiva volvió a la normalidad.

—_No soy muy paciente._

—Entiendo…— fui interrumpida por él antes de alcanzar a decir algo más.

—_Sin embargo, puedo esperar._

Lo miré con sorpresa, creí que diría que no, que si no exponía los términos se iría o algo así. Tenía miedo de perderlo, de que sólo fuera una ilusión y se fuera. No lo podía permitir, debía aprovechar ésa oportunidad antes de que fuera tarde. Si realmente él era un demonio y podía llevar a cabo lo que yo deseara, debía pensar bien qué diría.

—_Debemos volver. _— Su voz hizo eco en la vacía plaza, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Ya era mediodía.

—Está bien…

Regresamos a la habitación en la UCI. Por todo el camino de regreso sentía las miradas clavarse en mí y mi acompañante. Las mujeres prácticamente se lo comían con la mirada, aunque fuera un demonio, él era demasiado apuesto. Si supieran lo que él era en realidad. No era el príncipe azul que todas imaginaban. Los hombres sólo le miraban como preguntándose si algún día podrían tener a todas las mujeres que deseaban a sus pies, así como él. Pero dudo que él estuviera pensando en eso. A él sólo le importaba una cosa, y por el momento, sin importar cuantas mujeres hubiera de por medio, sólo yo podría dárselo. Y me gustaba. Me gustaba esa sensación de poder que vino a mí repentinamente. Él quería algo de mí, y yo iba a dárselo y convertirlo en mi aliado. Con él de mi lado yo podría lograr lo que quisiera. Podría obtener venganza por aquello que me fue arrebatado.

—_Hemos llegado. Piense en su deseo, y yo lo cumpliré._

Me quedé sola los minutos siguientes. Ni siquiera toqué la bandeja con sopa, ensalada, gelatina, jugo de naranja y un puré de papas que me llevaron para almorzar. Pensaba en cómo formular mi deseo. De improvisto, él entró de nuevo a la habitación, haciéndome casi saltar de la cama por la impresión que causaba su aura dominante.

— _¿Ya se decidió?_

—Si… es sólo que… buscaba las palabras correctas.

—_Ya veo… no tiene de qué temer, yo no digo mentiras, no a mi amo._

Se había dado cuenta de que yo temía que me engañara. En parte en mí estaba ese temor, de que fuera traicionada y yo no pudiera obtener lo que quería, que él fuera algo así como los genios mágicos en las historias, donde te engañaban y no te cumplían tus deseos como tú querías, sino de una manera en la que sólo ellos salían beneficiados, y a ti te ocasionaban un montón de problemas.

—_Yo jamás le mentiré si ése es su deseo._

—Entonces, que así sea—. Tomé aire, pensando por última vez en lo que le diría. —Demonio, ¡quiero hacer un contrato contigo!—. Dije intentando sonar lo más segura que pude.

—Perfecto... _Así que estás abandonando la luz por el camino hacia el infierno._

—Yo… yo…—. No. Debía estar cien por ciento segura. No iba a mostrarle debilidad, así que lo siguiente que dije, lo hice con firmeza, sin vacilar. Y al parecer, eso le llamó la atención porque permaneció en silencio, mirándome y escuchándome atentamente. —Quiero —continué— que seas sincero siempre, al menos conmigo. Nunca me desobedezcas y jamás si quiera pienses en traicionarme. Me serás fiel por sobre todo. Y lo más importante, me ayudarás a encontrar a aquellos que asesinaron a mi familia y a todo aquel relacionado con sus muertes. Me vengaré de ellos por todo lo que han hecho. Probablemente, ellos volverán a tratar de matarme, pero tú no lo permitirás. Me protegerás por sobre todo y todos. ¿Entendido?

—_Aunque es una ama muy joven y pequeña, es muy codiciosa… Entonces, ¿Esos son todos sus deseos?_

—Sí. Quiero vengarme de aquellos que destruyeron a mi familia. Quiero hacerlos sentir la misma humillación y dolor. Que sufran lo mismo que ellos tuvieron que sufrir.

—_Entonces, así será._

—¿Y cuanto tiempo te tomará hacerlo?

—_Su venganza se cumplirá cuando usted me indique al objetivo._

—Yo…. no sé quienes son.

—_Entonces deberemos investigar. Mientras tanto, yo seré su más fiel servidor. Deme cualquier orden y la cumpliré de inmediato. _

—Pues más te vale—. Respondí con sequedad.

—_No tiene de qué preocuparse. Una vez que usted haya ordenado algo, yo deberé cumplirlo a toda costa. Ese es el poder de un contrato entre un demonio y un humano_.

—Bien… y ahora, ¿qué sigue?

—_Aun no hemos decidido donde estará ubicado el sello._

—¿Qué clase de marca?

—_El sello del contrato. _— Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. — _Es una marca que el demonio deja para no perder a la persona con la que pactó. Representa al contrato en sí, y tiene un gran poder autoritario. Cuando usted me llame, yo acudiré a su llamado sin importar donde se encuentre, cuando usted ordene algo, yo lo cumpliré. En cambio,_ -hizo una pausa- _usted NUNCA podrá escapar de mi_. –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "nunca".

Nunca podría escapar de él. Pude apreciar por un momento que su sombra se alargó en el suelo extendiéndose más y más, cubriendo toda la habitación en una densa oscuridad que parecía estar hecha de plumas. Plumas negras. La habitación quedó a oscuras y solo se iluminó débilmente segundos después por la pequeña lucecita que emitía la lámpara blanca que colgaba del techo. Sus ojos adquirieron ese color de nuevo. Tragué saliva, intentando dejar de lado los sentimientos de temor que me invadieron de repente. No era hora de retractarse. Yo debía continuar hasta el final, como decía mi canción favorita. Tomando la palabra, continué nuestra conversación.

—Y… ¿dónde estará ubicada?

—_Mientras mas visible sea el sello, mayor será su poder._

—Ya veo… déjame pensar donde lo pondrás... — le respondí mientras pensaba donde ubicar dicho sello.

_Ni siquiera sé como es. Debo decirle que la ponga en un lugar visible pero que a su vez sea fácil de ocultar. No puedo andar por ahí con una marca demoniaca sin levantar sospechas. Debo pasar desapercibida así mis enemigos bajarán la guardia. ¿Dónde podría ser? piensa… piensa… piensa…._

Tras un rato en silencio, levanté la cabeza y tomé mi decisión: —la quiero en el pecho.

—_Así será entonces. Ahora por favor, desabroche su pijama. Esto dolerá un poco, pero seré lo mas gentil posible. Intente no gritar para no llamar atención innecesaria. ¿Lista?_

—Sí…

—_Bien, entonces, marquemos nuestros cuerpos con el sello del contrato._

Entonces, hice lo que me pidió. Estaba un poco asustada, pero no me importaba. Ya no me importaba nada. Era el momento más importante en mi vida, el momento que marcaría definitivamente mi destino. Era el momento donde había tomado la decisión radical que cambiaría mi vida, para siempre.

Él acercó su muñeca izquierda a sus labios, y con sus dientes quitó el guante negro que había estado usando todo este tiempo y que cubría un extraño símbolo dibujado en ella. Luego, abrió su boca más, dejando ver unos largos y afilados colmillos que usó para morderse la muñeca con firmeza. La sangre comenzaría a salir de la herida, así que ladeé la cabeza porque no me atrevía a mirar. Desvié mi vista a mi pecho, ahora semidesnudo, y solo levanté mi cabeza, contorsionándome en dolor, cuando sentí que con las uñas de sus largos dedos comenzaba a dibujar un círculo con extraños símbolos dentro y fuera de el, dejando un rastro de sangre tras sí. Me cubrí la boca para no ser escuchada cuando estuve a punto de gritar por el dolor punzante y la sensación de un ardor que embarga mi pecho lentamente y se extendía por el resto de mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir un fuerte mareo acompañado por una repentina jaqueca.

Aun el intrincado símbolo no había terminado de ser dibujado, es más, ni siquiera la mitad había sido completada y el extraño dibujo dejaba cada vez mas sangre a su paso. Sangre que se mezclaba con la propia sangre de la muñeca izquierda del demonio a medida que dibujaba el círculo.

—_Por favor, tome mi mano_—. Dijo finalmente tras un largo silencio, extendiéndome su mano libre pero vacilé un poco en hacerlo.

—_Confíe en mí_— dijo él en un tono suave que tuvo el efecto deseado, porque enseguida accedí y sujeté su mano con firmeza.

Un par de minutos después, el símbolo estuvo terminado. Era exactamente igual al que él tenía en su mano izquierda. El símbolo permaneció ardiendo en mi pecho durante varios días como si éste hubiera sido marcado con hierro al rojo vivo.

—_Ya está terminado._ — dijo él mientras tomaba una toalla húmeda y limpiaba la sangre que aun resbalaba por mi pecho y vientre. —_Nuestro contrato está sellado, ya no hay marcha atrás. Todo será como lo hemos acordado._

—Está… bien…—. Le respondí haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el contacto de la toalla contra mi pecho adolorido.

—_Lamento que haya sufrido dolor. He sido lo mas gentil posible. Por favor descanse_—.Continuó diciendo mientras me aplicaba una gasa y me abotonaba delicadamente una nueva ropa de dormir, ya que la otra se había arruinado con la sangre. Me retiró el flequillo del rostro y se quedó observándome por unos breves segundos, luego se levantó. Solo asentí porque mis labios no me respondían. Él me acercó a los labios un vaso con un líquido transparente cuyo sabor jamás había probado, y jamás he vuelto a probar. Inmediatamente me sentí mejor, aunque aun me dolía el pecho.

—Ahora, la dejaré para que descanse…

—No…—. Le interrumpí, y él hizo lo mismo conmigo.

—No me iré. Estaré afuera, pero debo retirarme, alguien está por llegar.

—Espera—. Le tomé de la manga deteniendo su salida.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Demonio… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Solo enarcó una ceja como respuesta.

—¿No te llamas "demonio", o si? — Le pregunté con sarcasmo. Su respuesta, no me la esperaba. Creí que diría algo así como "Luzbel" o el nombre de algún otro demonio conocido en la religión católica, mas no fue así.

—Yo me llamaré como usted desee. Al igual que seré quien usted quiera que yo sea. Cualquier título falso, yo lo haré real.

—Entonces, déjame pensar un poco…— sería mi oportunidad…. muajajaja….le pondría un nombre gracioso, así podría burlarme de él cada vez que lo llamara... Pero mi falta de alegría y fuerzas suficientes en ese momento afectaron mi creatividad e imaginación y no pude pensar en nada. Además él permanecía mirándome con sus profundos ojos que parecían hechos de la misma sangre, y no pude pensar con claridad… mi mente se perdió en su mirada…

—Te llamarás…

—¡Oh mi pobre niña, aquí estás!— la voz preocupada de una mujer que rondaba ya los sesenta años hizo eco por toda la habitación dejándome sin palabras… y sin nombre para el demonio…

—¡Oh, mi dulce niñita! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? Quise venir cuanto antes, pero todos los vuelos salían hoy así que me fui en avión hasta Lille y de allí vine hacia acá… pero no creo que quieras oír historias aburridas de viajes y escalas…—. Dijo con una velocidad supersónica, para hacer una corta pausa y continuar, esta vez, hablando un poco más lento.

—¡Estaba tan preocupada cuando me dieron la noticia! Pensé… pensé que habías muerto…— dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —¡Pero gracias a Dios no fue así!— con esa última oración, el demonio sin nombre la miró con una expresión sarcástica.

Entonces, sus palabras amables cesaron.

—¿¡Dónde demonios está tu tía y por qué diablos no ha venido acá!? Esa mujer se atrevió a dejarte sola cuando más necesitabas ayuda…

_Como si fuera a necesitar algo de esa arpía_—. Pensé.

—¿Has estado solita aquí tanto tiempo? juro que se la cobraré de alguna manera…

—A-abuela… ¡me estás asfixiando!—. Me estaba quedado sin aire por el apretado abrazo que recibí de la adorable ancianita de cabellos dorados.

—Ah, lo siento mi niña… ¡oh!— Por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia del demonio—Disculpa… acaso eres… ¿acaso eres el joven que dicen que salvó la vida de mi nieta?

—Abuela, él es… —¡Diantres! Había olvidado que aun ese tipo no tenía nombre, y que yo y el roedor en mi cerebro no habíamos pensado en uno. Mi abuela ni siquiera pareció escucharme, y se levantó y caminó en dirección a la ventana donde estaba él como si nada….

—Muchas gracias por haber salvado la vida de mi nieta. Estaremos eternamente agradecidos con usted. Debe haber una manera de recompensarle, señor… ah… disculpe, no he escuchado su nombre todavía…

¡Con un demonio! Ella estaba preguntando su nombre, y yo aun no le había puesto ninguno… oh-oh… estábamos en problemas, porque mi abuela, una vez que te preguntaba algo, era mejor para ti morir en el patíbulo, que no responderle.

—Sebastian Michaelis…

¿¡QUÉ!? Este idiota me dijo que no tenía nombre, y ahora se presentaba como "Sebastian Michaelis". Lo ahorcaré por mentirme.

—(…)A su servicio— completó haciendo una leve reverencia muy pasada de moda…

—Entonces, señor Michaelis, es un gusto conocerle. Stella Barnettley.

—Un placer conocerla, señora Barnettley

—Debo recompensarlo por lo que hizo, joven…

—No debe preocuparse por eso. Ha sido un placer haber rescatado a esta dulce —ese adjetivo fue dicho con sarcasmo, no notorio para mi abuela, pero sí para mí. —señorita, y haber cuidado de ella hasta que alguien pudiera hacerse responsable. No estaría bien de mi parte exigir una recompensa por algo como eso. Así que, si me disculpa, debo rechazar esa oferta.

—¡Que joven tan modesto! Pero… debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer por usted…

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, su agradecimiento es suficiente.

Tanta "amabilidad" de parte de él me enfermaba. Sólo la estaba manipulando con sus dulces palabras. Y mi abuela había caído en su juego.

—Gracias de nuevo por todo, no tengo suficientes palabras para agradecerle. La vida de mi nieta es lo más importante para mí. Pero, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado.

—Como desee, señora Barnettley.

Entonces el doctor Barrera acompañado de otra doctora alta y delgada, y de largo y abundante cabello negro rizado entró en la habitación.

—Buenas tardes, señora…—Miró un momento la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos antes de continuar—. …Stella. Soy el doctor Alberto Barrera Angulo, soy el médico de cabecera a cargo de la señorita Rachel. Y ella es la doctora Ámbar Ganem, directora del área de fisiatría del Hospital Universitario. Un gusto en conocerla.

—Un gusto en conocerlos. Gracias por cuidar de mi nieta en mi ausencia. — respondió mi abuela estrechando las manos de ambos médicos.

—Ese es nuestro deber como médicos. Pero el crédito no es sólo para nosotros. El joven fue quien trajo a la señorita Rachel hasta acá, y ha sido él quien ha cuidado de ella estos dos días.

—Ya lo sé, y estoy muy agradecida por ello…

—Señora Stella, por favor acompáñenos afuera. Necesitamos que firme algunos documentos.

Los doctores salieron de la habitación junto a mi abuela y yo me quedé sola con "Sebastian Michaelis". Ese maldito demonio infernal juró jamás mentirme, y aun así, sin haber pasado ni diez minutos de haber sellado nuestro contrato, ya me había mentido. Y lo iba a pagar caro.

—Sebastian Michaelis, ¿eh? ¡Estúpido demonio mentiroso!, juraste ser sincero conmigo… ¡y aun así me mientes en la cara sin siquiera haber pasado diez minutos de sellar el maldito contrato! — tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gritar.

—Se equivoca. —Respondió con _esa _sonrisa. Yo no le he mentido. No, jamás dije que no tenía un nombre. Dije que me llamaría por el nombre que usted escogiera. Sólo respondí con ese nombre porque no tenía opción. La señora preguntó y yo debía responder. Así que usé el último nombre que me fue dado. Sin embargo usaré el nombre que usted desee, joven ama. Aunque sea un nombre ridículo.

Solo pude evadir su mirada como respuesta. Era cierto, él no me había mentido. Sentí una mezcla de alivio y preocupación. Alivio porque él estaba diciendo la verdad. Preocupación porque de alguna manera, había adivinado mis anteriores intenciones en cuanto a su nombre. ¿Acaso sabía leer la mente?

—Tú… Puedes quedarte con ese nombre. No se me ocurre ninguno, estoy cansada y de mal humor. Además ya le dijiste a mi abuela que te llamabas así, y ella no olvida un nombre tan fácilmente.

Entonces, respondió con la frase que siempre lo caracterizaría.

—_Yes, my fair lady._

_._._._._._._._._._._

_Mi nueva ama, una joven de sólo quince años de edad. Una joven en plena flor de la vida. Finalmente la he encontrado. Un alma tan deliciosamente atractiva que apenas puedo resistirme a su enloquecedora fragancia. Si no fuera yo, seguramente ya habría cruzado el límite para poseerla._

_¡Oh! ¡Un alma desesperada y angustiada! Un alma teñida con el color de la sangre ajena. Un alma que se debate entre la luz y la oscuridad y finalmente logra mantenerse en medio de un balance perfecto. Un alma marcada con el dulce sabor de la fría venganza que busca. Un alma que se mantiene pura en medio del caos de la oscuridad y las tinieblas. La deliciosa alma de una doncella con el corazón endurecido por el dolor. Un alma digna de ser devorada por mí._

_Mi joven ama. My fair lady._

_Su cabello, es negro, casi tanto como el mío, cae como una cascada de ondas por su pequeña espalda. Sus ojos son de un tan puro color verde que hasta la más fina esmeralda sentiría envidia de su brillo. Su piel, una atractiva mezcla monocromática de luz y oscuridad. De pureza y perdición. Solo que ella no se ha dado cuenta. Ciento cincuenta y cinco centímetros es su estatura, un poco pequeña, pero eso no importa, "pequeñeces" como ésa no cambiarán el sabor que tanto deseo probar._

…

_En fin, es hora de trabajar. My lady y yo, debemos tejer la mentira. Mentira que yo, como su fiel servidor, haré real, sin importar que tan descabellada pueda ser._

_._._._._._._._._._._

—Sebastian, acércate. Debemos pensar qué le dirás a mi abuela. Ella dijo que quería hablar contigo en privado, y eso significa que te hará muchas preguntas. Aunque esté agradecida por haberme salvado, no te salvarás de su interrogatorio.

Por muy demonio que fuera, debíamos ser cuidadosos. A mi abuela no se le escapaba nada.

—Entendido. ¿Qué debo responder?

—Para eso necesito saber algo primero. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Con todo el respeto, mi edad no es relevante por los momentos.

—¡Tsk! Olvídalo…, acércate más, déjame verte.

Él se acercó, quedando su rostro a sólo centímetros del mío. Eso estuvo a punto de hacerme sonrojar, pero recordé quien era él realmente, y me calmé antes de continuar.

—No pareces tener más de veinticinco años. Diremos que tienes veintidós. De todas formas, si te preguntan tu edad, a menos que sea realmente importante, no contestes.

—Entendido. Hasta ahora, soy Sebastian Michaelis y tengo veintidós años de edad.

—Exacto. Ahora, debemos pensar en una ocupación para ti.

Pero no se me ocurría nada. No podía ser algo muy extravagante, pues no quería llamar tanta atención, debía mantenerme bajo perfil. Tampoco podía ser algo muy simple, la imagen que él proyectaba era demasiado perfecta como para asignarle una simple tarea. Debía ser algo normal, pero no corriente, grandioso, pero no exagerado. _¿Qué podría ser?_

—¿Qué le parece un estudiante universitario?

—¿Qué? Repítelo de nuevo.

—He pensado que podría fingir ser un estudiante universitario. Esta ciudad es conocida como "la ciudad de los estudiantes", pues alberga una de las mejores universidades del país, ¿no es así?

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero hay un problema. No estás inscrito en ninguna universidad, ni siquiera tienes documentos que te identifiquen. Necesitas al menos una identificación.

—De eso puedo encargarme.

—Bien. — un problema menos. Ahora a resolver los demás. —Bien, Sebastian, debemos pensar algo más. Lo que tenemos no es suficiente.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que yo continuara hablando. Se me acababa de ocurrir algo más.

—Se me ocurre que estés aquí buscando un lugar para vivir. Las clases del nuevo semestre comenzarán en Septiembre, así que decir eso es perfecto.

—Bien pensado, my lady.

—Otra cosa, Sebastian. No debes llamarme de esa manera.

—¿Por qué? Es una manera de mostrarle respeto.

—¿Respeto?, ¿tú? —le pregunté enarcando una ceja. — Debes aprender a comportarte como un joven de este siglo. Noté hace unos minutos esa extraña pose que hiciste cuando te presentaste a mi abuela. Eso ya no se usa. Si quieres mostrar "respeto" —nótese el sarcasmo— debes hacerlo de una manera más normal. Dios, pareces un viejo mayordomo inglés o algo así…

El dejó escapar una suave risita antes de tomar la palabra.

—My lady. Ese es precisamente mi trabajo. Ser _su _mayordomo. Su posición social es alta, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, mi posición a su lado no debería ser otra más que ésa.

—Sebastian, hoy día la gente normalmente no tiene mayordomos. Sería algo demasiado llamativo que yo apareciera con un joven y atractivo mayordomo de la noche a la mañana. Deberás tomar otro papel menos llamativo, debemos ser como las sombras. No llamar la atención, y cuando mis enemigos se descuiden, atacarlos por la espalda con total discreción.

—¿De verdad piensa que soy atractivo? Gracias, me siento halagado.

—o-ol-olvídalo…— respondí dirigiendo mi vista hacia la puerta. El solo ignoró lo que dije y continuó hablando.

—Entonces, yo debo pensar en otro papel para actuar.

—Exacto. Y debes comportarte como alguien de veintidós años lo haría. Después te enseñaré cómo. Por ahora debemos seguir pensando en una historia corta sobre ti, tu vida, etcétera. Algo creíble.

Empezaba a fastidiarme, esta conversación se estaba volviendo muy larga, y mi abuela no tardaría en volver y llevarse a Sebastian para interrogarlo. Debía decirle que era lo que respondería, realmente me daba miedo llegar a enterarme después de las cosas que se podría inventar ese demonio. Además parecía que no hubiera estado en el planeta desde hace un siglo y me preocupaba la manera en qué podría actuar. Aunque, debía admitirlo, su actitud era hasta divertida. Era como ver a un viejito en un cuerpo joven. "_En mis tiempos las cosas no eran así". _La imagen de Sebastian con un bastón diciendo eso vino a mi mente haciéndome soltar una pequeña risita de burla.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, my lady?

—Es que actúas como un viejito…— le respondí conteniendo las ganas de seguirme burlando.

—Lo lamento. Intentaré actuar más normal.

—Más te vale. —respondí volviendo a la seriedad del asunto.

Un par de minutos después entró mi abuela de nuevo, esta vez sola. Sus ojos me revelaron que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Me abrazó, prometiendo que de ahora en adelante pasaría más tiempo conmigo. Yo sólo asentí, y le hice señas a Sebastian para que nos dejara solas. Ella quería decirme algo.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto tú sola. Debió ser duro, lo sé.

Solo suspiré como respuesta. Estaba cansada y hambrienta, realmente no quería hablar con nadie, pero ella era la única persona viva de mi familia con quien podría contar.

—Sé que debe ser difícil para ti, pero, ¿podrías decirme qué ocurrió?

—Abuela, la mansión se incendió. Intenté buscar una salida, más… —las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, pero me contuve. No iba a hacer llorar a mi abuela. Así que tomé un largo respiro, y continué hablando. — más no encontramos ninguna. Debí haberme quedado inconsciente por que no recuerdo nada más. —debía omitir la parte de cuando hablé con Sebastian por primera vez y mis sospechas de que alguien había intentado matarme. —Cuando desperté, lo hice en esta habitación.

—Entiendo. ¿Segura que no recuerdas nada más?

—Segura. Eso es todo.

—Lo lamento mucho… ha sido mi culpa. Si hubiera…

—No es culpa de nadie. Fue un accidente. — Pero por supuesto que había un culpable. Y yo lo iba a encontrar y matar -de ser posible- con mis propias manos.

—Oh, mi niña… Siempre tan dulce e inocente… nunca piensas mal de nadie… Tu nombre te describe a la perfección: Rachel: Oveja… Así eres tú, un dulce y pequeño borreguito… mi niña…

Hubo un largo silencio luego de eso. Ella estaba equivocada. Esa niña inocente ya no existía más. Aquella que no pensaba mal de nadie, aquella que confiaba en todo y todos… había muerto junto a su hermana. Lo único cierto era que yo era la oveja… la oveja que se había ido con el lobo feroz del cuento, y no precisamente en búsqueda de un final feliz.

_Sniff… _Sollozó ella. Pero se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y decidió seguir hablando. En resumen, me dijo que pensaba venirse a vivir conmigo. Pero no sería en la mansión. Compraría una casa nueva, grande y espaciosa para las dos. Ella viajaría mensualmente por la empresa, pero buscaría alguien quien cuidara de mí en sus ausencias. El proceso que nos esperaba no iba a ser corto. Lo que se vendría no sería fácil. Primero, encargarse del funeral y el entierro de mi hermana antes de que su cuerpo se pudriera en la morgue del mismo hospital donde ahora me encontraba. Segundo, hacer todos los trámites para la compra de dicha casa, además de la mudanza de mi abuela al país. Y tercero, pero no más fácil, una audiencia por mi custodia, que ahora ella tomaría.

Luego de explicarme lo que iba a hacer, me dejó sola para encargarse de contactar a una funeraria rápidamente. Mientras tanto, fui movida de la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Después de una evaluación médica esa misma tarde, el doctor Barrera y la doctora Ganem no encontraron necesaria mi estadía por más tiempo allí. Así que, sentada en la silla de ruedas, dirigida por el enfermero llamado Carlos, fui llevada hasta el séptimo piso del edificio de hospitalización del Hospital Universitario. Sebastian fue conmigo y se encargó de que todo estuviera en orden en la habitación donde me encontraba, y que debía compartir con cinco pacientes más. Mi abuela pensó en llevarme a una clínica, pero nuestra situación económica no era la mejor, y vendrían muchos más gastos. Además estaba bien en el hospital, y no habría necesidad de cambiarme de sitio.

La nueva habitación era grande y espaciosa, con unas ventanas que quedaban un poco más altas de mi alcance, y las seis camillas separadas por cortinas, y de las cuales había tres vacías. La puerta de entrada también era grande y se dividía en dos puertas tipo vaivén. Las camillas estaban ubicadas de manera que había tres a la derecha, y tres a la izquierda. La mía era la última del lado derecho, y estaba junto a la pared con las ventanas inalcanzables para mi corta estatura –de la que Sebastian solía burlarse cada vez que podía- y que quedaban varios metros de separación frente de la entrada. Con ayuda de Sebastian –porque no dejó al enfermero hacerlo- me acosté en la camilla. Estaba cansada y quería dormir, pero aun era temprano. Debían ser las cuatro treinta de la tarde.

Mi abuela Stella, llegó alrededor de las cinco. Esta noche sería el funeral y mañana el entierro. Suspiré. De seguro yo no podría asistir. Sebastian dejó la habitación, seguido de mi abuela, quien quería hablar con él. Debía apresurarse, ya la hora de visitas estaba por culminar. Un rato después entró ella sola.

—Nena, debo decirte algo importante… — soltó un suspiro, y continuó — He preparado todo para que esta noche sea el funeral. Mañana será el entierro a las diez en el cementerio Colinas de Eternidad.

—Pero ese cementerio queda un poco lejos…. —. Musité con decepción, de seguro yo no podría ir.

—Iré un rato al funeral. Luego vendré y me quedaré contigo. Pero, no te preocupes, no estarás sola. Le he pedido el favor al señor Sebastian de que se quede contigo por esta noche, mientras regreso. Luego él podrá irse a descansar…

La miré con sorpresa. Él era un demonio, no creo que necesite dormir…. Pero recordé que nadie más sabía que él no era humano, y cambié mi expresión.

—Ha estado aquí contigo estos dos días después de todo…— continuó ella en respuesta a mi reacción. —Se merece un buen descanso… debe estar agotado, pero aun así, él ha sido muy amable en aceptar…

—¿Así que el ángel guardián se llama Sebastian? Es un nombre adecuado para alguien como él. —La doctora Ganem entró a la habitación sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Buenas tardes, doctora Ganem. —Saludé ignorando lo del "ángel guardián".

—Buenas tardes, querida. Venía a ver cómo seguía tu pie, ya que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo mientras estábamos en la UCI. Por favor, siéntate en la cama.

Hice como me fue dicho. Ella sólo me quitó la venda que cubría mi tobillo y me ayudó a levantarme.

—¿Puedes caminar bien?

—S-si… — respondí con sorpresa. Ya podía caminar sin sentirme como la sirenita*(1). Di un par de pasos más en dirección a la doctora que se alejaba de mí con cada paso que yo daba. Ya no necesitaba de la silla de ruedas, bueno no del todo. Si iba a salir del hospital debía llevar una conmigo, aunque podía caminar distancias cortas.

—Sorprendente. La herida fue más seria de lo que esperaba, pero se ha recuperado rápido… ¿de verdad no le duele?

—No…

—Bien, si es así, puedo permitir que salga mañana para que pueda asistir al entierro. Pero debe volver pronto, aun no se ha recuperado por completo de las demás lesiones. Por ahora mi trabajo ha terminado. Revisaré las radiografías que tomamos esta tarde, pero ya su tobillo está bien. Si sucede algo, o tiene alguna pregunta, no duden en buscarme. Mi consultorio se encuentra en el primer piso, detrás del área de oftalmología. Hasta luego, querida, espero que te recuperes pronto.

Se despidió con la mano, y me entregó un permiso con el sello húmedo de fisiatría y su firma. Dicho documento me permitiría ir al entierro mañana.

Lo que sucedió después, no es de mucha relevancia. A las seis llevaron la cena, y antes de comer, me bañé sola, me costó mucho, pero lo hice. No podía permitir que nadie viera el sello del contrato que estaba en mi pecho. Resbalé y por poco me caigo en el baño, pero me sostuve a tiempo. Debí haber durado más de una hora en el baño porque cuando salí a través de las ventanas se podía ver qué era de noche, y la cena que probé ya estaba fría.

Me senté en la cama y tomé las pastillas que me llevó una enfermera de unos cincuenta años de edad. Me encontraba sola. Ni Sebastian ni mi abuela estaban en la habitación. De seguro el interrogatorio ya había comenzado. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al pequeño cubículo circundado por un largo mesón donde las enfermeras y los internos se sentaban a escribir las historias médicas. Pregunté por mi abuela y el demonio, pero lo único que recibí como respuesta por parte de una enfermera joven fue que ambos habían ido al cafetín que estaba en la planta baja del hospital. Regresé a la cama y me acosté para descansar mi pie.

Estaba ansiosa. Quien sabe qué habrá preguntado mi abuela y qué habrá contestado Sebastian. Espero que lo que diga sea algo creíble para mi abuela. Ella no es alguien fácil de engañar. Sería más fácil encontrar una aguja en un pajar que mentirle sin ser descubierto.

&.&.&

—Querida, ya debo irme, pero volveré a media noche. Sebastian se quedará contigo mientras tanto. Si algo sucede, no dudes en llamarme. Este es el número que estoy usando—. Mi abuela me entregó un papelito doblado en las manos mientras me besaba la frente. Acto seguido, abandonó la habitación para encargarse del funeral de mi hermana. Sebastian se quedó junto a la ventana mirando siete pisos abajo cómo mi abuela se alejaba en el auto que había alquilado.

Debían ser las ocho treinta de la noche y si quería saber qué habían hablado el demonio y mi abuela mientras estaban en ese cafetín, debía apresurarme, pues las luces las apagarían a las nueve. Lo llamé y él se dio la vuelta mirándome con una media sonrisa.

—¿Si, my lady?

—Demonio. —Le contesté cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho en actitud de adolescente malcriada. Inmaduro, lo sé. Y en cuanto lo hice, tuve que retirar mis brazos porque el contacto con el sello me dolió.

—Mi nombre es Sebastian.

—Entonces llámame por mi nombre también, no "my lady".

—Pero señorita, ya le dije que es por respeto.

—Al menos llámame por mi nombre en público. Cuando estemos solos, llámame como se te antoje, pero de-ja de llamarme "my lady" frente a otros—. Respondí haciendo énfasis en "deja".

—Entonces, debería presentarse. Aun no me ha dicho como se llama.

Estúpido demonio. Todo eso lo dijo con esa sonrisa suya. El muy idiota tenía razón, yo en ningún momento me había presentado formalmente ante en él porque no lo creí necesario. Él era tan condenadamente formal. No tuve más opción.

—Rachel Elizabeth Esset Rodríguez Phantomhive. Un placer conocerlo. Esta será la primera y última vez que escucharás de mí mi nombre completo. Jamás me llames por mi segundo apellido, y nunca uses mi nombre completo, sólo dime Rachel y punto. ¿Entendido?

—Vaya manera de presentarse. ¿Es así como se hace hoy día? lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima vez que me presente ante alguien.

¡Estúpido y condenado Sebastian Michaelis! ¿Acaso todo debía hacerse a la perfección con él? su sarcasmo me molestaba porque él tenía razón aunque yo odiara admitirlo. Si quería algo de él, al parecer tendría que pedirlo de la "manera correcta".

—Bien. Rachel Rodríguez, un placer conocerlo. — Le respondí con la sonrisa más hipócrita que pude mostrar.

—El placer es mío. Sebastian Michaelis. — Dijo él besando mi mano. Maldita sea. Había algo tan hechizante en su nombre y sus acciones que en ese momento tuve que desviar la mirada y soltar su mano para poder concentrarme y preguntar lo que desde hacía un rato me estaba molestando.

—Bien, _Rachel_, ¿quería preguntarme algo?

—Si. Pero creo que es mejor que hablemos afuera.

—Entendido.

Salimos de la habitación donde los otros tres pacientes se preparaban para irse a dormir. Salimos al pasillo y caminamos un par de metros hasta la puerta corrediza de vidrio para llegar hasta donde estaban las escaleras de acceso, y los tres ascensores. A esa hora esa área estaba sola y podríamos hablar tranquilos.

—Sebastian, quiero saber con detalle qué hablaste con mi abuela.

—Como desee, my lady.

—Te dij….

—Estamos solos, nadie podrá oírnos.

—Sólo responde de una vez—. Dije cerrando mi puño.

Entonces él respondió a todas mis preguntas y me contó todo lo que él y mi abuela habían conversado en el cafetín del hospital. Al menos no había sido nada fuera de lo normal, pero había un par de cosas que me preocupaban un poco. Espero que Sebastian se encargue de todo.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Debo presentarme como un joven de veintidós años de edad que está en búsqueda de un lugar para vivir mientras espera que comiencen sus clases en la universidad. Una carrera prominente debo escoger. Algo a la altura de mi joven ama. Esta vez mi papel será doble: de cara a ella, su fiel sirviente, su fiel mayordomo, aunque ella no lo quiera; y de lado de los demás humanos, debo ser alguien cercano a ella. Alguien que hoy día es conocido como "amigo". Será difícil por la manera en que actúa conmigo, pero lo lograré. Sólo una vez me llamaron así, de ahora en adelante, deberé acostumbrarme a ser reconocido con ese nombre. El concepto de amistad se ha degenerado mucho desde que serví a mi último contratista, pero aun así, si debo hacer que esa palabra recobre su significado por el bien de la señorita, así lo haré. _

_Finalmente, había llegado el momento de hacer realidad la mentira para mi pequeña ama. La señora Stella Barnettley, una mujer de unos sesenta años y la actual líder a nivel mundial de la compañía Funtom Deligth. Una mujer que parece ser fuerte y decidida, alguien difícil de engañar. Pero yo, soy un demonio. El maestro del disfraz. El experto en las mentiras más elaboradas para mi joven ama. Aun así, yo no miento, sólo tengo que hacer real la mentira que ella haya creado._

_Primero, me invita a cenar con ella, y yo, acepto. Me agradece de nuevo haber salvado la vida de su nieta, y me ofrece de nuevo una recompensa por ello, pero yo de nuevo declino. La recompensa la tendré cuando se haya cumplido el contrato. Luego de manera sutil comienza a interrogarme, ella desea saber quien es el hombre que ha estado con su nieta desde el incendio. Me ofrece una taza humeante cuyo contenido es de color negro, al cual llaman "café". Al parecer la gente hoy en día no bebe té. _

_Primero, desea saber si soy paramédico o algo parecido, pues según los médicos una persona normal sin conocimientos en desastres y rescates no podría haber rescatado a alguien como yo lo hice. También declara que luzco un poco joven para tener un título universitario en una carrera cómo esas, las cuales duran hasta siete años. En realidad es una manera indirecta de preguntar a qué me dedico y qué edad tengo. Luego me dice que le gustaría llevarme a casa después de cenar, en manera de agradecimiento. Esa en realidad es una manera cortés e indirecta de preguntar donde vivo. Es hora de hacer mi jugada. En respuesta a todas sus preguntas, con una sola oración, contesto que soy un joven de veintidós años que está de visita en búsqueda de un lugar para vivir cuando comience sus estudios universitarios._

_Sin embargo, para la siguiente pregunta, mi joven ama no me había dado una respuesta. Así que debía ser yo quien la creara. "Estudiaré letras". Dos palabras, una oración. Y con sólo eso me gané su respeto. Aquella fue la carrera que la señora Barnettley estudió siendo joven, y donde conoció a su esposo y anterior líder la compañía que ahora ella maneja._

_Aunque yo hubiera preferido escoger medicina veterinaria, sin embargo, debo pensar en el bien de mi joven ama._

_Lengua y Literatura Clásica. Es mi siguiente movida en respuesta a las tres opciones dadas: Lengua y Literatura Clásica, Historia del Arte, y Letras Hispanoamericanas. "Excelente elección", es su respuesta. Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. He logrado ganarme un poco más de su respeto. De ahora en adelante, todo dependerá de lo que mi joven ama y yo hagamos juntos. _

_Sin embargo, la señorita no parece satisfecha. Una carrera cómo la que he escogido, según ella es difícil: Cuatro niveles de latín y cuatro niveles de griego. Ah, sigue siendo tan inocente… al parecer aun no se ha dado cuenta de que yo haré lo que sea por ella. ¿Será momento de demostrarlo?_

_._._._._._._._._._._

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es esa carrera? ¡Más te vale que no lo arruines todo!

—No tiene de qué preocuparse. Haré todo lo que usted me ordene. Si quiere que escoja otra carrera, sólo dígamelo, y yo lo haré.

—Déjalo así… sólo… ve pensando cómo harás para convertirte en un estudiante. Necesitarás un montón de documentos… Pero eso, es asunto tuyo…

—Entendido, my lady. Es hora de volver. Ya casi son las nueve y es hora de dormir.

_Letras. Espero que él sepa lo que hace. No quiero ni imaginar que pasará ahora. Espero que mi abuela se haya conformado con todo lo que él le dijo._

—Señorita… señorita… ¡Rachel!

—¿Eh? ¿Decías algo?— Me distraje pensando y no escuché lo que dijo.

—Decía que debemos volver. Debe estar cansada, no es bueno para su salud que se desvele.

—Si, tienes razón… volvamos.

Regresamos a la habitación donde los otros tres pacientes ya se habían ido a dormir. Las luces estaban apagadas y de no ser por él y su "cortesía" me hubiera caído. Me acosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos intentando dormir.

&.&.&

_Rachel… sálvanos… … … … ¡no! … … deten-…_

—_¡Rosalía!_

Me senté de golpe en la cama. Otra pesadilla. Sentía calor. Mucho calor, casi tanto como el que sentía cuando se desató el incendio. Desvié mi mirada hacia mi derecha, en búsqueda de él. Pero solo había oscuridad, y juro haber visto una sombra roja que se extendía hacia mi lado izquierdo, sentía mi cabeza arder y cada vez más calor. Sentí miedo. Esta pesadilla se estaba haciendo real. Entonces, fue su mano desnuda en mi frente la que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Señorita, tiene fiebre. Iré por un analgésico. —Su suave voz en mis oídos fue como un tranquilizante para mi corazón que latía rápidamente a causa de mis atormentadores sueños.

Sólo había sido una pesadilla más. Me volví a recostar y cerré mis ojos. Fiebre, ésa era la causa del calor que sentí. Y la sombra roja sólo era la luz del pasillo que débilmente se colaba por una hendija debajo de la puerta. Sebastian volvió casi de inmediato con un vaso de agua y una pastillita que tomé sin mucho ánimo. Aunque aliviara mi malestar, no iba a calmar mis atormentadores sueños de todas maneras.

—Ahora, por favor intente dormir. Mañana será un largo día.

—No…no puedo… cada vez que cierro mis ojos, las pesadillas vienen a mí… — le respondí mirando hacia mis manos porque no era capaz de ver a sus ojos brillantes que resplandecían aun en la oscuridad de la habitación. _—_Los veo… los veo morir de nuevo, Sebastian… veo sus miradas vacías y no puedo… no puedo hacer nada para salvarlos…

—Entiendo..._my young lady…__ — _se acercó y comenzó a hablarme al oído. _—…tiene sueño… mucho sueño… my fair lady ,_ —su cabello me acariciaba el rostro, haciéndome sentir un leve cosquilleo. Él acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano mientras continuaba susurrándome—_debe dormir… dejarse abrazar por un sueño sin pesadillas, un sueño que le hará descansar…__ —_ su voz era suave, como una hermosa y antigua canción de cuna demoniaca. _—…__my beautiful lady, descanse…_—sus palabras debían ser un hechizo porque a medida que hablaba me sentía más y más somnolienta y mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida.

&.&.&

_Rachel… Rachel, despierta…¡Rachel!_

Abrí mis ojos, aun somnolienta. Ya era de día y la luz se colaba por la ventana haciéndome cubrir mis ojos. Bostecé y quise volver a seguir durmiendo. Anoche había logrado dormir de corrido sin pesadillas, y deseaba disfrutar un poco más de ese momento. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana según el reloj que estaba en la pared.

—Buenos días, querida. Pensé que no despertarías. Esas pastillas que te están dando para dormir sí que te han hecho efecto. Espero que no te acostumbres, no aceptaré que una nieta mía se vuelva una especie de drogadicta.

—A-abuela. Buenos días. _—_ me senté en el borde de la cama perezosamente mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño bostezo. Estiré mis brazos y retiré mi cabello de mi cara.

— ¿Dormiste bien? me alegra_—_ completó acariciando mi cabeza. _—_Al parecer no habías podido dormir bien en los últimos meses, pero anoche… fue una gran excepción. Ni siquiera te despertaste cuando llegué a las diez y media de la noche. Ni con el ruido de las ambulancias, ni a las tres de la mañana cuando encendieron las luces para ubicar al niño nuevo en la camilla de al lado.

—¿De verdad? ah, eso fue porque…. — y allí me detuve. Recordaba vagamente haberme quedado dormida luego de que Sebastian me entregara la pastilla y luego de que dijera algo, pero casi no recuerdo qué dijo. Debí haberme quedado con la mirada perdida o algo así mientras intentaba recordar sus palabras, porque mi abuela chasqueó los dedos frente a mis ojos como intentando despertarme de un trance.

Y yo estaba en medio de un trance llamado Sebastian Michaelis.

— ¡Hey! Linda… con que al fin me escuchas… te decía que desayunes para irnos, los médicos te han dado permiso de ir al entierro, y debemos apresurarnos porque debes estar acá en el hospital antes de medio día—. Declaró ella tras asegurarse de que la estaba escuchando. Me entregó un vestido negro de tirantes y por fortuna una gabardina del mismo color que me llegaba más abajo de las rodillas. Me ofreció su ayuda para vestirme, pero le aseguré que podía sola. No debía dejar que viera el sello.

Entré al baño y me vestí como pude. Pero necesitaba ayuda para cerrar el cierre de mi espalda y no podía salir a medio vestir porque se notaba el sello, y si me ponía la gabardina antes de salir, no podría cerrar el cierre. Casi me vuelvo contorsionista intentando cerrar el maldito cierre inalcanzable para mis brazos. Entonces se me ocurrió algo, un poco descabellado, pero de seguro funcionaría. Me quité el vestido, y subí el cierre un poco. Luego me lo puse haciendo entrar mi cabeza primero, y luego de eso, logré –casi doblándome el brazo en 180 grados, pero lo logré- terminar de subir el dichoso accesorio. Me puse la gabardina y la abotoné por completo antes de salir. Ya afuera, desayuné la avena –¡puaj!- el jugo de durazno, la ensalada frutal y la gelatina que me sirvieron esa mañana.

Durante mi desayuno, mi abuela no dijo nada. Nada sobre el funeral, ni nada sobre Sebastian, a quien por cierto, según mis cálculos, no veía desde las diez de la noche del día anterior. ¿Acaso él se había atrevido a abandonarme? Más le vale que no si quería seguir conservando a salvo su vida demoniaca.

Salimos del hospital en la silla de ruedas. Eran siete pisos hasta la salida y aunque me hubiera recuperado, no soportaría mucho tiempo de pie, ni mucho menos bajar siete pisos por las escaleras. Ya en la entrada del hospital, había un auto de color plateado esperándonos. De la parte trasera se bajó un hombre que al principio, gracias al sol que me daba de frente y a que no llevaba las gafas que solía usar, no logré distinguir. Pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta y habló, supe de inmediato que era él.

—Buenos días señora Barnettley y señorita Rachel. Espero que haya podido dormir bien—. Declaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La sonrisa de la manipulación que lo caracterizaba.

Le abrió la puerta del piloto a ella, y me ayudó a sentarme en la parte delantera del auto, ajustando él mismo el cinturón de seguridad. Su cercanía me molestaba, pero a la vez me agradaba…ah… qué digo... ¡Por supuesto que me agradaba!, pero, ¿por qué? No pude evitar sentir un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago cuando su mano enguantada me rozó el vientre mientras ajustaba el cinturón, y él debió notarlo porque en seguida sus labios se curvaron en esa maldita sonrisa tan encantadora. Pero sólo duró un momento, porque de inmediato, tan rápido como me puso el cinturón, así de rápido se alejó para salir y guardar la silla de ruedas en el maletero. Luego se sentó en la parte trasera del automóvil, justo en el medio. Podía sentir su mirada carmesí atravesándome a través del espejo. Maldita esa sonrisa suya tan encantadora y manipuladora. Mi abuela sólo le devolvió una tenue sonrisa y puso en marcha el automóvil. El siguió sonriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Maldita fuera su actitud. No era cortesía, era manipulación, cruel y descarada. Sebastian había encontrado el punto débil de mi abuela, y no se había restringido en atacar directamente allí con todo su poder.

Si bien mi abuela no era una mujer que solía confiar en las personas, no se podía negar a tratar bien a alguien bien educado, cortés, amable y gentil. Le encantaban los buenos modales, las normas de cortesía. Le derretía que un joven, bien fuera hombre o mujer, mostrara una actitud refinada y delicada. Mi abuela era inglesa, y su familia le había inculcado desde niña a ser educada ante todo. Y hoy día, según ella, ya casi no existían en el mundo personas con buenos modales. Y si conocía a alguien que fuera lo suficientemente cortés, esa persona se ganaba su favor de inmediato. La confianza y el cariño vendrían después, poco a poco cuando conociera más a tal persona. Realmente dudo que existan dos personas en el planeta que se hayan ganado su favor de esa manera. Pero Sebastian lo había logrado. Un poco más y la tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano. Estúpido y suertudo demonio educado. Apenas la conocía y ya comenzaba a ganársela.

Durante todo el camino, Sebastian no me quitó los ojos de encima. Su mirada inexpresiva me atravesaba como si yo fuera transparente. Podía sentir sus ojos quemando mi piel en todo el sentido de la palabra. Esa mirada me daba un poco de miedo. Era como si yo fuera comestible… aunque, de alguna manera, eso era yo para él. Su próxima cena que él no dudaría en darse el placer de devorar en cuanto pudiera.

Finalmente, y para suerte mía llegamos al cementerio. Me sentí aliviada en cuanto pude bajar del auto, así ya no tendría que soportar su mirada por más tiempo. Me ayudó a bajar del auto con toda la gracia de un caballero, y juro que mi abuela suspiró ante esta acción. El sólo se limitó a sonreír levemente y a abrir la puerta del maletero con la intención de sacar la silla de ruedas, pero me negué. Yo no era una inválida y tampoco iba a permitir que me vieran en un estado deprimente.

El cementerio donde enterrarían a mi hermana era el mismo donde meses atrás mis padres habían sido enterrados. Al menos este cementerio no lucía tan tétrico por ser relativamente nuevo. Aun así, se podían ver las lápidas que estaban por doquier.

Había bastantes personas allí. Algunos eran unos pocos profesores de mi liceo y algunos compañeros de clases que habían oído la noticia en la televisión. También había colegas y amigos de mis padres. También estaban la bruja de mi tía acompañada de los dos tarados de Erik y Erika, y el pobre hombre que tuvo la desgracia de casarse con ella, y que irónicamente era el único de esa familia de inquisidores que me trataba bien. La psicopedagoga y el lingüista que se habían encargado de intentar corregir el problema multilingüe de mi hermana también se encontraban allí, a una distancia prudente, pero estaban allí. Finalmente, divisé algunos de los padres de los compañeros de clase de Rosalía en su escuela.

Tomé un largo respiro antes de continuar. Había viajado más de media hora en auto soportando la mirada de depredador del demonio para llegar hasta acá. Una parte de mí no quería entrar, pero debía hacerlo. Tampoco es que ir al cementerio a enterrar a tu hermana menor sea lo mejor del mundo, de hecho es bastante deprimente. Nunca me gustaron los sepelios. Solo estuve en dos, y uno de ellos fue el de mis padres. La imagen de la gente llorando a gritos, de los pésames falsos y los cuchicheos no tan discretos a tu alrededor me desagradaba. El último entierro al que había ido era el de _ellos. _Y no había sido una experiencia agradable con toda esa gente mentirosa e hipócrita haciendo el intento de llorar cuando lo que sentían era todo lo contario. No me esperaba lo mejor en ese lugar. Sin embargo, no había llegado hasta aquí por nada. Tomé aire de nuevo y atravesé la enorme reja de acceso al camposanto. Era el momento de despedirme de ella. Para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*(1). Esta comparación es en referencia al cuento original de Hans Christian Andersen, y no a la película que sacó Disney hace varios años. En la historia original, la sirenita acepta el trato con la bruja del mar, no sólo sabiendas de que perdería su voz, sino también, sabiendo que cada paso que diera cuando tuviera piernas, le provocaría un dolor como si estuviera caminando encima del filo de un cuchillo. Es por eso que Rachel compara el dolor que podría haber sentido la sirenita con el dolor que ella sentía al caminar por su tobillo lastimado.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Intentaré hacer esto de ahora en adelante para aliviar la ansiedad sobre el próximo capítulo. El siguiente capítulo, se divide en dos partes:

Capítulo 6. Parte I: Rosalía, la más hermosa del mundo.

Capítulo 6. Parte II: Sirviente y Ama: Actores.

¡Dicho capítulo tendrá varios Sebastian P.O.V!

Y este es un pequeño vistacito de lo que viene. No digo más para no hacer spoiler:

_«Me dejé caer al suelo, de rodillas. Entonces, algo me tomó por sorpresa. Un cálido par de brazos se cruzaron en mi espalda, encerrándome en un abrazo, mientras era levantada en el aire y unos labios se acercaron a mis oídos, estremeciéndome con una voz suave, dulce y embriagante.»_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Ahora sí… guarden sus antorchas, sus tridentes, sus death note, sus death scyte, y todo aquello usado como arma que hayan tomado para agredirme por no darles la noticia al inicio del capítulo, sino hasta el final. Lo bueno se hace esperar, es un sabio refrán que usaré para ampararme…. Aquí les va la noticia antes de que maten… no me maten por favor, que tengo que decirles cual es la noticia, y yo también quiero disfrutar de ella… Tan Tan Tan Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa an_

_*Música de suspenso*_

_Uds: Demonios, Akashoujo948 o como diablos te llames. ¡Ya dinos de una vez cual es la noticia!_

_Yo: Bueno pero no se enojen…_

_Ujum Ujum *se aclara la garganta*_

_El súper notición es…_

_Jū…_

_Kyū_

_Hachi…_

_Nana…_

_Roku…_

_Go…_

_Yon…_

_San…_

_Ni…_

_Ichi…_

_Uds.: ¡HABLA DE UNA MALDITA BUENA VEEEEEEZ!_

_Yo: *estirando los tirantes de mis blusa, estilo Chavo del 8 cuando se excusa* -…es que no me tienen paciencia… *un cuchillo vuela de la nada y se clava en pared* -Ok! Ok! Ok! ¡Ya les digo! ¡Ya les digo! _

_QUE HABRÁ UNA LIVE ACTION DE KUROSHITSUJI!_

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Asi como lo leen! Está anunciada la adaptación a una live action de Kuroshitsuji! La historia estará situada 130 años después de la historia original, es decir en la época actual. La historia será una nueva! Osea, que fans –como yo- de la pareja Sebas-x-May.. quizás haya esperanza! xDDDD_

_El seeeeeeeeeeeeexy actor que interpretará nuestro adorado Sebastian es Mizushima Hiro. La peli comenzará el rodaje en Abril del presente año (2013). Me enteré de la noticia el 9 de Enero del presente año (2013) a través de la página en Facebook de MangaFox, una página que publica, entre otras cosas, el manga en inglés de KS. Pueden verificar en internet y ver las fotos de este talentoso actor… _

_Espero que sobrevivan y puedan dejar sus reviews respecto al capi… espero que nadie haya muerto por la emoción…. Me despido, iré a ver anime… ¡digo! a estudiar… jejeje cuídense…_

_I am one hell of a writer._


	6. Rosalía la más hermosa del mundo

**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, **  
**REITERO, NO MIA. Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC, es este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas. **

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_I am just one hell of a writer._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
._._._._._._._._._._.

Capítulo 6. Parte I. Rosalía, la más hermosa del mundo.

Me acerqué a la entrada desde donde podía ver dónde estaba el féretro, junto al cual había un viejo párroco recitando salmos y un pasaje del libro de Apocalipsis donde se hablaba de la resurrección de los muertos en el día final. Suspiré y me acerqué lentamente acompañada por Sebastian y mi abuela. El insistió en esperarnos afuera, pero yo le pedí que me acompañara. Aunque estuviera junto a mi abuela, sentía una soledad y un vacío inmensos. Y de una extraña manera, sentía que él podía llenarlos.

Le dije al demonio como excusa que quería que visualizara de cerca a los asistentes y que por ello debía entrar conmigo. El asintió y me acompañó solo hasta unos metros cerca del féretro. Aunque le pedí que me acompañara dentro del lugar, le exigí que mantuviera su distancia de Rosalía. No quería que se acercara a ella, que corrompiera su descenso hacia su descanso final. Ella era un ángel, y él un demonio. No merecía estar cerca de ella. Además, aun sentía lejanamente que en parte él tenía la culpa de su muerte, que si él era un demonio, fácilmente pudo haber hecho algo para salvarla. Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando esos últimos pensamientos de mi mente. Él sólo hizo como le dije, y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente.

Todo era frío para mí. El cielo, el tiempo, la tierra a donde ella sería enviada. «_Pues del polvo eres, y al polvo volverás». _Esas palabras divinas recitadas en latín por el párroco estaban por hacerse reales para mi pequeña hermanita. Todo seguía siendo frío y gris… gris, la mezcla de blanco y negro. La combinación de la luz que un día fui junto a la negra oscuridad que ahora me embargaba… El gris, no, el negro predominante que ahora gobernaba mi vida, junto al mismo frío que encerraría mi corazón bajo su gélida cubierta… el mismo frío cerúleo que ahora dirigía una suave ventisca sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles cercanos, y haciendo crujir las débiles ramas del camposanto.

Escuché algunos sollozos de los presentes. La muerte de un niño es algo que te mueve el corazón, sin importar si tenías contacto con ese niño o no. Rosalía con su chispeante alegría, en solo unos meses se había ganado el cariño de todos los presentes, incluso el de la bruja con forma humanoide a quien debía llamar "tía". Y ahora, en este mes de Mayo, solo once meses después de haber regresado del otro lado del mundo, ella se había ido. Para siempre.

No quería mirar a la urna abierta de madera blanca con detalles dorados donde yacía ella inmóvil. Pero debía despedirme de ella, por última vez. Debía responder al "sayonara" que me había dado antes de cerrar sus ojos azules por toda la eternidad. Debía verla de nuevo, para no olvidar jamás el motivo por el cual pacté con el demonio que se encontraba a unos diez metros de distancia. Debía decirle que la perdonaba, aunque en realidad era ella quien me perdonaría a mí… si estuviera… si estuviera… viva… Pero ella… ha abandonado este mundo.

Parecía una muñequita. Una bella muñequita de porcelana que deseaba traer a la vida… Sus manos, cruzadas sobre el pecho abrazando un ramo de rosas blancas, estaban adornadas por unos guantecitos rosados de encaje, ribeteados de fina cinta de seda blanca. Llevaba un vestido níveo de exquisita seda cuya parte inferior estaba bordada con la más delicada pedrería blanca y brillante, y que quedaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos, dejando ver el maravilloso borde de encajes blanco y rosa pastel, que contrastaban con sus medias rosa y sus zapatitos blancos. Su pequeña cintura estaba adornada con un lazo rosa. Su cabello…. Ah… Su cabello… su cabello dorado como el de nuestra madre, caía con gracia sobre sus hombros en perfectos bucles, coronados con una delicada tiara dorada que le hacía lucir como un verdadero ángel. Su flequillo le cubría la frente y casi le tapaba sus párpados cerrados que escondían la belleza de sus ojos azules, cual puros zafiros. Sus labios pálidos por la falta de sangre, estaban curvados en una sonrisa. La misma sonrisa con la que me había dado el último adiós.

Golpeé suavemente con mi puño la delgada cubierta de vidrio que la separaba a ella de mí. Bajé mi cabeza porque unas lágrimas se escaparon sin yo querer. Juré no llorar, pero aun así no pude evitarlo. Era demasiado doloroso. Ella sólo era una niña, una pequeña niña pura, alegre e inocente que solo tenía siete años de edad. Ella no merecía morir. Mis labios se contorsionaron en una mueca de dolor y ardiente ira por justicia. Me mordí el labio haciéndolo sangrar un poco, en un intento por alejar el dolor con más dolor. Me llevé la muñeca a la boca, secando con la manga de la gabardina el delgado hilillo rojo que resbalaba por mi mentón. Sequé mis lágrimas y me alejé de la urna para que la enterraran cuatro metros bajo tierra, junto a mi corazón.

El descenso hacia su descanso final había comenzado. Los sollozos y llanto de alguno de los presentes aumentaron en ese momento, incluso Katerina, la mujer más fría y sin emociones que he conocido, lloró. Fue una dura prueba para mí no llorar en ese momento. Una lluvia de rosas blancas fue arrojada por los presentes a la urna que era bajada por unas cuerdas de seguridad. Yo ya había dejado la mía, sobre la tapa de la urna antes de alejarme.

_Llorar no solucionará nada. Llorar no solucionará nada_—.Me repetí a mí misma.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Mientras más me resistía, las ganas de dejar salir todo eran mayores. Permanecí al lado del demonio en ese momento. No tenía la fortaleza necesaria para permanecer junto a la urna cuando la enviaran al enorme agujero cavado previamente. Mi abuela si se quedó allí, viendo descender a su pequeña nietecita, la dulce rubiecita que le había dado una razón más para vivir y luchar contra el cáncer y vencerlo. La pequeña niña que tanto le recordaba a la hija que había enterrado solo cuatro meses atrás junto a su yerno. La pequeña niña que era exactamente igual a mi madre en su niñez. Mi abuela sólo asintió con su cabeza cuando me alejé hasta donde se encontraba Sebastian. No lo pude resistir más.

_Rosalía…_— Murmuré mientras ocultaba mi rostro de la escena tras de mí. Solo veía el abrigo negro que el demonio usaba encima de la camisa blanca. Él me puso la palma de su mano en la cabeza haciendo que mi rostro lo mirara a él y no a lo que sucedía frente a él. Giré mi cabeza un segundo y vi la urna siendo cubierta por una capa de concreto. Una brisa gélida nos envolvió haciendo danzar a nuestro alrededor un pequeño huracán de pétalos blancos. Me aferré con fuerza a su abrigo, intentando calmar el mar lacrimoso que saldría en cualquier momento. Su mano descendió a mi hombro, dirigiendo nuestra marcha un poco más lejos. De alguna manera el demonio sin emociones se dio cuenta de que el sólo hecho de estar allí, me afectaba.

Nos alejamos de allí un poco más, mientras los presentes se retiraban del lugar, algunos sin decir nada, y otros dándole el pésame a mi abuela. Vi algunos compañeros de clase y profesores acercándose tímidamente hasta donde mi abuela para decirle algo… ellos no la conocían, pero querían darle el pésame por lo sucedido, y de paso, preguntar por mí.

Sin embargo, nadie se acercó a mí. Debía ser la imponente imagen de Sebastian a mi lado la que me hacía invisible. Caminé casi hasta la salida luego de decirle que nos fuéramos. Quería correr, ya no lo soportaba más. Mi abuela seguía a lo lejos, despidiéndose de los asistentes. Ya casi en la entrada, escuché unos tacones golpear el pasto con furia, acompañados de una voz gruñona y aguda que yo conocía muy bien.

—¡Desgraciada! ¡Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido tu culpa! ¡Deberías ser tú quien esté enterrada y no ella! Mírame cuando te hablo, maldita niña del demonio…— Quizás en eso de ser del demonio tenía razón. Porque ahora, mi alma le pertenecía al mismo demonio que detuvo con rapidez sobrehumana la bofetada que estaba dirigida a mí.

—Perdone, señora. Pero no puedo permitir que trate a la señorita de ese modo.

La voz enojada pero calmada de Sebastian resonó haciendo eco mientras con su mano enguantada encerraba en un puño la muñeca de largas uñas rojas de la furiosa mujer, quien había intentado abofetearme con todas sus fuerzas.

—Suéltala, Sebastian. Debemos irnos—. Sebastian obedeció y soltó la mano de la mujer con la misma rapidez con que la había tomado. Ella sólo lo miraba con una expresión de ira mezclada con confusión.

—Tú no irás a ningún lado. Y tú, ¿quién demonios eres?

—No le contestes—. Le dije a Sebastian. Lo demás, estaba dirigido a ella. —No es de tu incumbencia. Ni siquiera en el entierro de mi hermana eres capaz de intentar mantener un poco de paz, Katerina.

—¿Paz? ¿Paz? A mí no me hables de paz, delincuente. Tú, todo esto es tu culpa. Sabía que no podía dejarte sola en mi casa sin que ocasionaras un desastre. Sólo eres una pequeña plaga que debe ser erradicada. De no ser por ti, ni mi hermana, ni Rosalía…— su voz se quebró en este punto— ni tu padre hubieran muerto. Todo es tu culpa, tus padres murieron por buscarte cuando huiste, y tu hermana murió porque quisiste jugar al maldito chef en mi cocina. ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de prender una cocina sin quemar todo!

—¿Qué dijiste?— No lo podía creer. El incendio no había sido ocasionado por mí… —El incendio no fue mi culpa, Katerina. Que de eso no te quede duda. Y además, mis padres…— No pude continuar. Tenía que calmarme antes de que perdiera el control por la ardiente ira que me provocaba que dijera que ellos habían muerto por mí. Ellos habían sido asesinados, pero ese hecho se mantuvo oculto de la luz pública.

—No te hagas la inocente frente a todos, pequeña delincuente. ¡Tú causaste el incendio! No te hagas la que no sabes. ¡Incendiaste la mansión a propósito y mataste a tu hermana! ¡Los bomberos lo dijeron! El fuego fue causado por tu culpa, se originó en la cocina por dejar la llave del gas abierta…. maldita niña […] No mereces llevar el apellido Phantomhive. No, tú nunca fuiste una Phantomhive. Siempre fuiste una intrusa en la familia… tú…. tú…

—Querida cálmate…— Una apagada voz masculina, perteneciente al esposo de mi tía se unió a la pequeña discusión.

—¿Qué me calme? Gerald, ¿como demonios quieres que me calme? Esta estúpida es la causante de todo. —La mirada de ella hacia su esposo no era amable. Y mucho menos hacia mí, cuando se giró para verme de nuevo. —¡Deberías morir! Agradece que esté ese joven a tu lado, porque si no… ¡te golpearía con un fierro hasta dejarte sin una gota de sangre y luego te descuartizaría con lo primero que encontrara y te enterraría por partes en cada agujero de este maldito cementerio!

Mi tía estaba furiosa, tanto como para matarme allí mismo. Definitivamente, ella no necesitaría ver películas gore para inspirarse en unas cuantas maneras de matarme. Si Sebastian no hubiera estado a mi lado, de seguro ella hubiera intentado algo. Y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer o decir que le hicieran cambiar de opinión.

—Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no puedo permitir, señora. Por favor, cálmese, esta no es manera de tratar a una señorita. Está alterada por la situa-

—¡No la defiendas, Sebastian o como te llames!— Le interrumpió en un grito de ira.

Miré a Sebastian por un momento, quien observaba a la arpía llamada Katerina con una sutil mirada amenazante… ¿En realidad le molestaba que me trataran así? Él me devolvió la mirada por un momento, y luego volvió a mirar al frente, suavizando su expresión. Cerré mis puños por la impotencia de no poder darle un buen puñetazo a mi tía por todo lo que dijo. Aun con la mirada al frente, Sebastian lo notó, y me puso las manos en los hombros, intentando calmarme.

Estaba por girarme para irme, pero una nueva voz que se unió al incómodo momento, me detuvo, haciéndome girar para ver a su dueña.

—Katerina. Ya basta. No permitiré que le sigas hablando así. No es momento, ni lugar para armar un escándalo. Ya basta de tratar a mi nieta como se te plazca. Ha sido suficiente. Me llevaré a Rachel conmigo y pediré su custodia. Mi hija deseó que tú la cuidaras, y sin embargo no has hecho más que tratarla de la peor manera posible. Pero eso se acabó—. Mi abuela llegó de repente, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Pero, madre…. ¿qué no lo entiendes…?— Preguntó ella llevándose una mano al rostro. —¡Mírala! Ni siquiera se ve triste por lo ocurrido… ¿La has visto llorar? Claro que no… ¡Porque no le importa! ¡Mi casa se arruinó por culpa de ella! No me sorprendería si hubiese sido…

—No es tu casa. Era de mi hija, y será de mi nieta cuando sea mayor de edad. Fin de la discusión. Ahora, por favor, vete. Hablaremos de esto después.

Mi abuela estaba enojada, pero calmada. Me defendió y en sólo segundos echó abajo todos los argumentos de Katerina. Ella la miró furiosa, no había nada más que pudiera hacer, debía someterse a la autoridad frente a ella. Caminó hacia la salida, no sin intentar darme un empujón al salir del cementerio, pero Sebastian se dio cuenta, y me apartó del camino a tiempo.

—Esto no se quedará así…— Dijo dirigiéndose a mí con una torcida mueca enojada y luego, volvió a mirar a Sebastian sarcásticamente para darle "un consejo". —Y tú, Sebastian. No te dejes engañar por la pequeña delincuente… Deberías cuidarte las espaldas, no sea que una noche de estas ella intente asesinarte también a ti mientras duermes…

Sebastian sólo la ignoró olímpicamente y no dijo nada.

—Lamento lo ocurrido… Perdonen a mi esposa, ha sido muy difícil para ella… Disculpen. —Mi tío se disculpó profundamente apenado antes de abandonar el camposanto seguido de sus hijos.

También mi abuela se disculpó por la desagradable escena. Luego de eso, caminó en dirección a la enorme reja de acceso. Ya era hora de irnos, debía ser mediodía y si mal no recordaba yo ya debería estar en el hospital. Y además ya era suficiente para mí, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme como nunca, por no hablar del sello del contrato que aun me ardía.

Dejé escapar un suspiro antes de dirigirme a Sebastian para irnos. —Se nos ha hecho tarde… es mejor si…

—No hay de qué preocuparse, my lady. Está conmigo, puede tardarse un poco más…

—Entonces… volveré enseguida—. Si podía quedarme un poco más, debía visitar la tumba de mis padres y despedirme de Rosalía, de todos ellos… por última vez. Caminé de regreso a donde ahora estaba la lápida de mi hermana, recién construida en la pequeña capilla que había sido dispuesta para mi familia, y donde seguramente me enterrarían a mí algún día.

Me quedé en silencio frente a la lápida que tenía su nombre marcado.

_Rosalía Esset Celestia Rodríguez Phantomhive_

_19 de Julio del 2002 — 2 de Mayo del 2010_

_**R**__ieras_

_**O**__ no, _

_**S**__iempre_

_**A**__mamos_

_**L**__a_

_**I**__nolvidable_

_**A**__legría que nos daba tu presencia._

_Descansa, para siempre, pequeña princesa._

Esa era la última vez que estaría, de algún modo, cerca de ella. Jamás podré olvidar la expresión de su rostro en la urna, eternamente dormido. Ella lucía como Rosalía, la momia más hermosa del mundo***(1). **No, ella era Rosalía, la niña más hermosa del mundo.

**._._._._._._._._._.**

_**Mi joven ama. Rodeada del torbellino del dolor. Rodeada de miradas y comentarios lastimeros -en un cincuenta por ciento, hipócritas-. Su corazón se ha roto en mil pedazos, y seré yo quien lo vuelva a componer, fragmento a fragmento, como una exquisita pieza de delicado cristal que se caído y se ha quebrado. Sí, ella ha caído. Ha caído en el mismo círculo del infierno donde yo la he tomado con mis manos.**_

_**Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más podrá soportar el dolor y la angustia que la hacen querer gritar y llorar, y que finalmente, la harán aferrarse con más fuerzas a mí, su vengador. Yo tomaré las vidas de aquellos que destruyeron su felicidad, sin importar quienes sean. Ese es mi propósito y mi ley. Yo lo haré, por ella. Por su alma abatida y perturbada por la dolorosa agonía que la consume por dentro y que ella intenta dejar de lado, pero a la que finalmente, no podrá vencer.**_

_**Su venganza es mi venganza, **_

_**Odiaré a aquellos a quienes ella odie,**_

_**Cegaré las vidas que ella me pida,**_

_**No tendré piedad de quien la toque.**_

_**My fair lady, tome mi mano, y acompáñeme a tomar posesión de lo que le pertenece.**_

_**._._._._._._._._._.**_

—My lady. Ya es hora de volver.

La suave voz y la mano de Sebastian en mi hombro, me hicieron volver a la realidad. Llevaba un buen rato arrodillada frente a las lápidas de mis padres y donde estaba ahora la de mi hermana… perdida… pensando…

_Papá… mamá… Rosalía […] sayonara…_

Me levanté del frío pasto con ayuda de Sebastian. Sin darme cuenta, aunque me había prometido no llorar, dejé escapar gruesas lágrimas.

—My lady… ¿permanecerá llorando?— Su voz apacible hizo eco en el lugar ya vacío, porque hasta mi abuela había regresado al auto por no poder soportar ver las lápidas de su hija, yerno y nieta juntas.

No hubo respuesta inmediata de mi parte porque hasta las palabras las había perdido.

[…]

—Me siento… sola…— Dije finalmente bajando la cabeza.

—No está sola, me tiene de su lado—. Respondió él mientras me levantaba la barbilla y con un pañuelo limpiaba mis lágrimas.

—No es… justo—. Ya no aguantaba más. Necesitaba decir aquello que me corroía la garganta. Y ya no pude contenerme más y mis lágrimas salieron como un río embravecido que se ha desbordado en búsqueda de su cause natural. Y si Sebastian no fuera lo que es, dudo que hubiera logrado entender lo que mis labios intentaron articular entre el llanto.

_Mi hermanita murió… y por mi culpa... Mis padres murieron y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo… y aquellos que lo hicieron… fueron por mí para silenciarme para siempre… y en lugar de eso… lo hicieron con… Rosalía…_

Me dejé caer al suelo, de rodillas. Entonces, algo me tomó por sorpresa. Un cálido par de brazos se cruzaron en mi espalda, encerrándome en un abrazo, mientras era levantada en el aire y unos labios se acercaron a mis oídos, estremeciéndome con una voz suave, dulce y embriagante.

—Entonces, desahóguese conmigo, My Fair Lady.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí abrazada a Sebastian, -y por mi baja estatura- escuchando los suaves latidos de su corazón… Aspirando el cálido, peligroso embriagante y dulce perfume que emanaba de él… No me restringí más y en silencio dejé salir todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo. Él no dijo nada, y sólo permaneció abrazándome. Y de algún modo, consolándome a su manera. El hecho de tener a alguien a mi lado que me escuchara –aunque fuera un demonio- me reconfortó un poco.

—Debemos volver— Dijo limpiando las lágrimas que quedaban en mi rostro con un pañuelo.

_Gracias, Sebastian_—. Musité en voz baja mientras tomada de su brazo era dirigida por él a la salida del cementerio_._

&.&.&

Lo que ocurrió los siguientes días no fue de gran relevancia. De regreso al hospital la mañana del entierro, me informaron que pronto dejaría el hospital. Mi abuela le agradeció a Sebastian el haber ido con nosotras al entierro. Al parecer yo sólo podía ir y quedarme todo el tiempo que quisiera si él estaba conmigo. Mi abuela le agradeció una vez más por su amabilidad.

_Ah… Sebastian… lograste ganarte su confianza en sólo dos días. Ese es un nuevo súper record._

Tal fue la buena impresión que él dejó en mi abuela, que ella le ofreció venirse a vivir con nosotras cuando la nueva casa fuera comprada. Era la oportunidad perfecta para tenerlo cerca de mí. Por supuesto, que él sólo aceptaría si yo se lo pedía -y para mantener las apariencias-, luego de que mi abuela se lo hubiera ofrecido cantidad de veces.

Ya faltaba poco para irme. Un par de días después del entierro, recibí una visita sorpresa. Mis compañeros de clases.

—¡Raaaaaacheeeeel! ¡Estás viva! ¡Estás viva!

—Au-drey… no puedo respirar…

—¡Ay! lo siento… es que me emocioné…— Respondió con entusiasmo, y luego, su expresión cambió por una más seria. —Creí… que habías muerto…

—Pero como ves, estoy viva…

—¡Si! Oh... lamento lo de tu hermanita…

Solo suspiré como respuesta. Algo me decía que esa no sería la única vez que escucharía eso el día de hoy. La chica de mi edad y cabello castaño corto volvió a apretarme en un abrazo, y sentí unas pocas lágrimas caer de sus ojos café en mis hombros.

—Vengan, chicos—. Dijo finalmente mirando en dirección a la puerta.

Oh, no. Lo que me temía… ese "vengan chicos" no sonaba nada bien…

—¡Racheeeeeeeeel!

Gritaron al unísono esos cuatro. Cada uno me abrazó, por no decir asfixiar. Casi que se pelean por saludarme.

—Jessie. Marie. Alex. Leonel. Gracias por venir—. Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de recibir un abrazo en grupo que casi me tumba de la cama.

Alex, era el mayor del grupo, de piel clara y ojos verdes que tenían casi una apariencia gatuna que derretía a muchas chicas del colegio. Su cabello era negro y era alto. Leonel, al igual que Alex, también tenía el cabello negro, pero sus ojos eran color café. Ellos dos eran los únicos chicos del grupo. Marie era una chica de baja estatura y contextura media, su cabello era liso hasta los hombros y de un suave color castaño que combinaba con sus ojos similares al color de la miel. Jessie, al igual que Audrey, tenía los ojos pardos, y el cabello castaño oscuro, pero el suyo era liso. Su piel era un poco oscura dándole una bonita apariencia que contrastaba muy bien con su color de cabello y ojos.

Mis compañeros se abalanzaron sobre mí, de una manera que hasta resultaría cómica.

—_Rachel… estamos tan felices de verte…_

—_Si… creímos que tu también habías…_

—_en las noticias dijeron que habías desaparecido…_

—_pero que te rescataron…_

—_¿en serio? _

—_Siiii…. ¿Qué no vieron las noticias? Salió hace casi una semana. _

Al parecer mi rescate salió en las noticias… pero Leonel fue el único que las vio y el único que sabía del mismo. Los demás lo miraron atónitos como diciendo "¿por qué demonios no nos dijiste?" y de hecho, lo dijeron.

—_¿¡Por qué demonios no dijiste nada Leo!? —_ exclamaron en armonía.

—_Si les dije… se los mandé en un papelito cuando estábamos en el laboratorio de física… _—se excusó mi compañero.

—_¡Pero no recibimos nada! ¡Y Jessie y Marie ven las prácticas de física con el otro grupo!_ —Respondió Alex.

—_Pero ahí les escribí que le avisaran a ellas cuando salieran de clases…—_ volvió a excusarse.

—Chicos…

—_¿Con quien lo enviaste? no recibimos nada… _—ahora era Audrey quien hablaba.

—_Con Fer…-_

—_¡No me jodas! ¿¡Con Fernanda!? ¡De seguro pensó que ese era el papelito donde estaban anotados los grupos del informe final y se lo entregó a la profesora Lucila!_ —Alex parecía irritado y si Audrey no fuera una chica de seguro ya le hubiera dado un zape.

—_Lo siento… es que ella estaba en la misma mesa que ustedes…_

—Chicos…

—_Y si ella entregó ese papel… ¿dónde está el papel donde anotamos nuestro grupo…_?

—Chicos…

—_eeetoo… ¿será éste?_—. Audrey dudosamente, sacó un papel arrugado de su monedero. Cuando lo desdobló y leyó en voz alta, a Alex y Leonel casi les da un infarto.

_Alex Carlisle #01_

_Leonel Goncalves #14 _

_Audrey Carlisle #17_

—_¡Demonios! Ahora no sabremos cuando nos tocará entregar el informe…_—. Refunfuñó Alex, cruzándose de brazos, y a punto de iniciar una nueva discusión.

—¡Chicos!—. Exclamé por cuarta vez, llamando finalmente la atención de todos, incluso del niño en la camilla a mi izquierda, y de las dos chicas en las camillas frente a la mía.

Audrey se llevó una mano a la nuca y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, haciendo énfasis en su disculpa. —Perdón… jeje… podemos hablar con la "profe" después… lo más importante es que estás bien…

Suspiré. Ese día iba a ser largo.

—Sentimos lo de tu hermanita menor… nosotros no… no sabíamos que era ella.

—Pero, ¡puedes contar con nosotros!

—Gracias…—. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos porque nadie más se atrevía a decir algo. Pero llegó mi abuela que había estado hablando con uno de los médicos, y rompió el incómodo silencio que llevábamos. Habló por unos minutos con mis compañeros, agradeciéndoles su visita y su sincera preocupación por mí. Ellos le respondieron que para eso estaban los compañeros. Luego sugirió que bajáramos a la plaza para no incomodar a los demás pacientes con el escándalo.

Bajamos a la plaza en el ascensor, yo usé la silla de ruedas porque realmente no tenía ganas de caminar. Ya en la plaza cuando me levanté casi les da un ataque al corazón de la impresión.

—¿¡Puedes caminar!? — el grito de Marie hizo que las personas que estaba cerca voltearan a vernos.

—Por supuesto que puedo caminar—. Respondí con fastidio. Y fue allí cuando otro abrazo grupal me sacó el aire.

—Nece…sito… res…pirar…

—¡Lo sentimos! ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Lo sentimos! debes estar un poco cansada luego de lo que pasó… ¡Pero es que nos emociona mucho ver que estás bien!

—Estoy bien, sólo intenten no asfixiarme…—.

—_**Ah… parece que los amigos de Rachel vinieron de visita.**_

Mis cinco compañeros se quedaron atónitos ante la particular voz que dijo esas palabras. El hombre de un metro y ochenta cinco centímetros saludó con la mano y me entregó el batido de frutas que le había pedido una hora antes.

—¿Qui-quién es él?—. Preguntaron medio, ¡que digo medio! ¡Completamente atontadas, embobadas e idiotizadas mis tres compañeras!

—Un placer conocerlos, soy…

—Te tardaste—. Lo interrumpí. Creo que sería mejor si no supieran quien era él, porque no se me ocurría ninguna manera de presentarlo.

—Lo lamento. El tráfico me retrasó—. Se excusó él con una sonrisa que debo confesar era encantadora.

—_Cariño, no le has dado las gracias a Sebastian. Él fue muy amable en ir y comprarte ese batido. _

Definitivamente, a mi abuela no se le escapaba nada.

—Gracias, Sebastian—. Le dije sin siquiera mirarlo. El solo respondió con un rápido "no hay de qué", y luego se presentó a mis compañeros. Audrey, Marie y Jessie casi se desmayan cuando él les ofreció la mano a modo de saludo, y Alex y Leo la tomaron con entusiasmo.

Estuvimos un rato allí hablando un poco. Me contaron que cosas habían sucedido en el liceo durante mi corta ausencia, y ofrecieron ayudarme para ponerme al día en cuanto iniciara las clases de nuevo. Aunque yo, realmente, no quería volver allá. Ahora, mi objetivo principal era otro. Mi venganza.

—¡Pero debes volver! aunque sea la última semana de clases…—. Dijo Marie en tono de decepción cuando comenté que no tenía muchas ganar de volver a clases. Realmente no tenía cabeza para pensar en estudios, informes finales de física, prácticas de hotelería, exámenes de matemáticas, agotadoras clases de educación física –por no hablar de las aun más agotadoras prácticas de premilitar.

—Lo pensaré—. Fue mi respuesta a Marie.

—_Buenas tardes, chicos. Rachel, me alegra saber que estás bien._

La profesora Lucila, llegó de improvisto y me abrazó, siendo la primera persona que ese día no me sacaba el aire. Comentó que se había enterado de mi rescate por cierto papelito que había llegado a sus manos esa mañana. También se lamentó por la muerte de Rosalía y volvió a abrazarme, con más fuerza esta vez, pero sin asfixiarme. Me comentó que había hablado en mi representación con otros maestros para llegar a un acuerdo con las evaluaciones que había perdido. Al parecer redactarían los trece juntos un examen final, que yo presentaría la última semana de clases.

Debido a que el año escolar estaba por culminar, y los hechos acontecidos en mi vida, tendría permiso de faltar tres semanas mientras todo se arreglaba.

Minutos después llegó otro de mis profesores, llamado Josué Gómez. Él era el profesor de Biología y era bastante joven, tendría unos veintitrés cuando mucho. El también hizo lo mismo que las otras seis personas habían hecho conmigo ese día, con la excepción de que fue más reservado. Y por alguna razón que desconozco, y prefiero no saber, Sebastian no le quitó los ojos de encima.

Luego, ambos profesores se retiraron y hablaron con mi abuela en privado mientras yo me quedaba devanándome los sesos en intentar contestar las preguntas que mis cinco alocados compañeros hacían sobre Sebastian. Sebastian por su parte, disfrutaba cada momento. Al parecer el muy idiota adoraba lucirse. De nuevo, la mentirilla de la universidad fue suficiente como para calmarlos un rato y hacerlos olvidarse de preguntar cosas sobre Sebastian.

Con el tema de la universidad, cada uno comentó lo que quería estudiar.

Jessie fue la primera. Ella dijo que pensaba inscribirse en la academia policiaca, a lo que Audrey en modo de burla comentó que su amiga sólo hacía eso para ver a su novio policía, Johnny. Ese comentario hizo que Jessie se sonrojara a tal punto que se notó a través de su piel morena. Lo siento Jessie, gracias a Audrey tu deseo de coquetearle al demonio se arruinó.

El siguiente fue Alex. Él dijo que deseaba inscribirse en la academia militar, a lo que Audrey protestó, pues de ser así Alex se iría lejos y no lo veríamos sino un par de veces al año. Leonel aun no había definido qué quería hacer, y Audrey dijo que pensaba estudiar administración o contaduría. Por último Marie dijo que pensaba estudiar en la academia de bomberos. Genial, mi grupo ahora estaba conformado por una chica policía, un militar, y una mujer bombero. Solo faltaba un sargento de la marina para complementar el grupito.

Y entonces, llegó el momento de decir qué quería estudiar yo. No sabía qué responder porque yo no había pensado nada. Mis compañeros me miraron atentamente mientras yo intentaba pensar en una respuesta rápida. Pero mi mente estaba en blanco. Mis compañeros parecían decepcionados por no saber que estudiaría. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en eso, si es que llegaba viva a la universidad. Aun faltaba más de un año para eso, y ya tendría tiempo de pensar, además sólo me importaba encontrar a los culpables de la muerte de mi familia, lo demás podía esperar. La venganza era lo único que me importaba, no me serviría de nada estudiar cinco años en una universidad si de todas maneras Sebastian me convertiría en su cena en cuanto yo lograra lo que quería, de eso no tenía duda. Yo lo sabía con certeza. Sebastian me mataría en cuanto pudiera, yo podía sentirlo. Podía sentir su mirada carmesí atravesando mi ropa y mi piel, encontrándose con aquello que él quería obtener, y por lo que haría lo que fuera. El sólo quería mi alma y nada más, y la obtendría cuando llegara el momento. Por ello, "mi futuro" no me importaba. Mi futuro estaba en sus manos, literalmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 6. Parte II. Ama y Sirviente, Actores.

Pasaron un par de días después de la visita de mis compañeros. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, me fui recuperando con rapidez sobrehumana. Supongo que el asunto del contrato tuvo algo que ver, porque mientras menos me dolía el sello, más rápido me recuperaba de las demás lesiones. Después de dos semanas en el hospital, me había recuperado por completo y ya podría irme. Además de que dejó de arderme la marca morada en mi pecho. Durante esos días le pedí al demonio que mantuviera su distancia, pero que no se alejara por completo. El protestó al principio, ya que su trabajo era a mi lado, pero aceptó cuando le expliqué mis razones. Iba día por medio a verme, y se quedaba hablando con mi abuela, quien sabe de qué, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que ella cada vez estaba más encantada con él. Siempre halagaba su buena educación y cortesía, lo cual no es común en ella. Demonio suertudo.

Esta tarde… mi última tarde en el hospital. Mi abuela, él y yo bajamos hasta la plaza y conversamos un rato allí. Los días anteriores Sebastian se había ido quien sabe a donde para no levantar sospechas por su "apego" a mí. Él llegó porque yo lo llamé… quería saber si funcionaba eso de que si lo llamaba él estaría a mi lado en sólo un momento. Y así fue.

En cuanto mi abuela lo vio, se alegró… él sólo sonrió modestamente mientras ella casi lo arrastraba hacia la plaza junto conmigo. Fue allí donde un poco de falsa modestia de su parte y más falsa manipulación mía hacia él, hicieron magia.

Primero, ella le planteó de nuevo la opción de quedarse con nosotras, pues las pocas veces que se habían visto en los días anteriores, ella le había planteado la opción de vivir con nosotras. Ella recibiría las llaves de la nueva casa esa misma tarde, y a partir de mañana empezaríamos las compras de la mueblería y demás. Casi todas mis cosas se habían quemado durante el incendio y había que hacer mucho papeleo para recibir las nuevas como garantía. Así que era más rápido ir y conseguir nuevas cosas, además eso, la sola idea de quedarnos en un hotel me irritaba.

Nuestra actuación había comenzado. Primero, él titubeó un poco, y luego era hora de hacer mi papel. Puse la cara de niña tonta que se suponía lo convencería, pero realmente dudo que hubiera movido algo en él. Luego, debía sacudir mi cabello de una manera estúpida que a los adultos aun derrite y que se suponía sería mi arma secreta para convencerlo. Bien podríamos dedicarnos juntos a la actuación.

_Sebastian… ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotras? Sería perfecto. Pronto comenzarás a estudiar en la universidad y aun no has encontrado un lugar para vivir mientras estudias. *_inserte aquí sacudida de cabello ridícula* _Si te vienes a vivir conmigo y mi abuela, no tendrías que pagar tanto dinero por una habitación… además, la facultad te quedaría más cerquita…_

Y esas fueron las palabras que "lo convencieron". Palabras por las que Sebastian comenzó a molestarme…

_**«Señorita, ¿podría hacer de nuevo esa cara…? y sacuda su cabello de esa manera… no olvide que eso "me derrite"» **_

Dios, a él no se le olvidará eso nunca y no parará de molestarme por eso.

Luego de mi actuación de niña tonta, él se llevó la mano a la frente, y cerrando sus ojos, declaró que lo pensaría. Y mi abuela se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada y dijo que estaría encantada de que aceptara… y algo más que prefiero no recordar.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

—_Sebastian… ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotras? Sería perfecto. Pronto comenzarás a estudiar en la universidad y aun no has encontrado un lugar para vivir mientras estudias. Si te vienes a vivir conmigo y mi abuela, no tendrías que pagar tanto dinero por una habitación… además, la facultad te quedaría más cerquita…_

—_**Lo pensaré…**_

—_Estaría encantada si aceptaras… Mi nieta estaría muy feliz si vinieras, Sebastian. De ahora en adelante, te has convertido en su ángel guardián._

—_**Por favor, no diga eso, yo sólo soy un simple ciudadano que decidió ayudar a esta dulce señorita.**_

—_Gracias de todas maneras. Sé que aceptarás... nadie puede resistirse a la encantadora mirada de mi nieta…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—_**Y supongo, que yo no soy la excepción. Está bien… acepto... pero al menos permítame ayudar en las tareas diarias...**_

—_Descuida, contrataremos a alguien…_

—_**No hay problema… yo puedo hacerlo… estaría encantado… de hecho, podría ser algo así como…**_

—_¿Cómo un mayordomo...?_

—_**Si me permite tal honor…**_

—_Vaya, vaya… lo pensaré… es una tarea muy pesada y pronto comenzará sus estudios, joven Michaelis._

—_**No creo que eso sea un obstáculo… y por favor, puede llamarme sólo Sebastian…**_

—_Está bien, Sebastian… Si así lo cree… supongo que puedo ponerlo a prueba mientras comienza a estudiar…_

—_**Muchas gracias, señora Barnettley.**_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Ese idiota… ¡ese grandísimo idiota se salió con la suya! "Si me permite tal honor"… "No creo que eso sea un obstáculo…" "muchas gracias señora Barnettley"… ¡lo voy a estrangular hasta que se ponga morado! ¡Le dije claramente a ese demonio infernal que nada de jugar al mayordomito inglés y ahora me sale con eso! ¡Eso no estaba planeado! solamente él se haría de rogar y yo actuaría como una idiota para hacerle creer a mi abuela que él había aceptado vivir con nosotras porque yo lo había convencido y no porque él quisiera… ¡y se pone a la orden para trabajar como el pingüino-demoniaco resuelve-todo! Pagarás por esto, maldito demonio.

—Al parecer tendremos un mayordomo… ¿Qué te parece?

En ese momento, me dieron ganas de… … … ¡Dios mío ahora para colmo de males quiere saber mi opinión! pero me las cobraré con ese idiota… ya verá…

Entonces no tuve más opción que aguantarme las ganas de patear a Sebastian en sus bajos fondos –si es que eso llegaba a dolerle- y responder de la manera que menos quería.

—Supongo que sería emocionante tener a alguien así en la casa…

—Y para mí sería un honor servirle, _my lady._

¿¡My lady!? Ahora si que oficialmente, Sebastian Michaelis o como te llames, voy a hacerte sufrir.

**._._._._._._._._.**

_**Oh, vaya. Parece que la señorita se ha enojado. Puedo verlo aun tras su mirada inexpresiva. Si no fuera un demonio, estaría en serios problemas.**_

_**My lady… algo debo hacer para permanecer a su lado. Debo ganarme el respeto y la confianza de su predecesora. Tal parece que esta es la única manera. ***__suspiro__*** Y si lo hago, podré estar junto a usted más tiempo, sin tener que ocultarme o ir a verla en las noches como he estado haciendo esta última semana. **_

_**Luego de que saliera del hospital y se mudara a su nueva residencia, debí fingir que había estado de viaje en mi lugar de origen –que aun no hemos definido- buscando las cosas que se supone que usaría en mi nueva residencia. Cosas que por supuesto, no existían y tuve que ir a comprar junto a la señorita. Un día fue suficiente. La señora Barnettley había salido para comprar los muebles del recibidor, y la señorita aprovechó las horas de soledad para acompañarme a comprar dichas cosas. Después de todo hasta los momentos sólo tenía dos mudas de ropa, y según ella, eso no estaba bien. Pasamos toda la tarde en un lugar espacioso con múltiples locales donde vendían ropa, incluso comida dentro de él. Con su ayuda compré diversas prendas y accesorios que jamás había usado, ni siquiera cuando serví a mi último contratista. Luego de eso, dijo que ya podía volver al departamento fingiendo que acababa de llegar de mi viaje.**_

_**La mayoría de las tardes mi joven ama y yo estamos solos. Al parecer, la señora Barnettley tiene mucho papeleo qué resolver. Por los momentos debo aprender a comportarme como un joven de veintidós años y no como "un viejo pingüino inglés", como suele burlarse la señorita en referencia al traje blanco y negro. **_

_**Qué extraño me resulta esto. Insiste en que la llame por su nombre frente a los demás y que no le diga "my lady", como acostumbro a hacer. Sin embargo, no es normal para mí tener un trato tan cercano con un contratista. Pero ella sigue insistiendo en que todo ha cambiado y la gente ve las cosas de diferente manera.**_

_**¿En qué se diferencian los humanos de este siglo a los de hace cien años? En nada. Siguen siendo tan codiciosos, arrogantes y malvados como siempre ha sido la humanidad. Realmente no veo la diferencia. **_

_**Las cosas entre ella y yo se han calmado un poco. Debemos dejar nuestras pequeñas discusiones a un lado y concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo. Pero no es fácil. Hay muchas cosas que hacer y que ordenar. Por ahora es mejor esperar que todo tome su lugar para comenzar a actuar mi verdadero papel. **_

**._._._._._._._._.**

Esa fue la semana más agotadora que he tenido hasta ahora. Ya me instalé en la nueva casa, que realmente es espaciosa. Mi abuela la había comprado tan rápido que apenas tuvimos tiempo de amueblarla antes de instalarnos. Por otro lado, ella se encontraba muy ocupada corriendo de aquí para allá. Quería dejarme al cuidado de alguien pero me negué. Para eso estaba Sebastian, para cuidarme. Sólo él lo haría. Y hablando de él. Era hora de enseñarle a comportarse como es debido antes de que pierda mi paciencia.

Definitivamente quería estrangularlo por su escenita en la plaza del hospital. Todo eso de "my lady", toda esa cortesía me hacía querer vomitar. Era tan repugnantemente educado que no lo soportaba. Siempre con esa maldita sonrisa y su amabilidad manipuladora por delante. Tras salir del hospital le dije que se pintara de colores y fingiera que estaba viajando para buscar sus pertenencias, las cuales ni siquiera existían y debía comprárselas. Hoy fui con él al centro comercial y le compré un poco de ropa con el dinero que había querido usar una vez para huir con Rosalía, y que aun conservaba guardado.

&.&.&

¡Belleza demoniaca de los mil demonios! las mujeres no le quitaban los ojos de encima, y él al notarlo se comportó mas orgulloso de lo que es normalmente. Y yo me sentía como una fea muñeca de trapo a su lado. Pensé que si le hacía usar unos lentes de sol que taparan su cara se solucionaría. Pero, no. grave error. Se veía más atractivo todavía y toda aquella mujer que se considerara heterosexual no dejaba de observarlo. Me molestaba su actitud orgullosa al notar que él era el centro de atención. Siempre tan orgulloso y presumido. Parecía deleitarse en que lo observaran y que yo me enfureciera por ello, porque sí, yo estaba furiosa. Me enfurecía a tal punto que me hervía la sangre que lo miraran de esa forma. Él es sólo mío y de nadie más. **Y no, no estoy celosa, es sólo que me molesta que llame tanto la atención cuando yo solo quiero mantenerme lo más desapercibida posible… **pero al parecer, no lo lograré si sigo saliendo con él. Estúpido demonio mega-sexy.

[…]

—Señorita… ¿está molesta?

—Te he dicho cientos de veces que me llames por mi nombre.

—Pero nadie puede oírnos.

—Pero no estamos completamente solos, DEMONIO—. Contesté entornando los ojos y apoyándome contra la pared. Si él quería jugar, yo también podía hacerlo.

—En este momento, no hay nadie más junto a nosotros…. Además, creí que mi nombre era "Sebastian"—. Contestó él con una sonrisa medio burlona.

—Y el mío Rachel. ¿Quieres que te lo deletree?

—No es necesario, Rachel.

Y esa pequeña pelea por los nombres hubiera continuado toda la mañana de no ser por la sobre-entusiasmada empleada que llegó hasta el pasillo del probador con dos camisas de vestir blancas de diferentes tallas. Salí del probador cerrando la puerta para recibir la mercancía.

Verán, Sebastian sólo tenía hasta el momento dos camisas y eso no estaba bien. A mi abuela no se le escapaba nada. Era por eso que tenía que comprarle ropa, zapatos, abrigos -por el clima frío de la ciudad donde nos habíamos ubicado-, objetos de uso personal –que le dije que él mismo debía comprar-, y hasta una maleta y un bolso viajero, por no hablar de material para sus futuras clases.

Estuvimos todo un día en el centro comercial comprando las cosas. Normalmente, yo adoraba ir de compras, era un momento agradable para pasar en familia, pero ahora, las detestaba. Si normalmente en cada tienda eres acosado por los empleados con sus "¿_a la orden?", "pase adelante, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?"_ y demás frases; ahora era cien veces peor. La razón: el demonio a mi lado. Ahora el acoso era mayor. Sentía como si las empleadas, que desgraciadamente en su mayoría eran mujeres, se pelearan en un duelo a muerte por atendernos. Dios, que molesto. Les dije amablemente que me encargaría, y le dije a Sebastian que mantuviera la boca cerrada. El sólo asintió con una sonrisa de triunfo al notar mi obvio enojo, y se metió en el probador más lejano de la tienda que encontré.

Intentaba pensar que talla podría ser él. No quería ni preguntarle, y muchos menos pedirle ayuda. Así que oculté al demonio en el probador y llamé a una empleada que parecía ser de mi edad. La chica de cabello castaño claro asintió y fue en búsqueda de lo que le pedí. Minutos después apareció con las dos prendas, poniendo fin a la discusión que tenía con el hombre dentro del cubículo cerrado con una puertecita de madera. Le di las gracias a la joven y ella se retiró. Otra discusión comenzaba.

—¿Qué debo hacer con estas prendas, my lady?

—No te hagas el idiota. Quítate la ropa y ponte las camisas. Necesito saber cuál te queda mejor para saber tu talla y poder comprar lo demás.

—¿Debo desvestirme en un lugar público?—. Preguntó con falsa inocencia.

—Nadie puede verte. No me digas que ahora sí tienes algo de decencia—. Le contesté enarcando una ceja.

—Pero usted podría entrar en cualquier momento, y no estaría bien que me viera en semejante estado indecoroso.

—No pienso entrar, y si no lo sabías hay un pestillo en la puerta, idiota.

—Ah… ¿comenzamos de nuevo con las bellas palabras?

—Sólo cállate y desvístete.

—Sólo si promete no entrar…

¿Este idiota quien cree que soy?

—Lo prometo, sólo desvístete y ya.

—¿Cómo sabe que no me he desvestido?

Este idiota esta probando mi paciencia al límite.

—¡Sólo ponte la maldita camisa para irnos de aquí!

Y por fin, dejó sus juegos, y obedeció.

—Entendido—. Tras eso se quedó en silencio, y un minuto después salió del probador con una de las camisas, pero le quedaba un poco pequeña, así que se midió la otra, la cual le calzó a la perfección. Tomé nota de la talla, y metí la camisa en la cesta que había tomado para tal fin. Luego de eso tomé algunas camisetas, varias de ellas de color negro. Creo que ese es el color favorito de ese demonio. Luego de eso hice que se midiera algunos pantalones que también le quedaron bien. Llevamos todo a la caja y nos fuimos hasta la siguiente tienda.

En la siguiente tienda que entramos, el acoso fue menor, pues al ser una tienda exclusiva de caballeros todos los empleados eran varones. Allí le compré una franela de rayas diagonales blancas y negras que debo admitir le quedaba demasiado bien. Tuve que abofetearme mentalmente para volver a la realidad cuando salió del probador con dicha franela, un pantalón negro un poco ajustado, una chaqueta***(2)** del mismo tono y una bufanda negra que no sé de donde demonios tomó.

—Rachel… Rachel…

—Ah... ¿Qué…? ¿Qué decías?—. Se veía tan atractivo que me distraje y no escuché lo que decía.

—Le preguntaba cómo me veía.

—Ah… eeeetoo…bien… supongo… —. Contesté desviando la mirada.

—Señorita, si no me mira no podrá saber si me veo bien o no…—. Maldición se paró frente a mí y no tuve más opción que verlo de frente. Dios, se veía tan…

—Te… ves… bien… sólo cámbiate para llevar esto a la caja.

[…] —Entendido—.

Luego de pagar salimos de la tienda y subimos al segundo nivel del gigantesco centro comercial. Había mucha gente subiendo por las escaleras eléctricas y podían verse por doquier casi todas las personas que estaban de compras. La razón, ya era mediodía y en el segundo nivel estaba la feria de comida con tiendas donde vendían desde pizzas, helados y batidos, hasta sushi y ramen. Me senté en una de las mesas para dos personas que estaba en una esquina cerca de la tienda de comida italiana. Sebastian se había ofrecido a prepararme algo en casa, pero aun había cosas que comprar y regresar al departamento supondría mucho tiempo perdido. Ordené algo ligero porque no quería tardarme demasiado comiendo. Pero como todo no puede ser perfecto, para mi muy mala suerte y deleite del demonio me salpiqué la ropa con la salsa de la pasta. Maldito mi mal pulso.

—Eso le dará un toque especial a su atuendo…—. Comentó aguantándose la risa.

—No te burles, no es divertido…

—Pero, ahora debemos conseguirle algo para vestir. Como su mayordomo no puedo permitir que ande por ahí con una mancha en sus ropas. Debe cambiarse de inmediato.

—No eres mi mayordo…— no pude terminar la frase porque él me levantó de la mesa sin dejarme terminar mi plato y me llevó escaleras abajo a una tienda de ropa cercana. Ahora el demonio tiene complejo de modista….

—Esto, le sentará bien.

—Ni siquiera sabes que talla soy, tonto—. Le respondí cruzándome de brazos ya dentro de uno de los probadores de la tiendita de sifrinitas a donde me metió Sebastian.

—No necesito saberlo. Estoy seguro de que le quedará bien —. Respondió con una sonrisa triunfal. Idiota…

Me metí al probador y cerré la cortina. Mi imagen frente al espejo no era la mejor. Estaba medio despeinada por el viento que se colaba a través de las ventanas del nivel de la feria de comida. Mi blusa, que había sido blanca, ahora tenía una mancha roja en el pecho. Me quité la bufanda que cubría el sello del contrato y que ahora, también estaba un poco manchada. Sebastian entró, y en ese momento sentí unas enormes ganas de ahorcarlo con las mismas prendas que me había llevado para vestirme.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… ¡ni pienses que usaré eso, Sebastian!

—¿Por qué no? Se verá adorable. Y además, ya las he pagado—. Contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Demonios, no debí haber dejado el dinero en sus manos enguantadas en cuero negro.

—Es que ¡NO ME GUSTA!

—¿El rosa no es de su agrado? creí que le gustaría, al parecer todas las chicas de su edad lo usan.

—¡Pero yo no!

Por supuesto que en otras ocasiones había usado dicho color. Digo, no es feo… Sino que ésa bendita blusa era tan rosada que me daba nauseas y no precisamente porque sus diferentes tonos Barbie marearan.

—Si no es de su agrado, la devolveré—. Dijo dándose la vuelta.

—Olvídalo, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Aun me falta comprarte algunos zapatos y una maleta antes de que se nos haga más tarde. Mi abuela volverá a las siete y debo estar allá a esa hora.

—Entonces, permítame ayudarla a cambiarse.

—¡Yo puedo hacerlo sola, corrompedor de menores!

—¿Corrompedor de menores? No entiendo a qué se refiere… sólo le ofrezco mi ayuda, como su mayordomo debo ayudarla en este tipo de cosas.

Todo esto lo dijo con una expresión de inocencia que casi me convence.

—Por milésima vez, Sebastian. ¡No eres un pingüino resuelve-todo!—. Exclamé apretando los dientes en un gran intento por no subir la voz.

—Pero su abuela estuvo de acuerdo en que yo fuera su mayordomo… ¿recuerda? además, esta es la segunda vez que me lo dice—.

—Pero ya te dije que no es normal hoy día—.

Él ni me escuchó, sólo me ignoró olímpicamente mientras tomaba la blusa limpia en sus manos. A regañadientes me quité la que estaba usando y la dejé caer al suelo, quedando sólo con el top de color blanco también. Cuando miré mi reflejo en el espejo el muy idiota estaba mirando mi pecho… pervertido…

—¿Aun le duele?—. Preguntó con seriedad.

—No…—. Ah, era eso… yo y mi mente retorcida habíamos pensado otra cosa cuando él únicamente se preguntaba si la marca que me dejó con sus uñas seguía doliendo.

—Lamento mi rudeza, pero debía apresurarme—. Dijo tras un corto silencio mientras ajustaba la blusa desde mi espalda. —El sello en su pecho— me señaló con su dedo poniéndose frente a mí y luego colocándose a mis espaldas de nuevo—es mi marca para no perderla…

—¿Para no perderme? sólo me buscas y ya…—. Repliqué. Estaba cansada y tenía hambre, gracias a que la mitad de mi almuerzo se quedó en una mesa de la feria de comida.

—Si se encuentra en peligro, sería un problema perder tiempo buscándola—. Diciendo esto, subió sus manos enguantadas por mis hombros, ajustando los tirantes de la blusa. —Por ello, es mejor dejar mi marca en mi contratista—. Su voz resonó tan cerca de mis oídos que no pude evitar sentir mi piel erizarse. —Nuestro sello, nos une—. Dijo finalmente deslizando por mi cuello la bufanda en un nuevo nudo que cubría la minúscula machita de salsa que había caído en la misma, minutos antes.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_*****_**(1)**Rosalía, la momia más hermosa del mundo: A principios de este siglo, a causa de la gripe española, murió una niña italiana de nombre Rosalía Lombardo. Era una niña muy pequeña, y su padre con el corazón roto por su muerte, contrató a uno de los mejores embalsamadores que ha existido (Alfredo Salafia), quien usó una técnica de embalsamamiento tan extraordinaria, que el casi perfecto estado de conservación en el que ha mantenido el cuerpo de la niña hasta hoy, le dio el nombre de "la momia más hermosa del mundo". Hace poco fue construido para ella una nueva urna de vidrio sellada por completo, donde metieron la anterior, para que la belleza de Rosalía perdure eternamente.

***(2): **No piensen mal, lectores de México… acá en mi país "chaqueta" es lo mismo que en otros países es conocido como chamarra. Es esa prenda usada para cubrirse del frío. Aclarado esto, pueden dejar de lado sus ganas de matarme por incluir una palabra con semejante significado en el léxico mexicano.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
._._._._._._._._._._.

**Como estoy de buen humor, actualicé rápido. En recompensa por ello, espero que dejen la perecita de lado, escriban y dejen sus reviews... **

**Gracias a todos mis lectores, en especial a aquellos que han dejado sus reviews... **

**Me despido, nos vemos en una próxima ocasión. El próximo capítulo se llamará "El comienzo de la mentira". **

**Gracias por leer y POR DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS. De lo contrario, Grell hará recoleeción de armas con ustedes...**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

_I am just one hell of a writer._


	7. El comienzo de la mentira I

**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, REITERO, NO MIA. Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC, es este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas.**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¡Bienvenidos, nuevos seguidores~!**_

_**Bueno, la verdad me tardé en publicar ya que aunque casi la mitad del capítulo estaba listo desde hace dos meses aproximadamente, hacían falta cosas por corregir y añadir, y no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo debido a exámenes y demás. Por otro lado, pasó algo un poco triste... **_**u.u**_** - y aunque debido a eso tuve tiempo un poco más de tiempo de escribir (debido a unos inesperados días libres que tuve **_**o-oU**_**)-, de paso me enfermé **__(se los digo en serio, la gripe anda suelta en el fandom de kuroshitsuji, primero fue "vi de uzumaki", luego "shadechu nightray" y ahora yo... cuidense lectores, no sea que los agarre con la guardia baja a ustedes también...)__** no me sentía de ánimos como para sentarme y hacerlo. Sin embargo, viendo que la historia llevaba más de un mes sin actualizarse, pero más que todo viendo las notificaciones de nuevos seguidores, poco a poco fui haciendo esas correcciones, y añadiendo unas cositas que hacían falta… y es así como mediante este capi, ahora pueden saber un poco más de esta historia que han estado siguiendo y apoyando. Mil gracias de nuevo, sin ustedes nada de esto tendría sentido.**_

_**Sin más preámbulo, los dejo con el capítulo.**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Capítulo 7. El comienzo de la mentira. Parte I.

Luego de que saliera del hospital, pasaron muchas cosas, entre esas, las relativas a la mudanza. Antes de que comenzaran las reparaciones, mi abuela fue hasta la mansión para inspeccionar que era lo que se había salvado y que no, acompañada del representante de su compañía de seguros y otras personas. Por sus comentarios supe que empacaron las cosas que se habían salvado del incendio y las enviaron a un depósito alquilado por ella, para que permanecieran a salvo hasta que la mansión fuera reparada.

Días después de todo aquello, antes de que retornara al colegio, y antes de que mi memoria comenzara a borrar detalles importantes de los hechos acontecidos recientemente en mi vida; mi abuela me hizo ir con ella a la mansión, pidiendo que explicara como había sido todo. Realmente no fue fácil, tener que recordar y hablar de nuevo aquella tragedia donde mi hermana había muerto injustamente. Yo no quería ir, los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido seguían tan frescos en mi memoria, que el solo hecho de estar allí me hacía revivir vívidamente cada momento del incendio y de la muerte de mis padres, las risas sardónicas de sus asesinos, el fuego y el penetrante olor a humo, los jadeos de mi hermana y míos en un intento por respirar sin asfixiarnos, el olor chamuscado de nuestras mayores posesiones consumiéndose por las llamas. Era como una pesadilla que estaba siendo revivida, de nuevo y de nuevo, en un macabro círculo vicioso que parecía eterno.

Debo añadir que el camino hacia la mansión era largo. El trayecto era de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en total, ya que se encontraba bastante alejada de la ciudad. Ese día me subí al auto con pesar, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debería volver allí, no me sentía lista para hacerlo. Me senté en la parte delantera del auto, y mi abuela en el asiento del piloto, el mismo auto negro en el que fuimos al entierro de Rosalía. Ya llevábamos un buen rato de camino, el silencio era casi insoportable, pero a la vez agradable, en esos momentos lo último que necesitaba eran los comentarios de cierto demonio que estaba en el asiento trasero, y quien debía venir con nosotras a dar "su parte del testimonio".

A través de la ventana cerrada, podía apreciar el camino solitario hacia la mansión. El mismo que había recorrido otras veces en el pasado, en compañía de mi ahora fallecida familia. Doblando una sinuosa curva, se podía apreciar una enorme roca blanca a lo lejos, justo antes del árbol con el que había chocado no mucho tiempo atrás. A medida que avanzamos, los recuerdos inundaban mi mente, como si tuvieran vida propia y llegaran por albedrío propio. El ruido lejano del agua del río bajo nosotros golpeando suavemente las rocas me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras pasábamos por el viejo puente que lo cubría, y cuyas bases crepitaban por el peso del automóvil. Levanté mi vista, y a través del cristal polarizado pude apreciar el rostro lleno de pesar de mi abuela.

Luego de rodar unos minutos por algunas curvas, llegamos a un pueblo grande, cuyo paisaje estaba rodeado de montañas ya no tan lejanas, y que indicaba que ya estábamos más cerca de nuestro destino. A través de los caminos del pueblo, se apreciaban casas, algunas en mejores condiciones que otras. También el recorrido incluía pasar frente a las instalaciones de una línea de taxis, una enorme escuela, algunos supermercados y una iglesia, todos construidos especialmente para que sus habitantes no tuvieran que ir hasta la ciudad. También había una vieja capilla en remodelación con una enorme cruz blanca de concreto que amenazaba con caerse a pedazos por completo en cualquier momento.

Luego de atravesar al pueblo, subimos por una cuesta que a cada momento se hacia más empinada, y que poco a poco, a medida que avanzábamos, estaba más sola. A los lados había algunas casas, cada una más alejada de la otra, hasta que llegamos a un punto, donde solo se apreciaba la vegetación, para descender un poco y quedar en línea recta, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un acantilado que conducía a otro puente. El resto del recorrido era solo una carretera rodeada por montañas muy cercanas, hasta que estas se expandían paulatinamente, dejando cada vez mayor espacio, para finalmente perderse en el horizonte y dejar apreciar una pequeña carretera que conducía hacia unos extensos jardines, detrás de los cuales, finalmente estaba la mansión.

Finalmente, llegamos. El portón de acceso a la mansión chirrió débilmente al ser abierto, probablemente por su falta de uso durante las últimas semanas. Una vez dentro y para nuestro alivio, las cosas no se veían muy diferentes, sólo el color chamuscado en toda la superficie de la pared principal era lo único que había cambiado.

El carro se estacionó justo en frente de la enorme casona. Me bajé con pesar, y volví a sentir el suelo de concreto mezclado con piedrecillas bajo la delgada suela de mis zapatos. El viento se arremolinaba alrededor del lugar, haciendo sacudir suavemente las hojas del enorme samán***(1) **que estaba a un par de metros diagonal a la entrada de la casa, y a un lado del cual había dos furgonetas negras pertenecientes al departamento de policía, más específicamente del departamento de homicidios. Alrededor de siete hombres, todos ellos vestidos con ropas algo formales, a excepción de un chico bastante joven que estaba uniformado de policía, y un hombre en traje de bombero, estaban esperándonos junto a sus vehículos.

El atardecer empezaba, tiñendo el cielo con sus colores incandescentes, dándole de nuevo a la mansión el aspecto de estar rodeada por las llamas. Por un momento sentí que estaba en aquella pesadilla de nuevo, el fuego consumiendo todo a su paso, y el llanto de mi hermanita cuando salí de la cocina. El ruido del tecleo de la contraseña de seguridad en el panel me trajo de vuelta al presente, para acto seguido, percatarme de que mi abuela estaba abriendo la puerta que daba acceso a la mansión con una llave especial.

—Algo malditamente irónico, —murmuré mientras caminaba hasta la enorme ventana que ahora estaba en gran parte destruida—. El día del incendio no hubo manera de abrirla, y ahora está destruida por el mismo fuego que rato después de haber iniciado todo, me impidió acercarme a ella—. Pensaba.

Maldita y cruel ironía, pero más malditos aun los que provocaron esto.

Sebastian se quedó a mi lado en silencio, y observando detenidamente el recibidor. Los hombres pasaron a la cocina junto a mi abuela y yo me quedé en el recibidor inmóvil, sintiendo los tormentosos recuerdos ir y venir. De alguna manera, cruel y diabólica, era como si estuviera viviendo aquel momento de nuevo y quisiera cambiar mis acciones para poder salvar a mi hermana, pero aquello sólo fue una ilusión momentánea que se marchó tan rápido como llegó.

—Señorita…— Sebastian me llamó haciendo que diera un respingo y volviera a la realidad de nuevo—. ¿Está todo en orden? —Preguntó acercando sus pasos a mí.

—Sí… —Respondí débilmente, girándome para quedar frente a él.

—Fue aquí donde encontré esos rastros de los que le hablé…— Expresó seriamente llevándose una mano a la barbilla, y parándose cerca de las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta, frente a los enormes ventanales cuyos cristales ahora estaban destruidos.

—Porque fue aquí fue donde empezó todo…— Expresé en un hilo de voz, recordando que fue precisamente en ese sitio donde había encontrado a mi hermanita aquel día. Recorrí el lugar con mi mirada, aun incrédula de que semejante catástrofe hubiera podido ser encubierta. —Sebastian…—Empecé a hablar nuevamente tras unos segundos de silencio sepulcral por parte de ambos—. Sácame de aquí… —Pedí casi con las lágrimas a punto de salir. Todo había sido muy reciente, y yo apenas soportaba estar en aquel lugar sin sentir mi corazón desfallecer y mis piernas flaquear.

—Sí, mi lady—. Declaró, inclinándose un poco, y llevándose una mano al pecho.

Probablemente hubiera cumplido esa orden, y me hubiera sacado de allí así fuera saltando por las ventanas, de no ser porque mi abuela apareció por el ala oeste, para indicarme que los oficiales que estaban investigando el caso me esperaban en la cocina. Asentí a su petición, y le indiqué mediante señas a Sebastian que fuera con nosotras. Él entendió mi mensaje, y nos siguió a la cocina cuyas paredes que habían sido blancas en el pasado, ahora poseían ese color caramelo y chamuscado en su superficie.

Los oficiales tomaron nota de mi declaración, pero dudo que me hayan creído. Mi abuela parecía ser la única en creerme, pero las evidencias recolectadas indicaban todo lo contrario, ya que los bomberos habían hecho las investigaciones correspondientes al caso, dando como resultado lo que yo ya me imaginaba:

El informe oficial, y tal como dijo Katerina, expresaba que el incendio había sido causado por una explosión originada por un escape de gas en la cocina.

Eso fue lo que me hizo estar cien por ciento segura, de que había alguien planeando el asesinato de la familia, y ese alguien se encargó de encubrir todo. Sus muertes no fueron por un robo o algo absurdo como eso, como había pensado al principio, antes de que el incendio ocurriera. Había sido un perfecto y fríamente calculado plan, donde asesinar al único testigo había sido lo único en que habían fallado. Por supuesto que toda la verdad había sido ocultada por quien fuera que había matado a mis padres meses atrás.

Pero, ¿por qué? Esa interrogante hacia mella en mi cabeza, robándose mi atención. Sin embargo, por más que lo pensaba, no tenía la respuesta. Era como un enorme rompecabezas de miles de fragmentos, del cual sólo había logrado hacer encajar en su lugar tres piezas:

Primero, alguien quería matar a mis padres a toda costa, y eventualmente, lo logró.

Segundo, ese "alguien" sabía que yo había sido testigo de las muertes de ellos, y quería encubrir su crimen, matándome a toda costa.

Tercero, ese alguien, tarde o temprano sabría que yo seguía con vida, y no dudaría en intentar silenciarme eternamente.

Sebastian por su parte, permaneció en silencio, mientras observaba disimuladamente las reacciones de los oficiales presentes, para descartar cualquier actitud que los señalara como posibles cómplices, lo cual no era ni remotamente posible. Había varios oficiales, unos siete como mínimo. Uno de ellos era un hombre que rondaba los cincuenta, y cuyo cabello comenzaba a hacerse blanco, otro de los oficiales, era un tipo gordo y arrogante que trataba no muy bien que digamos a su subordinado, el cual era un joven al parecer recién graduado, y por lo que vi esa tarde, debía soportar siempre que sus superiores lo llamaran "chico policía".

Estuvimos allí unos minutos, mientras los oficiales tomaban nota. Realmente me pareció inútil llevarme hasta allí, simplemente podrían haberme hecho ir hasta la estación, pero al parecer, querían una declaración más acertada, y el estar allí supondría que refrescaría mi memoria, más de lo necesario diría yo. Luego de eso, los oficiales se retiraron en las furgonetas en que habían llegado, prometiendo investigar más.

Cabe destacar que tuve que modificar un poco mi testimonio. Sebastian era el único al que le había dicho todo lo ocurrido, ni siquiera a mi abuela le había contado lo de la maldita caja. En un principio pensé en decírselo, pero Sebastian me aconsejó que por los momentos no dijera nada sobre esa pequeña, pero importante parte de la historia. Así que básicamente la versión conocida por mi abuela y los oficiales del departamento de investigaciones, fue que algo en el recibidor que yo desconocía, (y lo cual era cierto hasta cierto punto) originó el incendio. Sin embargo, y como dije, nadie me creyó pues las evidencias plantadas por los malnacidos que causaron todo esto, indicaban otra cosa.

Por otro lado, la noticia del incendio le dio la vuelta al país, incluido la noticia de que yo había sido rescatada. Por semanas se habló en los medios de comunicación de un incendio que destruyó una de las casas victorianas más antiguas y reconocidas del país. También se especuló sobre la supuesta maldición que recaía sobre aquellos que compraran la casa, pues los dueños anteriores a mis padres también habían muerto. Por supuesto que eso sólo eran patrañas inventadas por periodistas fracasados en búsqueda de una buena noticia para sus periódicos y noticieros. Afortunadamente, mi abuela se encargó de que se dejara de hablar de ello, antes de que la noticia se expandiera más. Por otra parte, disfrazó lo que había ocurrido conmigo, de manera que cesaran las especulaciones y comentarios de una buena vez por todas.

Además, la mansión, aunque no se había quemado por completo, sí necesitaría algunos meses para que fuera totalmente restaurada, así que mientras tanto, viviríamos en una casa que mi abuela le compró a uno de sus socios, y mi tía por su parte, se mudaría con su familia a un nuevo departamento, pero eso es otro tema el cual no tiene ninguna relevancia.

Después de todo aquello, mi abuela nos llevó de regreso a casa. Debían ser alrededor de las seis de la tarde, a juzgar por el tono rojizo y naranja profundos que teñían el cielo. El recorrido fue esta vez más largo de lo que nos tomó el trayecto de ida, debido a que cuando llegamos a la ciudad unos treinta minutos tras haber partido, debimos enfrentarnos al agobiante tráfico. Mi abuela sugirió que comiéramos algo para no aguantar tanta hambre en el camino a casa, pero ni Sebastian ni yo aceptamos. Ese demonio sólo devora almas, y yo no sentía nada de hambre en absoluto. Mi abuela ladeó la cabeza negativamente ante mi respuesta negativa.

—Oh, querida, debes comer algo. Si sigues así te debilitarás—. Dijo ella con un preocupado tono maternal, pero honestamente con todo lo que me había sucedido últimamente, hasta el apetito lo había perdido.

Llegamos a casa a eso de las siete de la noche. El demonio se ofreció a preparar la cena, cosa que mi abuela agradeció sinceramente, ya que se sentía muy cansada como para cocinar, y con el tráfico que había, si ordenábamos algo, se tardarían al menos una hora. Además de que comprar ese tipo de comida no era algo que a mi abuela le agradara del todo. Actualmente, según ella, sólo puedes comprar comida chatarra por encargo, y eso es algo que ella no me permitiría comer ni en un millón de años.

Yo por mi parte, me fui a la cama sin cenar, y me encerré en mi cuarto como solía hacer. Desde que nos mudamos allí, pasaba la mayor parte del día en mi habitación ajena a la compañía. Mi abuela respetó mi deseo de permanecer sola, y eso es algo que le agradecí internamente, porque en aquellos momentos, sólo era la soledad lo que me daba algo -si se quiere- de consuelo. Era el único lugar donde podía dejar salir todo.

Sentía que la compañía ya no me serviría de nada, mis padres y hermana habían muerto, y el saber que no les vería nunca más, ni siquiera cuando yo muera, no era de consuelo alguno. De hecho, de alguna manera, cada vez que veía a mi abuela, era como un recordatorio para mí de que mi alma ya estaba condenaba, y de que jamás me reuniría con mi familia de nuevo. Normalmente está ese pequeño consuelo en aquellas personas que han perdido a sus seres queridos, esas personas tienen la certeza de que se encontrarán con ellos en la otra vida; pero en mi caso, eso no iba a suceder, sin duda alguna, en cuanto muriera, a mí me iban a mandar derechito al infierno. No había nada en este mundo que me salvara. Nada.

&.&.&

Los días siguientes a mi salida del hospital pasaron bastante rápido. Después de tener que pasar todo un día comprándole cosas al demonio, regresamos a la casa, para comenzar a tejer nuestra mentira. Cuando llegamos ese día, ya eran casi las ocho y treinta de la noche. Mi abuela estaba esperándome en la sala, muy preocupada por cierto, preocupación que se esfumó y fue remplazada por alegría cuando vio llegar a Sebastian con "su equipaje". Usé como excusa que él había llamado para informarnos de su regreso. Mi abuela le entregó las llaves de la habitación donde él se quedaría, la cual quedaba a unos metros en el mismo pasillo que la mía, y me hizo arreglársela. Irónico. Yo, que soy "el amo", debía tenderle la cama al demonio que ni si quiera sé si duerme. Sin embargo, él se negó con su falsa cortesía, así que no tuve que hacer nada de eso.

Tras llegar, mi abuela nos ofreció cenar, pero yo me rehusé a comer. Sebastian por su parte no comió usando como excusa que había cenado al llegar a la ciudad, y duramos un rato hablando, hasta que mi abuela se fue a dormir como a las diez de la noche, y yo hice lo mismo. Sebastian insistió en prepárame un té, pero me negué. Para mi mala suerte, y como había estado pasando desde los últimos meses, esa noche, volví a tener las mismas malditas pesadillas, pero pude dormir con el té que el demonio me preparó. Seguramente debió haberme escuchado gritar en sueños o algo así, pues fue el quien me sacó de aquellas pesadillas al tocar la puerta de mi habitación.

Luego de eso pude dormir mejor, hasta que la sed me despertó. Me levanté perezosamente en búsqueda de agua, cuando algo en el pasillo llamó mi atención. Una débil luz blanca se colaba por la hendija de la habitación que le había sido asignada a Sebastian, y que estaba a un par de metros de la mía. Sentí curiosidad, lo admito, me preguntaba qué podría estar haciendo ese demonio a las tres de la mañana. Yo le había indicado que debía intentar en lo posible de parecer un humano, y estar despierto a esa hora no es algo que los humanos normalmente hagan.

Por un momento pensé en acercarme e indicarle que apagara la luz, que debía fingir que estaba durmiendo. Pero recordé que muy pocas veces mi abuela se levantaba de madrugada, así que no le di importancia. Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a seguir mi camino a la cocina, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose cuidadosamente, y una voz que ya se me hacía familiar, me hicieron detenerme. Era el demonio, y se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

—¿Necesita algo, señorita? —Preguntó asomándose a la puerta. Vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros de algodón, y en una de sus manos portaba unos anteojos -al parecer de lectura-. Eso último me pareció irónico, que alguien como él necesitara gafas.

—No—. Respondí sin dudar, aunque aun con algo de curiosidad por saber por qué tenía la luz encendida—. ¿Qué…?—Comencé a preguntar, pero él no me dejó hablar, sino que tomó la palabra.

—Buscaba una dama de compañía en los anuncios de la prensa—. Aquellas palabras hicieron que mis ojos se abrieran un momento como platos, al pensar en la connotación actual de "dama de compañía", pero recordé que aquel demonio a veces seguía actuando como de la época victoriana o qué se yo, así que comprendí a qué era lo que se refería en realidad.

Sin embargo, no era muy tarde como para molestar al viejo demonio. Así que…

—Vaya, ¿y para qué querrías tú a una de esas mujeres...? —Pregunté con sorna. Sin embargo, él muy idiota captó mi sarcasmo, así que mi intento de molestarlo falló.

—No me refería a ese tipo de "dama de compañía", señorita—. Respondió pacientemente, con una sonrisa humorística. Obviamente él tenía razón, él hablaba de las damas de compañías que se encargaban de cuidar a las mujeres de la alta sociedad en épocas pasadas, pero yo no me imaginaba para qué querría él contratar a una.

—Como sea—. Respondí tras carraspear para que olvidara mi anterior comentario y no me tomara por una bruta, o peor aun por una malpensada— ¿Para qué querrías contratar una? — Fue mi pregunta, bastante estúpida ahora que lo pienso. A esas alturas debí haber presupuesto para qué querría él contratar a ese tipo de persona.

—Alguien debe encargarse de los cuidados de la señorita—. Respondió con una sonrisa servicial—. No sería apropiado que este servidor lo hiciera por cuenta propia.

Mi mirada en respuesta era de fastidio. Por supuesto que él pensaba en contratar la dama de compañía o lo que fuera para mí, ya que su manera de pensar seguía siendo la de alguien de hace dos siglos. Sonreí con sarcasmo, y le hice saber que ni en un millón de años aceptaría a tal persona, y que desistiera de ello. También le indiqué, que hoy día "dama de compañía" tenía otra connotación, y que si llegaba a poner tal aviso en el periódico, lo último que obtendría sería una mujer de buena educación y modales finos.

—Parece saber mucho, a pesar de su corta edad—. Susurró él con burla.

A pesar de tener poco tiempo juntos, Sebastian ya sabía como hacerme perder la paciencia. A ese punto comencé a pensar que lo hacía a propósito. Ladeé la cabeza negativamente, tratando de contener las ganas de darle una buena patada por su comentario.

—¡No seas idiota! —Exclamé con un gran esfuerzo por no alzar la voz más de lo necesario— si lo sé es porque muchas veces vi que algunos de los hombres que trabajaban para mi padre llevaban con ellos ese tipo de mujeres en sus viajes y cenas de negocios, ¡no por nada más!

—Entiendo, señorita. Mis disculpas si malinterpretó mi comentario—. Se disculpó él, dudo que sinceramente, ya que parecía luchar consigo mismo por no reírse con libertad por mi reacción. —Con su permiso, me retiro. Buenas noches—. Añadió, con una leve reverencia, y cerró la puerta tras sí. Me alejé de allí para ir a buscar el agua, maldiciendo internamente por no haber logrado mi cometido, y completamente segura de haberlo escuchado reírse en cuanto me alejé de aquel pasillo.

Al día siguiente de haber llegado a casa, el demonio decidió comenzar oficialmente "su periodo de prueba". El muy idiota lo hacía todo a la perfección. No cometía errores, y demostró ser muy capaz. Y cada día que pasaba, mi querida abuela no paraba de halagarlo. Si esto seguía así, el muy endemoniado demonio se iba a ganar ese puesto permanentemente, cosa que yo debía evitar, si quería parecer una persona normal y no una ricachona loca que quiere vivir como si fuera el siglo XIX.

Pero el día siguiente de lo ocurrido en el pasillo de nuestras habitaciones, fue lo que colmó mi poca paciencia. Ese día, a pesar de que era sábado, el demonio me levantó temprano, y de paso, intentó vestirme, cosa que no permití.

Verán, yo estaba durmiendo de lo mejor como no había logrado en mucho tiempo, cuando llegó él y abriendo las cortinas, me despertó. Luego se puso una venda negra en los ojos, y yo confundida por eso, le dije que se la quitara. El obedeció, y luego me arrebató las sábanas y en menos de un segundo me quitó la parte superior de la ropa de dormir… Pervertido… le pregunté en un grito ahogado que qué demonios hacía, y el muy cínico me respondió que "su trabajo como mi fiel sirviente, ya que yo me había negado a contratar una dama de compañía".

Me enfurecí y le lancé una almohada gritándole que se largara. El sólo hizo esa maldita pose del siglo antepasado seguido de un "sí, mi lady" al que debería irme acostumbrando, y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, apareció mi abuela como salida de la nada preguntando qué había sucedido y por qué yo estaba gritando. Me cubrí tan rápido como pude con las sábanas, y me puse pálida de los nervios de sólo pensar en lo que diría si llegaba a ver a Sebastian en mi habitación, así que le mentí respondiéndole entrecortadamente que había visto una cucaracha.

Ella sólo suspiró cansadamente y la cosa hubiera terminado allí, pero como nunca falta un comentario que me haga rabiar, añadió tras cerrar la puerta —Y por cierto, cariño. No andes llamando a Sebastian por semejantes tonterías—. Por supuesto que mi mala suerte nunca era suficiente como para que ella oyera justamente cuando grité el nombre de ese demonio infernal. Hablando de él, ¿dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo? detrás de la puerta. ¿Cómo hizo para que no lo viera mi abuela? No tengo idea, y prefiero no saberlo. Sólo sé que en cuanto mi abuela se fue, le dije que tuviera más cuidado porque si mi abuela lo hubiera visto en mi cuarto estando yo desvestida, podría pensar mal.

—¿Pensar mal en qué sentido?—. Qué pregunta tan descarada.

Y yo, roja como tomate, no sé si de la ira o de la vergüenza, o quizás ambas, intenté responderle sin perder los estribos.

—Pues pudo haber pensado que tú y yo…— Demonios, no pude continuar.

—¿Qué usted y yo qué, _mi lady_?

—Pu-pues que estábamos…

—Por favor, señorita, a estas alturas su desarrollo del lenguaje debería permitirle hablar bien…

—¡No te hagas el inocente, demonio pervertido y asaltacunas! —Exclamé levantándome de la cama, señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo índice, pero teniendo cuidado de que la sábana no fuera a resbalarse y dejarme expuesta.

—¿Asaltacunas? ¿Y eso qué significa? —Preguntó confundido.

—¡LARGO ACOSADOR DE MENORES! —Grité totalmente histérica, señalándole hacia la puerta.

Y con eso, él se salió de la habitación, justo antes de que el cofre de vidrio que le aventé impactara en su cara.

Intentando olvidar lo sucedido me duché, y me quedé en mi cuarto por el resto del día. Mi abuela pidió entrar, indicándome que el desayuno estaba servido, pero pocas ganas tenía yo de comer luego de todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, mi abuela casi me imploró que comiera algo, así que comí parte de la comida, dejando casi la mitad. Ella se llevó la mano a la frente, murmurando algo para sí, supongo que intentaba convencerse así misma que mi falta de apetito era producto de lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, y que pronto se me pasaría. Se llevó el plato, y se despidió dándome un beso en la cabeza. Al parecer saldría de compras.

Ni siquiera intentó convencerme de que la acompañara, la mayoría del tiempo yo me quedaba encerrada en mi cuarto, sentada en el mismo lugar: un puf morado que quedaba junto a la cama, justo al frente de una amplia ventana que siempre permanecía cerrada.

Me quedaba horas allí, mirando a través del cristal, inerte. Aun no podía creer que mi hermana menor hubiera muerto, sólo habían pasado veintiséis días desde su muerte, y a pesar de que yo misma había atestiguado su partida y había visto descender su urna a la fría tierra, aun era difícil asimilar que ella ya no estaba. Era como cuando alguien cercano a ti muere en un accidente, se te hace difícil de creer aun con los hechos frente a ti, de que esa persona ya no está, porque poco antes de que muriera le habías visto lleno de vida y salud, habías compartido con ella, etcétera, y no es fácil asimilar que estuvo viva, y al otro momento ya se ha ido. Creo que si ella hubiera padecido de alguna terrible enfermedad hubiera sido más fácil asimilar su partida, porque el hecho de que podría morir en cualquier momento estaría presente en mi mente; pero en lugar de ello, su muerte había llegado de improvisto y sin invitación.

Rosalía era una niña llena de vida y salud, capaz de hacer sonreír hasta a la vieja bruja de mi tía, alguien que se ganaba el corazón de todo aquel que la conociera, una niña alegre que fue capaz de sacarme de la tristeza por la muerte de nuestros padres, alguien que de alguna manera, se convirtió en mi único apoyo emocional durante esas horas oscuras. Por ello era que se me hacía tan difícil de asimilar su partida, porque ahora nada de lo que fue ella existía, todo se había esfumado junto con su último aliento de vida, cosa que yo jamás perdonaría, ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra.

Podría decir, que la soledad de mi habitación era mi santuario. El único lugar para pensar y estar tranquila. Sólo durante esa mañana de sábado, cuando mi abuela salió de compras, permití que esa soledad fuera interrumpida para hablar con libertad del contrato, ya que anteriormente, y debido a que el demonio y yo debíamos mantener las apariencias, no habíamos podido hablar adecuadamente.

Hablamos en mi habitación para tener mayor privacidad. Él se quedó de pie junto a la ventana, y yo me senté en el puf morado donde había estado sentada todo esos días. Con un gran esfuerzo de mi parte, le expliqué con detalle al demonio desde el principio todo lo que había pasado. El extraño secuestro del que logré escapar, la muerte de mis padres, y de dos de los hombres que los habían matado. La explosión originada por una caja que llegó misteriosamente a la mansión, y la muerte de mi hermana. El me escuchó con suma paciencia mientras yo intentaba hablar sin romper a llorar. En varias ocasiones tuve que detenerme porque sentía un apretado nudo en mi garganta por contener las ganas de llorar de nuevo. El me alcanzó una taza de té de valeriana para intentar calmarme, pues notó que el sólo hecho de hablar de lo sucedido, me hacía mal.

Tuve que comenzar desde el principio. El relato se alargó, ya que tuve que detenerme varias veces, y a que le conté de mis sospechas. El prestó atención a todo lo que dije, y no me interrumpió en ningún momento.

—Sebastian, quiero que investigues a aquellos hombres que apagaron el fuego, y que busques pistas de lo que en verdad pasó. Una explosión tan pequeña no pudo haber desatado un fuego como ése. Alguna evidencia debe haber, algo que hayan usado para avivar y expandir el fuego…. Intenta no demorarte para no levantar sospechas, y no dejes que nadie te vea—. A pesar de que detesto estar ordenándoles cosas a los demás, le ordené a Sebastian que investigara la mansión en cuanto terminé de contarle todo.

—Sí, mi lady. Ahora investigaré en base a lo que me ha dicho. Deberé visitar la mansión en búsqueda de información—. Aquella orden pareció haber hecho cambiar su semblante indiferente, porque una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios a la vez que respondía con esa frase característica de él.

Él hizo como le dije, en un periodo de tiempo bastante corto. Sebastian no necesitó más de dos noches para recopilar toda la información necesaria. Le di la dirección y me quedé esperando su regreso. Pese a las investigaciones que él hizo, las cuales fueron hechas antes de que los tres fuéramos a la mansión, no pudo encontrar evidencias claras que le dieran credibilidad a mi testimonio. Sin embargo, supongo que gracias a sus poderes demoniacos o lo que sea, encontró la causa de todo, aunque -según él- la evidencia de ello era humanamente imposible de rastrear.

Al día siguiente de que le ordené tal cosa, me dijo todo lo que había encontrado durante su búsqueda. Según me explicó Sebastian, al ser abierta la caja, fueron liberadas varias esquirlas de metal, que no solo hirieron mortalmente a Rosalía, sino que también se esparcieron por la sala, desencadenando una reacción química bastante dañina al entrar en contacto con azida sódica y agua ágilmente salpicada***(2)**, esto fue lo que causó la explosión. Aunque dicha explosión fue relativamente pequeña, el fuego se fue extendiendo debido a algunos componentes usados como acelerantes y que habían sido rociados por el lugar. En resumen, podría decirse que fue un milagro que Rosalía hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo, y que todo fue planeado. Toda evidencia había sido borrada, siendo suplantada por el mito de la fuga de gas. El incendio fue provocado, y sus verdaderas causas ocultadas por la misma persona que lo causó, de tal manera, que ni los más experimentados bomberos pudieron encontrar la verdad. Las evidencias habían sido minuciosamente destruidas por sus causantes, y todo aquello había sido planeado meticulosamente. Le dije a Sebastian que guardara la información y evidencias recopiladas, de manera que pudiéramos utilizarlas cuando nos fuera útil de nuevo.

&.&.&

En resumen, los eventos acontecidos desde mi salida del hospital, ocurrieron en el siguiente orden: tres días después de haber ingresado al hospital fue el entierro de mi hermana, trece días después me dieron de alta, dando inicio a la primera semana en mi nuevo hogar junto a mi abuela, al final de la cual Sebastian "llegó de viaje". Los dos días siguientes, o mejor dicho, las dos noches siguientes, Sebastian se encargó de investigar lo que le pedí, y al tercer día de su llegada fuimos juntos a mi abuela hasta la mansión a lo que yo llamaría un viaje de pesadilla. Y finalmente cuatro semanas después de que todo empezara, yo me encontraba preparándome para regresar a clases.

Esa noche era domingo. Debía acostarme temprano pues debía volver a clases al día siguiente. Di varias vueltas en mi habitación, intentando asimilar el hecho de que debía volver de nuevo a un lugar donde el pasar desapercibida ya no sería posible. Viéndolo desde todos los ángulos posibles, no encontraba ninguna buena razón en volver allí. De hecho, en ese momento era casi un estorbo en mi venganza, si estaba en clases, no tendría tiempo de investigar a fondo las posibles causas que llevaron a que mis padres fueran asesinados, y a que intentaran matarme a mí. Lo único medianamente bueno de todo aquello era que al menos las agobiantes evaluaciones y demás, mantendrían mi mente alejada del dolor momentáneamente.

Con ese último pensamiento, le di una última mirada al uniforme que usaría, y metiéndome bajo las sábanas lilas, me quedé profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, Sebastian me levantó sumamente temprano. Esta vez no trató de vestirme, luego de aquel día y después de que me calmé dejando de lado mi ira, le expliqué que normalmente yo hacía eso por mi cuenta, y que sería inapropiado que él lo hiciera, aunque él usara una venda o yo no tuviera una maldita dama acompañante o como se llame. Así que esa mañana sólo se limitó a despertarme y servirme una taza de té, que según él, se llama "Conde Gris". Me metí a la ducha, y me di un baño de agua caliente. Lo ideal sería que fuera con agua fría para despertarme, pero la idea de bañarme a esa hora con hielo líquido no me agradaba ni en lo más mínimo. Me vestí lentamente, hacia semanas que no iba a clases y de sólo pensar en las posibles cosas que ocurrirían en mi regreso, me hacían querer meterme en la cama de nuevo.

Me abotoné la camisa color beige y me ceñí la falda plisada, la cual era de un profundo tono azul oscuro que casi parecía negro. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor donde estaba mi abuela tomándose una taza de té. Sebastian estaba sirviendo el desayuno que el mismo preparó.

Sólo me tomé el vaso con jugo de naranja. Desde el incendio apenas si desayunaba, y esa mañana no era la excepción. Mi abuela soltó un suspiro de cansancio, pero no dijo nada. Sonriendo tenuemente, mi abuela me condujo hasta la entrada, y me llevó hasta el colegio en su auto.

Sebastian nos acompañó, pero sólo se bajó del auto para abrirme la puerta, y tras desearme un buen día, se aseguró de que mi uniforme -el cual constaba de una camisa manga larga beige bajo un pullover de lana azul, y una corbatita del mismo tono de la falda, que quedaba bajo el pullover- luciera perfecto.

Me bajé del auto pesadamente. Realmente no quería volver al liceo. Pero según la estúpida psicopedagoga que me estaban obligando a ver, dijo que "un ambiente rodeado de amigos y compañeros me harían bien". Lo que en realidad estaba diciendo era "si Rachel está en el liceo rodeada de gente idiota no se lanzará de una azotea ni se cortará las venas".

Dudé antes de entrar. Aunque había decidido volver a clases, comenzaba a cuestionarme el haber tomado tal decisión. Comencé a dudar sobre si en realidad debía volver a ese lugar. El hecho de que la noticia del incendio fuera totalmente pública, empeoraba las cosas. Sabía perfectamente que llegar de nuevo al colegio después de más de un mes de ausencia, no sería fácil. Todos querrían saber qué fue lo sucedido y probablemente comenzarían a hacer preguntas estúpidas sobre una supuesta maldición que recaía en la mansión y que fue la causante de todas las calamidades por las que había pasado en los últimos meses.

Era un día normal como todos. Los estudiantes estaban agrupados en la plaza central del colegio hablando de las cosas que habían hecho el fin de semana, y algunos haciendo la tarea que debieron haber hecho en casa. Avancé en búsqueda de un lugar para sentarme hasta que tocaran la campana anunciando que debíamos agruparnos para los honores a los símbolos patrios y todas esas cosas. Intenté evadir a mis cinco alocados compañeros, pues no deseaba sus abrazos asfixiantes ni el millón de preguntas que de seguro harían.

Ya en mi mente estaban planteados todos los posibles escenarios de mi regreso, cumpliéndose el que menos deseaba. El último escenario, el que menos quería, pero el que era el más seguro que se cumpliría, era donde yo era el centro de comentarios en el colegio Dr. Claudio A. Müller. Anteriormente, aunque yo era una de las chicas más adineradas del liceo, siempre pasaba desapercibida. No me gustaba llamar la atención ni nada por el estilo. Así que la gente sólo me ignoraba y ya. Pero desde ese día, yo sería el centro de atención de todo y todos. Todo el mundo comentaría mi regreso, y haría especulaciones de lo ocurrido.

Apenas comencé a caminar en dirección a un par de solitarias bancas blancas frente a una fuente, todos los ojos se clavaron en mí, y algunos estudiantes hasta tuvieron la indecencia de señalarme mientras se codeaban unos a otros y hacían comentarios sobre mí. Con cada paso que daba, sentía sus miradas seguirme, y sus voces chillonas murmurando entre ellos. Sin embargo, nadie se acercó a mí, sino que sólo se limitaron a hablar en voz baja. Los ignoré por completo, no iba a permitir que la actitud enfermiza de un montón de idiotas me fuera a afectar, así que seguí caminando como si nada, y me senté en las bancas como lo había planeado. Sin embargo, mis cinco compañeros de clases en cuanto me vieron se abalanzaron sobre mí al mismo tiempo.

—¡Rachel! ¡Volviste! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mejor?— La sobre-entusiasmada Audrey me rodeó con sus brazos y me acribilló a preguntas sin si quiera darme tiempo a responder.

—Sí, volví. Estoy bien, no tienen por qué armar un alboroto…— Mascullé entre dientes con frialdad mientras intentaba acomodarme el cabello que ahora, gracias a mis compañeros, estaba despeinado.

—Ah… ¡Te extrañamos! ¡Pero puedes contar con nosotros!

—¡Si! ¡Te ayudaremos a ponerte al día!—. Comentó Alex alegremente, pero al menos él se portó menos irritante que los demás.

Entonces, la pregunta que temía vino tan rápido como sonó la campana que me salvó de responderla.

—¿Y Sebastian?— Leonel articuló la pregunta por mera curiosidad, pero eso activó la alarma en mis tres compañeras que se emocionaron más con la sola mención del nombre.

Afortunadamente, la campana sonó, así que me salvé de responderla. Al sonido de la misma, todos tuvimos que reunimos en el mismo lugar de siempre para rendir los honores a la bandera y símbolos patrios. Dos filas por cada grupo, una de las hembras, y la otra, la de los varones. Frente a mí estaba Audrey y Marie, y detrás de mí Jessie.

_Genial, quedé "ensandwichada" entre ellas._ Pensé con ironía, al ver que no me escaparía de ellas tres.

Después de todo aquello, entramos a clases con la materia que más odiaba en la tierra. Afortunadamente la profesora era agradable, por lo tanto hacia que mi odio hacia la física fuera menor.

La profesora me saludó con alegría, al ver que había retornado. También me dio una innecesaria bienvenida frente a todos mis compañeros. Algunos de ellos me dieron la bienvenida, y cuando digo algunos, me refiero como al 98 por ciento, ya que las insufribles de mis adoradas Erika, Claudia e Imarú ni se inmutaron ante el anuncio.

Me quedé prácticamente todo el día en silencio, ni siquiera contesté cuando los profesores pasaron la asistencia. Sólo abrí la boca porque no tuve más opción, cuando me hacían preguntas que no podían ser respondidas con movimientos de cabeza, aunque tampoco mis respuestas eran muy extensas de palabras. El resto de la mañana recibí saludos de bienvenida, pésames y palabras de ánimo, además de indicaciones que ponían a mi disposición apuntes de las clases que había perdido.

Alex, Jessie, Audrey y Marie no se separaron de mí en todo el día, cosa que en el fondo agradecí, aunque no se los hice saber a ellos. De alguna manera estar con ellos me "protegía" de las miradas indecentes y demás, ya que honestamente la mirada de reproche que le dirigió Alex a un grupo de chicos que osaron señalarme mientras caminaba hacia el salón de clases, fue suficiente para aterrarlos de tal manera, que nadie osó mirarme indiscretamente el resto del día.

Salí de clases casi a medio día mientras rogaba internamente que la cafetería de la escuela estuviera menos atestada de gente de lo normal. Sin embargo, y para mi mala suerte, no fue así. En cuanto hice entrada, el silencio reinó por unos segundos, y luego comenzaron a hacerse oír suaves cuchicheos por todo el lugar. Era realmente molesto, parecía un rezo multitudinario en una iglesia. Audrey me aconsejó no prestarles atención y así hice. Almorzamos los seis juntos, o mejor dicho, ellos almorzaron, mientras me ponían al corriente de lo sucedido durante mi ausencia.

—Finalmente podremos hablar tranquilos—. Comentó Jessie tomando asiento frente a mí. Mis compañeros llevaban la comida que habían comprado a la mesa, pero yo no compré nada, cosa que llamó la atención de ellos.

—¿No piensas comer nada? —Preguntó Marie un tanto preocupada, pero le respondí que no tenía hambre— oh, entiendo—. Murmuró ella, percatándose de que yo no quería hablar.

—¿Y cómo estás? —Preguntaba Jessie, pero se corrigió al darse cuenta de que esa no era la pregunta más adecuada para mí en aquellos momentos—. Es decir… ¿cómo está la señora Stella?

—Bien, supongo—. Respondí secamente, sin prestar atención a su reacción.

Al parecer aquella respuesta les hizo entender que no era el momento de hacer preguntas, así que se callaron, lo cual no pude evitar de notar. Sin embargo, el silencio fue interrumpido por Alex tras unos momentos.

—Puedes contar con nosotros—. Manifestó él con una sonrisa amistosa, y los demás sonrieron también.

Asentí con la cabeza sin hablar, pero dándoles a entender que no tenía ganas de hablar.

El silencio nos embargó de nuevo, lo cual se estaba volviendo incómodo. Quise levantarme, y cuando lo hice, pude ver que las odiosas sesudas miraban hacia mí y hacían comentarios, supongo que de mí también. Normalmente y a pesar de las ganas de estrangularlas que me provocaban, yo sólo las ignoraba, pero ese día estaban empezando a colmar mi paciencia. Básicamente ese grupito de plásticas, sesudas, o como quieran llamarles, estaba conformado por un grupito de chicas que por ser las animadoras principales de la banda show del colegio, se creen las mejores. Ellas me odiaban a mí, pero ¡buenas noticias, el sentimiento es mutuo! La líder no sólo de las animadoras, sino también de las plásticas me detestaba a muerte. Ambas habíamos estudiado juntas un par de años en la escuela primaria, pero nunca llegué a pensar que ese entonces desprecio hacia mí hubiera crecido tanto.

Estas chicas eran conocidas como "las tres amigas" por todos en el colegio. Deberían llamarlas "las tres regaladas". Su líder era Claudia Roa, una chica alta y delgada de cabello negro liso y corto hasta el cuello, sin flequillo. Su piel blanca y ojos de una tonalidad entre verde y gris le daban una apariencia bonita, casi natural por completo, de no ser por su operada nariz. Siempre usaba su belleza su favor sin escrúpulos cuando de manipular a los chicos se trataba. Su mejor amiga, Imarú Ranger, era de baja estatura en comparación a Claudia. Sus ojos eran de color café, y llevaba su teñido de rubio cabello corto hasta los hombros. Y por último y menos importante, más irritante y molesto, Erika Cuddie, mi prima.

Así que la situación no era favorable para mí: Claudia, la chica que me odia desde primaria, Erika, la chica que me odia desde que fue concebida, e Imarú, que aunque no tiene nada en contra de mí, se comporta igual que las otras dos alienadas, ya que jamás ha tenido voz propia, y sólo hace lo que las otras dos le dicen. Desafortunadamente, y para mi muy maldita mala suerte debía ver todas mis clases con ellas. También había otro grupo de chicas que solían juntarse con las tres sesudas, sin embargo, el grupo como tal estaba conformado por ellas tres.

Las sesudas no pararon de mirarme y hacer comentarios sobre mí, ni en clases, ni en el almuerzo. Aunque afortunadamente en el almuerzo estaban lejos de mí, seguían observándome con sus exageradamente maquillados ojos, y haciendo toda clase de comentarios que no escuché, y prefiero que sea así. Audrey y Marie me indicaron gestualmente que las ignorara, y así hice. El resto de nuestra estadía en la cafetería sólo presté atención a lo que mis compañeros decían, ya que en un intento de llenar el incómodo silencio, empezaron a hablarme de todas las evaluaciones que pronto tendríamos.

Luego de que saliera de las prácticas de física, me dirigí a la salida en espera de que mi abuela fuera a buscarme, pero cuando llegué a la salida ella estaba esperándome, acompañada de Sebastian. Debieron haber llegado antes, lo cual tenia sentido, ya que les escuché comentar a algunas chicas algo sobre un chico "súper bello" que habían visto esa tarde. Debí imaginar que esos comentarios se referían a ese idiota al que al parecer le encanta lucirse.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, el almuerzo estaba listo. Sebastian se lució con la preparación y decoración del almuerzo. Me sorprendió, debo admitirlo. Y mi abuela, por otro lado estaba más que emocionada. Yo ni comí, sino que me dirigí a mi habitación, cosa que al parecer le incomodó al demonio por la sutil expresión de molestia en su perfecto rostro indiferente.

Dejé caer la mochila en el suelo, y me deshice del pullover y comencé a desatar la corbata, cuando el demonio entró a mi habitación de improvisto, haciéndome soltar de golpe la corbata, que cayó lánguidamente al piso.

—Me estaba desvistiendo, ¿sabías? —Ironicé molesta, cruzándome de brazos.

—Si me permite, aun está vestida señorita. Vengo a llevarla de vuelta al comedor por petición de la señora Barnettley—. Indicó él con una sonrisa servicial.

—No tengo hambre—. Sentencié autoritariamente.

—La señorita no ha comido lo suficiente estos últimos días —Replicó acercándose a mí peligrosamente— si sigue así, se debilitará. —Completó, quedando a sólo unos treinta centímetros de distancia. Pero mantuve mi postura, y no me dejé intimidar por él.

—¿Y eso te incomoda, _demonio_? —Contra-ataqué con sorna. Pero él tampoco iba a ceder.

—Está jugando con fuego, señorita—. Apuntó acercándose más, cosa que no me dio muy buena espina—. Una jovencita como usted debe alimentarse como debe, con mayor razón todavía en su caso, dadas las circunstancias.

—¡No te atrevas a decirme qué hacer, no me da la gana de comer y punto. Me importa un bledo si te incomoda o no—. Agredí con el mayor intento posible de sonar autoritaria y decidida.

—Estoy empezando a cansarme de sus juegos, señorita. No soy muy paciente, se lo dije una vez— Expresó sombríamente, no sin antes tomarme con brusquedad (pero sin lastimarme) de la barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo—. Los humanos siempre han sido seres miserables que de un momento a otro simplemente dejan de existir. —Añadió inclinándose un poco, haciéndome quedar bajo el leve arco formado por su torso al inclinarse para poder mirarme mejor -debido a la gran diferencia de estaturas-. Sus ojos miraban hacia abajo, encontrándose con los míos, sus cejas estaban ligeramente contraídas, mostrándome una aterradora expresión severa que jamás había visto en él—. Para morir sólo se necesita estar vivo, y usted señorita, está invitando a la muerte con sus acciones. Sin embargo, como le dije una vez, si tanto desea morir, déjeme hacérselo más fácil, y así no perderé mi tiempo con una niña orgullosa que se está matando sólo por capricho.

Abrí mis ojos por un momento con impresión, al recordar "aquel sueño" mi primer día o noche, en el hospital. Después de todo no había sido un sueño, y Sebastian sí había intentado matarme en aquella oportunidad. Sentí ira y temor a la vez, y también me sentí levemente traicionada ante la realidad de que él no dudó aquella vez en acabar con mi vida. Sentí miedo de él, debo admitirlo. Su expresión no se había suavizado, seguía mirándome con esa severidad que jamás pensé en ver hacia mí. Probablemente ya se había cansado de tener que soportar mi inquebrantable orgullo, pero lo cierto era que me sentía aterrada. Él sí había tratado de matarme una vez, y ahora yo estaba a su completa merced. Finalmente, comenzaba a ver al demonio actuar de acuerdo a su retorcida naturaleza maligna y cruel. Aunque también aquella revelación me confirmaba aquello -que daba por sentado dada su naturaleza-, de que él no dudaría en darle muerte a quien fuera por orden mía. Pensé por un momento en unas cuantas personas con quienes saldar deudas, pero recobré mi compostura al recordar que Sebastian seguía frente a mí, y a que dado mi recién redescubrimiento, ahora más que nunca debía mantenerme firme con él, y no dejarme intimidar ni por sus encantos, ni por sus aterradoras acciones, ni por su imponente voluntad. Debía controlarlo, mantenerlo bajo mi poder, hacerle saber quien era quien en esta relación. No podía dejarme manipular por el miedo, aunque honestamente, en ese momento el temor le ganaba a mis deseos.

—Cuida tus palabras, yo soy el amo aquí, condenado demonio—. Solté de golpe, quizás como instinto de supervivencia.

Aquellas palabras mías hubieran sido perfectas para el momento, para hacerme respetar como autoridad, hubieran sido unas perfectas "última palabra" de la discusión, pero para mi muy mala suerte (o quizás no tan mala dadas mis circunstancias) mi abuela entró a la habitación en ese preciso momento, oyendo mis últimas palabras, y poniéndole fin a la discusión.

—Rachel, esa no es manera de hablar—. Me reprendió con severidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Discúlpate con Sebastian, ahora—. Sentenció con toda la autoridad que pesaba sobre ella.

_Si escucharas lo que dijo ese maldito demonio, que me disculpe sería lo último que querrías_—. Pensé con ironía.

Podría decir que esa fue la manera más degradante de doblegar el orgullo al que he sido sometida. Sebastian por su lado suavizó su expresión, cambiándola por una autoritaria, pero más sutil. Sentí una oleada de pululante enojo en mí, haciendo mella en todo mi ser. Aparentemente, iba a salvarme de esa disculpa cuando el demonio girándose, indicó con una sonrisa forzada que no era necesario, y que esa actitud mía sólo había sido provocada dado los momentos difíciles por los que estaba pasando.

—Agradezco tu modestia, Sebastian, pero ya es tiempo de que Rachel comience a madurar—. Contestó ella, un poco molesta por mi actitud, así que no tuve más opción que tragarme el orgullo, y ofrecer una maldita disculpa falsa al maldito demonio infernal—. Bien, discúlpate. —Ordenó.

—Discúlpame, Sebastian—. Mascullé apenas separando los dientes y girando la cabeza para evitar encontrarme con su maldita sonrisa orgullosa de victoria. Al parecer había dejado de lado momentáneamente su ira, lo que por una parte era bueno. Pero ahora era yo la que estaba más molesta que nunca, literalmente quería volarle la cabeza por hacerme pasar por semejante humillación. En un segundo olvidé que hacia breves momentos estaba temblando por dentro como gelatina, y ahora estaba tan furiosa que sería capaz de enfrentarme y desquitarme con el primero que se cruzara en mi camino, así fuera el mismísimo conde Drácula.

—No debe disculparse, de hecho, su comentario me parece divertido—. Empeorándolo más aun, él muy maldito sólo agravó todo con su actitud, saliendo con una risita de la habitación.

También pensé en salir de allí, alejarme lo más posible de aquella casa y tomar aire, antes de que la ira me consumiera viva porque en ese cuarto no había manera de desahogarla, pero mi abuela detuvo mi ansiada salida posando su mano en mi hombro.

—Rachel, sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil—. Comenzó a hablar suavemente tras un suspiro, indicándome que me sentara en la cama, en señal que se tardaría hablando—. Créeme, tampoco ha sido fácil para mí, mi hija y mi yerno murieron, y ahora mi nieta también se ha ido con ellos. Pero es momento de que empieces a armar de nuevo de tu vida. Sé que no es fácil, pero tú puedes hacerlo. Ya no estarás sola de nuevo, me tienes a mí— expresó con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos—. También están tus amigos del colegio, ellos han sido muy amables contigo, y se han preocupado por ti todo este tiempo. Por otro lado, está Sebastian; aunque aun lo veas como un desconocido, él salvó tu vida, y lo creas o no, él se preocupa por ti. Sin embargo, no has sido amable con él como se debe. No puedes andar llamando a la gente "condenado demonio" —sonreí para mis adentros ante la citación de mis palabras— eso es ofensivo. […] La muerte de los padres de uno siempre es algo doloroso y difícil de superar, —continuó tras una corta pausa para meditar sus palabras— lo entiendo, para mí tampoco fue fácil aceptar la muerte de mis padres, ellos murieron cuando yo era muy joven, así que puedo entender lo que sientes… Rachel, tienes que salir adelante, y armar tu vida de nuevo; pero no será posible si sólo te quedas aquí encerrada. Sal más seguido, no es bueno que estés siempre encerrada, reúnete con tus amigos, habla con ellos, conmigo, con Sebastian, con quien tú quieras, pero haz el intento de salir de ese hoyo de tristeza; no dejes que la depresión te domine, de lo contrario, poco a poco te consumirá hasta conducirte a un final terrible. Sé que esa niña alegre que una vez fuiste volverá, confío en ello. Quizás las cosas no vuelvan a ser como antes, pero al menos tú poco a poco podrás recuperar lo que era tu vida. Pero debes poner de tu parte y hacer el intento de salir airosa de esta situación y continuar con tu vida. Ese es mi consejo.

Tras decir todo aquello, se levantó y abandonó la habitación. Me quedé en silencio, pensando en sus palabras. "continuar con mi vida" ella hizo énfasis en ello tres veces. Pero continuar con mi vida no me serviría de nada, sólo la venganza podría saciarme, sólo la venganza me traería de vuelta un poco de tranquilidad, aun cuando tuviera que morir a manos de un príncipe del infierno en cuanto estuviera consumada. Aunque ella, la única persona en el mundo que me quedaba, quisiera que yo continuara con mi vida, yo no iba a hacerlo si ello implicaba que debía olvidar lo sucedido como si jamás hubiera ocurrido, olvidando mi única razón de existir, olvidando lo único que me trajo de nuevo a esta suerte de vida, para que mi familia obtuviera justicia.

Yo no podía olvidar, y por ende, no podía perdonar tampoco. Aunque al final ello me llevara al mismo círculo del infierno.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

***(1) **_**El Samán, o**_ **árbol de la lluvia**, es una especie botánica de árbol de hasta 20 metros de altura, con un dosel alto y ancho, de grandes y simétricas coronas. Es uno de los árboles emblemáticos de Venezuela, frecuentemente encontrado en nuestros llanos.

***(2)** La azida sódica es un compuesto químico sólido de rápido efecto y potencialmente mortal que es de color blanco y no tiene olor. Al mezclarse con el agua o con un ácido, la azida sódica se convierte rápidamente en un gas tóxico que emana un olor acre (fuerte). También se convierte en gas tóxico cuando entra en contacto con metales sólidos (por ejemplo, cuando se vierte en una cañería de plomo o de cobre).Sin embargo, el olor del gas puede no ser lo suficientemente intenso como para alertar a las personas del peligro de exposición. Así que si aprecian su vida en algo, ni intenten tal combinación.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Hasta aquí por hoy… **_**O\/O**

_**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, y que me lo hagan saber en un lindo review de esos que me levantan el ánimo y me hacen querer abrazar la pantalla de la pc cada vez que recibo las notificaciones... Gracias por leer, espero con ansias sus comentarios, y esas cositas que me hacen feliz TwT ya que me esforcé mucho en escribirlo para que estuviera listo y no hacerlos esperar más tiempo. Gracias de nuevo a todos ustedes, fieles seguidores.**_

_I am one hell of a writer._


	8. El comienzo de la mentira II

**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, REITERO, NO MÍA. Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC, este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas. **

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**¡Hola de Nuevo! Como ustedes pueden ver, aquí está el capítulo ocho de esta historia. Supongo que empezarán a preguntarse hacia donde va esto, considerando que ya es el octavo capítulo y la historia "no avanza"… pero realmente en un principio, este capítulo "el comienzo de la mentira" era en sí uno solo, pero se alargó tres veces más de lo que esperaba o-oU así que el próximo también se llamará así… pero les prometo que a partir del capítulo diez avanzaremos un poco más, quizás entrando a lo que será el primer arco -yupi~!-**_

_**Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo; y sean bienvenidos nuevos seguidores. Por favor, dejen un review, no sean tímidos ¿sí? :3 sus opiniones también cuentan.**_

_&.&.&_

_Bien, antes de que empiecen a leer el capítulo, quería decirles algo sumamente importante. He comenzado a trabajar en la edición de los capítulos anteriores, sobre todo de los tres primeros. Verán, este fue mi primer fanfic, y siendo honesta, en aquellos momentos cuando lo comencé–aunque siempre me ha gustado escribir- muy poco sabía sobre cómo debía hacerlo cuando se escribe este tipo de historias; así que ahora, gracias a que ha aprendido mucho sobre ello en mi carrera, y re-leyendo los primeros capítulos, me di cuenta de que habían varias cosas que necesitaban corregirse, sobre todo el equilibrio entre párrafos, ya que coloqué diálogos de diferentes personajes en un solo párrafo. También debo corregir pequeños errores de ortografía, ya que hay algunas palabras que necesitan acentuación, de lo contrario, los lectores podrían confundirse. ¿Por qué les digo esto? Bueno, es para que si llegan a re-leer, y notan los cambios, no vayan a pensar que he modificado la historia. Desde antes que empezara a subirla, gran parte de ella estaba planeada en mi mente, por lo que no habrá, y repito, no habrá "cambios de última hora" en la historia. La historia seguirá siendo la misma, conservando sus ideas principales y su esencia original; lo único que cambiará son esos pequeños detalles que por inexperta se me pasaron por alto en el comienzo. Espero no confundirlos, y que no piensen que he cambiado la historia, se los pido de corazón :3 Si gustan, una vez que haya subido los capítulos corregidos, revísenlos y notarán que son los mismos, y a la vez, quizás aclaren alguna duda que les haya quedado debido a algún verbo y/o palabras mal acentuada o algo así… De antemano, gracias por entender._

_**Gracias de nuevo, sin ustedes nada de esto tendría sentido. **_

_I am one hell of a writer._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Capítulo 8. El comienzo de la mentira. Parte II.

Muchas personas aseguran que podría llevarte toda la vida conocer a alguien a fondo. Podrías conocer a esa persona desde que tienes memoria, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que esa persona oculte algo, o peor aun, que tenga un lado oculto oscuro que no querrías conocer. Pero en mi caso, y el de Sebastian, parecía ser al revés. Sólo tenía poco de conocerlo, dos meses cuando mucho, y ya podría ufanarme de conocer una buena parte de él, al menos ese "lado oculto" que sólo yo podía ver. Frente a los demás, él era sólo un joven como todos, o quizás un poco, o tal vez demasiado excepcional como para considerarlo normal, pero seguía siendo visto como un humano. Las pocas personas que le habían conocido para estos momentos, pensaban que era amable, gentil, considerado, etcétera; sin embargo, yo sí sabía de su lado oscuro, su naturaleza demoniaca, así que por más amable que pareciera ser, yo sabía que eso sólo eran apariencias, que en el fondo él era cruel y despiadado, aunque no sabría decir hasta qué punto.

Mi abuela le había tomado una confianza impresionante. Le había tomado gran estima por su amabilidad y toda esa sarta de patrañas que en conjunto formaban su identidad como "humano". Realmente sus habilidades eran sorprendentes, y eso que yo no había sido testigo de todas. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que todo lo que haga y diga sean mentiras, hay cosas que sí eran ciertas, pequeñas cosas en las que sí actuaba con sinceridad, aunque eran muy escasas, y generalmente si tenían que ver conmigo directamente.

Normalmente él se comportaba apaciblemente, con una máscara de indiferencia insuperable. Siempre muy paciente, a pesar de afirmar no serlo. Siempre muy calmado a pesar de que en su interior deseara quitar sus restricciones y arrasar con todo. Siempre mostrándose amable, aunque en realidad fuera el ser más cruel y desalmado. Es por ello, que a pesar de tener poco de conocerlo, podía saber cuando estaba en verdad enojado, y aquel día, esa tarde de fines de mayo, lo estaba.

Supongo que se cansó de mostrarse cordial y paciente conmigo cuando en realidad estaba harto de mi actitud, o lo que fuera, siendo el detonante mi "lento suicidio" para que terminara mostrándome un lado que jamás olvidaré, y que me hizo actuar con más cuidado. Lo que menos necesitaba era hacerlo mi enemigo, y menos por las estupideces que a veces yo cometía.

No podía olvidar cómo me había mirado aquel día. Era una mirada profunda y penetrante, un recipiente sellado de furor contenido. Creo que le enojaba más el hecho de que yo pudiera morir de una manera estúpida, a que se desperdiciaran sus esfuerzos en la preparación de las comidas y demás. Quizás para él todos esos días yo había estado comportándome de manera irritante, pero no pensé que fuera a actuar así. Finalmente empezaba a mostrarse como quien era en realidad, sin máscaras ni sonrisas maquilladas. Temblé de temor ante su repentino agarre, ante el sentimiento de inferioridad que me embargó por esos cortos segundos, ante esa mirada dominante. Incluso llegué a soñar un par de veces con ello, pero eran sueños cortos que se esfumaban tan rápido como habían llegado, para darle paso a las pesadillas que solían perseguirme.

Desde aquel día, la relación entre Sebastian y yo desmejoró. Si antes nos tratábamos casi como desconocidos, literalmente como dos extraños que vivían juntos, ahora las cosas sí que habían cambiado.

En un principio, me alejé un poco de él, tratándolo de manera fría y casi grosera. Dado nuestro último encuentro y la manera en que actuó, decidí mantener una posición autoritaria, decidida, férrea. Ahora que empezaba a verlo actuar como verdaderamente era, no como el hombre amable y calmado que aparentaba ser, temía que las cosas se salieran de control y fuera yo la que terminara en una posición de menor rango ante él. Temía muchas cosas, temía que el miedo repentino que comencé a sentir hacia él me dominara, haciéndome actuar como una inútil frente a él, como el amo que no es capaz de controlar ni a su propio perro. Temía dejarme llevar por sus encantos, y terminar cayendo ante su diabólica presencia, porque una cosa que no se puede negar, es que es encantador, proyectando una peligrosa aura de misterio que te hace querer huir de él, pero a su vez, te hace querer estrecharte en sus brazos y olvidarte de todo lo demás. Temía que terminara fijando mi mirada en otras cosas, olvidando aquello que no debía ser jamás dejado de lado.

Al principio, intenté alejarme un poco de Sebastian, seguía temiéndole un poco, cosa que era algo totalmente estúpido de mi parte. Él había jurado protegerme y serme fiel por sobre todo, por lo tanto no sería capaz de lastimarme, al menos hasta que se cumpliera el contrato y llegara la hora de que se llevara mi alma; por lo cual la idea de que fuera a hacerme algo estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Pero en aquellos momentos mi mente era un completo caos gobernado por el dolor, la depresión, el sufrimiento, el odio, la ira, la venganza; por lo cual, no pensaba claramente, y la mayor parte del tiempo me encontraba distraída, sumida en mis pensamientos, sólo saliendo de ese ensimismamiento cuando alguien me tocaba el hombro -cosa que aborrecía- o alzando la voz un poco para llamar mi distraída atención.

Sebastian por su parte, siguió actuando como siempre, aunque un poco más distante. Quizás notó que quería mantener mi distancia con él, y por ello comenzó a actuar así. Pero mi abuela, como la perspicaz mujer que siempre fue, notó aquel sutil distanciamiento, y se decidió a ponerle fin. Se suponía que ahora Sebastian, aunque él siguiera con sus intenciones de ser el mayordomo de la casa, era un amigo de la familia, mi salvador, etcétera, por lo tanto, debíamos acercarnos un poco más, y no seguir actuando como un par de desconocidos. Una tarde me lo dijo, no mucho después de aquel pequeño incidente en mi habitación donde Sebastian literalmente me mataba con su mirada, me dijo que debía ser más amable con él, e intentar acercarme un poco más, que dejara de verlo como un completo desconocido y que hiciera el intento de conocerlo mejor, como si fuera yo la única culpable de nuestro distanciamiento, y él la inocente víctima de mis berrinches y ataques de ira.

Por otro lado, a él no pareció importarle, y siguió actuando normal, como si fuera de verdad el salvador de la historia, como si deseara respetar mis decisiones, y sólo acercarse a mí y mantener un trato más cercano poco a poco cuando yo estuviera lista para aceptarlo en mi vida como un amigo, y quizás como algo más: un aliado.

Y fue, así, Sebastian no se acercó mas a mí hasta que yo no fui quitando poco a poco esa brecha que establecí entre ambos. Pero nada de eso ocurrió de la noche a la mañana, fue algo que se fue dando lentamente, pero sin tomar demasiado tiempo, de todas maneras, le necesitaba para mi venganza, y no podría obtener lo que deseaba si lo mantenía lejos de mí.

Además de que también ocurrieron un par de cosas que me hicieron estar cien por ciento segura, de que Sebastian no me haría daño -al menos por ahora-, haciendo que olvidara ese temor irracional y confiara un poco más en él.

Primero que nada, las pesadillas no se iban. Al parecer cada vez se intensificaban más y más, robándome el sueño y el descanso. Los tés que me preparaba Sebastian eran de ayuda, pero aun así no evitaban del todo que las atormentadoras pesadillas me persiguieran una y otra vez. Aquellos días parecía un mapache por mis ojeras, no, mejor dicho, parecía una bruja de película de Disney por mi aspecto. Mi piel se había vuelto más pálida, y las ojeras surcaban mis ojos, dándome un aspecto cansado. Tuve que usar algo de corrector de maquillaje cada vez que salía para atenuar mi rostro fatigado e insomne. Además que por mi imprudente falta de alimentación apropiada, adelgacé más.

Y todo aquello se comenzó a notar. Me distraía mucho en clase, mientras intentaba y luchaba para que mis pesados párpados no se cerraran. Más de una vez mis ojos se cerraron inconscientemente en clases, pero afortunadamente me daba cuenta de inmediato y los abría violentamente, disimulando que nada pasó, y a veces, enterrándome las uñas en el brazo contrario a escondidas bajo el compartimiento de las mesas en un intento de permanecer despierta. En clase de educación física, a penas si lograba terminar el calentamiento, y en clases de instrucción premilitar se me hacía increíblemente difícil mantenerme en pie cuando nos tocaba marcar el paso.

La falta de sueño empezaba a afectarme, y aunque por más que intentara aparentarlo, se empezaba a hacer notorio para los demás que algo ocurría conmigo, y que ese algo no sólo era por la muerte tan repentina de toda mi familia. Algunas personas observaron mi comportamiento y comenzaron a sacar sus conclusiones. Ignoré ciertos comentarios y rumores, algunos de ellos esparcidos por el liceo, entre los cuales decían que yo había empezado a perder la cabeza. Fue un rumor relativamente corto, con el tiempo la gente poco a poco comenzó a olvidar lo del incendio, por lo que también aquellos rumores encontraron su fin también. Pero una noche, unas tres semanas después de que empezara clases, fue cuando llegué a pensar que después de todo quizás sí estaba perdiendo la razón como se rumoraba.

Una noche, poco más de un mes después de lo ocurrido en mi habitación con Sebastian, me había acostado a dormir tras beberme el té que Sebastian me había preparado esa noche. Aunque no me gustaba el té del todo, aquello se había vuelto una costumbre para nosotros, desde que descubrí que me ayudaba a dormir, aunque a veces seguía despertando con pesadillas. Él se retiró despidiéndose furtivamente, y sin recibir palabras de mi parte. De alguna manera, yo seguía molesta por lo ocurrido días atrás en esa misma habitación, así que opté por evitar cruzar palabras con él. Me fui a dormir, envolviéndome en la calidez que las sábanas me proporcionaban. Comenzaba a hacer frío, ese espléndido frío que te hace caer dormido de inmediato en un delicioso sueño, aun si no tienes ganas de dormir. Pero me equivoqué, lo menos que obtendría esa noche sería un sueño placentero.

Me quedé dormida de inmediato, eso sí. Pero minutos después de haber sido iniciado el ciclo Rem o como se llame, la pesadilla comenzó. Esa vez fue diferente a las otras, donde siempre me veía llegando a casa para encontrar todo quemándose y mi hermana menor pidiendo a gritos que la rescatara. Ya hacía tiempo atrás que los sueños que involucraban a mis padres habían disminuido, -pero seguían presentándose con frecuencia, más de lo que alguien pudiera soportar-, así que eran los sueños relativos a Rosalía los que me acosaban más seguido.

Primero que nada, me vi a mí misma en un cuarto oscuro, rodeada por la nada. Luego, las luces se iluminaban, revelando el lugar donde yacía, y el cual ya no se encontraba vacío. Ahora me veía en un lugar desconocido para mí, donde podía apreciar justo frente a mí un enorme árbol, y rodeando toda la tierra a mi alrededor, un río cuyas aguas reflejaban un extraño fulgor carmesí.

Las luces del cielo eran rojas como la sangre, dándole un macabro aspecto al agonizante atardecer. El cielo se recortaba con las deformes nubes negras cuya tonalidad resaltaban el brillo moribundo del sol. Miré a mi alrededor, en búsqueda de alguien más, o de alguna manera de salir de allí, pero sólo pude apreciar dos lejanas filas de esbeltos y altos árboles, separadas por lo que parecía ser un camino que conducía al interior de un bosque. A su alrededor sólo había pasto que al igual que todo lo demás, lucía rojo; y luego, más agua del extraño río cercando el pasto y la tierra.

No había brisa, ni sonido alguno. Sólo una perturbadora tranquilidad y un inquietante silencio eran lo que gobernaban aquel lugar.

Parecía que la única manera lógica de salir de allí era aventurarse en el bosque entre el camino de árboles. Las formas de sus ramas y la espesura de las hojas se recortaban con el cielo, casi confundiéndose con las lejanas nubes. Fue entonces que divisé una barca a las orillas del río, y a lo lejos, perdiéndose en el horizonte una estructura de madera alta. Desde el fondo de las aguas se levantaban dos altas vigas de madera, que se unían en lo alto por dos travesaños de madera, separados uno del otro por algunos centímetros. Me desconcertó aquella especie de arco, pues era muy similar a los arcos en las entradas de los templos en Japón. También me pareció divisar unas tenues luces rodeando las vigas en la zona donde salían del agua, pero no estoy muy segura de ello.

Me dirigí a las orillas del río, con la intención de tomar los remos y salir de allí, el bosque se veía tan solitario que temí adentrarme en él, pero no había ningún remo, así que decidí alejarme de allí y caminar en búsqueda de alguna otra salida.

Caminé, rodeando el enorme árbol, asomándose detrás del extraño pasaje de árboles, pero todo lo que lograba ver estaba rodeado por el agua. Sólo había dos maneras de salir, el río y el bosque, y ninguna me parecía segura.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, me decidí por el bosque, pues el aventurarme a las aguas sin algo para dirigir mi recorrido no me pareció algo muy prudente. Caminé en dirección al camino entre los arboles, adentrándome más y más en él. Finalmente, tras caminar por unos minutos que parecieron horas, llegué a un claro.

Observé el lugar con detenimiento, y vi que habían diferentes caminos para salir del claro, como si de un laberinto se tratase; entonces me decidí por el que quedaba al frente, y me aventuré por él.

Sin embargo, por más que caminé, y de una extraña manera, acabé el en el punto de inicio. Desconcertada, me adentré de nuevo en el bosque hasta llegar al claro, y tomé un camino diferente al que había tomado al principio. Pero de nuevo, acabé en el punto de inicio, frente al mismo enorme árbol y el río de aguas tranquilas. Por tercera vez me adentré en el bosque, escogiendo un camino diferente al de los dos primeros, pero de nuevo fui a dar frente al árbol.

Ofuscada, volvía a intentar salir de allí varias veces, escogiendo caminos diferentes, pero siempre terminaba en el mismo punto donde había comenzado. Me enfurecía, lanzaba maldiciones al aire por no ser capaz de encontrar una salida. El tiempo pasaba y yo seguía desembocando en el mismo lugar, como si estuviera caminando en círculos. Era frustrante, al llegar al claro escogía un camino diferente, y me aseguraba de memorizar puntos de referencia claves para no tomar el mismo camino y terminar en el punto de inicio, pero por más caminos diferentes que tomaba, acababa donde comencé, y de paso, dichos puntos de referencia eran los mismos, como si todos los caminos hubieran sido diseñados de igual manera, por alguien maligno con la macabra intención de confundirme y no dejarme salir jamás de allí como en el laberinto del minotauro.

Pensé en esa última referencia, y ocurriéndoseme una idea, decidí hacer algo para marcar el camino, así que comencé a dejar marcas en el suelo, como hicieran Hansel y Gretel una vez, sólo que yo fui más inteligente y usé las suelas de mis zapatos para dejar profundas huellas en el suelo, y otras marcas en árboles para no perderme. Pero todo aquello fue inútil.

En un principio vi casi con alegría como las marcas en el suelo cesaron de pronto. Y como las "x" en los árboles dejaban de estar presentes. Alegría que duró poco tiempo, porque de improvisto, tras tomar otro camino diferente al llegar de nuevo al claro, estaban de nuevo allí las huellas y las x en los árboles.

Molesta y frustrada, me senté en el tronco de un árbol caído, intentando no desesperarme y ponerle la mejor cara a la situación. Intentaba pensar en otra alternativa, quizás el río era la única manera de salir, pero no había remos para dirigir la barca. Cerré mis ojos, y me eché hacia atrás, queriendo descansar. Dándome cuenta de que empezaba a dormirme, los abrí de nuevo, para horrorizada, descubrir que el cielo no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Seguía igual a cuando llegué allí, rojo y negro sangre por sus escalofriantes nubes.

No podía ser posible, era algo simplemente demasiado descabellado. Llevaba al menos tres horas allí, lo que supondría el cambio de luces en el firmamento para darle fin al atardecer y cederle el paso a la noche. Pero no, todo seguía igual a cuando llegué. Las nubes tenían la misma forma sin cambiar si quiera un poco, desafiando a la lógica, y el sol estaba en la misma posición que se encontraba cuando llegué.

—Esto… ¡no puede ser real! —Pensé alarmada, comenzando a sentirme muy asustada de todo aquello.

Miré de nuevo a mi alrededor, y nada había cambiado. Me levanté con determinación a salir de allí, y encaminé mis pasos de nuevo a la espesura del bosque, dirigiéndome al centro del pequeño claro donde divergían los caminos. Mi intención era encontrar algo para usar como un remo y salir de allí. Ese lugar comenzaba a provocarme escalofríos, y ya no quería seguir ni un minuto más allí. Pero no iba a rendirme. No quería rendirme. Debía salir de allí, y lo antes posible.

Pero para mi mayor asombro, en cuanto hube puesto un pie dentro del camino de árboles, el escenario cambió como por arte de magia. No sabría describirlo apropiadamente, era algo así como cuando en una película muestran otro escenario, en yuxtaposición con el actual, como si los fotogramas de dichos escenarios estuvieran sobrepuestos uno sobre el otro. Entonces, fue así como el escenario de la primera escena, la escena del comienzo apareció frente a mí.

—Impo…sible. —Musité apenas despegando los labios, incrédula de que todo haya cambiado tan repentinamente.

Sacudí mi cabeza, y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Quizás lo último que mis ojos vieron fue una mala pasada de mi imaginación. Sí, eso debía ser. Así que abriendo mis ojos, caminé al este de nuevo, con la intención de adentrarme en el claro otra vez y escoger el camino más cercano para salir de allí de inmediato. Pero fue en vano, porque de nuevo, el escenario cambió por sí solo, como si lo que hubiera frente a mí fuera una enorme pantalla de cine que cambiaba de escenarios como si de una película se tratase.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Exclamé sacudiendo mi cabeza tan fuerte que pudo haberme causado una aneurisma.

Volví a intentarlo, volví a intentar escapar de aquel lugar maldito que parecía estar sumido en un eterno presente, pero me fue imposible. Todo seguía cambiando por voluntad propia, y el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de mí como una chiquilla que le teme al monstruo debajo de su cama, y que no es más que un viejo y olvidado sweater que ha estado debajo de ella por años.

Avancé de nuevo hasta el árbol gigantesco que vi de primero con la intención de escalarlo y buscar una salida desde lo alto de su copa, pero en cuanto puse mi mano en él, la zona tocada por mis dedos se desvaneció por un momento, y no sentí haber tocado nada. Retiré mi mano, y la imagen del árbol volvió a estabilizarse como si fuera un charquito de agua que vuelve a quedarse en la plena quietud luego de haber sido revuelto por algún objeto ajeno. Dudé un poco en volverlo a tocar, pero de igual manera lo intenté de nuevo, pero con más brío, con más decisión, con más violencia. La zona palpada por mi mano volvió a desvanecerse de golpe en ondas con mi toque.

Me eché hacia atrás, hacia el camino de árboles, e intenté lo mismo con otro árbol, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, pero seguía repitiéndose lo mismo que con el primero.

Me giré sobre mis talones, comenzando a sentir el horror apoderarse de mí. Mi respiración se hacía errática y todo me empezó a dar vueltas. Corrí y corrí en dirección opuesta, pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas. Me sentí terriblemente mareada, y casi a punto de caer al suelo, intenté aferrarme a algo, pero fue en vano. Caí con todo mi peso, y cuando me intenté levantar, sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban y que no podía ponerme de pie.

—¡Sebastian! —Quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas, queriendo que me rescatara y me sacara de allí. Ya no me importaba la pared entre ambos ni su arrollador orgullo, yo sólo quería ser libre de ese lugar macabro. Pero me fue imposible, mi garganta se pudo haber desgarrado dejándome sin voz para siempre en un desesperado intento por salvarme, pero ningún sonido era emitido por mis cuerdas vocales— ¿Qué? —me pregunté a mí misma, sorprendida de que hubiera perdido la voz tan repentinamente.

Pero más sorprendida quedé, al notar que no era que había perdido la voz, sino que no podía pronunciar su nombre, porque el "qué" se oyó claro y sin problemas.

—¡Sebastian! —Quise llamar de nuevo, pero fue inútil. Su nombre se quedaba atorado en mi garganta, sin poder salir de ella. Sólo el movimiento silente de mis labios era posible en aquel momento, pero su nombre era impronunciable.

Entonces, la verdadera pesadilla comenzó.

Me levanté con suma dificultad, y caminé, o mejor dicho me arrastré hacia la barca, intentando llamarlo, pero fue en vano. Su nombre se quedaba atorado en mi pensamiento, sin poder ser pronunciado. Cuando llegué a la barca a las orillas de aquel río, intenté subirme, pero al igual que con los árboles, se desvaneció a mi tacto.

Retrocedí incrédula de todo aquello. No existían los arboles, ni el río, ni la barca. No existía el cielo ni las nubes que le daban el aspecto a aquel lugar de estar atrapado en un eterno presente. Y así era, aquel era un continuo presente, y lo que veía a mi alrededor no existía, sólo era una ilusión, pero a la vez parecía ser real, como una dicotomía. Y yo me había dado cuenta de ello demasiado tarde.

Retrocedí sobre mis pasos, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente y cubriéndola con mis puños, queriendo creer que aquella irrealidad no existía, queriendo gritar, queriendo despertar. Pero me era imposible, mis labios se movían en silencio sin emitir ningún sonido. Ahora no era sólo su nombre el que no podía pronunciar, ahora me había quedado sin palabras como si hubiesen arrancado todos los órganos que hacían posible la fonación.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando despertar al abrirlos de nuevo. Pero cuando los volví a abrir el mismo escenario de árboles altos y lejanos, la barca a las orillas del río, el cielo teñido de rojo sangre, volvió a aparecer ante mis ojos.

Pero no iba a rendirme, algo que había aprendido de mi última experiencia cercana con la muerte era el no rendirme. Rendirse es lo que mata a la gente, rendirse es lo único que no puedes permitirte aun si has caído en el más profundo abismo de desesperación. Era eso, lo único que me mantenía luchando en aquellos momentos, aun cuando me sentía desfallecer y todo mi ser me rogaba que parara, que me resignara porque ya no había salida. Pero yo no iba a rendirme así de fácil, tenía que luchar por salir de ese lugar maldito.

Intenté llamarle de nuevo, pero la voz me había abandonado. Intenté de nuevo, una y otra vez, pero me era imposible. Recuperando el aliento, corrí y corrí queriendo huir pero la escena del comienzo volvía a aparecer ante mí, tan cercana, y a la vez tan lejana, tan impalpable, tan irreal.

En mi precipitado intento de huida, tropecé de la manera más estúpida en que uno pueda tropezarse, causando que me golpeara la frente con violencia. Entonces varias cosas sucedieron a la vez. Escuché un leve crujido, demasiado cerca de mis oídos, tan cerca que retumbó en ellos. También escuché un sonido semejante a un leve silbido, acompañado de algo líquido saliendo con fuerza por un estrecho tubo hueco y que luego salpica con fuerza en una superficie sólida. Sentí al mismo tiempo un penetrante dolor en mi hombro, muy cerca del corazón. Sentí como si mi piel se desgarrara no sólo en el pecho, sino en la espalda también, haciéndome querer liberar aquel dolor desgarrador en un grito, grito que aunque fue proferido y me quemó la garganta por el dolor que sentí, no se oyó como si me hubiera quedado muda. Ese dolor comenzó a extenderse más y más, entumeciéndome. Aquello pasó tan rápido, que apenas tuve tiempo de asimilar lo que ocurría. Sentí mi pecho humedecerse con algo tibio, y temerosa, dirigí mi mano a la zona que estaba aparentemente mojada. Ni el dolor, ni la sensación de que empezaba a quedarme sin aire, ni el sentimiento de debilidad que se hacía mayor a cada momento, me habían preparado para lo que vi. Cuando acerqué mi mano a mi rostro, pude ver con horror que era sangre.

Tercamente, aun a sabiendas de que estaba herida, intenté incorporarme, pero un dolor más agudo aun me recorrió el pecho. Miré hacia abajo, y fue cuando comprendí lo que había sucedido. Una puntiaguda rama me había atravesado, desgarrando en su camino mi pecho muy cerca del corazón, y salido por mi espalda a la altura del omóplato.

Entré en pánico, el pecho me dolía y me respiración empezaba a hacerse débil. Tenía que encontrar la manera de curar esa herida antes de que empeorara, antes de que me desangrara y sucumbiera a la inconsciencia. No sé como, no sé de donde obtuve la fuerza, pero dirigiendo mi mano diestra hacia mi espalda, palpé donde salía la rama, y con determinación me deshice de ella extrayéndola y sintiendo que se me iban las fuerzas a medida que cada centímetro de aquel objeto salía de mi cuerpo. Error. La sangre comenzó a manar sin control, mojando mi ropa, tiñéndola con su oscuro color. Volví a gritar en silencio de nuevo, y de no haber sido porque había perdido la voz, podría decir que ese grito podría estremecer todo a mi alrededor. Me sentí débil, y sentí el líquido acumularse en mi garganta. Un metálico y desagradable sabor a hierro me llenó la boca, y sentí la urgente necesidad de escupir. Cuando lo hice, lo que salió de mi boca y lo que me había hecho sentir ese molesto y repugnante sabor metálico en la lengua, no era nada más y nada menos que sangre. Era oscura, y casi negra, quizás por el efecto de la luz rojiza de aquel lugar.

Sabía que tenía que levantarme, y curar mi herida. Pensé en un torniquete, pero para hacerlo debía al menos sentarme. Intenté hacerlo, pero no pude. Algo me impedía levantarme, y no era el dolor lo que no me dejaba lograr mi cometido. Giré mi cabeza sobre mi espalda para ver qué era lo que me mantenía pegada al suelo, y vi que eran dos manos negras como la oscuridad misma, y que parecían venir del fondo del suelo. Las uñas de aquellas manos eran negras como el ébano y largas y afiladas. Bien habrían podido compararse con las del personaje de la película "manos de tijera". Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero no pude. Me retorcí intentando soltarme pero no podía. Aquellas manos parecían ser más fuertes de lo que aparentaban.

Pataleé, pero fue en vano. Entonces aparecieron los brazos que comenzaron a ascender, haciéndose largos, pero sin soltarme. Poco a poco fue apareciendo el dueño de aquella figura, supongo que así era porque no pude ver exactamente a quien o qué pertenecían. Simplemente no tenia forma concreta, sólo veía un remolino oscuro de plumas negras que se extendía como una sombra lejos y más lejos. Fue entonces cuando noté que los brazos y manos que me aprisionaban se unían en algún punto desconocido con aquella masa de plumas, porque la negrura de ambos se fundía haciendo imposible determinar donde empezaban los brazos y donde terminaba la masa de plumas.

Me aterroricé como nunca antes, y luché con más fuerza y determinación por soltarme, sin éxito. Entonces aquellos brazos me levantaron en el aire como si yo sólo fuera una hoja de papel. Me levantó por los tobillos, haciéndome pender de cabeza, sintiendo que el contenido de mi estomago se iba a mi garganta, y que la poca sangre que me quedaba se me iba a la cabeza. Sentí un vacío y un fuerte tirón en mi vientre cuando me levantó. Además de que empecé a sentir sueño, un sueño que no podía evitar. Abrí mis ojos lo más que podía, sabiendo que si los dejaba cerrarse estaría perdida. La brillante sangre que resbalaba por cuello y cabeza comenzó a gotear en el suelo, uniéndose salpicadura con salpicadura, para formar un extraño símbolo en el suelo.

Aun en aquella semi-inconsciencia, pude apreciar con horror y sorpresa, que el símbolo que comenzaba a formarse en el suelo, era el sello del contrato que Sebastian y yo teníamos en común.

Parecía ser el mismo símbolo que ese demonio tenía en su muñeca izquierda, el mismo que él había marcado en mi pecho con sus uñas. Recordé que me había dicho una vez que nuestro sello nos unía, y que mientras más visible fuera mayor sería su poder, por lo que valiéndome de ello, y ya muy cerca de quedar inconsciente, desabroché mi blusa dejando al descubierto el sello. Creí que eso serviría, que así finalmente podría llamarle, pero cuando mis labios intentaron abrirse para pronunciar su nombre, una mano me cubrió la boca con violencia como si no quisiera que yo hablara. Esa mano provenía de la misma oscura masa amorfa de plumas negras, como si fuera una tercera, pues aun podía sentir que eran dos las que sostenían de cabeza.

Intenté sacudirme, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar. El sello pronto terminaría de dibujarse en el suelo, mientras la sangre corría para unirse como si tuviera vida propia. Aquel ser que me sostenía no decía palabra alguna. Giré mi cabeza con cuidado, y cuando lo hice me encontré con un par de ojos de un color inhumano que me miraban desde aquella profunda masa oscura, y una sonrisa blanca y brillante, pero macabra y tenebrosa que sonreía como si se complaciera en mi dolor.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco más ante aquello, y giré mi cabeza para no ver de nuevo esa sonrisa perturbadora que me observaba de esa manera tan inquietante.

Entonces cayeron más y más gotas de sangre desde mi cabeza, resbalando por mi cabello suelto que aun con lo largo que era, pendía a más de un metro y medio del suelo. La sangre resbalaba por las puntas y caía lentamente con precisión aterradora, como si fuera dirigida por alguien, casi como tuviera voluntad propia.

Me sentía cada vez más mareada y débil, ya no me importaba que todo mi pecho, cuello y espalda estuvieran prácticamente empapados en sangre. Mi vista se había nublado, y pronto mis ojos se cerrarían sin yo poder evitarlo. Me sentía lánguida y débil, cansada, y a punto de morir por la pérdida de sangre.

Intentaba abrir mi boca, pero aquella mano me lo impedía. Intenté morderle, pero ésta parecía estar hecha de acero, como si la piel estuviera recubierta de una extraña coraza. Miré hacia abajo, y vi que el sello terminó de formarse. Entonces noté, que aquel sello no era el de Sebastian, era otro, era un sello diferente que jamás había visto.

Albergaba la esperanza, de que quizás aquel sello fuera el de Sebastian, y que al terminar de formarse, él sería invocado. Una parte de mí creía eso, y la otra quería creerlo porque estaba segura de que aquel sello no podría salvarme, porque de ser así, el ser que me sostenía y que había evitado que llamara a Sebastian, no permitiría que se formara la marca de mi contrato en el suelo.

Sin embargo, al ver que el sello trazado con mi sangre en el rojizo suelo no era el que yo conocía, el que yo quería ver, perdí toda esperanza de lograr invocar a Sebastian para salir de allí. Pero aquello no llamó mi atención por mucho tiempo, porque de inmediato, en cuanto estuvo formado el sello, aquel ser me lanzó al suelo con fuerza, haciéndome rebotar por el impacto. Fue entonces que noté lo grande que era, del justo tamaño para que yo quedara en medio de él. Intenté moverme, salir de allí, pero me sentí atrapada, atada a él por manos y más manos oscuras, apenas visibles, apenas pudiéndose diferenciar unas de otras. Me sentí asqueada, sentí una repulsión enorme a los extraños seres que me rodeaban y me mantenían atrapada. No sólo eso, las manos comenzaron a extenderse, como si empezaran a aparecer sus brazos.

Me retorcí, pero las manos seguían apareciendo como si no se acabaran nunca. Pataleé, pero seguían apareciendo, y el pánico se había apoderado por completo de mí. Entonces una de ellas tomó mi frente, obligándome a mantener la cabeza pegada al suelo.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTENME! —Exclamé en un grito que casi me desgarra la garganta y las cuerdas vocales.

Dándome cuenta de que mi voz había retornado, intenté llamar a Sebastian de nuevo, pero la figura principal, la que me había sometido desde un principio, apareció frente a mí, acallándome sólo con su perturbadora e imponente presencia.

—No vale la pena luchar. Tu alma es ahora nuestra. —Habló con una potente voz gutural que podría rasgar el cielo y partir las montañas. Me aterré, aquel ser sabía de mi contrato con Sebastian. Y sabía que era el momento de mi muerte, y nadie podría salvarme. Yo había pactado con el demonio, y ahora era mi momento de pagar por ello, aunque las condiciones del contrato no se hubieran cumplido.

—¡SEBAS-! Quise llamarle de nuevo, y me sorprendí de poder finalmente poder decir su nombre, pero el muy maldito demonio -porque ahora sí estaba segura de que ese ser y todos los demás eran demonios- me interrumpió.

—¿Quieres llamarlo? Que tonta —y tras decir eso, empezó a reírse suavemente, como si no quisiera desperdiciar el momento— inútil humana, eso de nada te servirá. El nombre que le diste no existe en este lugar.

Lo miré sorprendida. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo aun mayor del que ya tenían, con gran excitación y expectación, y su sonrisa se ensanchó, hasta límites inimaginables.

—Llévensela—. Ordenó con frialdad y maldad, y tras esto, se desvaneció por completo sin dejar rastro alguno.

Me aterroricé, y los dueños de aquellas manos hicieron acto de presencia. Se alejaron un poco, mientras tomaban forma. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no siendo capaz de ver sus formas diabólicamente aterradoras. Intenté tapar mis oídos, incapaz de escucharlos, no queriendo oír sus risas diabólicas. Pero parecía que mis sentidos se hubieran agudizado, porque aun con mis ojos cerrados era capaz de divisar sus sombras, y pude escuchar con claridad sus risas malvadas que llenaron el silencio perturbador que había reinado en ese lugar durante mi estadía.

—¡SEBASTIAN! —Logré gritar con todas mis fuerzas finalmente. Fue un grito tan desgarrador que sentí mi garganta arder, fue tan estremecedor que sentí que no había venido de mis cuerdas vocales sino de lo más profundo de mi estomago, como si del alma misma hubiera salido.

—¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! —Exclamaban burlonamente ellos, extendiendo sus manos hacia mí.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO SE ME ACERQUEN!—Grité aterrada ante la inminente cercanía de ellos.

—¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! —Seguían burlándose, acercándose más y más como si fueran interminables hordas.

Aquellos seres se abalanzaron sobre mí, queriéndome arrastrar a lo más profundo del infierno. Grité de nuevo, sintiendo que mis cuerdas vocales quedarían arruinadas para siempre. Entonces me cubrieron por completo, y todo se volvió oscuro.

Me levanté sobresaltada y con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Mi respiración errática resonaba en el silencioso lugar, casi taladrándome los oídos. Todo seguía oscuro, y sólo se iluminó por un segundo cuando un potente relámpago rasgó el firmamento, anunciando la llegada de la lluvia. Miré a todas partes, con una mano en el pecho, intentando calmar mi corazón. Seguía asustada y sobresaltada porque ahora no sabía donde estaba.

Unos orbes carmesí comenzaron a acercarse con rapidez, pero a la vez con delicadeza. Me asusté, temiendo que fuera alguno de esos demonios que me atacó.

—Señorita…— me llamó el dueño de aquella profunda mirada, pero en lugar de hacerlo con burla y maldad, su voz sonaba suave y tranquilizadora.

—¡No me toques! —Exclamé aun asustada, apartando de un manotazo a quien fuera que intentó tocarme. Temía que fuera otra ilusión, otra mentira. Temía que esa voz que sonaba preocupada fuera sólo un mero engaño para arrastrarme a otra trampa.

—Por favor cálmese, ya se ha terminado—. Afirmó con suavidad, como si en verdad fuera cierto. Entonces, escuché que aquellos pasos se alejaron, y acto seguido la luz se encendió.

Entonces me di cuenta de que ya no estaba soñando, había despertado, y Sebastian estaba a un lado de la cama con un vaso de agua en sus manos.

Me senté en la cama, aun con el corazón latiendo salvajemente. Mi cama estaba hecha un desastre, como si mi lucha entre pesadillas se hubiera llevado al plano real.

Lo miré por un momento, casi con desconfianza, y aun con el temor irracional de que siguiera soñando. Pero él pareció adivinar lo que pensaba, y habló de nuevo, esta vez usando una entonación más suave y tranquilizadora.

—Sólo fue un mal sueño, señorita. Ya está a salvo. —Me aseguró, entregándome el vaso con agua.

Su voz tuvo un efecto tranquilizador en mí, y poco a poco fui recuperando la calma, al centrarme en la serena mirada carmesí de Sebastian.

—Sebastian…— murmuré aliviada, finalmente asimilando que toda aquella pesadilla había llegado a su fin.

—Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Ya terminó. No hay nada que pueda dañarla, no mientras yo esté de su lado. No hay que temer, mi lady.

—Sebastian… —murmuré, sintiendo mi garganta doler ante el esfuerzo de hablar más alto—. ¿Cómo…? —pero no pude continuar mi pregunta, porque no sabía exactamente qué preguntar. Además de que la garganta me escocía como si de verdad hubiera gritado con todas mis fuerzas.

—La escuché llamarme desesperadamente en sueños, así que vine a verla—. Respondió a la pregunta no formulada. Tomó el vaso ya vacío, y se dispuso a salir.

—Sebastian—. Le detuve, sintiéndome terriblemente tonta por depender de él hasta para poder dormir, pero sentía que si se iba de mi lado todo empezaría de nuevo.

—Volveré, pero primero le prepararé algo para ayudarla a dormir—. Aclaró girándose hacia mí.

—Sebastian. —Lo llamaron de nuevo, pero no fui yo. Esa era la voz de mi abuela, quien había llegado al cuarto y por lo levemente agitada que sonaba, supuse que había corrido hasta la habitación. —¿Qué sucedió?

—Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, no es nada de lo que deba preocuparse señora Barnettley—. Respondió él con una sonrisa servicial.

—Rachel… ¿estás bien, querida? —Inquirió, con su ceño levemente fruncido en señal de preocupación. Entró por completo a la habitación, y se sentó a mi lado. Me acarició con una sola mano, ya que la otra permaneció oculta tras sus espaldas—. Te escuché gritar, y creí que te había pasado algo…— suspiró con alivio.

—Estoy bien, no es nada—. No quería preocuparla, así que intenté parecer lo más tranquila posible, e intentar dejar de lado el tema de la pesadilla. Lo último que quería era que terminara enterándose de la clase de sueños que solían acosarme.

—¿Seguro? —Quiso saber, para estar completamente segura.

—Sí—Afirmé con decisión.

—Bien, me iré entonces. No dudes en llamarnos si sucede algo. Descansa. —Se despidió con un beso, y luego alejó sus pasos hasta llegar a la salida. Me dio una última mirada, y cerró la puerta.

—Lamento que te haya despertado, Sebastian. Por favor disculpa las molestias ocasionadas—. Le escuché decir en el pasillo.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, entiendo perfectamente.

—Me preocupa mi nieta, Sebastian. No es la primera vez que despierta por pesadillas… —suspiró agotada— […] quizás deba llevarla a un especialista— añadió con un poco de duda.

—Eso no será necesario. Sólo necesita tiempo para recuperarse. Por favor, descanse, yo me encargo.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella, Sebastian—. Comentó ella, antes de marcharse, Escuché sus pasos alejarse, y poco después, los de Sebastian acercándose. Abrió la puerta, y me acercó una bandeja con una taza de leche tibia, junto a una pequeña jarrita con miel y una cucharilla. El aroma que despedía era delicioso, pero aun así, no tomé la taza, la cual era de porcelana fina, de color blanco y bordes dorados, con un delicado diseño de rosas en su superficie. Me pregunté mentalmente de donde pudo haber salido, pues no recordaba que mi abuela hubiera comprado una vajilla.

Le pregunté qué significaba aquello, y me respondió que la leche tibia con miel ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Además de que la miel sería ideal para mi garganta lastimada. Asentí, y tomé la taza y la cucharita con miel con la intención de servirme, pero mis manos aun temblaban y casi derramo el contenido de la taza en mis piernas -lo cual no hubiera sido agradable en absoluto-.

—Permítame— Pidió él, tomando la tacita, haciendo que nuestras manos se juntaran por un breve segundo, impartiéndome algo de tranquilidad a la vez, y haciendo que un pequeño rubor se acumulara en mis mejillas, pero desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Luego sirvió un poco de miel hasta que yo le indiqué que parara.

Me devolvió la taza, y esta vez me aseguré de sostenerla con ambas manos para no dejarla caer. Él permaneció en silencio a un lado de la cama, a la espera de que yo terminara. Bebí el contenido lentamente, sintiendo como la miel se deslizaba por mi garganta, calmando por completo el ardor que sentía producto de los gritos que había proferido minutos atrás entre sueños.

Terminé, y Sebastian tomó la taza. Poniéndola en la bandeja, se dispuso a irse. Sin embargo, sin pensarlo, le tomé de la manga de su brazo libre. Él se giró a la espera de que yo hablara, casi con expectación.

—Sebastian… —musité casi dudando. Pero me aclaré la garganta y continué. —Gracias… por todo.

Él sonrió ampliamente, como si aquellas palabras fueran música para sus oídos. Era la primera vez que le daba las gracias en un buen tiempo.

—Para servirle, mi lady.

Había algo más que quería pedirle, pero me sentía como una estúpida por pedir semejante cosa. Y desde cierto punto de vista, era hasta inapropiado, pero en aquel momento, las palabras salieron de mi boca como sin yo poder evitarlo, como si tuvieran el don del libre albedrío. Las palabras que dije, era algo que nunca pensé osar en pedirle, algo que nunca antes había pedido, ni siquiera a mis difuntos padres.

—¿Podrías… —dudé un poco, pero ya que había iniciado mi petición, sería sumamente tonto que lo dejara a medias, como una cobarde que no es capaz de terminar lo que empezó— quedarte esta noche conmigo? —Concluí, sintiéndome avergonzada, y mirando en dirección contraria para evitar todo tipo de contacto visual con él que empeorara mi situación.

Él pareció sorprenderse un poco por mi petición, lo cual sería la reacción más natural, dado que las anteriores veces que había pisado mi cuarto yo lo había insultado, gritado, y hasta le había aventado un cofre de vidrio que él esquivó sin ningún problema.

—¿No sería inapropiado que yo me quedara en su habitación a estas horas de la noche? —Preguntó él casi con sarcasmo, pero en realidad sí parecía confundido por mi petición.

—Sólo mientras me quedo dormida… —Añadí como aclaratoria.

—Bien, como desee entonces. Volveré en un momento. —Sonrió, casi con dulzura, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña que le ha pedido un favor a su hermano mayor o a su padre y éste no se ha podido oponer.

Tras inclinarse un poco con esa pose que solía hacer, se retiró y volvió a los pocos momentos.

Regresó y entró a la habitación, no sin antes pedir permiso. Le indiqué que pasara, y me metí de nuevo bajo las sábanas. Sentí un poco de temor, temía que de nuevo fuera atacada por mis recurrentes pesadillas, pero al ver por última vez antes de dormir el apacible y sereno rostro de Sebastian, me olvidé de las pesadillas por completo.

—Buenas noches, mi lady—. Fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de dejarme abrazar por el sueño, convencida de que ahora había alguien que me cuidaría desde las sombras.

_**&.&.&**_

Al día siguiente me desperté un poco tarde. Me tallé los ojos, intentando enfocar mi vista, y cuando finalmente lo hice, lo primero que vi fue a Sebastian a un lado de la cama. Estaba de espaldas a mí, abriendo la cortina. Estaba vestido de manera diferente a lo usual. Normalmente, aunque era cuidadoso en su apariencia personal, esa vez estaba vestido de manera formal. A contraluz pude apreciar un frac de un profundo negro azabache, que acentuaba más su cabello perfectamente peinado, y su piel blanca. Se dio la vuelta, adivinando que había despertado, revelando la parte delantera del frac, que se cerraba en un corte en "v" un poco más arriba de la mitad del pecho. En las mangas se apreciaban cuatro botones que subían por su brazo, y al final de las mismas, se asomaban las mangas de la camisa. Debajo llevaba una impecable camisa blanca, con una corbata anudada a su cuello, tan negra como el saco. Sus pantalones también eran negros, al igual que sus zapatos, relucientes como nuevos.

—Buenos días, señorita—. Saludó educadamente como solía hacer siempre.

—Sebastian…— mascullé aun adormilada. Ni me molesté en preguntarle el por qué se había vestido así.

—Parece que ha podido dormir mejor— hizo una corta pausa para reprimir una suave risita burlona— a juzgar por los ronquidos.

Yo me había metido bajo las sábanas, ignorándolo por completo, con la intención de seguir durmiendo, pero aquello que dijo me sobresaltó, y avergonzada por tal declaración -la cual era falsa- me senté de golpe negando tal cosa.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Exclamé ya totalmente despierta.

—Por favor, señorita. No tiene nada de qué apenarse, no sólo son los adultos mayores quienes suelen hacer sonidos al dormir, los jóvenes también lo hacen.

—No es verdad—. Rebatí cruzándome de brazos y desviando la mirada.

—Eso es al menos una señal de que ha dormido bien, ¿me equivoco?

—No… Pude dormir mejor gracias a— me detuve de golpe, al darme cuenta de que estuve a punto de decir "gracias a ti", cosa que no debería decirle si no quería terminar enrojeciendo con violencia en su presencia.

Por fortuna, él no estaba mirándome, sino preparando mi uniforme para las clases de la tarde, así que no se dio cuenta de que empezaba a enrojecer como tomate por las estúpidas palabras que parecían salir sin control de mi boca.

—gracias a lo que preparaste—. Completé, aliviada de haber encontrado algo qué decir en lugar de lo que iba a decir en un principio.

—Me alegra haber sido de ayuda—. Apuntó, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a mí. —Su desayuno está listo, puede tomarlo cuando desee. —Añadió, antes de retirarse con un "con su permiso".

Ya hacía días que había empezado a comer más. Por un lado, por aquel pequeño "encuentro" nada agradable entre los dos donde casi nos matábamos con las miradas, y segundo, porque días después cuando tuve que ir (obligada) a un control médico, le indicaron a mi abuela que mi peso estaba por debajo del nivel adecuado para mi índice de masa corporal, y que debía comer más.

Incluso el médico llegar a pensar que yo padecía algún desorden alimenticio como anorexia o bulimia, cosa totalmente falsa, ya que si yo había dejado de comer apropiadamente había sido por depresión, orgullo, o lo que fuera, pero menos porque estuviera obsesionada con parecerme a una modelo de revista.

Así que luego de eso, fui prácticamente obligada a comer. Me costó al principio, ya mi estomago se había acostumbrado a recibir poca cantidad de comida, así que aunque tuviera hambre, las porciones que comía seguían siendo pocas, aunque después de todo aquello, eso había sido un gran avance. Sin embargo eso era mejor a que Sebastian me metiera la comida en la garganta él mismo. Empezaba a conocerlo mejor, y luego del veredicto dictaminado por el médico en su presencia, su expresión se volvió severa, haciéndome saber sin decir ni una sola palabra que desde ese día en adelante, si no quería que él mismo me hiciera comer, yo debía empezar a hacerlo por cuenta propia.

Así que podría decirse que por comida ya no tendría ningún problema con Sebastian o mi abuela, al menos por ese lado. Aun seguía encerrada en mi cuarto, aunque esos periodos de tiempo se acortaron debido a mis recién reanudadas clases. Sin embargo, cuando regresaba de clases, o los fines de semana, me quedaba allí sin salir, a veces en todo el día. Muchas veces comía en mi cuarto cuando Sebastian me llevaba las comidas en un carrito de comida que no sé de donde demonios sacó. Otras veces lo hacía en el comedor, otras no comía, más que todo siendo las cenas las que me saltaba. En el liceo, me quedaba en silencio casi siempre, y la mayor parte del tiempo distraída, pensando. Más de una vez mis compañeros tuvieron que sacudirme levemente del hombro para que les prestara atención. Cuando tenía horas libres, me quedaba en la biblioteca, un lugar poco concurrido, y por ende, el lugar perfecto para permanecer sola y sin que me molestaran.

También me vi obligada a tomar un montón de vitaminas y cápsulas que supuestamente me ayudarían a recuperar peso y apetito. Y en parte sí era necesario, yo había adelgazado mucho en el hospital, por no hablar de cuando regresé a casa, incluso mi abuela tuvo que mandar a arreglar la falda del uniforme porque se me resbalaba de las caderas a medida que caminaba debido a la reducción de medidas.

Me vestí sin apuros, y bajé al comedor. Estaba vacío, así que me dirigí al recibidor donde estaba mi abuela sentada leyendo algo de una carpeta. Me miró extrañada, ya que yo sólo llevaba un pantalón de algodón y un sweater azul que era del colegio. Me indicó la hora, diciéndome que debía cambiarme para irme a clases. Suspiré pesadamente, y me dirigí al comedor resuelta a comer primero, sería una gran pérdida de tiempo si me ponía el uniforme y este por mala suerte llegaba a mancharse con la comida.

La comida en sí no era un desayuno, era más como un almuerzo ligero, considerando que eran las once de la mañana y mi estómago estaba vacío. Me senté y puedo decir que literalmente devoré todo aquello. Extrañamente, me sentía muy hambrienta, así que no dudé ni por un momento en comerme todo. Quizás esas vitaminas que me estaban obligando a tomar sí estaban funcionando después de todo.

—Me alegra saber que ha recuperado su apetito—. Sebastian apareció de improvisto en el comedor, y me sirvió un vaso de agua. —Creo que es la primera vez que la veo comer de esa manera— Afirmó con una sonrisa de medio lado, casi como si en verdad le importara si yo comía o no.

—No me molestes… —Bufé, un tanto incómoda por su comentario, porque sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, y que si se la daba, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para regodearse de que una vez más estaba en lo cierto.

—Le esperaré en el automóvil. Por favor, disfrute su comida—. Se despidió con una reverencia de esas que solía hacer con la intención de ser amable. Lo ignoré, y seguí en lo mío.

Terminé mi comida, y subí a mi habitación. Me lavé los dientes y me puse el uniforme. Vestirme me llevaba mucho tiempo, por todos los accesorios que llevaba el uniforme. Primero, debía ponerme un top blanco sobre el sujetador, similar al que usaba para dormir. Luego debía ponerme la camisa, la cual era de mangas largas, por lo que tenía que ajustar los botones de las mangas una vez puesta; luego debía ponerme la falda, cuidando que quedara recta y con la línea más gruesa del plisado justo en el medio. Por último me ajustaba la corbata frente a un espejo, cosa que nunca lograba, por lo que a principios de ese año escolar terminé usando una corbata falsa; pero una profesora me había descubierto el fin de semana anterior, así que de ahora en adelante debía usar la reglamentaria.

Me paré frente al espejo, preparándome para una nueva lucha con el trozo de tela que tantos problemas me había traído. Era una corbata nueva, ya que la que había usado a principios de ese año escolar se había calcinado en el incendio. Pero fue inútil de nuevo, y para pisotear de nuevo mi orgullo, me tocó pedir ayuda para poder anudarla.

Automáticamente pensé en mi abuela, así que bajé a toda prisa las escaleras con la corbata en la mano. Llegué al recibidor, y me detuve en seco, al ver que estaba vacío. Mi abuela no estaba allí, ni en el comedor, ni en su cuarto, ni en el baño. Confundida me dirigí a la salida, donde estaba Sebastian esperándome justo a un lado de la puerta. Me sobresalté cuando me preguntó si estaba lista, pues no esperaba verlo allí, sino dentro del carro.

Al notar que no estaba lista, alzó sus cejas levemente, un poco disgustado por mi apariencia. Ni siquiera me había peinado, ni me había puesto los zapatos, mucho menos el pullover.

—Señorita, creí que estaba vestida—. Comentó mirándome de arriba a abajo escrutadoramente.

—Necesito ayuda con la corbata, ¿dónde está mi abuela? —Repliqué ignorando su comentario.

—Se marchó a una reunión con la fiscal. No podía esperar más, así que tuvo que irse. Me pidió que la despidiera de usted y que le indicara que volverá en la tarde.

—¿Fiscal? —Inquirí, ahora sí prestando atención a sus palabras.

—Sí, la fiscal que está llevando el caso de su custodia, señorita.

Me quedé pensativa un momento, pero entonces recordé que yo seguía legalmente bajo la custodia de Katerina Cuddie, cosa que debía enmendarse si quería seguir viviendo con mi abuela.

—Dijo que necesitaba ayuda con su corbata, ¿no es así? —Preguntó serio, casi con interés.

—Sí…— Admití con fastidio, en esos momentos, y luego de mi actuación de miedosa la noche anterior lo que menos buscaba era su ayuda. Pero en ese momento no tenía más opción. Era eso, o una suspensión por violar el código de vestimenta del colegio, cosa que hubiera preferido mil veces en el pasado antes que doblegarme y pedir la ayuda de ese demonio, pero en aquellos momentos perder más clases no era algo que pudiera permitirme.

—Bien, permítame ayudarla—. Ofreció con galantería, tomando la corbata entre sus enguantadas manos. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si disfrutara que admitiera que necesitaba su ayuda en algo.

Aquel momento, aunque efímero, me hizo afirmar sin dudar de los modales refinados de Sebastian. Incluso para anudar una maldita corbata se comportaba como un caballero, con una educación y modales impecables. Primero me rodeó con sus brazos, y di un pequeño respingo algo temerosa. Sentí como un pequeño calor se agolpaba en mis mejillas por la cercanía, casi podía sentir en mi rostro la suave tela que cubría sus fuertes brazos. Rodeó mi cuello con la tela de la corbata, y luego trajo sus manos de nuevo al frente para atar el nudo. Esta vez era muy diferente a aquella vez que me tomó de la barbilla para obligarme a verlo, esta vez, todas sus acciones eran realizadas con una parsimonia y delicadeza que desconocía en él. Era como si estuviera atándole la corbata a un maniquí de cristal que podría romperse ante el más mínimo tacto. Alcé mi vista un momento, y vi sus profundos ojos carmesí totalmente concentrados en su trabajo, incluso en su rostro pude apreciar una expresión tranquila, apacible.

Terminado de hacer el nudo, lo subió para que quedara más ajustado y pegado al cerrado cuello de la camisa, rozándome la barbilla con sus manos. Sentí aquel calor de nuevo acumularse en mis mejillas. Desvié mi mirada, evitando que lo notara, pero creo que igualmente se dio cuenta.

—He terminado—. Informó, satisfecho de su trabajo.

Le agradecí, y me regresé casi corriendo a mi habitación, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que me sonrojé como una adolescente enamoradiza. Ni siquiera yo misma entendía por qué había reaccionado de esa manera. Era consciente, por supuesto, de que Sebastian es sumamente atractivo, pero de igual manera sabía quien era él en realidad, un demonio cruel y despiadado, y no el príncipe encantador que aparentaba ser. Así que se suponía que aquello debía hacerme mantenerme centrada, y olvidarme por completo de su belleza. No debía actuar como una de esas chicas que se enamoran a cada rato, sobre todo porque si quería tener éxito en mi venganza, debía olvidarme de esa clase de cosas que pudieran convertirse en una distracción para mí.

Terminé de vestirme, y corrí de nuevo escaleras abajo. Me despeiné un poco, pero ya dentro del carro me acomodé mi alborotado cabello atándolo en un lazo negro que tomé de mi morral. No fue muy difícil, de todas maneras ya lo había peinado momentos antes. Sebastian se subió también al carro, sorpresivamente en el asiento del piloto. Lo miré extrañada, jamás le había visto conducir, y dudaba que lo hubiera hecho antes.

_Lo más probable es que sólo sepa manejar carruajes_. Pensé con ironía, pero a la vez con algo de verdad. Una parte de mí temía que termináramos haciéndonos papilla en la avenida, sobre todo porque no todos los conductores eran prudentes al volante, y no estaba segura de que Sebastian fuera uno de los prudentes. Ahora que lo conocía un poco mejor, me temía que se portara de manera orgullosa, queriendo mostrar sus dotes al volante, y causando alguna tragedia en el proceso.

—¿Sabes lo que haces? —Le pregunté esperando fervientemente que así fuera.

—Absolutamente. —Respondió con orgullo antes de añadir otra frase característica de él— Como su sirviente, ¿qué sería de mí si no supiera conducir un automóvil?

—Más te vale Sebastian— contesté mirándolo fijamente, pero incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, volví mi vista al frente— no quiero morir y mucho menos en un accidente de tránsito.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, mi lady. Sé perfectamente lo que hago—. Replicó con más orgullo aun, como si esperara que yo dijera eso para él poder responder de esa manera.

_Eso espero_. Mascullé por lo bajo, cruzándome de brazos, y me aseguré de que el cinturón de seguridad estuviera bien ajustado, sólo por si acaso.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Quise poner un poquito más de interacción entre Rachel-chan y Sebas, dado que me di cuenta de que casi ni se hablan… o-oU**_

_**También, quise plantear un poco mejor los aspectos de la vida de Rachel, ya que la pérdida de su familia ha sido muy reciente, por lo que quise explicar un poco mejor como han sido su vida en lo personal desde entonces… **_

_**¿Qué les pareció la escena de la pesadilla? ewe que conste que es la primera vez que escribo ese tipo de escenas, y que en mi mente no estaba planeado hacerla tan larga, así que no estoy segura de cómo quedó (espero que bien). Si les interesa, mis fuentes de inspiración para dicha escena fueron los siguientes OST (Original Sound Track) de Elfen Lied: "Senkou", "Yureai", "Hakuri" y "Neji", pero el que sin duda me inspiró más fue "Jouzai", digno de una horrorosa escena de suspenso en una película de terror. **_

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y que me lo hagan saber en sus reviews. Sobre todo a los nuevos lectores, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, dudas, etcétera, que yo con gusto responderé en un pm…**_

_**Y ahora, unos mini adelantos del próximo capítulo… -Ejem, ejem-**_

(…) Me di la vuelta para dirigirle una mirada agresiva, haciéndole saber sin decir nada que debía callarse y tragarse su condenado orgullo por su más reciente hazaña—. Que tenga un buen día, mi lady—. Agregó ensanchando su sonrisa.

(…)No tuve necesidad de ver su cara para darme cuenta de que el muy vanidoso sonreía de oreja a oreja por aquellos comentarios, a esas alturas ya tenía más que claro que Sebastian adoraba lucirse.

_**Eso es todo por ahora, mientras, los dejo con la incertidumbre… *muajajajajaja***_

_I am one hell of a writer._


	9. El comienzo de la mentira III

**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, REITERO, NO MIA. Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC, este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas. **

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Ola ke asen? ewe okno**_

_**¡Hola gentesita! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, y si no, me avisan y les presto un peluche de Sebastian para que se animen xD**_

_**Bueno, bueno, después de tres días escribiendo, finalmente les traigo el capítulo 9! *yupii!* acabo de terminarlo, pensaba dedicarle un rato a la edición, pero viendo que ya van como tres semanas sin actualizar, decidí subirlo hoy. Sean lindos y dejen sus reviews, sus opiniones importan :3**_

_**Antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecerles a todas las personas que comentaron el anterior capítulo, en especial a**_

_**DaniBerbin**_

_**Rosy Gonzales**_

_**¡Sean bienvenidas al fic~! *les regalo un peluche de Ciel como premio***_

_**Y bueno, también quería decirles que… … … … … … … **_

_**Ujujuji! Les tengo noticias sobre la live action de Kuroshitsuji!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Capítulo 9. El comienzo de la mentira. Parte III

Casi todo el camino al liceo mantuve la vista fuera de cualquier ángulo que me permitiera ver la carretera frente a nosotros, temerosa de que Sebastian terminara estrellando el auto contra otro, o se saltara el carril y terminara en el del trolebús. Mil ideas de cómo morir en automóvil surcaron mi mente al mismo tiempo, poniéndome los nervios de punta, siendo en su mayoría recuerdos de la segunda entrega de la saga de "Destino Final". Había visto esa película hacía varios años atrás, pero las escenas de horror en que los personajes morían en la carretera, me estremecieron más que cuando las vi por primera vez en uno de los tantos hoteles donde me hospedé.

Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo a él, sino que mantuve mis ojos cubiertos, o mirando hacia mis piernas donde descansaba mi morral, para disimular mis temores.

Ya había tenido un accidente en auto por un conductor imprudente, y no quería sufrir otro. Fue casi una tortura, porque en cuanto recordé aquel percance, "Destino Final II" se borró de mi mente como por arte de magia, para darle paso a las imágenes de meses atrás. Las imágenes grabadas en mi memoria del motorizado ebrio, la luz cegadora, y todo dando vueltas a mi alrededor como ese día invadieron mi mente una y otra vez como si fuera una cinta que se ha puesto a reproducir repetitivamente.

—Hemos llegado, mi lady. —Informó Sebastian con satisfacción.

Abrí mis ojos de inmediato, comprobando lo que me había dicho. Mis pensamientos anteriores me habían distraído tanto, que no me percaté en qué momento el auto se detuvo. Efectivamente, habíamos llegado al liceo, y nos encontrábamos frente al estacionamiento. Frente a nosotros estaba el portón naranja corredizo abierto, más Sebastian no hizo entrar el auto, pues aquel estacionamiento era para los carros de los profesores. Suspiré aliviada, llevándome una mano al pecho. Desvié mi mirada hacia mi izquierda, esperando ver a Sebastian en el asiento del piloto. Lo más probable era que estuviera sentado allí, sonriendo orgullosamente, ya que había demostrado su completo control al volante, y que no nos habíamos estrellado en el camino como me esperaba; pero de nuevo estaba equivocada. Sebastian no estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor; y presintiendo que de nuevo se comportaba "caballerosamente", desvié mi vista hacia el lado contrario, para encontrarme con la puerta abierta, y Sebastian de pie a un lado, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a salir.

En lo único que no me había equivocado, era en que sí tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Me bajé evitando su mirada, pues aunque no hablara, su mirada lo decía todo, y además si lo hacía, mis anteriores nervios me delatarían, cosa que debía evitar si no quería que me molestara por ello.

"Como puede darse cuenta, sí soy un buen conductor después de todo. No tuvimos ningún problema en el camino, y la traje sana y salva" Era probablemente lo que estaba pensando el demonio en ese momento a juzgar por su mirada, o peor aun, quizás pensaba "Yo tenía razón." Ignorando su gesto servicial, y evitando cualquier gesto que lo alentara a hablar, me salí del auto, y me alisé la falda. Tomé mi morral, y le di la espalda, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

—Espero que haya disfrutado su paseo en el auto con su servidor—. Comentó burlonamente. Olvidando mis estúpidos nervios, me di la vuelta para dirigirle una mirada agresiva, haciéndole saber sin decir nada que debía callarse y tragarse su condenado orgullo por su más reciente hazaña—. Que tenga un buen día, mi lady. —Agregó ensanchando su sonrisa.

Lo ignoré de nuevo, y girándome sobre mis talones, entré al liceo con la mayor rapidez que pude, antes de que alguien nos viera juntos. Lo último que quería era más comentarios sobre mí, y mucho menos sobre ese demonio. Los chicos, o mejor dicho, las chicas de hoy día tienen una imaginación para inventar rumores y cosas, -que si la utilizaran en clases de seguro tendrían excelentes calificaciones- y si veían una escenita como ésa, no dudarían en usar tales dotes para inventar un montón de patrañas sobre mí para divertir su vacía existencia. Pero no me sirvió de nada, porque aun así, algunos estudiantes se percataron de lo ocurrido.

—¿Por qué no eres como él, y me abres la puerta del carro también? —Le espetó una chica de último año a su novio al ver a Sebastian hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—¡Awwww~! ¡Pero que caballero! —Exclamaron en coro otro grupito de chicas de octavo grado, llevándose las manos al pecho, y sonriendo enternecidamente como si se tratara de algún príncipe de ensueños y yo fuera… ni siquiera quiero pensarlo.

No tuve necesidad de ver su cara para darme cuenta de que el muy vanidoso sonreía de oreja a oreja por aquellos comentarios, a esas alturas ya tenía más que claro que Sebastian adoraba lucirse.

Lo peor de todo, era que por ser medio día, había más estudiantes en los alrededores del liceo de lo que habría a cualquier otra hora del día. Me dirigí rápidamente a mi salón de clases, pero sin mucha prisa para evitar más miradas indiscretas. Aun así, fui el blanco de algunos estudiantes que me miraban de manera curiosa, y de algunas chicas que para mi mala suerte habían presenciado la escenita afuera del estacionamiento, y quienes empezaron a hacer comentarios sobre que yo era muy poca cosa para andar con alguien como "él". Al menos los comentarios sobre el incendio habían disminuido bastante hasta que ya prácticamente no se hablaba de ello, así que por los momentos sólo tenía que llegar a mi salón, y no más cuchicheos.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que volví a clases de nuevo, y el año escolar estaba por culminar. Sólo quedaba escasamente una semana de clases, así que las cosas estaban bastante agitadas en el liceo, lo que permitió que poco a poco, yo volviera a ser invisible, aunque no de la misma manera que antes.

Es algo muy común que las chicas hoy día, o al menos chicas como Claudia y su séquito de alienadas, clamen por atención. Sin embargo, yo no soy esa clase de persona. Amo el pasar desapercibida y poder llevar mi vida adelante sin tener que medir mis pasos ni mis acciones por temor a lo que digan o piensen las personas a mi alrededor. Es por ello que los primeros días de clase luego de mi regreso, fueron sumamente tediosos. Tenía clases todo el día, a excepción del miércoles, día que sólo tenía clases en las tardes, y el viernes, que era todo lo contrario. Rogaba internamente que las cuarenta y tres horas en total que pasaba en el liceo cada semana pasaran volando. La razón, debido a todo lo acontecido en mi vida durante las últimas semanas se había hecho público, convirtiéndome en el tema principal de mi colegio las primeras semanas siguientes a mi regreso.

Cada vez que caminaba por los corredores que llevaban a las aulas de clases, cada vez que hacía acto de presencia en cualquier instalación del colegio, las ruidosas conversaciones de los demás estudiantes se esfumaban, dándole lugar a los murmullos y comentarios sobre mí. Afortunadamente, luego de unas tres semanas de haber vuelto al colegio, las cosas fueron tomando su ritmo habitual, y los estudiantes poco a poco comenzaron a olvidar lo ocurrido referente al incendio. La presión por las semanas de exámenes del último trimestre y los arreglos de última hora para la ceremonia de graduación de los estudiantes de onceavo grado, acapararon por completo la atención y esfuerzo tanto de profesores como alumnos, por lo que las conversaciones de pasillo sobre mí se acabaron.

En menos tiempo de lo que normalmente me tomaba, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia el primer piso donde quedaba el salón donde vería la primera clase de la tarde. Vi a algunos de mis compañeros de clases en los alrededores, a la espera de que el profesor de inglés llegara. Subí los últimos escalones y doblando a mano izquierda avancé por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar al aula B-11 donde vería mi clase. Entré al salón, aun vacío, y me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre, la tercera fila hacia la derecha, en el asiento junto a la pared.

Ese día saldría a las seis de la tarde, primero vería inglés con un aburrido maestro que debería ir pensando en jubilarse, luego vería química con otro profesor cuyos cabellos empezaban a hacerse blancos, y finalmente, vería literatura.

La última clase sería también la más importante, pues tendríamos una de las evaluaciones finales, una discusión/debate sobre la Ilíada. Llevaba semanas estudiando para ello, pues Sebastian me había hecho no sólo leer alrededor de cinco veces los dos cantos que me correspondía a mí y a mi grupo, sino también la obra completa, aunque esta sí fue una sola vez. Abrí mi morral y tomé mi libreta de notas de literatura, donde tenía hechos algunos mapas conceptuales para ayudarme a estudiar. Debía repasar el tema, de manera que obtuviera una buena nota en la evaluación, aunque poco me importara en esos momentos las calificaciones y promedios.

—¡Rachel! ¡Llegaste más temprano! —Exclamó entre entusiasmada y sorprendida Audrey al verme.

Se sentó junto a mí, con intención de hablar, como solía hacerlo desde que nos conocimos. Sin embargo, traté de ignorarla, no quería hablar con nadie, pero aquello sólo me resultó unos segundos. Ella estaba hablando de algo, cuando se detuvo de repente, en un silencio sospechoso. Luego, abrió la boca de nuevo para decirme algo, que definitivamente llamó mi atención, haciéndome soltar la libreta casi de golpe.

—Oye… —canturreó con una entonación que sonaba demasiado sospechosa— Te vi hace in rato con tu amigo Sebastian…

Me giré hacia ella, y pude apreciar una sonrisa pícara. Ella era la última persona que quería que viera algo así, pero para mi aparentemente interminable mala suerte, sucedió lo contrario.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Contra-ataqué, devolviendo mi mirada a mi libreta. No quería demostrarle que me interesaba lo que decía, y tampoco sabía que tanto había visto, por lo que preferí ignorarla.

—Bueno, no todas las chicas tenemos a alguien así… considérate afortunada, hoy día ya casi no quedan caballeros… —Con un puchero de decepción dijo lo último, como si en verdad lamentara que el mundo careciera de hombres amables.

Queriendo cortar el tema de una vez, volví a hablar, mirándola un momento, con la mayor seguridad que pude aparentar. —No es lo que piensas, Sebastian y yo no somos nada.

—Pero yo no he dicho que ustedes sean algo… —respondió con una sonrisa ladina como cuando has descubierto algo interesante, y sus ojos castaños brillaron más— a menos que… —alargó la última sílaba y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Levanté una ceja en señal de que no entendía a qué se refería con esa extraña entonación que usó—. ¡Ustedes sí sean algo y nos lo estás ocultando~! —Añadió subiendo el volumen de su voz conforme cada palabra era dicha, y haciendo un marcado énfasis en el "sí".

—¡Que no! —Exclamé alarmada de que empezara a pensar que yo tenía alguna especie de relación amorosa con el demonio aterrador que me sacaba de mis casillas.

—Ay, ¡pero mira como te has puesto! ¡Si hasta te has puesto rojita como tomate!

—Yo no- —Intenté hablar en mi defensa, pero de reojo noté en el cristal de la ventana que sí me había sonrojado un poco; y además ella no me lo permitió al hablar de nuevo.

—Además, lo has negado cuando ni siquiera mencioné que fueran pareja… sabes, cuando la gente quiere ocultar algo se pone así…

La miré irritada antes de volver mi vista a la libreta. Suspiré derrotada, pero le hice saber que se equivocaba. Ella sólo soltó una suave risita, divertida de mi suplicio. Por fortuna Alex entró segundos después, sentándose delante de nosotras. Jessie se quedó de pie frente a la mesa que estaba junto a la de Audrey, y cuando Marie y Leonel hicieron su respectiva llegada, se sentaron en la misma fila que Alex.

El salón sí no era muy grande, pero espacioso. Siempre lo dividían de manera que quedaban tres filas y cinco columnas de tres mesas, a excepción de la última columna que sólo tenía cuatro mesas y quedaba en el medio, haciendo un total de cuarenta asientos, de los cuales, siempre permanecían vacíos dos. El escritorio del profesor estaba ubicado hacia la derecha del salón, pegado a la pared. Era amplio, con varios cajones que siempre permanecían cerrados con llave. El asiento era cómodo, y acolchado, a diferencia de las sillas donde nos sentábamos los estudiantes, y cuyos asientos eran de madera.

—¡Hola muchachas! —Saludaron alegremente al unísono Alex y Leonel al llegar al salón.

Asentí, sólo por no ser descortés. En cambio, Jessie y las demás se saludaron entre ellas, y después a los muchachos con un beso en la mejilla como se acostumbraba, excepto Audrey y Alex, después de todo eran hermanos.

—¡Esta es nuestra penúltima semana! ¡yupiii! —Exclamó con alegría Marie, dando inicio a una pequeña conversación, que afortunadamente hizo que Audrey se olvidara de lo que habíamos estado discutiendo.

—¡Ay sí! Finalmente seremos libres… podremos irnos de vacaciones y tomarnos un buen descanso… —Añadió Audrey con entusiasmo.

Alex tomó la palabra, un poco menos entusiasta que nuestras compañeras, y hasta cierto punto, con algo de pesar. — Ustedes… yo pienso entrenarme un poco.

—¿Por qué? ¿No estarás pensando en jugar fútbol profesional, o sí? —Quiso saber Marie con curiosidad, ya que si algo que no se podía negar, era que Alex adoraba jugar tal deporte, escapándose reiteradas veces de clases por irse a jugar con otros estudiantes en una cancha local—. Porque acá casi no se juega eso… —completó, con duda.

—No, claro que no… quiero unirme a la "Fanb" —Aclaró sacudiendo su mano en señal de negación.

—¿Fanb? —Ahora era yo la que preguntaba, confundida por sus últimas palabras. Recordaba vagamente haberlas oído antes, pero no lograba recordar donde.

—Sí, ya sabes, el ejército…

—¿En serio? —Inquirió Leonel abriendo sus ojos de par en par, totalmente sorprendido— ¡Estas loco! ¿¡Como vas a irte al ejercito?! ¡Eso es muy difícil, te sacarán la chicha allá!***(1)** — Exclamó alarmado, variando la intensidad de decibeles conforme cada oración era dicha, o mejor dicho, gritada.

—Además de que tendrías que irte hasta la capital… si es así casi no te veremos…— suspiró Audrey desencantada, contrayendo un poco sus delgadas cejas en señal de preocupación.

—Ay por favor, no se pongan así muchachos… sé que es difícil, pero me gusta… así que quiero hacerlo… y sí, es en la capital, pero viajaré cada vez que pueda para verlos…

—Son más de doce horas de viaje, ¿sabías? —Añadió Jessie con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la parte baja de la espalda en la mesa donde se sentaría.

—No importa, además papá prometió pagarme el viaje en avión si obtenía buenas notas… Como sea… en fin, ¿ustedes que harán?

—Supongo que viajaré con mamá, pero aun no es seguro… —Respondió primero Audrey a la pregunta hecha por su hermano mayor, con cierto tono que denotaba desencanto, casi como si no quisiera hacer ese viaje.

El siguiente en responder fue Leonel, pero lo hizo de manera rápida, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. —Creo que estaré ayudando a mi tío en su nueva tienda… necesita personal y aun no ha conseguido suficiente gente que le ayude…

Esa respuesta bastó para que Jessie se incorporara con rapidez, haciendo saltar su cabello sobre su rostro. Se llevó las manos a la cintura, en actitud de reprobación. —No los entiendo muchachos, se supone que saldrían a divertirse, ir a la playa, o al páramo o a donde sea, pero no a trabajar…— expresó alzando la voz un poco, pero sin llegar a gritar, mientras movía su cabeza negativamente. La manera en que se comportó demostraba que estaba en desacuerdo con las respuesta dadas por los varones del grupo—. El próximo año estaremos tan atareados que ni podremos tomarnos un descanso así que deberíamos aprovechar las vacaciones. —culminó, tras una corta pausa, y calmándose un poco.

—¡Está bien, pero no nos mates! —Exclamó en cómica actitud de terror Leonel llevando las palmas de las manos al frente como protegiéndose del coscorrón que de seguro Jessie le propinaría.

Suspiré en silencio, fastidiada. A veces mis compañeros se comportaban como unos niños de prescolar que discuten por algún juguete. Afortunadamente, Marie intervino para preguntarme cuáles eran mis planes para las vacaciones de verano, antes de que Jessie se lanzara sobre Leonel para golpearlo.

—¿Te quedarás en la ciudad? —Inquirió con curiosidad, pero sin intenciones malas.

—Supongo que sí—. Manifesté a secas. La verdad ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de salir de la ciudad, pues todo había sido tan recientemente que sentía que sería una osadía salir de la ciudad para divertirme. Además de que la compañía que mis padres mantenían estaba teniendo dificultades económicas desde sus muertes, por lo que tomar un viaje que resultaría costoso no era algo que podríamos permitirnos mi abuela y yo.

Marie captó un poco esos sentimientos que ocupaban mi mente en ese momento, por lo que su rostro se ensombreció un poco, pero recuperó su alegría de nuevo al pensar en algo que según pensaba ella, podría animarme. —Entiendo. Iré a visitarte, si no te molesta.

—No es necesario—. Nuevamente respondí sin usar muchas palabras. Desde que murieron mis padres era muy poco lo que hablaba con otras personas que no fueran Rosalía. Pero ella ya no estaba, así que no había nadie más en el mundo con quien pudiera hablar a gusto; por lo que evitaba estar hablando demás, pues no quería que la gente fuera a pensar que quería hablar para desahogarme y usar sus hombros para llorar.

—Bien, como quieras… —contestó en tono de derrota—. Pero no te sorprendas si un día de estos me aparezco por tu casa… —añadió, con una sonrisa humorística, quizás esperando que yo sonriera también, pero en lugar de ello, solo me limité a intentar dar una respuesta final, como última palabra.

—Haz lo que-

—¡Princesa! —una joven voz masculina irrumpió en el salón, llamando la atención de los que estábamos allí, incluyendo la mía. Alcé mi vista, aun sin levantarme del asiento, para ver quien era la persona que me había interrumpido.

Audrey, quien estaba de pie junto a mí frente a la mesa donde se sentaría, se giró velozmente sobre sus talones, casi tumbando a Jessie en el proceso, mientras se dirigía a la entrada del aula. Allí se encontró con un chico de más o menos su edad, y quien era su novio. Era un poco más alto que Audrey y tenía el cabello espeso y de un tono entre castaño oscuro y negro. Sus ojos también eran cafés, y su piel un poco morena en comparación a la de su novia. No era atractivo en lo absoluto, ni atlético, y de hecho, la imagen que proyectaba era la de un perdedor -y aunque Audrey se negara a verlo así- la de un mujeriego. Era por ello que muchos de los chicos del liceo le tenían envidia al ser el novio de una de las chicas más bonitas del liceo, y que de paso, era la segunda al mando de la banda show. Esa tarde vestía el uniforme formal, pero sin el pullover, supongo que por el calor que hacía esa tarde. Era cerca de la una, y aunque el clima de la ciudad es fresco y a veces muy frío, esa tarde hacía un poco de calor.

Las reacciones de todos los presentes difirieron un poco, siendo bastante similares las de Alex, Leonel y mía, pero guardando sus diferencias. Jessie suspiró con fastidio, y se giró de nuevo dándole la espalda al recién llegado. No era una actitud de desprecio sino más bien de aburrimiento, como cuando has visto demasiado a una persona hasta el punto que si la ves de nuevo haces todo lo posible por evitarla. Marie pareció no darle importancia y se sentó en su respectivo asiento en la fila frente a mí, pero girando el asiento para no darnos la espalda. Alex, Leonel y yo sólo nos miramos por un momento, incómodos. Aquel chico no nos agradaba a ninguno, pero por diferentes razones. Leonel y Alex fruncieron el ceño y entrecerraron los ojos de igual manera, y no le quitaron los ojos de encima al novio de Audrey mientras este estuvo en el salón. A Leonel no parecía simpatizarle desde el momento en que se conocieron, y Alex parecía celoso, después de todo Audrey era su hermana menor.

—¡Michael! Creí que no tenías clases hoy… —fue lo último que le escuchamos decir a Audrey mientras se alejaba del salón tomada del brazo del chico frente a ella.

Tras eso, no les vimos más. Se habían marchado a hablar o qué se yo. Ignorando al tarado que los cinco despreciábamos casi por igual, mis compañeros siguieron hablando, esta vez de las últimas evaluaciones que tendríamos. Era jueves, y el lunes siguiente sería la semana final, donde presentaríamos algunas pruebas finales y yo presentaría un examen recuperativo para poder tener calificaciones en las pocas, pero importantes evaluaciones que perdí durante mi ausencia.

—Oigan… ¿estudiaron para el examen de inglés? —Preguntó Jessie queriendo saber que tan preparados estábamos para tal evaluación.

—Sí… pero está muy difícil, no sé si logre pasarlo…— Comentó Marie bastante dudosa alzando la vista para poder mirar a Jessie a la cara, a lo que ella le contestó sarcásticamente, con la única intención de molestar a Leonel.

—Si estudias puedes hacerlo… osea si hasta Leo puede, tú también…

—Ja, ja, ja —rio con sarcasmo el aludido— que graciosa Jessie… me reiré para no perder nuestra amistad…— y allí, a punto de decir algo más, se detuvo. Probablemente la muchacha lo miraba de manera fulminante por su último comentario, cosa que ya era bastante común. Se corrigió, para dirigirse a mí y preguntarme nerviosamente si yo me había preparado para el último examen de la materia—. ¿Y tú, Rachel? ¿Has estudiado algo?

—Estudiar es poco—. Respondí secamente, casi con sarcasmo. Recordaba claramente todo lo que había tenido que estudiar, cómo, cuando, y quién me había obligado a hacerlo, por lo que recordarlo no me era del todo grato.

Mis compañeros me miraron algo confundidos por muy respuesta tan corta de palabras y por la entonación de ligera molestia que se escuchó de mi parte al responderles.

—Todos estos días me han hecho estudiar sin descansar—. Añadí, (pero sin decir quien me había forzado a hacerlo) para despejarlos de sus posibles dudas y que dejaran de preguntar, pero en lugar de ello, sólo logré confundirlos más.

—¿Quién? ¿Tu abuela?

—No—. Respondí más cortante aun, queriendo ponerle fin a la ridícula conversación antes de que se desviara hacia donde no quería, haciéndome hablar de quien no quería.

—Oh, entonces tienes un tutor… —expresó Alex con algo de duda y en ligero tono de interrogación, intentando adivinar como si de un programa de preguntas se tratase.

—Tampoco.

—¿No? —Preguntaron los cuatro al unísono, más confundidos aun—. ¿Entonces quien?

Solté un largo y fastidiado suspiro antes de responder. Como me temía, la conversación se había desviado hacia donde no quería, y no tendría más opción que responder. Dudé por un momento en hacerlo, pero antes de que comenzaran a acosarme con preguntas, y para que me dejaran en paz de una vez por todas, respondí.

—Sebastian.

—¿Sebastian? ¿El tipo ese que andaba contigo?

Antes de que Alex preguntara, desvié mi atención de nuevo a mi libreta, con la intención de ignorarlos. Ahora que _él _había salido al tema, no deseaba seguir hablando suyo. Aun me sentía un poco incómoda con su presencia. Y es que vivir con ser maligno al que aun no me acostumbraba, y con quien debía fingir que me llevaba de las mil maravillas no es algo para estar como si nada fuera de lo normal pasara, y de quien quisieras hablar como si fuera tu mejor amigo—. Sí—. Respondí sin encubrir más mi fastidio.

—No sabía que Sebastian daba clases… —Murmuró Marie, dejando notar su confusión respecto al caso.

—Ni yo… —Murmuré por lo bajo con ironía, de sólo pensar que alguien como él pudiera laborar como maestro. Se supone que un maestro es alguien ejemplar y cuya vocación no es más que enseñar, pero Sebastian sería la última persona ejemplar que en mi opinión personal tuviera una pizca de amor por la pedagogía. O quizás estaba equivocada y en su vida como demonio se encargaba de enseñarle a sus jóvenes pupilos demonios como pervertir y desviar almas humanas, como ese personaje del libro de C. S. Lewis donde un demonio le instruía a su alumno mediante cartas***(2).**

Tan distraída estaba en los últimos pensamientos sobre un "Profesor Sebastian" dando clases de "Maldad I" y "Seminario Abierto Sobre Como Pervertir Humanos" en la "Universidad Satánica Infernal de Maldad y Perversión", que no me percaté del silencio sepulcral que siguió a mi respuesta. Ignorando todo aquello, pensé que finalmente se habían dado cuenta de que no quería hablar, y pensando que quizás era demasiado bueno para que durara, alcé mi vista, queriendo comprobar con mis propios ojos que mis compañeros ya no estaban frente a mí con la intención de seguir hablando. Pero en cuanto lo hice, me percaté del motivo del silencio que reinaba en aquel momento.

El profesor de inglés había llegado y estaba escribiendo algunas oraciones en tal idioma en la pizarra. Llevaba ya unas cinco copiadas a lo largo del lado izquierdo del pizarrón. Escribiendo una diez más se quedaría sin espacio, y yo sin tiempo de copiar todo. El salón se había llenado, quedando únicamente aquellos dos asientos vacíos. Dejé mi libreta de lado, y tomé la de inglés, para disponerme a escribir, pero no la encontraba.

Busqué casi con desesperación la libreta, pero parecía haber desaparecido. Lo único que me faltó fue sacudir el bolso hacia abajo para encontrarla. Debía apresurarme si no quería tener que pedirle prestado a alguno de mis alocados compañeros su libreta de inglés. Sin más opción que tener que escribir en la libreta de literatura que tenía en la mesa y después copiar los apuntes de la clase en su respectivo cuaderno cuando llegara a casa, saqué mi cartuchera y me incorporé para escribir. Fue entonces cuando noté que Audrey no estaba sentada a mi lado. Jessie permanecía con la vista al frente, sin prestarle mucha atención al hecho de que su amiga estaba ausente. La imité, y empecé a escribir, cuando el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta llamó la atención de todos.

—Good Afternoon, mr. Domínguez. Can I come in?***(3)**

—Good Afertoon, ms. Carlisle. Yes, you can.

Audrey tuvo que pedir permiso para entrar al salón en inglés, pues de ese idioma trataba la materia, y ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes eran muy penosos para decir algo en tal idioma, el castigo impuesto por el profesor para quienes llegaban tarde era presentarse y pedir permiso en inglés. Audrey habló en voz baja, un poco apenada, tanto por tener que hablar en inglés, como por haber llegado tarde. El profesor por su parte respondió con fastidio, probablemente cansado de que alguien siempre llegara tarde, y él se viera obligado a abrirle la puerta, interrumpiendo su clase.

Audrey se sentó rápidamente a mi lado, y procedió a sacar su libreta de su morral, mientras me preguntaba si habíamos escrito mucho. Jessie le respondió por mí, diciéndole que yo "andaba en la luna" y que por lo tanto no le podría responder, pero ella sí. Audrey soltó una suave risita, añadiendo que de seguro yo andaba pensando en "cierta persona", Jessie también se rio por lo bajo ante el comentario, sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refería su amiga; pero ambas tuvieron que callarse cuando el profesor las reprendió por hacer ruido en el salón.

La clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, y practicamos con algunos ejercicios para el último examen que tendríamos el siguiente martes. El profesor estuvo explicando de nuevo, ya que algunos estudiantes no habían entendido lo suficiente como para poder presentar el examen, incluyendo en ese grupo a Erika, mi prima. Ella apenas prestaba atención en clases, pues siempre estaba escribiéndole mensajes de texto a su novio, quien estudiaba en otro grupo, el "A" específicamente. Otras veces, cuando no estaba mandando mensajes, estaba cuchicheando con sus amigas y mandándose notas con ellas, milagrosamente sin ser descubiertas por los profesores.

La clase terminó y el profesor se marchó para darle clases a otro grupo. Algunos estudiantes salieron del aula para comprarse un bocadillo en la cafetería, otros se quedaron afuera hablando. Erika fue la única de su grupo que salió del aula casi corriendo para irse a ver con su novio; pues los novios de Claudia e Imarú estudiaban en el mismo grupo que nosotros. Audrey se ausentó de nuevo para ir a verse con Michael, Alex y Leonel fueron a la cafetería a comer, pues casi siempre tenían hambre, y milagrosamente no engordaban a pesar de todo lo que comían. Por mi parte, me quedé en mi lugar, estudiando para la evaluación que tendríamos mas tarde, y Marie y Jessie decidieron hacer lo mismo.

Aunque en los liceos estaba prohibido desde dos años atrás las clásicas pruebas finales donde se evaluaba prácticamente todo el contenido visto durante el año escolar en las respectivas materias, y que tenían un valor del 30% de la nota total; debíamos esforzarnos por obtener buenas notas en la última evaluación de literatura. La profesora con quien veíamos esa materia era un poco exigente, por lo que debíamos estudiar mucho en cualquiera de sus evaluaciones. Y esta no era la excepción.

La última evaluación que tendríamos sería una especie de discusión sobre la Ilíada. A cada grupo les correspondía dos cantos, y mi grupo sería uno de los primeros. Llevaba alrededor de tres semanas estudiando incasablemente no sólo para esa discusión, sino para mis otras once materias. Yo apenas si había estudiado en la escuela durante mi infancia, por lo que nunca antes había estudiado en un liceo, cosa que se me hizo difícil ahora que sí lo hacía. Tenía doce materias simultaneas, con profesores algo exigentes, y teniendo hasta tres y cuatro evaluaciones en un solo día, aun más esas últimas semanas de clases. Por otro lado, tenía la "ayuda de Sebastian" para estudiar, lo que significaba más trabajo para mí. "Amablemente" Sebastian se ofreció a ayudarme a estudiar, convirtiéndose en una especie de tutor personal, y uno muy exigente, de paso. Esas últimas semanas lo pude comprobar, Sebastian era un maestro exigente y muy estricto, tanto consigo mismo como con mi persona. Inclusive cambiaba su apariencia cada vez que teníamos "clases", vistiéndose como un profesor de una universidad privada o algo así.

Todas las tardes, cuando llegaba a casa, comenzaba su "horario de trabajo". Estudiábamos en la sala de la casa como dos horas todas las noches, después de que yo hiciera mis tareas. Los fines de semana estudiábamos casi toda la mañana, y parte de la tarde, lo cual era muy extenuante. Quería descansar un poco, pero él, como el exigente que era, no me lo permitía. Alegaba que no había tiempo qué perder, y que yo debía esforzarme por obtener las mejores calificaciones, además de que como mi sirviente no podía permitirse que yo saliera mal en clases. Fastidiada acepté, de todas maneras no tenía opción alguna más que dejarme enseñar por él.

Algunas veces mi abuela nos acompañaba, sentándose en uno de los muebles de la sala bebiendo un poco de té; lo que me hacía sentir más presionada. A Sebastian no parecía incomodarle, sino más bien agradarle, ya que sería una oportunidad más de lucirse y ganarse su favor.

Tras estudiar unos minutos guardé mi libreta. Ya había estudiado bastante, de manera que no sentí necesario seguir repasando, y a parte de eso ya la historia comenzaba a aburrirme. Veía a mis compañeros algo atareados con respecto a la discusión, pues muchos habían dejado todo para última hora y no eran capaces de entender de qué se trataba el capítulo, quizás porque no habían leído el anterior y no tenían idea del por qué se desarrollaron los hechos en el canto que les había correspondido. A diferencia de mí que sí había tenido que leer (obligada) la obra completa, y que en resumen podría decir que todo inició porque un mujeriego a quien las mujeres de esa época no se podían resistir, raptó a la esposa del rey de los aqueos. Aunque en los cantos que me correspondían muy poco se hablaba de ello, sino que estaba mayormente dedicado a un sueño que tuvo uno de los guerreros, y la intervención de los dioses del olimpo en favor de un guerrero que estaba airado porque le había sido arrebatada una sacerdotisa troyana que había tomado como botín.

Me levanté del asiento y me estiré, un poco cansada. A pesar de haberme levantado tarde ese día, los trasnochos de las noches anteriores seguían haciendo efecto en mí como si tuviera el sueño atrasado y no fuera a recuperarme hasta que durmiera todas las horas perdidas. El profesor de la siguiente clase entró, y con él, algunos compañeros que estaban afuera. Dejó la puerta abierta, de manera que los estudiantes que aun no habían llegado pudieran entrar. Suspiré, cansada. Ya quería irme a casa, pero aun me quedaba una clase después de ésa.

Química era sumamente aburrida en igual o mayor grado que física. Todas esas fórmulas y datos me hacían doler la cabeza. Nunca fui buena con las matemáticas, mucho menos con química y física, donde todo, y repito, absolutamente todo tenía un procedimiento, donde si te equivocabas en el más mínimo paso, el resultado final estaría mal; además de que debíamos aprendernos de memoria las fórmulas, pues no estaba permitido tener ninguna clase de papel o anotación durante los exámenes. Aun así, había estudiantes que obtenían buenas notas en los exámenes, Audrey y Alex incluidos.

—Buenas tardes, muchachos, por favor presten atención, la clase está por comenzar—. Saludó el profesor como solía hacer siempre. Esta clase sería la última explicación antes del examen final, que era dentro de una semana. Sin embargo, llevaba una férula en su mano derecha, con la que solía escribir, por lo que dudaba de que pudiera escribir algo.

—Oye, ¿viste que el profe tiene la mano vendada? — le escuché a Erika preguntarle a Claudia.

Claudia la miró por un momento casi con desprecio, respondiéndole que no fuera bruta, que eso no era ningún vendaje, sino una férula. Por un momento, y de manera que me resultó casi aterradora concordé con ella, Érika no era muy inteligente… pero me deshice de ese pensamiento de inmediato, al darme cuenta de que había estado de acuerdo con una de las personas que menos soportaba en todo el planeta.

Un rayo de esperanza apareció en el corazón de todos, al pensar que el profesor no daría la clase por su brazo diestro herido. Pero esa esperanza se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció, cuando de improvisto, y ante la sorpresa de todos, tomó el marcador y comenzó a escribir con la mano izquierda, perfectamente y sin errores.

—Bien, muchachos, comencemos con un ejercicio fácil… —decía, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban como si fuera alguna especie de fenómeno de circo, haciendo toda clase de comentarios.

—¡Que loco! ¡mira cómo escribe con la otra mano!

—¡Sí! ¡Ese tipo es lo máximo!

Exclamaban Alex y Leonel haciendo un esfuerzo por no alzar mucho la voz. Audrey me codeó para que yo viera también, pero no le di mucha importancia. Ya había visto cosas que podrían calificarse como sobrenaturales, por lo que algo así no me sorprendía mucho.

La clase finalizó tras noventa minutos que parecieron eternos, para dar paso a la siguiente clase, donde saldría de una evaluación menos, y así podría descansar un poco más.

La profesora llegó y dividió el aula de manera que quedáramos divididos de acuerdo a los grupos que nos había correspondido antes de iniciar la discusión. Mi grupo estaba conformado por Alex, Leonel, Jessie, Marie y Audrey, y fuimos uno de los primeros en ser interrogados. Satisfactoriamente obtuve una buena calificación, lo que pareció causar cierta envidia en Claudia, pues obtuvo dos puntos menos que yo, pero no le di importancia. Al terminar la clase, la profesora me felicitó por ser la única en todas las cinco secciones de décimo grado que había evaluado que había manejado tan bien el tema, y que había estado tan familiarizada con la historia.

_Y también la única que fue obligada a leerla completa… —_pensé con ironía mientras la profesora se retiraba. Mis compañeros también me felicitaron, llamándome cerebrito, pero sin intenciones ofensivas. Asentí con la cabeza y me dispuse a tomar mis cosas, cuando mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo tomé, un tanto sorprendida, pues casi nunca recibía mensajes de texto. Cuando revisé la pantalla y vi el número del remitente, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de fastidio.

"_Me temo que no podré llegar a tiempo para buscarla cuando salga de clases. Me retrasaré unos minutos, pero intentaré no tardarme demasiado tiempo."_

—¡Tsk! —chasqueé la lengua algo molesta. Estaba cansada y quería llegar a casa, pero al parecer no podría hacerlo ya que el único carro que teníamos estaba en manos de ese demonio, y que de paso, se iba a retardar. Le respondí que más le valía que se apurara y no me hiciera espera más de quince minutos.

_Como desee entonces, de todas maneras, ¿qué sería de mí si no pudiera hacer algo tan sencillo?_

Guardé mi teléfono sin ánimos de responder más, lo último que quería hacer ese día era empezar una discusión por mensaje de texto con alguien, mucho menos con él. Mis compañeros me miraron extrañados porque no avanzaba, pues me había quedado estática mientras leía sus mensajes. Les hice señas para que continuaran caminando, y les seguí los pasos. Llegamos hasta la salida, donde cada uno se fue por su lado, no sin antes preguntarme con quien me iría, ya que el auto no estaba en el estacionamiento, y a esa hora siempre estaba allí. Les contesté que mi abuela se tardaría más, y que no se preocuparan. Ellos se encogieron de hombros y se fueron del liceo, dejándome sola.

_Sólo espero que ese estúpido demonio no me haga esperar demasiado…_

Me senté en una de las bancas de la entrada, mientras esperaba. Podía ver a los estudiantes yéndose, y empezaba a quedarme sola. Me recosté sobre el espaldar, soltando un pesado suspiro de cansancio. El tiempo pasaba tan lento que daba la impresión de que habían pasado horas desde que había salido de clases. Miré la hora en mi teléfono móvil, sólo para descubrir que habían pasado no más de cinco minutos.

El suave ruido del motor de un auto acercándose me hizo alzar la vista, para ver el optra plateado llegando. Se detuvo suavemente, y la puerta del piloto se abrió, para dejar ver a Sebastian saliendo. Aun iba vestido de la misma manera que esa mañana, pero lucía como si acabara de salir del vestidor, su ropa seguía luciendo impecable, sin ninguna arruga. Rodeó el auto por el frente, con esa gracia inhumana que poseía, sólo para abrirme la puerta delantera junto al asiento del piloto.

Lo miré de reojo, por su tardanza, más no le pregunté el por qué se había retrasado, aunque hubieran sido sólo cinco minutos. Él me dedicó una de esas "sonrisas serviciales" y cerró la puerta tras yo sentarme dentro del carro.

—¿Dónde está mi abuela? —le pregunté, sin mirarlo.

—En el juzgado, aun no ha terminado sus diligencias allá.

No le respondí más, sino que me quedé mirando por la ventana. Había olvidado que los últimos días mi abuela había estado por semanas yendo y viniendo del juzgado moviendo todo para poder hacerse cargo de mi custodia. Convertirse en mi representante no sería fácil, pues existían varias cosas en contra.

Primero, ella debía seguir viajando a Europa para encargarse de la compañía, aunque por estar conmigo, esos viajes se disminuirían. Sin embargo, debido a esos reiterados viajes, yo estaría sola hasta por semanas y eso no era bien visto.

Segundo, ella había estado luchando contra el cáncer por varios años, y aunque ahora estaba curada, existían posibilidades de que salud decayera en cualquier momento y se viera en la obligación de someterse a un nuevo tratamiento; así que debía haber alguien responsable y de confianza que pudiera encargarse de mí.

Tercero, yo no tenía más familia. Mi padre era hijo único y sus padres murieron cuando yo tenía cinco años; y mi abuelo Danilo Phantomhive, el esposo de mi abuela, también había fallecido ya. La única persona viva de mi familia que podría encargarse de mí era Katerina, pero era a ella a quien le querían pedir mi custodia, por no ser lo suficientemente apta para cuidarme. Así que para lograr que mi abuela tuviera la oportunidad de siquiera apelar por mi custodia, debía encontrar a alguien más que asumiera la responsabilidad por mí en la ausencia de ella. Y fue allí donde entró Sebastian.

Mi abuela habló con él días antes y le expuso toda la situación. Él se convertiría en ese tutor, pero, aunque sería totalmente legal, en el fondo sería algo ficticio, ya que ella por algún extraño motivo se empecinó en la idea de que no volvería a caer ante el cáncer, por lo cual no sería necesario que tuviera otro representante legal para que tomara su lugar. Aquello me pareció algo extraño, más no le presté atención. Mi abuela siempre se había mostrado segura y confiada, por lo que no tenía ninguna razón de desconfiar de ella.

Llegué a casa, y Sebastian me sirvió la cena para luego irse. Me extrañó su prisa, pero me contestó que no tenía tiempo, y salió con gran rapidez de la casa. Pensé que se quedaría para seguir con las benditas clases que solía darme cada noche, pero al parecer finalmente tendría mi noche de descanso.

Al día siguiente pude saber el motivo de tanta prisa. El día anterior él fue presentado ante la fiscal encargada del caso como mi "segundo tutor". Era por ello que se había vestido de aquella manera, con la intención de dar una buena impresión. El retraso al irme a buscar al liceo, y la ausencia de mi abuela en todo el día había sido producto de ello. Finalmente, sólo quedaba una reunión con las dos partes del caso, para poder terminar con todo aquello y yo pudiera irme con mi abuela legalmente.

Al principio no fue fácil, el testamento que mis padres habían dejado establecía que yo debía quedar bajo la custodia de mi tía. Desde un principio aquello me sorprendió, pues mi madre no era ajena a la manera en que mi tía me trataba; pero al parecer ese era otro misterio más que sólo a mí me importaba, pues ni mi abuela ni mi tía parecieron sorprendidas de esa decisión, casi como si supieran que pasaría. Sin embargo, tales pensamientos me incomodaban, por lo que los dejé de lado, y me concentré en intentar comenzar con mi venganza.

Fue todo un proceso, casi un mes de audiencias, e idas y venidas al juzgado. Finalmente, con la ayuda de una fiscal que era amiga de mi abuela, quedé bajo su custodia y la de Sebastian. Aun así, no fue fácil. A mí me llamaron ante una reunión con dicha fiscal para que yo expresara con quien me quería quedar, si con mi abuela o con mi tía. Por supuesto que respondí que con mi abuela, y que aceptaba las condiciones de vivir bajo su responsabilidad, las cuales eran que debía también aceptar a Sebastian como tutor de remplazo, lo que significaba que si a mi abuela le pasaba algo, Sebastian se haría cargo de mí. Mi tía se mostró algo contrariada en dicha reunión, supongo porque así no recibiría más dinero, pero se mantuvo calmada, con una máscara indiferente que sólo se resquebrajó cuando salió a la luz todos sus maltratos en el pasado hacia mí.

Irónicamente, fue su mismo esposo quien denunció aquello. Él estuvo presente en la reunión, y expresó su desacuerdo en que yo siguiera viviendo con ellos, especificando que aunque no tenía ningún problema con mi presencia en su casa, pero que era mejor que yo me quedara con su suegra, y su esposa no era muy paciente conmigo. La fiscal cambió su expresión de inmediato, como entre sorprendida y turbada, pero mantuvo su rostro impasible, no permitiendo que su rostro demostrara lo profundamente molesta que debía sentirse en ese momento. Sebastian frunció un poco el entrecejo, pero fue por un momento tan breve que empiezo a pensar que quizás sólo fue mi imaginación. Katerina por su parte le devolvió una mirada poco agradable a su esposo, pero él simplemente la ignoró.

Finalmente todo salió bien, y después de fallar en favor de mi abuela, se procedió a firmar algunos documentos. Katerina se fue en cuanto firmó lo que le correspondía casi como si aquel lugar estuviera maldito y ella no quisiera permanecer allí ni un minuto más. Sebastian y mi abuela sí tuvieron que quedarse más tiempo para firmar los documentos finales. Luego de eso las abogadas presentes procedieron a leer las actas donde yo quedaba legal y definitivamente bajo la custodia de mi abuela -y de Sebastian-. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, incrédula. Estuve a punto de soltar una risita de burla, pero tuve que contenerme. El demonio sí se puso la fecha de nacimiento que le dije. Una tarde, no muchos después de que empezara a vivir con mi abuela y conmigo, me había preguntado qué datos debería poner en los documentos que pediría. Yo había tenido un mal día en el liceo, por lo que estaba con el humor de perros. Irritada le grité que podía colocar lo que se le viniera en gana, aun si eso incluía ponerse el 29 de febrero como fecha de nacimiento. No pensé que se lo llegara a tomar en serio, pero ese día, lo comprobé.

_(…) Sebastian Michaelis, nacido el _ _29 de febrero de 1988, en Londres, Inglaterra_…

Las abogadas leyeron aquello casi incrédulas, de que alguien hubiera podido nacer en tal día. Pero igualmente lo creyeron, de todas maneras aquello estaba certificado en los documentos de identidad falsos que el demonio consiguió, aun cuando él tuvo muy poco tiempo de falsificarlos, pero una vez más demostró ser lo bastante eficiente como para conseguirlos en menos de dos días. Realmente prefiero no saber cómo los consiguió porque cuando los vi, comprobé que eran auténticos, sólo que sus datos eran mentira.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

***(1) **Esta expresión no es vulgar ni nada parecido. De hecho, es hasta cómica… quiere decir que le exigirán mucho físicamente, por lo que quedará extenuado. Equivaldría a otras expresiones como "te matarán" o algo así…

***(2)** El libro al que se hace referencia es a "Cartas del diablo a su sobrino" del gran autor C. S. Lewis. En dicho libro, el demonio Screwtape le escribe a su sobrino Orugario diversas cartas donde le instruye como desviar el corazón del nuevo creyente en la fe cristiana.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Esto es todo, por ahora… bueno, me quedó algo corto en comparación a los demás, pero pensé que hasta allí estaba bien. en este capítulo decidí explicar un par de cosillas más, que aunque no parezcan muy importantes, sí lo son…**_

_**Ah, cierto, la noticia sobre la peli de kuro… bueno es que…**_

_**Tan tan taaaaaaaaaaan!**_

_**La protagonista, junto a nuestro amado Sebastian, será ¡una chica! -yayyy!- estoy tan épicamente feliz por ello que creo que lloraré de felicidad TwT la protagonista será interpretada por la talentosa actriz y modelo Ayame Gouriki cofcosuertuda…cofcof **_

_**Bueno, con esa los dejo… (para matarlos de ansiedad muajajajaj) xD**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, no olviden dejar review, que sus comentarios animan mucho para continuar escribiendo… gracias por el apoyo, sin ustedes nada de esto tendría sentido…**_

_I am one hell of a writer._


	10. Secretos de una Phantomhive

Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, REITERO, NO MIA. Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC, este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas.

La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece. La encontré en Facebook, así que no tengo idea de quien la creó originalmente, pero en cuanto lo sepa le daré su merecido crédito.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**¡Konnichiwa~! *enérgica* ¡Vengo con mucha alegría a traerles un nuevo capítulo! Tuve algunos días libres así que estudié, descargué animes, salí, adelanté trabajo en mis otros fics, celebré, trabajé en el nuevo capi de un fic que escribo junto a mi senpai, lancé cohetes, vi animes que tenía pendientes, volví otaku a mis hermanos e hice que mi hermana entusiasmara con Kuroshitsuji a mi mejor amigo, leí las actualizaciones y nuevas historias de los autores que sigo, les dejé mis lindos reviews, rompí mi record personal de más tiempo con el meñique moradito (y no porque me lo golpeara… los venezolanos entenderán…), yyyyyyyyyy escribí el nuevo capi que les presento a continuacióooooon!**_

_***cohetes de celebración de fondo***_

_**Graaaaaaaaaaacias por el apoyo que me han dado!**_

_**¡Bienvenida LadyPhantomhive16, gracias por unirte a los seguidores y por apoyar la historia!**_

…

_**Biiiiiiien, hasta ahora, hemos tenido si se quiere una introducción a la historia, presentando algunos de sus personajes, y el punto de apoyo donde se fundamenta gran parte de la historia. Sé que dije que intentaría empezar el primer arco aquí, pero no fue posible… primero, porque fueron precisas algunas explicaciones, de manera que no queden dudas, y la historia sea lo más creíble posible. (Como lectora, me gusta leer historias bien fundamentadas; que aunque sean hechos de ficción (como las que sigo acá) te hagan sentir que si esas cosas fueran reales, ocurrirían de la manera en que han sido narradas, por lo tanto, lo justo es que yo intente hacerlo de igual forma.)**_

_**Por otro lado, si empezaba aquí directamente el primer arco quedaría como "atravesado" además de que el capítulo quedaría muy largo y tendría que cortarlo de manera poco agradable…**_

_**Espero que les guste el capi, ya que en vista de que el Sebastian sensei ha gustado, añadí una escenita de "el profe Sebas" a la que añadí un poco de humor… no todo es drama, chicas! xD**_

_**Así que estimados lectores, si no se han dormido con tantas explicaciones, disfruten el nuevo capi, no olviden dejar muchos muchos muuuuuchos comentarios~! Ok!**_

_**Sin más preámbulos antes de que me de un infarto de tanto energía acumulada, aaaaaaaaaal fiiiiiiic!**_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

Capítulo 10. Secretos de una Phantomhive

Definitivamente, mi vida había cambiado por completo desde que al año comenzó, sólo que no me había percatado de ello, hasta ahora. Las cosas siempre habían sido igual, mis padres viajaban al menos dos veces al mes, luego volvían y se iban. Después, vinieron los múltiples viajes hasta que finalmente volvimos a casa luego de tanto tiempo fuera. Desde entonces las cosas se fueron desarrollando de manera normal, por primera vez éramos una verdadera familia, no una que se comunicaba mediante internet. Sin embargo, esa felicidad aparentemente duradera se desvaneció tan rápido como inició. Mis padres fueron asesinados injustamente, y luego mi hermana también se les unió. Empujada por los hechos de la noche del último acontecimiento terminé pactando con una entidad mundialmente temida a través de los siglos. Jamás si quiera llegué a imaginar llegar a entablar contacto con semejante ser. Pero supongo que uno siempre termina haciendo lo que menos se espera, al menos una vez en su vida. Sí, mi vida desde Enero del 2010 dio un giro de 360 grados. Ya nada sería igual.

En mi caso, conocer a Sebastian y haber formado un pacto con él, era algo que jamás imaginé. Nunca llegué a pensar en hablar cara a cara con el mismo demonio, mucho menos de que éste me sirviera a cambio de mi propia alma como bocadillo. Aun no me sentía del todo tranquila, el asunto del contrato seguía perturbándome un poco, al punto de que a veces tenía pesadillas relacionadas con el contrato. Y es que haber pactado, y de paso vivir con un príncipe del infierno no es algo como para estar en paz del todo. Simplemente no podía sentarme en un sillón y ordenarle cosas todo el día y verlo actuar bajo mis órdenes como si nada, bebiendo té como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero después de todo, llegaría el momento en que debería empezar a darle órdenes, para eso estaba el contrato. No le iba a dar mi alma a cambio de nada. Las órdenes eran necesarias, más aun si estaban relacionadas con ayudarme a consumar mi venganza.

Pero me estaba tomando algo de tiempo acostumbrarme a todo eso. Era como cuando era niña y viajamos siempre, cada lugar nuevo era un largo proceso de adaptación para mí. Y esta nueva vida que yo empezaba a vivir, era a su vez un nuevo y el último proceso de adaptación por el que pasaría. Aun después de semanas viviendo con él estaba un poco inquieta por su presencia, pero sabía controlarme… y el hecho de que a veces apareciera de la nada no era de mucha ayuda. Sin embargo, tenía que acoplarme a su continua presencia, más aun si quería que mi palabra y autoridad fueran respetadas, no porque el contrato lo obligara, sino porque yo me había ganado ese respeto como ama. Fue algo que me quedó muy claro luego de ese día en mi habitación después de clases.

Debía acostumbrarme a esa nueva vida, una vida donde yo podría moverme a mi antojo y lograr cualquier cosa que me propusiera, porque el poder para hacerlo está en mis manos.

Porque sí, se me había dado la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo, aunque esa oportunidad me la otorgó alguien no tan desigual a la muerte. Se me dio la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente, burlando a la muerte en su propia cara, como arrebatándole su trofeo sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Tenía una nueva oportunidad de vivir, de ser valiente, de llegar hasta el final, aun cuando esta vida termine no pueda obtener reposo eterno. Yo logré burlar a la muerte, y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Y el sello en mi pecho era un recordatorio de ello.

Si las cosas fueran ahora como lo eran durante la inquisición, a mí ya me hubieran quemado viva en una pila de paja como a las brujas de Salem. Al menos se podría defender a la mayoría de esas pobres mujeres, que sólo eran practicantes de la medicina natural, o investigadoras de la alquimia; pero en cuanto a mí, había una sola prueba lo suficientemente fuerte como para señalarme y condenarme. La marca de color morado en mi pecho.

Cuando Sebastian me habló de ella, apenas imaginaba cómo podía ser. La de él estaba siempre oculta por un guante de cuero negro, por lo que no la había visto antes de aceptar ser su contratista. Aun así, era consciente de que debía ocultarla, por lo que pensé ponerla en algún lugar que siempre permaneciera oculto, como la parte baja de la espalda o la cadera; pero él mencionó que mientras más visible fuera mayor sería su poder. Cambié de opinión cuando dijo eso. Sus palabras cambiaron todo. Yo quería poder, un poder aplastante que me concediera la venganza y justicia que deseaba consumar, así que tentada a tener el mayor posible, sugerí ponerla en mi pecho. Quizás el muy maldito sabía de mis deseos inagotables de poder, y por ello me dijo aquello para manipularme y que yo aceptara sin chistar. O quizás sí era verdad.

Pero, verdad o no, yo acepté ponerla en un lugar que no fuera visible por completo, pero que fuera fácil de dejar al descubierto también. Supongo que sugerí el pecho, al ser un área que las chicas podemos dejar un poco al descubierto sin ser juzgadas, y que a su vez puede ser ocultada sin levantar sospechas, y que no podía ser obligada a dejar al descubierto en contra de mi voluntad. Pero de igual manera, aunque siempre hacía lo posible por ocultarlo, aquel tatuaje diabólico me estaba empezando a causar problemas.

Estaba ubicado en toda la mitad del pecho, ocupando casi por completo el espacio que quedaba entre ambas partes del busto, midiendo unos ocho centímetros de diámetro. No era muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño, y completamente visible si no usaba blusas cerradas o una bufanda. A veces me preguntaba por qué demonios escogí ese lugar en particular, sobre todo considerando que él mismo lo dibujaría. Recordaba claramente el día que hicimos el pacto, y cada vez que pensaba en ello, un rubor casi tan intenso como el que inundó mi rostro ese día al formar el contrato encendía mis mejillas. Quería alejar de mi mente ese detalle en particular del contrato, pues aunque fuera un ser infernal aun me seguía dando vergüenza el haber tenido que desvestirme casi por completo frente a él para sellarlo.

Pero algo que no podía negar, era que su ubicación era perfecta, en el sentido de vestuario. Pero para otras cosas, como exámenes médicos donde tendría que desvestirme sin oponer resistencia, era un problema que casi me deja en evidencia.

Aunque era una sola doctora la que estaba a cargo de esas evaluaciones que se repetirían durante los primeros meses posteriores al incendio; no podía permitir que viera mi pecho semidesnudo. Aunque estuviera usando sujetador, el sello era por completo visible. Me di cuenta de ello la primera vez que me miré en un espejo después de haber hecho el contrato. Al día siguiente de haber pactado con Sebastian, mientras me ayudaba con el espejo a vestirme para ir al funeral de mi hermana, lo vi. Me vi a mí misma en el espejo, y con curiosidad de ver la marca con claridad, me quité la venda que la cubría. Me llevé las manos a la boca, con horror. Tal fue la impresión que casi grité de espanto, y me eché hacia atrás en acto reflejo. La marca se veía grande, y las líneas que dibujaban su forma se veían rojas, como si hubiesen sido delineadas con una aguja llena de sangre clavándose en mi piel. La piel alrededor se veía enrojecida, como cuando te has hecho una cortada profunda y la sangre se acumula alrededor formando una barrera para sellar la herida y prevenir infecciones. Por no hablar del lacerante dolor que recorría cada uno de sus contornos, casi como si todavía estuviese siendo dibujada, y de lo que representaba. No sólo eso, aun con un sostén puesto, la marca era completamente visible, pues aquella ropa interior estaba diseñada para esconder debajo de ella sólo los pechos. Maldije interiormente por mi elección, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Desde entonces decidí usar siempre tops encima del sostén, pues nunca se sabía en qué momento podría hacerme falta. Tenía toda una colección de ellos, de diferentes colores, que aun usaba para dormir. Pero había veces en que no podía usarlos, o que simplemente no los usaba, como aquel día en que me llevaron al hospital sin previo aviso.

Era un viernes en la tarde, no tenía clases. Como no saldría más por el resto del día, sólo me vestí con una cazadora del liceo y un pantalón blue jean al llegar a casa después de clases. Mi abuela apareció en mi cuarto, indicándome que subiera al auto. Obedecí, sin preguntarme el por qué. Sólo me percaté de hacia donde íbamos, cuando cruzamos la calle que nos llevaría a la entrada del hospital.

—La cita del próximo mes fue movida para esta tarde, a las cuatro —decía mi abuela mientras se estacionaba.

La miré con sorpresa y temor entremezclados, de sólo imaginar que el sello sería visto por alguien más. Intentando darle la vuelta a la situación pregunté si podíamos ir otro día, y hasta estuve a punto de fingir dolor de vientre, pero esa excusa no me serviría. Nunca había padecido de esa clase de dolores, solamente después que aquel brutal asesino me pateara reiteradas veces en el vientre cuando mis padres murieron fue que esos dolores aparecieron, aunque solamente en determinada fecha del mes. Fecha que aun no llegaba. Yo nunca mentía, y las veces que lo hacía me salía pésimo, y esa vez no era la excepción. Por más que intentaba pensar, no se me ocurría ninguna otra excusa para no ir al hospital, y a regañadientes entré al edificio aquel cuando llegamos.

Debía pensar en algo, y rápido. Fue entonces que fingiendo tener ganas de ir al baño, me escurrí hasta el sanitario del ala norte del primer piso, desde donde llamé por teléfono al único ser que podría ayudarme en ese momento, aunque no quisiera. Creo que fue la primera vez que usé el teléfono para contactar al demonio.

—Sebastian, tenemos graves problemas— fue lo primero que solté, con tal rapidez que ni lo dejé decir "¿sí, mi lady?" cuando recibió mi llamada—.

_¿Qué es lo que sucede que es tan grave?_ —quiso saber él, con cierta curiosidad. Al parecer le divertía el hecho de yo estuviera en una situación que me pareciera problemática, y que de seguro a él le resultaría hilarante por ser algo sencillo.

—Estoy en el hospital —comencé a explicar—. Me harán desvestirme… —concluí, creyendo que él sabría a qué me refería con ello. Pero al parecer, le había dado una oportunidad de fastidiarme porque él pensaba que yo tenía todo bajo control.

_Con todo respeto, no veo qué problema pueda traernos eso, mi lady… _—contestó, sonando tan seguro de ello, que pensé que él suponía que yo había tomado medidas preventivas—. _Además, no puedo interferir en estas cosas, usted misma me lo ha dicho…_

—¡Podrán verme el sello! —exclamé irritada por la ansiedad de poder ser descubierta, intentando no subir la voz demasiado para no llamar atención innecesaria.

_Ya veo… en ese caso, buscaré una solución…_

—¡Sólo apresúrate! —ordené, con mi preocupación ya alcanzando límites gigantescos al ver que sólo faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro de la tarde.

_Yes, my fair lady_— respondió, con esa entonación melodiosa. Ya podía imaginármelo, inclinándose y todo, con una sonrisa servicial al decir esas palabras que lo caracterizarían siempre.

_Más te vale que así sea… después de todo, esto es tu culpa_—mascullé entre dientes, creyendo que la llamada se había cortado, pero…

_Así será. Después de todo, ¿qué sería de mí si no pudiera solucionar un problema tan sencillo?_

Me quedé muda. Sin decir nada más colgué el teléfono. Miré la pantalla nuevamente, para corroborar que esta vez sí había colgado.

_Maldito demonio…_

Sebastian no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar, pero aun así la espera me pareció eterna. Ni siquiera me llamó para preguntarme dónde me encontraba, sino que dio conmigo sin problema alguno. Algo aparentemente normal, pero que me hizo confirmar eso de que yo jamás podría huir de él.

Sebastian tocó la puerta, haciéndome dar un pequeño saltito, pues me encontraba recostada en la puerta. Sólo abrí cuando escuché su voz indicándome que era él. Abrí la puerta lentamente, cerciorándome de que no hubiera nadie cerca, lo que por fortuna fue así. Sebastian me entregó una bolsita de compras de color negro, diciendo un furtivo "tome".

Recibí la bolsa, preguntándole qué podría haber allí. Él respondió que revisara y tras girarse un segundo, me indicó que alguien se acercaba. Miré la bolsa un momento, y cuando alcé la vista de nuevo, él ya no estaba allí. Simplemente se había esfumado como la niebla.

Cerré la puerta, y revisé el contenido de la bolsita. Bufé con fastidio. Creí que dentro había algo que me sirviera como excusa para no ir a la revisión, pero en lugar de ello, sólo encontré un top negro nuevo que me serviría para tapar el sello. Me lo puse resignada, y vistiéndome de nuevo salí del baño, para encontrar a mi abuela afuera esperándome. La revisión se llevó acabo sin ser descubierta, ni levantar sospechas. Lo único que me trajo problemas ese día fueron los resultados que indicaban una gran pérdida de peso, que para mi mala suerte fueron dados a conocer en frente de mi abuela y el demonio, éste último estaba allí porque mi abuela lo vio en la entrada del hospital cuando él llegó, y le pidió que esperara con ella a que terminaran de examinarme.

Después de ese día fui más cuidadosa con el asunto del sello. Usaba blusas de colores oscuros, en de manera que en caso tal de que llegaran a mojarse, no dejarían entrever la piel como sucedería con colores muy claros, como el blanco por ejemplo. Buscaba siempre blusas que se cerraran adelante, así que si tenía que dejar el sello al descubierto para alguna orden poderosa o qué se yo, sólo tendría que desabrocharla. Pero por más medidas que tomara, siempre existía el riesgo de que alguien lo viera.

Por ejemplo, antes de ir al hospital, una vez me vi obligada a cambiarme de ropa en el liceo. Habría una obra teatral a fines de mayo, donde aunque me tocaba un solo papel, debía usar dos vestuarios diferentes. Aunque no era fanática de hacer obras teatrales -de hecho, el pánico escénico siempre me dominaba por lo que evitaba participar en ellas- debía aceptar el papel, pues al hacerlo me eximirían de presentar uno de los exámenes de Arte. Acepté, pero temía que el pánico al público me dominara. Más no fue así, había pasado por tantas cosas ese año y había visto otras tantas que podrían traumatizarme de por vida, que ya esas cosas que antes me afectaban profundamente ahora no me provocaban las mismas reacciones de antes.

Mi papel era el de Florencia Nightingale ***(1) **una enfermera italiana que laboró como voluntaria durante la guerra con un equipo de trabajo que ella misma reclutó. Primero usaría un vestido de la época, y luego me vestiría de enfermera. Habría un pequeño espacio de tiempo donde se representaba la guerra, mientras yo me cambiaba. Corrí al baño para cambiarme lo más rápido que pude, cuando Audrey entró de improvisto. Apenas tuve tiempo de cubrirme el pecho con el traje que usaría, y por poco mi inoportuna compañera vio el sello. Le pregunté por qué rayos había entrado así, casi matándola con la mirada, y ella me explicó en respuesta que había sido enviada por la profesora que dirigía la obra para ayudarme a vestirme. Intenté convencerla de que no era necesario, pero no me escuchó. Resignada, dejé que me ayudara, pero sólo a atar los lazos de la parte trasera del vestido, pues la hice salir del baño mientras me ponía la ropa. Aun tenía unas pequeñas marcas en la parte inferior de la espalda producto de mis caídas a inicios de ese año, y lo último que quería era que alguien las viera, por no hablar del sello.

El maldito sello empezaba a tornarse problemático, pero siempre encontraba la manera de apañármelas. Afortunadamente nadie más lo vio, por lo que Sebastian y yo éramos los únicos que sabíamos de su existencia. Además, había otras cosas más importantes que debía atender, por lo que no podía dejar que la preocupación de que vieran aquel dibujo tatuado con sangre maligna en mi piel ocupara mi mente por completo. Por ahora, lo más importante era construir el pilar donde se apoyaría la mentira en común que nos unía a Sebastian y a mí.

Por más rápido que yo quisiera vengarme de aquellas personas que parecieron haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, primero debía asegurarme de que las personas alrededor de mí no fueran a descubrir qué había sucedido en realidad y quien era Sebastian.

Debía ir por puntos, si quería tener éxito.

Primero, la muerte de mis padres.

Nadie, fuera de la familia -y Sebastian por supuesto- sabía quien era yo en realidad, quienes eran mis padres. Nadie sabía que yo soy una Phantomhive, y le dije a Sebastian que nadie debía saberlo, por lo que ayudarme a mantener el secreto sería una de sus responsabilidades.

En el mundo, la familia Phantomhive es uno de los secretos mejor guardados, y por lo tanto, uno de los misterios más perseguidos. Lo poco que se sabía, era que los Phantomhive habían sido relevantes en el mundo durante décadas, siempre trabajando desde las sombras, sin revelar quienes eran. Manejaban una gran compañía con gran peso en el mercado. Si querían algo, lo tenían sin importar qué. Eso, sumado a falsos rumores y patéticas especulaciones, era lo que se decía de ellos en el mundo, y formaba a su vez, parte de lo poco que yo misma sabía de mi propia familia. Aun así, había tantos rumores y mentiras sobre mi familia, que yo misma empecé a dudar de lo poco que sabía sobre ella. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, la información sobre las muertes de su más buscado descendiente y su cónyuge se filtró, así que todo el mundo supo que los líderes de Funtom habían fallecido. Se dijo que fue un accidente, y que su hija estaba desaparecida. Eso fue un grave golpe a la familia, y por momentos temimos que la identidad de toda la familia saliera a la luz.

Pero mi abuela se las arregló para aislar la muerte de mis padres, de la de los líderes de Funtom, y de la verdad sobre las circunstancias en que ocurrieron. Por semanas se habló y especuló de las muertes de una Phantomhive y su esposo, lo que sirvió a su vez para que el supuesto accidente donde habían muerto Isabel y Henry Rodríguez -mis padres- no tuviera mucha relevancia en los noticieros. Gracias a eso fue que mi identidad como una Phantomhive permaneció oculta, como debía ser.

Cuando era niña me preguntaba el por qué mis padres siempre insistieron en mantener nuestra verdadera identidad oculta, como si algo terrible pudiera ocurrirnos si alguien la descubría. Siempre me insistían en que nadie debía saber mi segundo apellido, e inclusive, éste no estaba registrado en mis documentos escolares. Era un poco difícil, a veces la gente, mayormente mis profesores, preguntaban si no tenía un segundo apellido. Era normal, el país donde vivíamos y donde nací acostumbraba a ponerle dos apellidos a la gente, el del padre primero, y luego el de la madre; pues cuando las mujeres se casaban pasaban a usar el apellido de sus esposos, y el primer apellido que tenían de solteras pasaría a ser el segundo. Pero yo sólo me llamaba ante el mundo "Rachel Elizabeth Rodríguez". Ni más ni menos, hasta mi tercer nombre era ocultado por mi familia. No fue hasta que mis padres fueron asesinados frente a mis propios ojos que empecé a comprender, que quizás el que se descubriera que yo soy una Phantomhive me ponía en peligro.

Tras mucho pensar y pensar, ideas y pensamientos que se contradecían, decidí mantenerme bajo las sombras. Si mis padres habían sido asesinados por ser parte del clan Phantomhive, existía la posibilidad que si yo me daba a conocer como una de las últimas descendientes de los Phantomhive; sus asesinos vendrían por mí, y podría consumar mi venganza y haría justicia. Esa opción era la más tentadora para lograr mis objetivos lo más rápido posible, pero a su vez, era la peor. Sabía que si lo hacía, no habría vuelta atrás, literalmente pondría mi vida al borde de la muerte, más eso no me preocupaba, pues para eso estaba Sebastian, él se encargaría de que yo que saliera ilesa. Pero en cambio, la vida de mi abuela y hasta la de Katerina y su familia estarían en riesgo también y no había garantía de que ellos no serían afectados. El apellido Phantomhive es un arma de doble filo, que también puede herir a quien lo use como arma ofensiva. Además, sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que los asesinos que habían sobrevivido regresaran, pues les quedó claro que yo seguía con vida cuando huyeron. Fue por ello, que tras mucho pensar y comentárselo a Sebastian, decidí mantenerme bajo las sombras, tal como mi familia había hecho hasta ahora.

En segundo lugar, debía encargarme de la falsa identidad de Sebastian. Lo que habíamos inventado entre ambos era que su nombre era Sebastian Michaelis y tenía 22 años, que había nacido el 29 de febrero en Londres pero llevaba diez años viviendo en el país, que era soltero y se había mudado desde la capital para iniciar sus estudios universitarios en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país. También inventamos que daba clases particulares los fines de semana, y que usaba el dinero que recibía a cambio para pagar sus gastos personales. Dinero que no existía obviamente, así que yo le daba efectivo en secreto, sólo para fingir que pagaba sus gastos cuando llegara el momento, aunque en realidad dudo que él usara ese dinero alguna vez.

Ahora, lo siguiente era hacer realidad todo aquello. Sebastian consiguió con increíble rapidez los documentos de identidad, incluyendo calificaciones de un liceo privado que indicaban un promedio de 19,75 puntos***(2)** y que se había graduado en el 2004. Ya casi todo estaba listo, lo único que hacía falta era que se convirtiera en ese estudiante universitario. Luego de conseguir esos documentos y otros más, se inscribió para presentar una prueba de admisión en la universidad, la cual estaba pautada para el mes de julio.

Desde entonces se la pasaba estudiando para ello, yendo y viniendo de la biblioteca con un libro nuevo cada vez. Él realmente debía ganarse un cupo en la universidad, pues la mayor mentira que habíamos inventado era que él empezaría la universidad durante el semestre B-2010, en el mes de septiembre. Debido a eso, y a que estaba ocupado también con el asunto del traspaso de mi custodia a mi abuela y él, decidí aplazar las investigaciones sobre la muerte de mis padres, pues la búsqueda que haría sería exhaustiva, y no podría hacer nada si fingía realizar todo paso por paso.

Aun así, en medio de todos esos compromisos y tareas que lo mantenían ocupado, encontró tiempo para hacerse cargo de todo lo relacionado con los cuidados de la casa, y de ayudarme a estudiar. Su eficiencia era innegable, pero al mismo tiempo sospechosa. Mi abuela sólo pensaba que él era una persona muy organizada y que administraba bien el tiempo, pero aun así debíamos evitar llamar demasiado la atención; sobre todo si vivíamos con alguien como mi abuela.

Por otro lado, ella empezaba a considerar seriamente el contratarlo como mayordomo de la casa. Supongo que el tener un mayordomo a cargo de la casa le recordaba su antiguo hogar en Londres, el mismo que dejó para mudarse a las afueras de la ciudad cuando se casó con mi abuelo Danilo Phantomhive a principios de los 70. Pero yo no podía permitirlo. Ciertamente, Sebastian sería capaz de hacer todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no ante otras personas. Y si estaba fingiendo ser un humano sería muy difícil que al mismo tiempo investigara lo que necesitábamos para dar con el paradero de los dos asesinos que sobrevivieron ese día.

Por otro lado simplemente no podía concebir la idea de verlo vestido como pingüino, hablando con acento inglés, y sirviendo té en bandejas de plata. Si viviéramos en Inglaterra quizás si hubiera aceptado tal cosa, pero ya que ese no era el caso, no podía ni quería aceptarlo. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca de mí y con tiempo disponible, y en ese puesto, sería algo difícil. Además, también en el fondo sentía que el señor Thompson era irremplazable.

Fue entonces que tuve que recurrir a la manipulación, nuevamente. Odiaba hacer eso, siempre preferí que me dieran las cosas porque la gente quisiera y no porque yo los indujera a ello. Además, de que no quería comportarme de la misma manera en que solían comportarse Claudia y Erika. Ellas siempre hacían lo que se les venía en gana, y obtenían lo que querían manipulando, tergiversando, y a veces, seduciendo. Lo que menos quería era parecerme a ellas. Pero esta vez, tendría que usar un poco de ese poder. Manipulación. Lo pensé varias veces, hasta que me convencí de ello. Pensé hasta el cansancio en las palabras que usaría, y en las respuestas que daría a determinadas preguntas que podrían surgir. Pero como no podía simplemente pasarme toda la vida pensando en qué debía hacer y decir, había llegado el momento de actuar.

Me dirigí lentamente a la sala, donde mi abuela estaba sentada en uno de los muebles del recibidor, leyendo unos reportes que le habían llegado. Me quedé de pie frente a ella, y sólo tomé la palabra cuando ella, curiosa de saber qué tenía que decir yo, me estimuló a que hablara. Primero le pregunté si en realidad pensaba contratar a Sebastian como mayordomo.

—Por supuesto que sí —Afirmó con seguridad, mirándome algo extrañada por mi pregunta—. El joven Sebastian ha sido muy eficiente, además de que necesitará dinero extra cuando comience sus estudios en la universidad… —añadió, para darle un sorbo al té que bebía en esos momentos. Me había dado las palabras perfectas para yo usar a mi favor, así que…

—Pero si empezará la universidad, seguramente no tendrá tiempo suficiente, ¿no lo crees? —inquirí, sonando tan inocentemente preocupada que hasta yo me sorprendí de poseer esas dotes actorales.

—Tienes razón… —parecía dudar, sólo faltaba unas cuantas palabras más, y lograría mi objetivo—. Pero a él no parecer molestarle… ya sabes lo atento que es… —nuevamente, más palabras qué usar en mi favor.

—Sí, lo es… —admití, un tanto molesta conmigo misma por que estar de acuerdo con ello casi en un 100% de verdad, y de paso mencionarlo en voz alta. Por fortuna el demonio no estaba por allí, así que no había riesgos de que me escuchara—. ¿Pero no crees que quizás por querer ser tan— hice una pequeña pausa, incrédula de lo siguiente qué diría— amable, se está sobre-esforzando?

—¿Estás segura, te ha dicho algo? —me preguntó, dejando de lado los papeles que leía para mirarme directo al rostro con seriedad. Por un momento temí que me descubriera, pero tomando brío, respondí.

—No, no me ha dicho nada… pero son muchas las cosas que está haciendo… debe estar algo cansado.

Definitivamente, esa no era yo misma.

—Debes tener razón… —suspiró—. Desde que empezó a vivir con nosotras no se ha tomado un descanso siquiera… si hasta te ha estado ayudando con tus clases, aun cuando tiene otros estudiantes que atender los sábados… Pero ya estás por salir de vacaciones, y sus estudiantes también… además de que lo de tu custodia está casi completo—. Expresó como analizando todos los puntos en favor y en contra.

—Pero, aunque ya no haga esas cosas cuando comience clases, estará muy ocupado estudiando para sus exámenes…

—Bien, tienes razón… hablaré con él.

—Espero que pueda entender… —añadí, con demasiada inocente falsa preocupación. Quizás yo sí era una buena actriz después de todo.

—Sin embargo…

Oh, no. Ese "sin embargo" sonaba a que las cosas no terminarían como yo quería.

Enarqué una ceja, con gran expectativa, preguntándome qué más iba a decir ella y rogando internamente que no fuera hacia donde sospechaba que iba.

—Él va a necesitar algo más a parte de ese trabajo como tutor… puede que necesite dinero más adelante, dudo que lo que reciba en pago por sus clases sea suficiente…

—No-no —tartamudeé, hablando lo más rápido que podía antes de que ella si quiera llegara a considerar lo que yo ya me imaginaba—. Él parece es-estar muy bien…

—Ya que ha estado ayudándote a estudiar, lo contrataré como tu tutor personal ¿te parece?

Mi mandíbula caería al suelo de ser posible. No era una mala opción, pero ya había experimentado lo suficiente el tenerlo como profesor, y era demasiado estricto. Casi rogaba porque mis exámenes terminaran para no tener que ver una clase con él nunca más. No era que fuera mal profesor, de hecho, era excelente, al punto que era irritante, pero era igualmente estricto.

—Pe-pero… —volví a tartamudear estúpidamente.

—A menos que no estés de acuerdo… Ha sido un buen tutor hasta ahora, ¿no? —ante mi silencio, mientras intentaba pensar qué decir, habló nuevamente—. Si no es buen maestro, creo que sí sería un buen mayordomo después de todo… —habló más para sí misma que para mí—. Mantiene la casa en orden, prepara unos desayunos exquisitos, por no hablar de las demás comidas o los tés—. Hice una mueca de asco ante la última palabra, no porque tuvieran mal sabor, sino porque casi no me gustaban, y había tomado tanto té desde que Sebastian empezó a vivir con nosotras, que quería seguir tomándolo de la misma manera en que un niño quiere comerse el brócoli que le dan.

Estando a punto de arruinarse mis esfuerzos anteriores, tuve que volver a hablar. Había pasado de manipuladora a manipulada, porque en un esfuerzo por no permitir lo que estaba a punto de ser permitido por mis últimas reacciones, tuve que volver a fingir que me encantaba hacer algo que en realidad no quería.

—¡Sí! —exclamé demasiado rápido, y demasiado emocionada para mi gusto—. Es un excelente tutor… como el Señor T. —Añadí, ya llegando al límite de la falsa emoción que sentía.

—Bien, no se hable más. Hablaré con él en cuanto llegue.

Con esas últimas palabras, abandonó la sala, y me dejó sola, luchando con las enormes ganas de abofetearme a mí misma por haber tenido que actuar de semejante manera. De cierto modo, era hasta humillante, pero al menos había logrado parar toda esa locura del pingüino inglés.

Me levanté también, para dirigirme a mi habitación. Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a pasar el tiempo allí que me sentía rara cuando estaba mucho tiempo en algún otro lugar de la casa.

_**A pesar de que no está de acuerdo en que actúe de manera manipuladora, usted parecer ser experta en el arte de coaccionar los corazones y decisiones de las personas cercanas a usted...**_

Esa voz, cínica, melodiosa, y encantadora atravesó la sala irrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba momentos atrás. Me di la vuelta, ya al pie de la escalera que conducía a la habitación donde dormía. Como salido de la nada, detrás de mí estaba ese condenado demonio, con un brazo cruzando su pecho y tocándose la barbilla; sus cejas un poco curvadas, con una sonrisa ladina, mirándome de manera burlona y hasta cierto punto curiosa.

—_Sin embargo, me siento profundamente honrado de que piense que soy atento, amble y un excelente tutor. Además de que se preocupe por mi estado._

—Cállate—. Ataqué fulminantemente, asesinándolo con la mirada.

&.&.&

Esa noche, comencé a arrepentirme de haber dejado que mi abuela contratara a Sebastian como mi tutor personal. Cuando me retiré a mi habitación, ellos hablaron. Exactamente sobre qué, no sé, pero entre esas cosas estaba el asunto de su nuevo trabajo.

Sebastian terminaría de darles clases a esos estudiantes ficticios por ese año escolar que terminaba la semana siguiente, y de allí en adelante se dedicaría a darme clases a mí.

Como ya se había calmado el asunto de mi custodia, Sebastian se dedicó más a ayudarme a estudiar. Y cuando digo "más", lo digo en serio. Yo había perdido clases y algunas evaluaciones importantes, pero debido a las buenas notas que había acumulado ese año escolar, me permitieron presentar un examen recuperativo de todas las evaluaciones que había perdido.

Suspiré, pesadamente. Ya eran las siete de la noche. La clase comenzaba. Bajé a la sala, donde Sebastian me esperaba. Esa sería la última clase que veríamos allí, pues a partir del siguiente lunes estudiaríamos en el vacío cuarto de huéspedes que sería acondicionado para tal fin ese fin de semana.

Me senté en uno de los muebles, que quedaba frente a una mesita de madera pulida, y donde reposaban algunos libros. Junto a los libros estaba mi libreta de notas, y frente a la mesa, a unos metros frente a mí, él.

—Bien, comencemos—. Apuntó, tomando un libro y abriéndolo donde había dejado un marcalibros—. Hoy haremos algunos ejercicios de "Verbal Tenses"***(3).**

Abrí mi libreta de inglés, y procedí a tomar nota de lo que decía. Pero pronto, comencé a distraerme. Era algo normal, pero que últimamente me pasaba muy seguido, sobre todo si era él quien daba la clase, y he aquí uno de los motivos.

Sebastian siempre vestía de manera impecable, incluso dentro de la casa. Casi siempre lo veía con una camisa blanca de algodón. Pero cuando íbamos a ver nuestras clases, se vestía de manera aun más formal si era posible, como si de verdad fuera un profesor universitario de la más alta índole. Y lo más irritante, era que se veía muy apuesto.

Tal vez lo hacía para molestarme, o tal vez, y me inclino más por lo segundo, era que se tomaba muy en serio su papel, como si hubiera entrado en "modo tutor".

Esa noche, como siempre, llevaba una camisa blanca de vestir, y encima vestía una chaquetilla negra que le sentaba demasiado bien, haciendo una perfecta combinación con el color de su cabello… lo admito se veía muy apuesto con todo aquello, y los malditos anteojos lo hacían ver mil veces mejor. No sé por qué, pero también usaba unas gafas de delgada montura negra, con cristales transparentes y sin una sola raya, que acentuaban más su mirada. Incluso me distraje un par de veces viéndolo, y desgraciadamente él se dio cuenta.

[…] —Señorita, ¿está escuchándome?— Preguntó girándose hacia mí mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con una varilla de metal que parecía una fusta.

—Sí… claro…— Respondí intentando concentrarme en lo último que recordaba que él dijera.

—¿Podría repetir lo que dije?— Preguntó muy serio como si en realidad él fuera mi profesor y yo la alumna que él ha sorprendido estando distraída.

—Yo… ah… —no podía recordar nada más allá del nombre del tema de ese día—. Pasado simple… — Respondí con fastidio en un intento fallido de acertar. Él se acercó a mí y con una encantadora sonrisa habló de nuevo.

—Error. Presentaba algunos ejemplos del uso de presente simple para indicar acciones futuras. —Suspiró, como decepcionado. Yo era una pésima alumna—. Señorita, si no presta atención, no podrá obtener una buena calificación en su examen.

—Ah… era eso… —Me llevé una mano a la nuca y desviando la mirada, traté de ocultar mi repentino nerviosismo— Está bien—admití— me distraje, Sebastian.

—¿Mi apariencia le distrae?— Preguntó como si fuera un asunto muy serio, acercándose más con una encantadora expresión inocente de confusión. Me sonrojé inconscientemente por ello y traté de ocultarlo con uno de los libros frente a mí, pero él me lo quitó y su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío. —Señorita… no es de buena educación evadir las preguntas… — Dijo agitando el libro que me quitó frente a mí, retirándose un poco.

—No me distraeré más… lo prometo— Logré articular con gran dificultad, y él volvió a sonreír y me entregó el libro.

—Bien, continuemos, mi lady.

La clase terminó a las nueve de la noche exactamente, fueron dos horas que se me hicieron bastante largas porque me vi obligada a prestar el doble de atención si no quería que Sebastian pensara que en realidad su apariencia sí era una distracción para mí, cosa que no era del todo falsa, aunque yo jamás lo admitiría.

Me fui a dormir, no sin antes beber uno de los tés en el repertorio de Sebastian. Yo había dejado de tomar té en otras ocasiones, y en las mañanas sólo tomaba café, aunque en una taza pequeña, pues Sebastian decía que si tomaba mucho café no crecería. Solamente tomaba té en las noches antes de irme a dormir, pues me ayudaban a conciliar el sueño, aunque seguía despertándome con frecuencia por pesadillas.

Siempre eran las mismas, a veces soñaba con la muerte de mis padres, otras veces con la de Rosalía. Otras veces me veía de nuevo en el cuarto de serpientes, que se me hacían tan repugnantes que no soportaba verlas. Pero indiferentemente de sobre qué fueran, siempre me despertaba. Algunas veces llorando con fuerza, otras con ardientes lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas calientes producto de la fiebre.

Debía mantener la calma, y tratar de dormirme por mis propios medios. Sebastian no podía siempre entrar a mi habitación para darme algún té tranquilizante o quedarse hasta que yo me durmiera, pues no sería bien visto si mi abuela llegara a enterarse. Aun así a veces él entraba a mi habitación cuando las pesadillas eran en extremo perturbadoras, al punto en que terminaba dándole un manotazo rasguñándolo en el proceso, al creer que seguía soñando y él era parte de la pesadilla. Mi abuela nunca se enteró de esas pesadillas, ni de esos furtivos encuentros que mayormente empezaban con un "aléjate" de mi parte, y terminaban con un "buenas noches, mi lady".

&.&.&

La última semana de clases comenzó con gran entusiasmo de parte de todos. Ya el asunto referente al incendio había sido olvidado, y ahora el acto de graduación de los estudiantes de onceavo grado junto a otras actividades eran la prioridad de todos.

El lunes fue un día bastante agitado, presenté algunas evaluaciones finales de las materias de ese día, matemáticas incluidas. Detestaba las matemáticas, sobre todo porque de niña mis padres querían forzarme a que me desempañara en ellas para que yo estudiara en la universidad contaduría o administración, y así prepararme para algún día asumir el mando de Funtom.

Sebastian me llevó al liceo, y me buscó al finalizar el día. Hizo lo mismo los siguientes días, y algunas veces mi abuela me acompañaba para desearme un feliz día.

La semana fue bastante agotadora. Debía estudiar para el examen final donde recuperaría las notas perdidas, por lo que Sebastian siguió dándome clases y haciéndome estudiar hasta el cansancio, al punto que una noche soñé con las estructuras gramaticales de los tiempos verbales del inglés. Era hasta cierto punto gracioso, ver las palabras en diferentes colores flotando en el aire como si tuvieran vida propia, y acomodándose de acuerdo al orden en que iban.

Presenté mis exámenes, y pude responder a todas las preguntas sin problemas. Quizás eso de tenerlo a él de tutor no sea tan malo, pues obtuve buenas notas.

También la fiesta de fin de año tomó fuerza entre los estudiantes. Cada año se hacía una fiesta para celebrar el final del año escolar, que duraba todo el día. En la mañana, cada grupo hacía un pequeño compartir en el aula donde veían las clases de guiatura, junto al profesor o profesora guía, quien no era más que una especie de consejero y tutor que se le asignaba a cada grupo de cada año. Luego, en la tarde, todos los estudiantes se reunirían en el espacio del estacionamiento para celebrar todos juntos. El colegio contrataba a alguna miniteca***(4) **para que animara el evento, aunque buena parte de ese tipo de celebraciones eran animadas por un profesor cuya voz parecía la de un locutor de radio. La fiesta siempre terminaba a eso de las seis de la tarde, cuando todos se despedían en medio de una lluvia de papelitos de colores.

Por otra parte, mis alocados compañeros de clase no pararon de rondarme como moscas a la miel en toda la semana, intentando convencerme de asistir a la fiesta, pero me negué rotundamente. Celebraciones y fiestas eran lo que menos quería en esos momentos. Aun así continuaron siguiéndome, apareciendo por todos lados como Droopy; algunas veces para estudiar juntos, otras veces para que las chicas del grupo me hicieran preguntas sobre Sebastian.

—¿Y cuantos años tiene? —preguntó Jessie.

—Veintidós—. Respondí con sequedad, volviendo al libro que leía en ese momento.

—Dime —preguntó Audrey alargando la primera sílaba y apoyando las palmas de las manos en la mesa donde me encontraba sentada— ¿cuándo es su cumpleaños~? —completó canturreando. Sonreí internamente con ironía pensando en qué diría si les diera la fecha que inventé.

No respondí.

—¿Y tiene novia? —quiso saber Marie, la única chica soltera a parte de mí. Y la única con suficiente valentía como para hacer la pregunta que de seguro carcomía a sus dos compañeras.

—No lo-

—¡Sí~! ¡Es ella! —me interrumpió Audrey con picardía, señalándome con su delgado dedo índice.

—¡Ay eso no es justo! —se quejó la chica de ojos del color de la miel, en un puchero de desencanto.

—Recuerda la ley de las chicas.

—¿Ley de las chicas? —pregunté yo, confundida.

—Sí, ya sabes… "quien lo ve primero se lo queda"

Solté un suspiro pesado, llevándome una mano a la frente. Esas chicas sólo pensaban en novios y demás. No las entendía, ni quería hacerlo. Yo tenía cosas más importantes de que ocuparme, y lo último en que pensaba era en tener un chico junto a mí quitándome tiempo valioso.

—No es así. Sebastian y yo no somos nada—. Me levanté de la mesa donde estaba sentada, dispuesta a irme hasta el salón a esperar la siguiente clase ahí.

—¿Entonces me lo puedo quedar? —preguntó Marie alzando la voz con picardía, para que yo la escuchara.

Dejé caer mis hombros, una vez más ante la actitud de adolescente enamoradiza de Marie. Si realmente supiera quien era Sebastian, no osaría decir algo como eso, aunque fuera broma. Avancé, ignorándola, escuchando leves risitas del grupo de chicas que dejé tras de mí, y quienes probablemente reían a causa de los comentarios que estarían haciendo sobre Sebastian y yo.

_Definitivamente no volveré a dejar que ese maldito demonio me traiga al liceo otra vez._

.

.

.

La semana pasó con rapidez, y al llegar el jueves presenté el examen final. No estuvo fácil, muchas preguntas de diversas materias, pero debía obtener al menos un 15 para nivelar las notas perdidas. No estaba interesada en promedios ni nada parecido, pero si quería seguir pareciendo una chica normal debía hacer lo necesario para parecerlo, y eso incluía la parte académica.

Terminada la semana finalmente pude darme un respiro y descansar un poco. Desde que había salido del hospital apenas había tenido un momento de descanso. Entre las consultas médicas, estudiar para mis exámenes, el asunto de mi custodia, la mudanza, la llegada de Sebastian a la casa, y mi pobre ciclo de sueño; era más el tiempo que pasaba despierta o hundiéndome en un abismo de pesadillas cuando me iba a la cama con la intención de dormir. Pero ahora todo había terminado, ya Sebastian y yo habíamos afinado los últimos detalles sobre su falsa vida, mi abuela logró quedarse a cargo de mí de manera totalmente legal, mis clases terminaron y las vacaciones empezarían, por lo que no existían nada más que me impidiera descansar un poco y olvidarme del mundo.

Ahora sí, sin ningún obstáculo en mi camino, tendría más tiempo de enfocarme un poco más en investigar a los culpables de la muerte de mi familia, ahondar en los motivos del porqué todos fueron asesinados, y finalmente llevar a cabo mi venganza.

Sonaba fácil, sí. Pero no lo sería.

Lo ocurrido hasta ahora sólo había sido un abreboca, la antesala a la verdadera vívida obra teatral que se presentaba en el escenario de mi vida. Lo que vendría apenas sería el comienzo de la verdadera historia de mentiras, odio, sangre, venganza, pactos, dolor… un amor retorcido y muerte.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

***(1) **Florencia Nightingale fue la primera mujer enfermera que aplicó los métodos de enseñanzas que aun se imparten en las escuelas del mundo. Florencia vivió en Inglaterra durante la época en que ese país estaba sumido en la guerra de Crimea, y durante la cual la enorme cantidad de heridos morían en batalla al no tener quien los atendiera. Al saber esto, Florencia formó grupos de enfermeras voluntarias y se hizo cargo de los heridos en los hospitales de campaña, logrando así salvar muchas vidas humanas. En su honor, el 12 de mayo de cada año se celebra el día de la enfermera.

***(2) **En base a una calificación máxima de 20 puntos. Menos de diez puntos sería reprobar, diez o más, aprobar. De dieciséis en adelante es eximir.

***(3) **Tiempos verbales.

***(4) **Una miniteca es un equipo de personas que trabajan alquilando equipos de sonido de gran alcance, luces, máquinas de humo, etc. Estas personas son contratadas para animar eventos grandes como fiestas y conciertos, pues siempre están liderados por algún "disc jockey" que se encarga de poner la música y animar el evento hablando y demás…

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_**¡YYYYYYYY hasta aquí por ahora!**_

_**Siete mil quinientas palabras tuvo el capi sin incluir notas de autor ni saludos! 'toy feliz por esa cantidad exacta, yayyyy!**_

_**Perdón por las tardanzas, pero últimamente se me ha dificultado escribir con libertad. (los que tengan compañero de cuarto comprenderán)**_

_**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el capi, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo :3 Dejé algunas pistas por ahí, así que ya pueden empezar a sacar sus propias teorías, jejejeje… **_

_**Bueno, intentaré no tardarme mucho con el próximo, aprovechando unos días libres que tengo… así que continuaré escribiendo y actualizando mis otras historias.**_

_**Por cierto, si no lo había mencionado antes (qué descuidada…) estoy escribiendo un mini-fic junto a mi senpai, compañera, y fiel lectora, Shadechu Nightray. Su nombre es "Un San Valentín Lleno de Kuroshitsuji" donde verán desde humor hasta romance. La historia está siendo publicada en la cuenta de ella, a la que pueden acceder mediante mi lista de autores favoritos. Espero que les guste y que la apoyen así como han hecho con mis otras historias.**_

_**También estoy escribiendo un minific de Death Note, llamado "dulces recuerdos" el protagonista es L junto a una OC TwT espero que les guste, el tercer capítulo también será prontamente publicado…**_

_**.**_

_**Cofcofespaciopublicitariocofcof**_

_**.**_

_**Graaaaaaaaacias de nuevo! no olviden comentar y lanzar sus piedras… xD**_

_**Hasta pronto estimados lectores :3**_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_I am one hell of a writer._


	11. Inexistente

**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO.**

**Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC, este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas. **

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**¿Hola?**_

…

_**¿Hay alguien allí?**_

…

_**¿Nadie?**_

…

_**¡Fiu~! Zona asegurada y libre de seguidores enardecidos por la tardanza…**_

_**Bien, ya que me aseguré de que no haya nadie cerca que quiera matarme, los saludo~**_

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? ewe tsk.. pa' qué pregunto si nunca me dicen como están… (?)**_

_**Bien, finalmente, después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo de espera, les traigo el capítulo 11 y comienzo del -¡por fin!- primer arco. Perdón por la tardanza, sé que dije que trataría de no tardarme tanto, y al contrario, me tardé un montón..… Seee ya sé que no es la primera vez y que soy una maldita irresponsable por tardarme tanto después de prometer lo contrario… Akashoujo se disculpa *reverencia al estilo japonés***_

_**Pero dejando de lado sus posibles pensamientos asesinos, les agradezco una vez más por seguir esta excusa de historia xD en serio que ver el apoyo que me han dado me hace feliz :D**_

_**¡Bienvenida Alice Michaelis! ¡Gracias por seguirme y apoyar esta historia!**_

_**Bien, los dejo ahora sí con el capítulo. Disfrútenlo, y disculpen los posibles errores, acá son las 3 de la mañana… xD **_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Capítulo 11. Inexistente

Aburrida. Así era como me encontraba. Las clases finalmente habían terminado, poniéndole fin al estrés de los últimos exámenes y a la locura del tutor, al menos por ahora, dándome un poco de tiempo libre para descansar y pensar bien las cosas. Pero así mismo, no había nada que hacer, no había exámenes para los cuales estudiar, por lo que tenía exceso de tiempo libre.

Algunas horas las ocupé leyendo un poco, siempre había sido una lectora ávida, pero con todo lo ocurrido este último año, no había tenido tiempo ni cabeza para pensar en libros. Pero ahora era un poco diferente, la soledad que sentía y el vacío dejado por la falta de mi familia eran más reales, más palpables que nunca, ahora que permanecía en casa las veinticuatro horas del día. Sí, el sentimiento de soledad había estado presente desde sus muertes, pero de una manera u otra, estar rodeada de mis ruidosos compañeros de clase buena parte del día, mitigó un poco de esa soledad, que de igual manera seguía presente, sólo que en esos momentos era menos perceptible.

Entonces volví a los libros. Siempre habían sido un escape de la realidad donde un mundo totalmente diferente al nuestro se creaba a mi alrededor con el poder de cada palabra leída. Pensando en ello, se me ocurrió, que quizás leyendo un poco, encontraría un momento de sosiego y podría olvidarme del sentimiento de soledad aunque solo fuera por breves momentos.

Los días fueron pasando mientras tanto, en una larga espera. Era como si cada día fuera eterno, las horas pasaban tan lentamente que sentía el tiempo pasar, pero al mirar al reloj en la pared de mi habitación, notaba que sólo habían pasado algunos minutos.

Mientras tanto, Sebastian seguía estudiando para su prueba de admisión. El día en que presentaría la prueba se acercaba, por lo que decidí esperar hasta que terminara para empezar las investigaciones sobre la muerte de mis padres, y a su vez la de Rosalía. Aun habían muchas cosas extrañas y misterios escondidos tras sus muertes, por lo que las investigaciones debían ser exhaustivas y precisas.

Por su parte, mi abuela siguió trabajando en la compañía, pero a distancia. Siempre lo hacía mediante internet, usando el Skype para videoconferencias y esas cosas. Generalmente lo hacía en las noches, y me indicaba cuando iba a reunirse para evitar interrupciones.

Funtom Delight no estaba en su mejor momento. Todo el mundo sabía que sus líderes habían muertos, por lo que al existir incertidumbre sobre su futuro, muchos de los accionistas y afiliados dimitieron. Otros quisieron caerle como buitres para apoderarse de ella. Sin embargo, mi abuela demostró una vez más su habilidad de liderazgo, y tomó las riendas de la empresa con mano de hierro, desde las sombras, logrando acabar con la crisis que se cernía sobre la compañía. Realmente no sé lo que hizo, sólo sé que una noche me comentó que los problemas ya estaban solucionados, y al otro día al hojear el periódico encontré la noticia de que Funtom Delight había superado su crisis gracias a su nuevo misterioso dirigente.

Fue un alivio saber eso, aunque a su vez eso me indicaba que no faltaba mucho para que mi abuela tomara sus maletas y retornara a Londres, donde estaba la oficina principal de la compañía Funtom. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo, y si quería permanecer en la ciudad para investigar apropiadamente lo que necesitaba para mi venganza, Sebastian y yo debíamos trabajar juntos una vez más en la mentira que ambos vivíamos. Lo más probable era que mi abuela pensara llevarme consigo al momento de regresar a Europa, por lo que yo debía hacer lo posible para que me dejara quedarme, y era allí donde entraba Sebastian: si él se ganaba su confianza (más de lo que ya se había ganado de ser posible), ella accedería a dejarme a su cuidado, y así no habría necesidad alguna de irme del país.

&.&.&

Llegados a mediados de Julio, Sebastian presentó su prueba de admisión. Ese día se levantó muy temprano, pero se aseguró de dejar todo preparado antes de partir. A su vez, ese día mi abuela había salido temprano para inscribirme en el liceo, pues la fila de inscripciones sería larga.

Al levantarme encontré una nota en papel de hilo en mi mesita de noche. La tomé aun medio dormida, y de inmediato noté que había sido escrita a mano por Sebastian. Me di cuenta porque tenía su aroma impregnado sutilmente en ella, ese mismo que había logrado apreciar aquella vez en el cementerio. Era un aroma sutil, sin embargo, como cuando te rocías perfume en las muñecas y luego tomas algo en tus manos, dejándole algo de ese aroma. La caligrafía era impecable, sin un solo rayón de más, sin una sola línea fuera de lugar. La letra era hermosa, en cursiva, tan fina que haría que hasta el mismo creador del método Palmer se sintiera verde de envidia. Había sido escrita con la fina punta de un bolígrafo tinta negra de la más alta calidad, como los que mi padre solía usar y yo solía dañar de pequeña al él dejarlos fuera de su estuche.

_He salido a presentar el examen de admisión, volveré al mediodía. En la mesa del comedor está su desayuno, sírvase por favor. La señora Barnettley volverá a mediodía también para llevarla a almorzar._

_S.M_

Hasta en la manera de escribir es perfecto. Comienzo a preguntarme si alguna vez cometerá errores…

Tal como dijo Sebastian, al mediodía estuvo de regreso en casa, junto a mi abuela. Él había ido a buscarla en el auto en cuanto ella hubo terminado de inscribirme en el liceo. Aunque yo ya era legalmente una estudiante del Claudio Adriani Müller, cada estudiante debía ser inscrito por quien sería su representante en el nuevo año escolar. Siempre era una sola persona la encargada de eso, en la mayoría de los casos era la madre. En el mío, era mi abuela. Sebastian, mi "tutor de remplazo" al parecer también tendría algo de responsabilidad en cuanto a ello, cosa que no terminaba de agradarme del todo. No quería ni imaginar que él se presentara con su malditamente perfecto rostro en alguna reunión escolar y todo el mundo empezara a caerme a preguntas sobre quién era él.

Regresando a la idea principal, en cuanto el reloj de péndulo que estaba en la pared del fondo de la sala marcó las doce en punto, escuché al automóvil estacionándose.

No había un garaje como tal, protegido por una santamaría como la de los negocios y tiendas, sino que simplemente el carro se estacionaba en un espacio al lado de la fachada. De todas maneras, al vivir en una especie de urbanización privada, para acceder al vecindario entero había que tener una llave, pues estaba encerrado con una pesada reja mecánica que sólo el vigilante podía abrir. Cuando yo andaba a pie, entraba por la reja de transeúntes, con una llave especial que tenía una especie de sensor, que, al entrar en contacto con su contraparte de la reja, ésta se abría. Era algo raro para mí, nunca había vivido en un sitio así.

Buena parte de mi vida viví en una mansión bastante lejos de la ciudad, tanto así que el clima cambiaba en esa zona. Mientras en la ciudad y pueblos alrededores el clima era frio, allí era un poco más caluroso, pero sin llegar al calor abrasador de algunas ciudades cercanas. De paso, la mansión estaba completamente sola, cerca no había más casas sino hasta unos cuantos minutos de camino.

Ahora eso había cambiado. Mi abuela había comprado una casa en un complejo de casas privado, a unos minutos de la ciudad. Hacía algo de frío, pero no tanto como para estar abrigado todo el tiempo… de día se podía salir sin usar sweaters, sin embargo de noche el clima se enfriaba hacia eso de las seis de la tarde, y se enfriaba aun más en épocas de lluvias. Junto con San Cristóbal, la ciudad donde me encontraba viviendo es la única con esa temperatura en el país, exceptuando los páramos andinos donde la temperatura bajaba tanto que te hacía tiritar, y donde a veces caían pequeñas nevadas, aun cuando la nieve no era algo común en el país… excepto en las "Cinco Águilas Blancas", pero bueno, ya me estoy saliendo del tema…

En fin, ahora estaba viviendo en un complejo de habitación privado, lo cual era bueno en parte debido a que hay mayor privacidad, pero por otro lado es un poco tedioso tener que esperar a que el vigilante corrobore tu identidad para abrirte la reja de acceso al vecindario cuando olvidas las llaves… cosa que me pasaba muy seguido. Una vez las olvidé y al no haber nadie en casa, no había nadie que pudiera salir a abrirme, eso sumado a que sólo llevaba un mes viviendo allí empeoró las cosas, pues el vigilante no me conocía. Tuve que esperar hasta las seis de la tarde a que alguien llegara a abrirme… y ese alguien fue nada más y nada menos que el demonio con el que para esos momentos apenas cruzaba palabra. No necesité verlo a la cara -cosa que me costaba un poco considerando mi estatura- para saber que estaba disfrutando con mi suplicio, pues hacía frío y lo único que me abrigaba era el pullover de lana y la camisa manga larga del uniforme. No falta decir que el día siguiente me la pasé estornudando.

La estructura y fachada de la casa era igual a la de las otras, incluso el color de pintura externa era el mismo. En la entrada había unos arbustos rodeando el corto pasillo que llevaba a la puerta y el espacio hueco que servía para guardar el carro. A los lados de la puerta se apreciaban dos ventanas, con sus vidrios protegidos por rejas forjadas en elegantes diseños. Sobre el pequeño garaje, en la primera plata asomaba la ventana de la habitación de mi abuela, la cual era la más grande. En un principio me la iba a dar a mí, pero me sentía algo incómoda estando sola en una habitación tan grande.

Mi habitación quedaba al lado de la de Sebastian, con las puertas separadas por un par de metros de distancia. Las ventanas de ambas habitaciones asomaban del lado derecho de la casa, frente a la pared del garaje del vecino. Todas las casas estaban separadas por dos metros de distancia, con una pequeña cerca de madera de un metro cincuenta de altura, y que llegaba hasta la acera.

En el interior de la casa al fondo se accedía a las habitaciones con unas escaleras de madera. La habitación de mi abuela quedaba hacia la izquierda, y las otras dos al frente, hacia la derecha. La cocina, el comedor y el recibidor quedaban en planta baja, los dos primeros hacia el lado derecho, debajo de las habitaciones. No teníamos patio, y tampoco lo necesitábamos.

Por motivos de espacio, no existía un garaje en sí, sino que aquellos quienes tenían automóviles los guardaban en el pequeño espacio que quedaba a un lado de cada casa.

Apenas me percaté de que la persona y el demonio que vivían conmigo habían llegado a casa. Me levanté para abrir la puerta, pero apenas mi mano tocó el pestillo, la puerta se abrió golpeándome la frente ligeramente.

—¿Estás bien querida? —fue lo primero que preguntó mi abuela algo preocupada, al verme sobarme la frente con la punta de los dedos.

—Sí… —respondí en un murmullo, dándoles paso para que entraran en la casa.

Me devolví al sillón frente al reloj de péndulo, tratando de olvidar el dolor en la frente, y reanudar mi lectura. Ni bien me hube sentado sin aun haber podido tomar el libro en mis manos, cuando sentí mi frente humedecerse con algo suave y frío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Sebastian estaba a un lado, sentado en el mueble, sosteniendo algo frío contra mi frente.

—El hielo le ayudará a bajar la inflamación—. Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—No es necesario que hagas estas cosas—.

Retiré su mano aun enguantada de mi frente, junto con lo que él había estado sosteniendo contra ella. Era un cubo de hielo, envuelto en un pañuelo blanco, ya oscurecido por la huella de agua dejada por el hielo que empezaba a derretirse.

—Como desee entonces—. Fue su respuesta final, antes de levantarse e inclinar la cabeza de esa manera que me molestaba. Aunque, en ese momento, esa pose me pareció graciosa. Empezaba a pensar que realmente debió haber actuado como un mayordomo antes.

Aunque le había explicado que era mejor no hacerlo por el sitio en el que nos encontrábamos y otras razones, él seguía comportándose de la misma manera en que lo haría un mayordomo. Por ejemplo, era él quien solía despertarme cada mañana tocando la puerta de mi habitación, aun cuando mi alarma sonaría minutos después. Cuando yo bajaba a la mesa, me recibía con una taza de café, pues el té no era mi bebida favorita. Me entregaba la edición de ese día de la prensa, siendo unos tres diarios diferentes: dos locales y uno nacional. Los domingos compraba un periódico extra, de otro estado específicamente, pues en la edición de los domingos de ese periódico venía un volumen especial para niños, que incluía tiras cómicas, cuentos y recetas de cocina. Ahora que lo pienso Sebastian solía tratarme como una niña…

Otra de sus costumbres "mayordómicas" -por así decirlo- que empezaba a notar era la manera de cocinar y de presentar las comidas. Hasta ahora había notado que mayormente usaba su mano izquierda, aunque parecía ser ambidiestro. Pero cuando me servía la comida a mí y a mi abuela -siempre lo hacía sin importar que ella insistiera en que ella podría hacerlo- lo hacía desde el lado derecho, usando la mano derecha también. Dejaba los platos a dos centímetros de la mesa, y la copa -sí, servía las bebidas en copas (otra razón más por la que la gente me consideraría una ricachona extravagante y loca)- con agua del lado derecho, mientras que la del jugo la dejaba del lado izquierdo. Una vez mientras comía, las moví de lugar sólo por inercia, y en menos de un segundo estaba él acomodándolas de nuevo.

También tenía una manera especial de colocar el mantel sobre la mesa. Lo observé un par de veces haciéndolo. Lo doblaba hasta la mitad, y luego tomaba una de las mitades por las puntas y la doblaba sobre la otra mitad, en dirección a él. Luego, dejaba caer esa mitad por el borde de la mesa opuesto a él, -quedando arqueado sobre ella-, cubriendo ese lado con la cuarta parte previamente doblada. Todo esto lo hacía, por supuesto, asegurándose que quedara perfectamente centrada y con los bordes cayendo a la misma altura de cada lado. Finalmente, tomaba de la parte central el lado del mantel que había quedado doblado a la cuarta parte, usando la punta de los dedos, y, con gran rapidez y gracia, halaba hacia él el mantel; quedando así la mesa perfectamente cubierta con el mismo.

Y finalmente, era un maniático del orden. Si yo dejaba mis libros y demás cosas del liceo tirados en la cama o en el tocador -cosa que hacía muy seguido- él las dejaba ordenadas en la repisa que estaba en la pared donde reposaba la cabecera de mi cama. De manera similar ocurría cuando dejaba el uniforme tirado en la cama. Si dejaba alguna puerta abierta, él la cerraba; y no ponía en marcha el auto hasta que yo no me hubiera puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Antes de que llevaran las cosas de la mansión al depósito donde estarían resguardadas hasta que estuviera reparada, traje algunos libros de la biblioteca conmigo. Los acomodé en la repisa de mi habitación sin ningún orden en específico. Semanas después, cuando empecé a leer de nuevo, noté que los libros habían sido acomodados en orden alfabético.

Normalmente ignoraba ese tipo de cosas, ya me había cansado de decirle a Sebastian que actuara más normal, pero a veces me desesperaba su actitud tan perfeccionista y tan… "mayordómica"

Recordé por unos momentos al señor Thompson y sus finos modales, e inevitablemente ese pensamiento me llevó a mis padres. Mi expresión debió haber cambiado ante ese pensamiento. Dejando el libro en la mesita frente al mueble, me dispuse a salir de la casa a caminar y sacar de mi mente los amargos recuerdos que amenazaban con empezarme a torturar.

&.&.&

Finalmente Sebastian presentó su examen para entrar a la universidad, así que ya tenía más tiempo -humanamente- disponible. Sólo quedaba esperar a que le entregaran los resultados, pero con todo lo que estuvo estudiando seguramente sí logró ser aceptado. La universidad hacía aquellos exámenes de admisión dos veces al año, y seleccionaba a los estudiantes con las mejores notas -tomando en cuenta también el promedio de notas del liceo- en tres cortes diferentes. En el primero eran seleccionados los cinco mejores, y en el segundo y tercero los demás estudiantes que habían aprobado la prueba también con buenas notas. El índice para ser aceptado dependía de cada facultad, siendo ingeniería y medicina las más exigentes.

Mientras esperábamos los resultados, Sebastian estuvo investigando un poco. Debía aprovechar esas semanas para investigar todo lo que pudiera, desde los bomberos que apagaron el fuego, hasta los policías que fueron a casa cuando mis padres murieron, los que prepararon el entierro, y una lista extremadamente larga.

Sebastian fue trayéndome la información poco a poco, en carpetas repletas de hojas y más hojas que apenas tenía tiempo de leer. Guardó la información en su propia habitación por mayor seguridad, sería peligroso que mi abuela encontrara alguna de esas carpetas en mi cuarto si entraba allí.

Era información en exceso la que tenía por leer, y aun así había buena parte de ella faltante, o dudosa. Por ejemplo, las personas que llamé el día que mis padres murieron no habían sido encontradas aun. No tenía ni idea de cual era la funeraria que se encargó de su entierro, pues nunca estuve en las salas velatorias, pues la noche del velorio estaba en el hospital gracias al accidente, y por ende, no sabía quienes eran, y sería sospechoso que le preguntara a mi abuela. El detective que había contratado también pareció esfumarse del planeta. No tenía manera de contactarlo, siempre era él quien me llamaba a mí, y aunque Sebastian buscó hasta debajo de las piedras no dio con su paradero.

—Ese hombre no existe—. Fue lo que me dijo Sebastian, con tanta seriedad que no dudé ni por un momento de su palabra, y, de no ser porque había entablado contacto con el detective, realmente hubiera pensado que literalmente no existía y todo sobre él había sido una alucinación.

Finalmente, decidí dejar lo de la funeraria para otro momento, y encargarme de lo que tenía a mano.

Leí carpeta tras carpeta, hasta que me dolió la cabeza. Generalmente lo hacía en las noches, ya cuando mi abuela se había ido a la cama y no existiera riesgo de que entrara a mi habitación de improvisto. Leía hasta que empezaba a cabecear, y el agotamiento y cansancio visual me hacía leer a veces cosas sin sentido, y decir frases ininteligibles cuando leía en susurros. En esos momentos, mi inconsciente me recordaba que estaba leyendo y hacía un esfuerzo por despertarme, mientras que mi cuerpo cansado insistía deliberadamente en quedarse durmiendo.

A veces medio despertaba, y continuaba la lectura, sin encontrarle sentido a las oraciones que leía, y olvidando lo leído en cada una de ellas apenas terminaba un párrafo. Más de una vez, como regresando de mi ensoñación, intentaba hacer memoria de lo leído anteriormente, para descubrir que no recordaba ni una palabra, y debía regresar a las líneas, y a veces hojas anteriores, para rebobinar en mi lectura.

Y otras veces, simplemente perdía la noción del momento en que me rendía en los brazos del sueño, y cuando despertaba, me encontraba cómodamente acostada en mi cama, arropada, y sin mis anteojos en el rostro.

Varias veces me pregunté, tallándome los ojos al día siguiente, cómo había llegado hasta mi cama. Mi cerebro intentaba darle respuesta pensando en que algún punto entre la vigilia y la inconsciencia total, me había acostado a dormir.

La verdadera respuesta la encontré no muchos días después, acompañado de la sensación de flotar suavemente. Una noche, sentí que me movía en el aire tan suavemente que creí que estaba soñando. Pero al escuchar entre sueños una conocida voz susurrar algo sobre la pereza de dormirse en el suelo, abrí mis ojos con lentitud, para encontrar frente a mis ojos la negrura de algo suave bajo mi cabeza.

—¿_Negro…? Yo no apagué las luces… _—No recordaba haber apagado las luces, pero eso tampoco podía ser oscuridad porque también veía delgadas líneas verticales de color blanco de un milímetro— _¿Líneas?_ —¿¡Pero qué rayos!?

Aun medio dormida, levanté la cabeza sólo para despertarme por completo y hacer que mi cara se coloreara totalmente.

De inmediato toda sensación de sueño y cansancio se esfumó, por la vergüenza. Aquello "negro" que había visto, aquella sensación de flotar, esa textura suave bajo mi cabeza, era nada más y nada menos que Sebastian cargándome en brazos. Lo negro con rayas blancas era su camisa de vestir de algodón, y mi cabeza había estado reposando atrevidamente cómodamente en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro.

—¿¡Qué- qué estás- —apenas lograba articular palabra— ¿¡qué estás haciendo!? —logré preguntar finalmente en total tono de alarma.

—Ah, se ha despertado señorita. Nuevamente se quedó dormida en el suelo—. Explicó con una ceja enarcada, bajando su cabeza para verme al rostro, cosa que no era de ayuda considerando que éste estaba rojo.

—Vaya, su rostro se ha enrojecido. —¡maldición, se dio cuenta!— ¿se siente bien? ¿tiene fiebre?

—No- ¡no! ¡Y bájame ya! —exclamé tan rápido que apenas yo misma me entendí.

—Como desee.

Me dejó en la cama, y deseándome buenas noches, salió de la habitación.

Dejé caer pesadamente mi cabeza en la almohada, soltando un suspiro de alivio y llevándome la mano a la frente.

—¿¡Qué pretendía!? —fuera lo que fuera, me aseguraría de no volverme a quedar dormida fuera de la cama, menos con cierto personaje rondando la casa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la vida me jugaba con otra de sus ironías. Normalmente me costaba quedarme dormida en paz, las pesadillas siempre me asaltaban a eso de la media noche, despertándome casi siempre. Y ahora, que necesitaba mantenerme despierta para poder leer la información que Sebastian había recopilado, me quedaba dormida como un bebé, y peor aun, en sus brazos.

¿¡Cuántas veces no habría hecho lo mismo antes, cuando me quedaba dormida fuera de la cama!?

Por el bien del color natural de la piel de mi rostro, era mejor no pensar en esa cantidad, porque recordaba claramente, que desde que Sebastian me trajo la información que le pedí, yo me quedaba leyéndola hasta que literalmente el sueño me vencía.

&.&.&

Los días siguieron transcurriendo tranquilamente. Apenas salí de casa, a excepción de cuando tuve que salir para las libretas del nuevo año escolar, junto con un nuevo uniforme. El que había estado usando anteriormente ya no me servía, pues la falda empezaba a quedarme algo corta, y un idiota de onceavo grado arruinó la camisa manchándola con marcador negro permanente. Fue un accidente, pero dejó la camisa inutilizable.

Mientras, seguí leyendo la información que Sebastian trajo. Hasta donde pude ver no había nada fuera de lo normal, todo estaba impecable. Tanto los bomberos que apagaron el fuego, como los oficiales de policía y los forenses que fueron a la mansión aquella tarde, estaban limpios. La mayoría de ellos ya tenía más de diez años de servicio, a excepción del chico policía que apenas empezaba a laborar. Todos ellos parecían perfectos, sin ninguna falta y sin ningún error. Razón tendrían aquellos policías de pensar en que si no me había vuelto loca, era una gran mentirosa. Por supuesto que nadie creería que el incendio había sido provocado, primero por las evidencias, y segundo porque quienes se encargaron de apagarlo tenían mucha experiencia en fuego y su conducta laboral era intachable.

Sin embargo, aquello me era insuficiente. Sebastian investigó más a fondo aun, buscando algo en las vidas privadas de aquellas personas. Fue allí cuando la aparente perfecta vida de esos hombres comenzó a cuartearse. Algunos se habían separado de sus esposas, y uno que otro había tenido alguna discusión, pero eso no me era útil, pues no tenía nada que ver con el asunto del incendio.

Decepcionada de seguir estando en cero, dejé de investigar a esas personas, y me enfoqué en buscar la información faltante. Como por ejemplo, la funeraria encargada del entierro de mi familia, y el detective que una vez contraté. Aquel hombre era todo un misterio. Yo nunca tuve registrado su número de teléfono, era él quien me llamaba a mí. Sólo me llamó un par de veces, aunque en ninguna de esas ocasiones me proporcionó información útil. Mi antiguo teléfono celular había sido destruido durante el incendio, así que ya no podía buscar su número entre los registros de llamadas. Tampoco podía ir a la compañía telefónica y comprar un nuevo teléfono y pedir que le metieran la línea***(1)** de mi antiguo celular, pues estaba a nombre de mi padre.

Me dejé caer pesadamente en la cama. Tenía más de dos horas sentada en la orilla, investigando en mi computadora portátil. Había convencido a mi abuela de que me comprara una para mis estudios, aunque en realidad la quería para usar el internet inalámbrico e investigar un poco. Estaba tan impaciente por encontrar pistas por cuenta propia que no pude esperar a que Sebastian trajera la que él estaba recopilando.

De pronto, comenzó a llover, enfriando aun más la habitación. Ya el mes de agosto iba casi llegando a la mitad, y las lluvias seguían persistiendo. De por sí el clima en la ciudad era frío, mayormente en las noches y las primeras horas de la mañana. Pero ahora, gracias a las lluvias, hacía bastante frío, llegando la temperatura a 14° No había calefacción en la casa -pues no era necesario- así que la mejor manera de alejar el frío que se me ocurrió fue enrollarme como pan en las sábanas.

Debían ser las seis de la tarde, el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse sumiendo poco a poco la habitación en las sombras. Ni me molesté en levantarme y encender la luz, ni la lamparita que reposaba en la mesita de noche a la derecha del cabezal de la cama. Estaba un poco decepcionada de no haber podido encontrar lo que buscaba, y no quise seguir investigando en la red. Empezaba a dolerme el cuello, probablemente por estar sentada más de dos horas con la cabeza inclinada hacia la pantalla de la laptop.

Cuando contraté al detective, me dieron una dirección web a la que podía acceder con una clave que el mismo detective me dio. Se suponía que la usara sólo si me era extremadamente urgente contactar con él, pues como dije antes, nunca tuve su número telefónico o dirección de e-mail. La clave tenía un uso limitado, recordaba que me había dicho que podía usarla sólo tres veces. Era muy larga, pero había logrado aprenderla de memoria.

Esa tarde, intenté acceder al sitio con la clave. Sólo la había usado una vez, sin éxito alguno. Me abstuve por un tiempo de volverla a usar, temiendo terminar con el límite sin obtener ningún resultado. Había pensado esperar un poco más, de todas maneras, si Sebastian no había logrado dar con ese tipo, las probabilidades de encontrarlo en una página web eran casi nulas. Pero estaba desesperada. Todas las personas que podrían saber algo de las muertes de mis padres parecieron haber sido devoradas por la tierra, y los que había podido investigar no sabían nada y tampoco tenían relación alguna con lo sucedido. La única persona que podría saber algo, con mayor certeza que cualquier otra persona era ese detective, y también había desaparecido, al punto, que Sebastian lo catalogó como "inexistente".

Estuve largo rato dándole vueltas al asunto, debatiéndome entre si usar la clave o no. Perdí tiempo buscando sobre funerarias de la ciudad, anotando sus datos para una posible visita. Investigué sobre algunos cementerios, pero recopilar información sobre ambas cosas fue engorroso. La mayoría de resultados en la web eran noticias de periódicos online que mencionaban la muerte de alguien frente a una de esas funerarias en un accidente de tránsito. El resto, eran anuncios falsos que te llevaban a búsquedas infructuosas, donde la pagina web "1" te mandaba a la pagina web "2" y ésta te enviaba a la "4" y la "4" a su vez te direccionaba a "3" y a la "5", y cuando finalmente llegabas a la "3" y a la "5", ambas te enviaban de vuelta a la "1". Estuve a punto de cerrar la laptop de la pura frustración, pero vi un anuncio de las páginas amarillas, y al entrar allí, finalmente encontré lo que buscaba. Anoté en un bloc de notas que tenía a mano las direcciones, y cediendo a mi impaciencia entré a la página del detective.

Eso quizás, fue peor que la búsqueda en círculos de las funerarias de la ciudad. Para evitar visitas indeseadas, los creadores de la página habían hecho parecer que era una página peligrosa. Tanto mi estúpido antivirus que finalmente pareció funcionar, como un complemento del navegador de internet que usaba llamado "wot", no me dejaban entrar. Tuve que desinstalar ambos para lograr entrar al sitio, lo que tomó un buen tiempo mientras ambos programas eran removidos del sistema y la computadora se reiniciaba.

Cuando por fin pude acceder al sitio, éste naturalmente me pidió la clave. Debía ser rápida, la clave era algo larga, incluyendo números, símbolos y letras que se alternaban entre mayúsculas y minúsculas; y de paso tenía un tiempo limitado para escribirla. Si me equivocaba tres veces, debía esperar veinticuatro horas para acceder nuevamente. Calmándome para evitar equivocarme, escribí la contraseña. El sitio la rechazó. Intenté de nuevo, y de nuevo, pero seguía sin funcionar.

La vez anterior que había intentado acceder, me equivoqué una vez. De inmediato el sitio me corrigió, haciéndome saber que había escrito mal la contraseña. Pero esta vez, simplemente, no podía acceder. Era como si en lugar de ser una contraseña para darme acceso, fuera una que me lo negara, como si específicamente yo no pudiera entrar.

—Maldición—.

Había hecho de todo para entrar y no pude. Ya acostada en mi cama, sintiéndome somnolienta, pensé en intentar de nuevo al día siguiente. Y si no lo lograba, haría que el demonio entrara en ella. En ese momento ni me importó el hecho de que él aun parecía desconocer cosas del mundo actual -como el uso de las escaleras eléctricas, que afortunadamente pude enseñarle a tiempo- como fuera, haría que él hackeara la página, así tuviera que contratar al mismísimo líder de Anonymous.

Debí quedarme dormida, y entre sueños escuché el suave ruido de la laptop al caer de la cama y colisionar con la mullida alfombra. Exactamente no sé cuanto tiempo pasó, después de todo cuando se duerme, sobre todo si es un sueño reparador luego de días enteros despertando de pesadillas, uno pierde la noción del tiempo. Podría uno dormir por horas y sentir que fueron sólo minutos, o dormir tan bien por sólo unos cuantos minutos y sentir que lo has hecho por horas. Cuando desperté, o mejor dicho, fui despertada por el inoportuno demonio, ya el sol se había escondido.

Al parecer la cena ya estaba servida y mi abuela esperaba por mí. Con un gruñido de molestia me quité las sábanas, y de inmediato mi piel se erizó por el frío. Adormilada todavía, me senté en la cama, y con suma pereza me levanté. El demonio entró por completo a la habitación, y se quedó al pie de la cama para entregarme un sweater. Ignorando mi entorno, y aun sintiendo los párpados pesados, avancé hasta donde estaba él para recibir el sweater antes de que me congelara de frío. Entonces, tropecé con la laptop que había caído al suelo minutos -más probablemente horas- atrás, directo a su pecho.

En un momento iba en caída, y al otro ya estaban sus brazos para sostenerme. Eso bastó para despertarme, y aun en la oscuridad pude saber perfectamente en donde me encontraba. Me solté de inmediato de su agarre, y él pareció divertirse ante mi torpeza.

—Al parecer no tiene usted muy buen equilibrio, mi lady.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, ¿¡quién se creía para hacer comentarios como ése!?

—Cállate—. Mascullé, quitándole el sweater y saliendo de la habitación, esta vez, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con algo más para divertir su cínica existencia.

&.&.&

Al otro día, intenté acceder de nuevo a la página web, pero esta vez, ni siquiera la dirección url pareció funcionar. Era como si la página hubiera sido eliminada de la noche a la mañana, literalmente. Eso me pareció un poco sospechoso, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, pues mi abuela entró en la habitación justo cuando estaba intentando acceder nuevamente, para informarme que saldría y no regresaría hasta la noche.

Se me ocurrió una idea.

Perfecto, ella estaría fuera por horas.

Si yo no podía acceder a la página, no perdía nada con intentarlo desde otra computadora. Tendría tiempo suficiente de desinstalar los antivirus, probar nuevamente, y volver a dejar todo como estaba.

Salió, y yo me quedé pensando en mi plan. En cuanto escuché el auto alejarse, salí de mi habitación y crucé al pasillo del frente, donde estaba su habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, y por más que intenté no pude entrar. Maldije por lo bajo y me regresé a mi cuarto a seguir leyendo las hojas con la información que Sebastian había traído- aun cuando estaba cien por ciento segura de que nuevamente no encontraría nada relevante-, mientras esperaba que él regresara para que abriera la puerta que me separaba de la computadora que necesitaba.

Demonios… no había ni una sola hoja en mi habitación. Olvidé que Sebastian siempre las regresaba a su propio cuarto, cuando yo me dormía, quedando suspendida mi lectura. Por un momento pensé en ir a buscarlas, pero esa idea no me agradaba del todo. Sebastian podría ser lo que fuera, pero invadir la privacidad de un demonio no creo que sea algo recomendable.

—¿¡Invadir su privacidad!? ¿¡Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo!? ¡Es él quien me sirve a mí!

Y con esa última oración, decidida, dirigí mis pasos a la puerta contigua a buscar lo que necesitaba. Pero la puerta también estaba cerrada.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no golpearme la cabeza contra la puerta de frustración. Es decir, si mi abuela era precavida, ¿cuánto más él? Fue una idea estúpida pensar que podría encontrarla abierta, cuando precisamente lo que estaba buscando lo había guardado allí para evitar que alguien mas lo viera; es decir ¿qué sentido tendría guardarla allí si iba a dejar la puerta sin seguro?

Dejando eso de lado, regresé a mi cuarto y tomé uno de los libros que había dejado a la mitad por leer la información sobre los bomberos. Tendría que esperar al menos una hora hasta que Sebastian llegara a la casa, y yo no tenía nada más qué hacer.

Me sumergí por completo en la lectura, ignorando ese sentimiento de soledad que amenazaba con atacarme de nuevo, al leer algunos cuentos viejos, entre esos la historia de dos niños que eran amigos y se separan cuando la reina de las nieves se lleva mediante engaños a uno de ellos a su reino.

—_Me pregunto si ese diablo que tenía una escuela de diablos no sería Sebastian…_

.

.

.

El silencio, más palpable que el que ya había en la casa, me hizo darme la vuelta, y al hacerlo, no puedo negar que un ligero escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

De pie, en el marco de la puerta, con la ceja enarcada como preguntándose qué demonios acababa yo de murmurar, estaba él.

—Su almuerzo está servido, señorita—.

Asentí lentamente, luchando para que el calor que sentía en la cara no se notara. ¿En qué momento llegó él? Más importante aun, ¿desde cuando estaba allí?

Tras eso, abandonó la habitación con caminar lento, casi tortuoso. Me permití soltar un suspiro de alivio, y juré que no volvería a hablar en voz alta, mucho menso tratándose de comentarios dirigidos a cierto demonio que casi era capaz de leer la mente.

Ya en el comedor, la ligera tensión que había en el ambiente se esfumó mientras permanecí comiendo sola. Al terminar, Sebastian apareció de nuevo, esta vez con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero esa sonrisa ya la había visto antes. Era la misma sonrisa triunfal que mostraba cada vez que obtenía la victoria en algo, casi como queriendo restregarme esa victoria en la cara.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté fastidiada, ya empezando a cansarme de esa expresión. Empecé a pensar que era mil veces mejor que se quedara con su perfecta cara perpetuamente inexpresiva.

—Lo he conseguido—. Afirmó ensanchando un poco más esa sonrisa, como si hubiera estado esperando que yo le preguntara el motivo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—He sido admitido en la Universidad de Los Andes.

—Felicitaciones—. Le dirigí una sonrisa sarcástica, yo no quería demostrar ningún interés.

—¿No le interesa saber el puntaje que he obtenido? —preguntó con una sonrisa estúpida que hasta lo hacía lucir inocente.

—No me interesa—. Me levanté de la mesa, y dándole la espalda regresé a mi cuarto. Aun de espaldas podía sentir esa sonrisa orgullosa diciendo "se lo dije".

Mi maldita curiosidad me ganó, y terminé abriendo la laptop de nuevo para meterme en la pagina web de la universidad donde Sebastian había sido admitido. Tenía la dirección anotada en un folleto que dejé dentro de una de mis libretas, pues ese año, esa universidad dio varias conferencias sobre las carreras que ofrecía, y la información estaba plasmada en los folletos que repartieron los encargados de la actividad.

Si mal no recordaba, nos habían dicho que tanto la información sobre las carreras, como pruebas modelo para el examen de admisión y demás datos, se publicaban en la página. Al principio me perdí un poco por no conocerla, pero después de ingresar a una de las opciones relativa a la oficina de admisión estudiantil, encontré lo que buscaba.

La lista de admitidos en el primer corte de la escuela de letras fue el objetivo con el que finalmente di. Antes de revisar, me aseguré de cerrar la puerta con llave, pues si cierta persona, o mejor dicho, demonio, llegaba a pasar por allí en el momento menos preciso, mi orgullo se iría al carajo.

No tuve que buscar mucho, su nombre junto a lo que debía ser su falso número de cédula encabezaban la lista.

.

.

.

**¿¡Cien puntos!?**

Se necesitó de todo mi esfuerzo por no alzar la voz.

—¿¡Ese idiota sacó cien puntos!? ¡Sebastian! —gruñí su nombre entre dientes, como si estuviera masticando sus seguramente perfectos huesos.

¿Acaso era eso, en una universidad casi bicentenaria, conocida no sólo por ser una de las mejores sin también como una de las más exigentes para ser admitido, posible?

Definitivamente eso era cosa del demonio.

No podía dejar de sentirme sorprendida, desde luego. Pero Sebastian hasta ahora había demostrado conseguir lo que se proponía, y nuevamente había logrado algo, de una manera que ningún humano sería capaz de igualar.

Y eso era, sin duda alguna, una oportunidad más para que su enorme ego se inflara y me molestara. Ya podía imaginármelo, él haciendo gala de su "perfecto puntaje"; y de paso, en las futuras clases que estaba más que segura tendría con él, me exigiría mostrar también tal perfección, digna de un profesor tan ejemplar como él.

Pero si él era orgulloso, yo podría serlo más todavía. No, no iba a permitir que esto me molestara, aunque sí le haría quedar bien claro que más le valía comportarse algo más normal en el futuro.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta me hizo calmarme. Seguramente era él, cosa que comprobé al abrir la puerta.

—¿Desea algo, mi lady?

—¿¡Que haces aquí!?

—Usted me ha llamado— explicó enarcando una ceja de esa manera tan molesta como diciendo "es más que obvio".

—Yo no te llamé—. Rebatí cruzándome de brazos.

—Sí lo hizo, fue casi un murmullo, pero lo hizo—. Mi mente me llevó segundos atrás, cuando mascullé su nombre entre dientes. Definitivamente tenía que estarme más calladita.

—No te estaba llamado, idiota—.

—Veo que está ocupada —le echó una ojeada al interior de la habitación, y de inmediato me moví para evitar que notara lo que veía en la computadora, si él tenía un oído tan fino, no dudo que su vista sea igual— me retiro entonces, si no necesita nada.

—Espera —le detuve al recordar que necesitaba que abriera la habitación de mi abuela— De hecho, acabo de recordar que necesito que hagas algo.

Se dio la vuelta, para quedar frente a mí de nuevo. —¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Quiero que abras la habitación de mi abuela.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? La señora Barnettley insiste mucho en la privacidad.

—¿Y qué? Tú eres un demonio, no creo que seas alguien a quien le importe la privacidad de la gente.

—En estos momentos, debo hacerlo, señorita.

¿Acaso se burlaba de mí?

—¡Por Dios, Sebastian! ¿¡Eres un maldito demonio come-almas, y aun así te preocupa la privacidad ajena!?

—Como ya he dicho, en estos momentos sí. Pero, si me permite, parece ser a usted a quien no le importa la privacidad de los demás.

Eso me hizo molestar, ¿quién se creía para decirme eso? La rabia empezaba a subirme por la garganta, reptando para abrirse paso y atacar con las primeras palabras que se me ocurrieran si él decía algo más.

—¿O va a negar que esta mañana intentó entrar sin permiso en las habitaciones de ambos? —continuó, ignorando que yo lo asesinaba con la mirada.

Más importante aun, ¿cómo demonios se supone que supo eso?

—¿¡Me estabas espiando!? —exclamé avanzando hacia él en dos zancadas.

—No he tenido necesidad de ello, pero no nos desviemos del tema. Hay cosas, señorita, que debe evitar hacer, por su propio bien.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —pregunté incrédula de sus palabras, e intentando no alzar más la voz al recordar que teníamos vecinos a ambos lados de la casa.

—No, le estoy dando un consejo.

—No necesito tus consejos, demonio.

—Entonces, por favor evite meterse en problemas.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo.

—Lo es si eso implica que corre peligro.

La discusión ya se había desviado bastante del tema principal, y yo empezaba a exasperarme más. Quería algo, y no podía obtenerlo porque mi demonio tuvo un repentino ataque de moral.

—No hay peligro alguno en lo que te pido.

Sebastian soltó un suspiro pesado, y se llevó la mano a la frente. Al parecer él también empezaba a cansarse de esto. Pero ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo antes? —habló de improvisto, tras unos incomodos segundos de silencio donde ninguno hizo el más mínimo movimiento.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué le ha parecido mi puntaje?

Ahora era un sonrojo lo que coloreó mi cara antes enrojecida de la rabia. Aclaré mi garganta primero, para poder hablar con claridad y sin vacilación.

—¡Ya deja de espiarme! —exclamé intentando desviar el tema. Pero algo me decía, que no se había dado cuenta precisamente por estar espiando, y además, él no parecía estar interesado en las cosas que yo hiciera como para hacer algo como eso.

—No lo hacía. Pude darme cuenta cuando abrió la puerta— Explicó con una sonrisa que nuevamente decía "es más que obvio".

Me dieron ganas de golpearme a mí misma por no ser más cuidadosa. Calmando el ardor en mi cara, le grité lo que pensaba.

—¡Qué es ridículo! —él me miró como confundido, quizás pensando que yo esperaba algo mejor, cosa que era imposible.

—¿Ridículo? —preguntó como si no pudiera creerlo.

—¡Sí! ¡Nadie se saca cien puntos en una prueba de admisión! ¡Eso es inhumano!

—Le recuerdo que no soy un "humano" —explicó pacientemente, con esa misma sonrisa.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero finges ser uno! ¡Por Dios, Sebastian, actúa más como un humano normal!

—Entendido. Mis disculpas, entonces—. Se inclinó, con una mano en el pecho.

Tomando aire, me calmé un poco, antes de que verdad las ganas de patearlo me ganaran.

—¡Tsk! Como sea. En el futuro sólo trata de parecer más normal, ¿sí?

—Yes, my fair lady—. Mi cara volvió a sonrojarse al recordar el significado de cierta palabra, mezclándose con algo de molestia.

—Y ya deja de decir eso, que no estamos en Inglaterra—. Finalmente, la discusión había terminado. Le ordené que abriera la puerta de la habitación de mi abuela nuevamente, y esta vez, no se opuso. Hizo lo que le dije, pero…

Pero cuando entré al cuarto no había señal de la computadora. Busqué debajo de la cama, en el armario, entre su ropa, incluso en el baño, pero no había señal de ella. Una total y absoluta pérdida de tiempo, sumado a una discusión innecesaria donde sentía haber perdido y gracias a la cual podía sentir la sonrisa triunfal del demonio ante mi infructuosa búsqueda.

—¿Buscaba algo en particular? —preguntó con interés fingido, en el fondo ya seguramente sabiendo la respuesta, sólo preguntando para fastidiarme.

—La laptop—. Gruñí entre dientes, ofuscada por no encontrarla.

—Se la ha llevado.

Suspiré pesadamente, y salí de la habitación. Sebastian cerró la puerta nuevamente, asegurándose de que quedara como estaba.

—¿La necesitaba para algo en particular? —preguntó finalmente siguiendo mis pasos por el pasillo.

—Sí…

Le hablé de la página web y de la clave, que aparentemente había dejado de funcionar, y de mi teoría sobre usar otro computador. Pero tal como me temía, Sebastian también llegó a la conclusión de que quizás mi clave ya no serviría para acceder, y que si quería entrar, debía hallar una manera de burlar la seguridad de la misma; aunque en su opinión personal entrar a la página no proporcionaría ayuda alguna.

Antes de decidirme por completo a usar la computadora ajena, dejé a Sebastian intentar una vez acceder a la página usando mi clave. Le expliqué que tenía sólo sesenta segundos para ingresarla, y que no podía equivocarse más de tres veces, o deberíamos esperar veinticuatro horas más.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, después de todo, ¿qué sería de mí si no lograra ingresar una simple contraseña?—. Expresó con orgullo, tomando la hoja donde estaba la clave.

Intentó ingresar a la página, pero de la misma manera en que sucedió conmigo, no pudo acceder al sitio. Era como si la página ya no existiera. Reinicié la computadora una y otra vez, tanto, que temí que se dañara, pero el resultado era el mismo. Cambié de navegador web, pero nada cambió. Algo estaba mal, y yo no era la única que lo pensaba. Sebastian también parecía sospechar, pero su rostro permaneció tan inmutable que deseché esa idea.

Decidimos esperar a que mi abuela llegara. Mientras esperábamos, permanecimos separados. Él se encerró a su cuarto, aparentemente a leer -sabrá Dios qué- y yo seguí leyendo hasta que mi vista cansada me pidió parar. Sebastian me llamó para cenar a eso de las siete de la noche, y minutos después mi abuela llegó. Me quedé un rato en la sala con ella, pensando en como distraerla para que Sebastian sacara la computadora de su habitación, pero para ello, debía asegurarme que no la usaría.

—¿Trabajarás hoy también? —la pregunta fue tan inocente que hasta me sentí mal de sacarle información de esa manera.

—No querida, tomaré un baño y me iré a dormir—. Respondió con una mirada dulce que me hizo sentir peor.

—¿Tan temprano? —pregunté de nuevo, convenciéndome mentalmente de que lo hacía por mis padres, y así alejar ese molesto sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Bueno, si me preparas un rico té, podría quedarme despierta unos minutos más.

—Bien, lo haré entonces—. Asentí, tratando de sonar alegre, pero me salió fatal.

—No tienes que hacerlo igual a Sebastian, querida—. Agregó sonriendo, como si pensara que lo que me preocupaba era como quedara la bebida.

—S-sí—.

Me alejé de allí, directo a la cocina. Me quedé allí un rato, pensando en cómo diablos hacer té. La cocina no era una de mis virtudes precisamente. Cuando me aseguré de que mi abuela no estaba en la sala, corrí rápidamente hasta la habitación de Sebastian, para pedir su ayuda.

—¿Quiere que prepare un té?

—No idiota. Sólo debes guiarme cómo hacerlo… si tú lo haces ella se dará cuenta—. Le susurré ya de camino a la cocina.

—Entendido— volvió a inclinarse de nuevo, pero estaba tan apurada por terminar rápido el té, que no le dije nada.

Al llegar a la cocina, Sebastian me dio las instrucciones para la preparación del té. Fue un poco molesto, de nuevo él se comportaba como un profesor exigente. Empezaba a frustrarme, y hasta me dieron ganas de vaciarle el agua caliente en su perfecta cara orgullosa. Pero hacer eso supondría una pérdida de tiempo, al tener que poner a hervir agua de nuevo.

Finalmente, tras terminar de preparar el té, Sebastian me entregó un somnífero para que vertiera en el té, para asegurar que no despertaría en medio de la noche. Luego de eso, yo salí de la cocina, con la bandeja en las manos. Sebastian se quedó en la cocina, a la espera de mi señal, para la cual yo tendría que sentarme en el mueble que quedaba mirando en esa dirección.

Mi abuela bajó hasta la sala, y acomodando la taza la hice sentarse dándole la espalda al comedor.

Debía pensar en algo para hacer que se girara, de manera que no viera cuando yo vaciara el sedante en el té. Pero no se me ocurría nada. Lo único que pensé, fue en una historia algo estúpida, pero que quizás serviría.

—¿Sabes, abuela?

—¿Sí? —preguntó en un suave murmullo.

—Escuché que servir el té mirando hacia el norte, es de buena suerte. —De no ser porque yo misma había inventado ese disparate, hubiera estallado en carcajadas.

—¿De verdad? Nunca antes oído tal cosa— afirmó con una sonrisa curiosa.

—Ehm… sí… es que… es una vieja creencia irlandesa—. Me crecería la nariz como a Pinocho.

—Oh, eso es interesante. No lo sabía… ¿quieres intentarlo?

Asentí con la cabeza. Lo había logrado.

Rodeé la mesita de cristal que nos separaba, y donde reposaba la bandeja con el té. Debía se cuidadosa, pues estaba justo frente a ella, con sólo unos centímetros de separación. Sebastian me indicó que debía verter primero una parte del somnífero, luego añadir el té, otra pequeña cantidad de somnífero, el azúcar, y la última dosis del sedante.

—¿Una o dos cucharadas de azúcar? —pregunté tratando de sonar natural, mientras agregaba la penúltima dosis.

—Que sean dos—.

Hice como me pidió, y de inmediato añadí la última dosis del sedante. Guardé el frasquito dentro de mi pijama, metiéndolo en el top. Suspiré en silencio, lo había logrado.

—Disfrútalo, por favor—. Añadí tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, y matándome internamente por engañarla de esa manera tan descarada. Probablemente Sebastian estaba doblándose de risa en la cocina por yo estar actuando de esa manera tan vil.

_Todo es por mis padres… _—me repetí por última vez en la mente, siendo interrumpida por mi abuela.

—¿No vas a servirte?

Tragué saliva. ¿Cómo pude olvidar servir una taza para mí?

—Sí… es que… quería que tú lo probaras primero.

—Oh nada de eso, querida. Esperaré a que tú te sirvas también, sería una grosería de mi parte si bebiera antes que tú—. Ni siquiera había tomado la taza en sus manos. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en la manera de poner el sedante en su bebida sin que se diera cuenta, que olvidé por completo hasta donde podrían llegar sus modales refinados.

—Ehm… gracias…— me serví también, tratando de hacerlo en la misma cantidad de tiempo que usé sirviendo el de ella. Debía asegurarme al cien por ciento de que todo, absolutamente todo, fuera perfecto.

Dejé la taza en la bandeja, y regresé a mi asiento.

—Bien, ahora sí—. Sonrió, tan amablemente que me sentí culpable otra vez. Tomó la taza en sus blancas manos, y aspiró suavemente el olor que despedía la fina tacita de porcelana que hacía poco había comprado.

Asentí, y como si sus acciones fueran una invitación, tomé la taza que quedaba en la bandeja. Levanté la vista brevemente, encontrando mi mirada con la de Sebastian, quien asintió, y tan silencioso como un gato, subió hasta la primera planta para tomar la computadora de mi abuela.

Ella bebió tranquila, ignorando que caería dormida en pocos minutos. Esperaba que el sabor original no hubiera sido tan alterado, pero confié en que ella pensaría que se debía a que era la primera vez que yo preparaba té, pues incluso el mío sabía un poco extraño, pero la diferencia era tan ligera que realmente lo atribuí a ello.

Tras unos cuantos minutos que pasaron mortalmente lentos para mí, mi abuela se fue a la cama, despidiéndose de mí con un beso. Suspiré aliviada en cuanto dejó la sala, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan. Llevé las tazas junto con la bandeja a la cocina, y subí rápidamente a mi habitación.

—¿Ya han terminado? —preguntó él al verme llegar al inicio de la escalera.

—Sí—. Respondí dando un bostezo, había sido un día largo y empezaba a sentirme cansada.

Entramos a mi habitación, ya Sebastian había hecho los arreglos necesarios para acceder a la página. Me senté en la silla del tocador, y él permaneció se quedó a un lado.

Se apoyó de cuclillas, y aun así su altura quedó casi al ras con la mía. Encendió la computadora, pues la había dejado apagada para ahorrar batería. El aparato pareció durar una eternidad para encender, y a cada momento que pasaba yo me sentía más y más cansada. Finalmente al iniciar todo el sistema, emitió varias alertas por la falta del antivirus, lo que nos hizo perder tiempo al tener que cerrar las ventanas que se abrieron.

—Apresúrate que tengo sueño… —murmuré dando otro bostezo.

—Sí, mi lady— contestó él, dirigiéndome una mirada como extrañado ante mi cansancio.

El navegador web inició, y de una de las gavetas del tocador, saqué la hoja donde estaba escrita la contraseña. Le di a hoja a Sebastian, pero él ni siquiera la miró. Entendiendo que ya se había aprendido la contraseña, guardé la hoja donde estaba. Se inclinó sobre el tocador -donde habíamos puesto la laptop- y escribió la contraseña con tal rapidez que apenas veía sus dedos moverse para ir a la siguiente tecla.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté cuando vagamente vi que la contraseña nuevamente no había funcionado.

—Al parecer la contraseña no está registrada en el sistema—. Respondió él dirigiendo su vista hacia mí.

—Intenta de nuevo… —le ordené con otro bostezo que reprimí con mi mano.

Supongo que intentó de nuevo, porque mis ojos se cerraron sin yo poder evitarlo.

—Señorita… —le escuché llamarme, siendo su mano en mi hombro lo que me hizo abrir mis ojos de nuevo.

—No puedo acceder— me informó, haciendo un esfuerzo para que yo le prestara atención. Pero no podía, me sentía sumamente cansada y a cada segundo que pasaba me iba hundiendo más y más en un sopor del que no me podía librar.

—Trata… de… nuevo… —mi voz apagándose con cada palabra, junto a mi cuerpo que se iba inclinado inconscientemente hacia el lado donde encontraría comodidad.

Sebastian dijo algo, pero para ese momento yo ya estaba en un estado tan somnoliento, que mis oídos no le prestaron atención, y lo último que supo mi adormilada mente que ya había dejado de resistirse a los brazos de Morfeo, fue que mi cabeza y torso rozó algo suave y fuerte antes de perderse por completo en el reino del sueño.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

***(1) **La línea es el número de teléfono. Por ejemplo, 0212 555 55 55

Siempre está a nombre de una persona -mayor de edad-. Si se te daña el teléfono, puedes comprar uno nuevo y pedir que le coloquen tu anterior número, pero eso sólo puede hacerlo la persona a nombre de quien estaba ese número.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**¿Merezco un tomatazo siquiera? ¿qué tal les pareció el inicio?**_

_**¿Quién es ese detective-**_

_**-L~! nah mentira, qué mas quisiera yo…**_

_**-callate inner ¬¬**_

_**Como decía, **__**ANTES DE SER INTERRUMPIDA,**__** ¿Quién es ese detective y por qué anda más desaparecido que los personajes de Lost?**_

_**¿qué pasó con las personas que también están desaparecidas?**_

_**¿y por qué es tan difícil acceder a la página?**_

_**Pueden ir sacando sus teorías, si gustan~**_

_**Esta vez es posible que el capi nuevo lo suba rápido, pues ya buena parte de él está listo desde hace meses… ah si! Los adelantos que ahora sí les puedo dar:**_

_«Era como si la clave no existiera y yo la hubiera inventado. Pero yo no me había equivocado, por supuesto que no.»_

_«También tenía compromisos como "madrina" de una niña de séptimo grado. Al parecer, el ser padrino o madrina de un estudiante de primer año de escuela media era una tradición en Dr. Claudio A. Müller, tradición inquebrantable y que me convertiría en la niñera de una niña de doce años.»_

_«—No te burles, esto es algo serio…— Comentó Marie en voz baja...»_

_«—Olvídalo—. Contesté tratando de no ser muy dura con ella. Aunque poco me importaba que se asustara o no de mí.»_

_**Bien, estimados lectores, esto es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por leer, por favor no olviden comentar.**_

_***Espacio publicitario***_

_**Por cierto, Shadechu Nightray y yo actualizamos "Un San Valentín ¡Lleno de Kuroshitsuji!" al que pueden acceder desde la cuenta de ella, a la cual pueden acceder a su vez desde mi lista de autores favoritos.**_

_***Fin del espacio publicitario***_

_**Ahora sí, esto es todo por ahora.**_

_**Akashoujo se va a dormir, junto a su amiga Rachel que ya está en el quinto sueño (?) xD**_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_I am one hell of a writer._


	12. Inexistente II

**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO.**

**Lo único que me pertenece son los OC, este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas. **

**La imagen de portada no me pertenece tampoco, sino a la gran Yana Toboso.**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**¡Hola de nuevo~!**_

_**Bienvenidos sean al capítulo 12 de esta historia, en especial ti "Rachel" la chica que comentó como guest. Gracias por el review, ¡bienvenida al fic~! Jejejeje es algo gracioso saber que te llamas igual que la protagonista de la historia, y de hecho su nombre se pronuncia de igual manera que el tuyo… pero todo el mundo le dice "Rachel" en lugar de "Reichel" xD los únicos que dicen su nombre correctamente son Sebas-chan y la abuelita~ aunque eso se aclarará más adelante… consideren eso como un adelanto xD**_

_**Bien, regresando al tema principal, como prometí, les traje el nuevo capítulo un poco más rápido. Es más corto que el anterior, y algunos de los adelantos que les di el capi anterior no saldrán en este, sino en el próximo; pero tiene su razón de ser… me gustó como quedó el capi, y pensé que quedaría bien de esta manera. En fin, disfrútenlo, nos leemos abajito. **_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Capítulo 12. Inexistente Parte II

Ok. Creo que las cosas no podrían ser peor, al menos para mí. Porque para cierta persona, debió haber sido sumamente divertido. Si antes, en unas cuantas ocasiones de mi corta vida -sobre todo el último año- mi cara se había tornado roja en diferentes niveles, esta vez fue la mayor de todas. En comparación a ahora, mi cara sonrojada las veces anteriores era tan pálida como una hoja de papel. Ahora, literalmente sentía el rostro arder con fuerza y colorearse como tomate.

Cuando desperté, serían alrededor de las diez de la mañana, y sentía el cuerpo débil y los párpados pesados. La habitación estaba sola, y mis ojos entrecerrados se lastimaron con los rayos del sol que entraron con fuerza por la única ventana del cuarto, ubicada a mi derecha a sólo unos dos metros de la cama.

Aun adormilada, a duras penas me senté en el borde de la cama. Me sentía tan somnolienta que me dejé caer pesadamente y sin fuerza a un lado, quedando mi cara hacia la ventana. Me cubrí el rostro con la mano, la luz solar era muy fuerte y mis ojos aun no se acostumbraban a ella.

Parecía como si estuviera drogada, mis acciones eran torpes y lentas. Tomé como pude de la mesita de noche el estuche donde debían estar guardados mis anteojos, aunque los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran tan borrosos que no sabría decir con certeza si me había ido a la cama o no, mucho menos si me había quitado o no los anteojos. No lograba abrir el bendito estuche pues no veía bien, tenía la cabeza gacha para evitar encontrar mi vista con la potente luz y solar, y apenas mis ojos podían mantenerse abiertos. Estaban más cerrados que abiertos, así que terminé rindiéndome, y me dirigí al cuarto de baño con pasos lentos y pesados.

No sentía nada de fuerza, y casi me dolía caminar. Entre mis memorias vino a mí borrosamente los recuerdos de un resfriado que tuve años atrás, tan fuerte que me obligó a permanecer en cama, y cada vez que intentaba levantarme y caminar, el cansancio me derrotaba no permitiéndome avanzar más de diez metros. Llegué al cuarto de baño, y mi mano se deslizó débilmente hasta la perilla. Me pregunté que hora sería, pues aun en vacaciones mi tonto demonio iba a despertarme llegada las ocho de la mañana, y aun no lo había hecho.

Pensé en que la mejor manera de despertarme sería con una ducha fría. Torpemente me despojé del pijama, lo cual me pareció que tomó más tiempo de lo normal. Tanteé donde estaban los grifos, tirando algo al suelo en el proceso. No le di importancia, y cuando logré localizar la llave, abrí la del agua fría hasta que ésta no giró más, y un torrente de agua cayó pesadamente sobre mi cabeza como una cascada turbulenta. Eso bastó y sobró, para que toda sensación de pesadez, debilidad, cansancio y letargo me abandonaran.

Abrí los ojos por completo con violencia, por primera vez desde que me despertara. El agua entró en mis ojos, haciéndome lagrimar, pero los cerré y retiré el agua de mi cara. Los recuerdos borrosos empezaron a aclararse, trayendo a memoria finalmente lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

_Sí, había logrado vaciar el sedante en el té…_

_Luego subí a mi habitación, y aunque logramos acceder a la página, lo último que le escuché decir a Sebastian fue que la clave parecía no estar registrada…_

Después de allí, todo era negro, como cuando te vas a dormir y eso es lo último que recuerdas. ¡Pero yo no recordaba haberme ido a la cama!

Necesitaba hablar con Sebastian, y aclarar lo demás. No sabía con exactitud que había pasado luego de que le ordenara intentar acceder a la página de nuevo, y quería saber si había logrado encontrar manera de contactar con aquel detective.

Cerré la llave como pude, y me dispuse a salir del baño. Un pequeño chillido pareció venir del suelo al mismo tiempo que resbalaba, y terminé golpeándome fuertemente la frente con el filo del murito que encerraba la ducha, con tal rapidez que no pude evitarlo, y que fue casi indoloro.

Casi. De inmediato sentí la frente arder, al mismo tiempo tanto la piel de la parte izquierda de mi rostro -desde la sien hasta el mentón- como la nariz y los labios, comenzaron a entibiarse. Un conocido olor metálico inundó mi nariz, y al llevarme temblorosamente la mano al rostro, ésta se impregnó de sangre.

Apenas si tuve tiempo de apreciar el líquido humedeciendo y resbalando por mis dedos, cuando la puerta abriéndose con rapidez me hizo levantar la vista.

—¿¡Qué suce-…¡?

Su tono de voz parecía alarmado, pero se cortó rápidamente. Y en ese sólo segundo que pareció eterno, -como decía al inicio-, mi rostro se tiñó con el mayor enrojecimiento que pudo haber tenido, casi haciendo parecer pálida la sangre que resbalaba por él en comparación.

Sebastian se cimbró, y se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Murmuró un rápido "disculpe" y salió del cuarto de baño de una sola zancada. Yo me quedé sin palabras, muerta de vergüenza por la sumamente incómoda situación.

No tuve mucho tiempo si quiera de asimilar lo ocurrido, cuando él regresó con mi bata de baño, y con los ojos vendados. Dejó la bata colgando de su brazo, y me tendió su mano contraria para ayudarme a levantarme. En silencio, aun en shock, y con el corazón palpitando más rápido por la vergüenza, tomé su mano y traté de levantarme, pero el suelo seguía resbaloso -pues lo que se había caído momentos atrás había sido el frasco de champú, regándose por el lugar- y casi patino de nuevo de no ser porque me sostuve de su brazo a tiempo, casi haciéndolo caer conmigo también al jalarlo para asirme. Pero él reaccionó a tiempo al sentirse caer al frente, y encerrando con mayor fuerza su mano alrededor de mi brazo, me jaló hacia él, deteniendo una nueva caída.

Asegurándose de que no fuera a carme de nuevo, me tendió la bata de baño para que me la pusiera, y salimos del cuarto de baño, yo aun tomada de su brazo. Afuera me solté, y escuché la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse. La tensión en el lugar era palpable, y el silencio perturbador no ayudaba mucho a mejorar la situación.

Sebastian se quitó la venda de los ojos, e hincándose de rodillas frente a mí, le puso fin al silencio que estaba torturándome.

—Me disculpo profundamente por entrar sin avisar. No volverá a suceder.

Una gota de sangre resbaló en curva hasta mi mentón, y descendió en caída libre hasta el suelo. Sebastian levantó la cabeza, como si la caída de la gota de sangre lo hubiera hecho reaccionar.

—Permítame atenderla —Añadió, dejando de lado su disculpa.

Murmuré un débil y entrecortado "sí" como respuesta, sin poder evitar apartar el rostro. Regresé hasta mi cama, y me senté nuevamente en el borde, teniendo cuidado de que las sábanas no se mancharan con la sangre que seguía resbalando de mi quijada.

Sebastian salió de la habitación, y volvió a los pocos momentos con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se arrodilló de nuevo frente a mí, y comenzó a sacar gasas, algodones, una inyectadora -lo que no me dio muy buena espina- y un frasquito con alcohol de la cajita que había traído.

—No se mueva —pidió, echando hacia atrás mi cabello y flequillo, para que no le estorbaran. Luego, acercó un pañuelo humedecido en agua fría—. ¿Qué sucedió? —realizó la pregunta interrumpida momentos atrás, mientras limpiaba mi rostro y cuello.

—Me resbalé —respondí con la voz entrecortada, recordando lo ocurrido. Mi cara seguía ardiendo como si en lugar de estar siendo limpiada con agua fría, estuviera siendo mojada con agua hirviendo.

Sebastian soltó un pequeño resoplido—. Debe ser más cuidadosa, señorita. Pudo herirse gravemente.

—Ya lo sé-¡Ehhhhhhhh! —la última sílaba se convirtió en un pequeño gritito de dolor gracias al alcohol isopropílico que impregnó la herida sin previo aviso.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó al percatarse de que me había lastimado.

No respondí. Seguí con la cabeza baja, para evitar que nuestras miradas se encontraran, hasta que el flequillo que normalmente me caía a ambos lados de la cara regresó a su lugar.

—Levante la cabeza por favor —demandó, tomando otra gasa. Eché mi cabello hacia atrás, e hice como me dijo. Mientras levantaba el cuello para evitar que el flequillo cayera en mi cara de nuevo, mi vista se posó rápidamente en el rostro de Sebastian. Su expresión era seria y concentrada en su trabajo, y me perturbé al ver que sus ojos habían retomado ligeramente ese particular color otra vez. Tragué saliva, y traté de ignorar ese pensamiento.

La herida seguía sangrando, y llegué a pensar en que si no hacía algo terminaría desangrándome. Quizás exagero, pero a juzgar como lucía el pañuelo que se empapó cuando él lo sostuvo contra mi frente, esa posibilidad no era tan descabellada del todo. Mientras tanto, Sebastian sacó del botiquín una aguja e hilo, y luego, sacando la inyectadora del su respectivo empaque, la hundió en un frasco pequeño sellado con una tapa de goma.

—_Esto no pinta nada bien… —_Pensé, mirando de reojo lo que él hacía.

Su brazo subió hasta mi frente, y tras indicarme que no me moviera, acercó la inyectadora. Genial, ahora iban a inyectarme. Odiaba las agujas, y es que nadie que durante su niñez ha sido inyectado numerosas ocasiones le tenga mucho aprecio a semejantes implementos. Sabía lo que vendría, así que posé mi vista en su brazo aun humedecido por mi agarre, intentando no pensar en el dolor que vendría.

El corte en mi frente fue profundo, así que necesitó ser suturado. Ni me molesté en saber de dónde diablos Sebastian había aprendido primeros auxilios, lo único que quería era terminar con aquella tortura de una buena vez por todas.

Sebastian terminó su trabajo, y se levantó del suelo para guardar todo, y tirar al cesto de basura de mi baño el pañuelo, los algodones manchados de sangre, y los guantes de enfermería que había estado usando todo ese tiempo. Cuando se despojó de los guantes pude ver por unos momentos sus manos desnudas por primera vez desde hacía mucho, pues él siempre las llevaba cubiertas con guantes de cuero negro.

Cuando volví mi vista a la de él, sus ojos ya tenían de nuevo el color normal. Me temo que lo de antes quizás sólo fue producto de mi aturdida mente.

—Volveré en un momento, le traeré unos analgésicos para calmar el dolor.

Me dejó sola, y solté un largo suspiro de alivio. Me asomé al espejo del tocador y vi que la gasa que cubría la herida me tapaba la frente verticalmente desde la mitad, curveándose ligeramente hasta la sien.

_Espero que no deje cicatriz…_

Sebastian volvió pocos momentos después, mientras aun yo seguía viéndome en el espejo. Me erguí cuando lo vi, y recibí el vaso con agua y la pastilla que me entregó. Él dirigió su vista hacia las sábanas, y su ceño se frunció ligeramente.

—Las cambiaré de inmediato —le oí decir, y al dirigir mi vista también hacia mi cama, noté que había un par de gotas de sangre en ellas. Después de todo mi intento de no mancharlas con la sangre que resbaló de mi quijada no funcionó.

—Espera —lo detuve. Al verme en el espejo noté que la computadora de mi abuela no estaba allí.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con atención, dirigiendo su vista hacia mí, dejando en la cama la sábana que ya había tomado.

—¿Qué sucedió con la clave?

—¿No lo recuerda? —Preguntó él con una entonación que me pareció sospechosa, casi humorística.

—Tonto, si te estoy preguntando es porque no recuerdo qué pasó —Respondí cruzándome de brazos.

—Como le había dicho antes de que se durmiera, no funcionó.

Perpleja, abrí mis ojos un poco más de lo normal. Entonces sí me había dormido de imprevisto, pero no estaba muy segura de cuándo o por qué.

—¿Cuándo me quedé dormida? —Pregunté confundida, pues ni yo misma lo sabía con exactitud.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa que no me dio muy buena espina.

—Realmente no lo sé mi lady. Usted me ordenó entrar en la página de nuevo, y así lo hice _—_comenzó a narrar él_—. _Le expliqué que la contraseña pareció haber sido eliminada, pues intenté acceder con una inventada por mí y el resultado dado por la página fue diferente al dado cuando usé la suya. Intenté con la que me dio nuevamente, pero nada cambió. Fue entonces cuando sentí caer su peso sobre mi hombro, y al girarme, usted ya estaba profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Bien, rebobinemos. La noche anterior había planeado junto al demonio que me sacaba de quicio cómo hacer para acceder a la computadora de mi abuela. Era el plan perfecto, tan fríamente calculado que era imposible errar. Yo le daría un té con ingrediente de más, que ella bebería tranquilamente, y luego caería dormida como un bebé. No despertaría en toda la noche, por lo tanto no habría riesgo alguno en que descubriera la falta de su ordenador personal.

¿Plan perfecto? No, el plan perfecto no existe, porque siempre existirá una manera en que salga arruinado, al menos una ínfima parte de él. Y este plan no fue la excepción.

¿Dónde estuvo el error? En mi gran despiste. Sí, antes había sido despistada, pero esto no podía compararse con nada. El plan parecía estar saliendo bien, tanto que casi temí que se arruinara, cosa en la cual no estaba tan equivocada del todo. Pero no todo fue tan malo, al menos una parte -pequeña- había salido como esperaba.

Punto a favor: Encontré la manera de vaciar el somnífero en el té sin que mi abuela se diera cuenta.

Punto en contra: Fui yo quien se bebió el sedante.

.

.

.

Mayor error, el mayor punto en contra, la peor manera en que el maldito plan "perfecto" se arruinara:

Dormirme, nada más y nada menos que

**¡Encima de Sebastian!**

.

.

.

Mi mala suerte no pudo haberse presentado en peor momento. Al menos fingir tener fiebre esta vez sería creíble para ocultar un nuevo sonrojo.

—¿Qué yo… ¿¡qué!? —los labios me temblaban y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no alzar la voz más de lo necesario.

—Sí, mi lady —respondió él con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿No lo recuerda? —Ante mi silencio, continuó—. Fue usted quien se bebió el sedante, algo muy tonto, si me permite. Inevitablemente cayó dormida como consecuencia, y estuvo durmiendo más de doce horas por la dosis. Decidí no despertarla, y esperar a que pasara el efecto.

Me dejé caer en la silla del tocador, perpleja. ¿¡Cómo demonios pudo haber pasado eso!?

—¿Cómo pasó? —pregunté, sintiéndome como una idiota por haber fallado en algo tan sencillo.

—Tomó la taza equivocada.

Eso explicaba todo.

Todo iba bien, acorde a lo planeado, hasta que acomodé las tazas. En un principio, la que sería la de mi abuela la había dejado orientada hacia la derecha. Pero luego, al servir la mía también, llámenlo costumbre, o pura casualidad, ubiqué la mía del lado derecho también, haciendo que la de ella quedara del lado izquierdo.

Por supuesto que ella no vio nada de eso porque yo con mi falsa historia de servir el té mirando hacia el norte, estaba de espaldas a ella, así que no vio que la taza de ella quedó del otro lado. Entonces, ella tomó la taza que sería para mí, y yo, inocente de ello, tomé la que era para ella.

Como consecuencia, bebí una potente dosis de sedante que debía ser para un adulto y no para un niño, y a su vez, como consecuencia, hizo que cayera rendida. Y por si fuera poco, en el lugar menos indicado.

Me quedé en silencio, como sopesando aun la situación. Sebastian pareció entender que era mejor dejarme sola, y abandonó la habitación llevándose las sábanas. Pude escucharlo reírse suavemente, casi burlándose de mí. Dejé caer mi cabeza contra el tocador, y mi frente se golpeó, pero al haber sido inyectada con anestesia local, no sentí nada.

_Maldito demonio…_

La casa no podría haber quedado sola en peor momento. Mi abuela, nuevamente había salido. Me quedé un buen rato en mi cuarto, con la cabeza reclinada en la peinadora. Cuando me levanté, la habitación estaba vacía, y las sábanas ya había sido cambiadas. Me cambié de ropa, por unas más cómodas y que me permitieran vestirme sin tener que tocar mi frente herida. Dudaba realmente de bajar hasta el comedor, pero cuando finalmente mi estomago vacío me pidió comida entre gruñidos y un ligero dolor de cabeza, no tuve más opción.

—Ah, es usted señorita. ¿Desea almorzar?

Respondí que sí, aun evitando su mirada. Después de lo ocurrido, ¿cómo podría verlo a la cara sin enrojecer? Por su parte, él parecía haber olvidado la situación, pues su trato seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, y todo mi ser deseaba con fuerzas que así fuera.

Mientras yo comía, él seguía cerca, limpiando la cristalería. Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, decidí reanudar el tema de la contraseña, tema que todavía seguía a medias.

Tomé aire, y hablé—. Sebastian, ¿al fin que pasó con la clave?

Él dejó su trabajo, y se dio la vuelta antes de contestar. Bajé mi vista a mi plato de inmediato, casi como acto reflejo.

—Después de que se quedara dormida, volví a intentar, completando así los tres intentos entre el lapso de 24 horas. Sin embargo, no hubo manera de acceder a la página con su contraseña. Como usted estaba dormida, usé el programa "Camtasia Studio" para grabar la pantalla y así usted podría comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Cuando termine su almuerzo, le enseñaré.

Asentí con la cabeza, y no dije nada más. Él siguió con su trabajo, limpiando minuciosamente las copas de cristal. Al terminar, nos dirigimos a la sala, y usando mi computadora, me enseñó el video que había guardado en un dispositivo USB.

Todo lo que me había explicado, estaba simplificado en el video. Según lo que vi, él usó una contraseña inventada, y la página lo corrigió indicándole "_contraseña inválida, por favor verifique e intente de nuevo", _sin embargo, al usar por tercera y última vez la mía, la pantalla indicó lo que ya me había mostrado a mí, y a él esa noche cuando usó la clave por primera vez: "_error"._

Era como si la clave no existiera y yo la hubiera inventado. Parecía como si hubiera cometido errores al escribirla. Pero yo no me había equivocado, por supuesto que no. La conclusión a la que habíamos llegado Sebastian y yo era cierta. Mi contraseña había sido eliminada del sistema.

&.&.&

No salí de mi habitación en casi toda la semana. Mi abuela lo notó, y trató de convencerme de salir, pero yo no quería. Yo seguía muy apenada por lo ocurrido en mi baño, y la actitud que tuvo Sebastian esa misma noche lo empeoró. Pensé que había olvidado el tema, pero no fue así…

Después de haber visto el video, regresé a mi cuarto con la intención de leer algo más de la información que Sebastian había recabado hasta ese momento. Pero para ello debía pedirle las carpetas, y por los momentos lo que menos quería era encontrármelo de frente. Los breves momentos en que estuvimos viendo el video en la sala fueron casi una tortura para mí. La casa seguía sola, mi abuela aun no llegaba. ¿Es que acaso se desaparecía cada vez que necesitaba a alguien más cerca de mí? Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me asomé por la ventana para ver si venía. Bajé hasta la sala, donde estuve esperando un rato mirando por la ventana nuevamente, casi tan estática como una estatua…. Hasta que sentí dos orbes carmesí mirándome fijamente. Tragué saliva antes de darme la vuelta.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunté ya algo incómoda de que él simplemente se quedara como estatua viéndome.

Una sonrisa extraña, que no recordaba haber visto en su rostro, se dibujó en sus facciones. Era como una mezcla entre cinismo, sarcasmo y algo más que no logré adivinar.

—Estaba pensando en que mi lady parecer ser bastante precoz para su corta edad~ —Respondió serenamente tocándose la afilada barbilla

Maldije internamente por haber abierto la boca.

—**¡Estúpido demonio! **—Exclamé, sintiendo que la cara se enrojecía de nuevo con una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llamarlo pervertido y empeorar así la situación.

—Si me permite, fue usted quien quiso saber…

—¡Ca-cállate! —Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a volver a mi cuarto y no salir de allí jamás.

—¿Mi lady? —Llamó él, ensanchando su sonrisa por una de burla.

—¿¡Qué!? —Le grité con una mirada rabiosa desde el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

—¿Va a cenar? —Preguntó con esa falsa inocencia que me sacaba de quicio.

Con una mirada inyectada de mayor rabia aun, le grité—. **¡NO!**

…

¿Bastante precoz? Cada vez que recordaba eso la cara se me ponía del color de un tomate. Definitivamente ya no podía verlo a la cara, era sumamente vergonzoso. Sentía que con sólo verle era como traer esos recuerdos al presente. Y en cierto modo, la venda en mi frente era un constante recordatorio de ello. Naturalmente mi abuela quiso saber cómo me había causado la herida, y tuve que decirle la verdad, omitiendo por supuesto algunas partes de la historia. Se preocupó en gran manera, al punto de querer hacerme una radiografía, pero el demonio se encargó de asegurarle que todo estaba bien, y que no era necesario hacer eso.

Pero pasados un par de días tuve que intentar actuar natural, ella empezaba a sospechar que algo había pasado, pues en un pequeño descuido mío notó lo nerviosa que me ponía si Sebastian estaba cerca. _"¿Sucedió algo, querida?"_ esa inocente pregunta bastó para que tartamudeara y actuara más idiota aun. Mentí, diciendo que estaba algo ansiosa por el nuevo año escolar que se aproximaba.

Desde entonces fui un poco más cuidadosa, y poco a poco fui olvidando lo ocurrido. Sebastian no volvió a hablar del tema jamás, y obviamente yo tampoco. Aunque claro, he de reconocer que cuando a veces ese recuerdo llegaba a mi memoria, sentía que mi cara se inundaba con un pequeño rubor. Pero al menos, ya no era como los primeros días que siguieron a ese incidente. Fui olvidándolo, además de que había otras cosas que ocupaban mi mente como para distraerme con algo que no debía tener ninguna relevancia.

Las investigaciones, que aun no terminaban.

Me sentía frustrada, derrotada. Nuevamente estaba en cero. Antes, cuando aun no había decidido investigar en esa página al detective, tenía la esperanza de que quizás podría encontrar la manera de contactar con él. Pero ya esa posibilidad no existía. Pero a la vez, eso me hizo descubrir, que quizás ese hombre sí había encontrado algo mientras investigaba. Y ese "algo" no debía ser nada bonito.

La agencia de detectives privados era sumamente confiable. Por ello, cuando mis padres murieron, contraté a ese detective. El hombre no había logrado encontrar nada, y la última vez que habló conmigo parecía algo perturbado. Y ahora, que me encontraba investigándolo, había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Investigué en la página de internet que su agencia tenía, pero el acceso se me había negado, sólo a mí. Además, después de que intentara acceder con mi computadora a la página, cuando intenté de nuevo, la página pareció haber sido eliminada de internet; pero cuando Sebastian y yo intentamos acceder desde la computadora de mi abuela, comprobamos que la página aun existía. Eso me llevó a pensar varias cosas:

Primero. Ese detective sabía algo.

Segundo. Probablemente los asesinos de mi familia también sabían que de alguna manera yo empezaba a acercarme a la verdad, y suponiendo que fuera así, se desencadenaban dos posibilidades más:

Uno: Al darse cuenta de ello los jefes del hombre que contraté, decidieron eliminar cualquier vía que me permitiese contactarlos, y así ellos evitarse problemas.

Dos: Ellos, bien sea los asesinos, los dueños de la agencia, o ambos; no querían que yo averiguara más nada.

Al menos todo eso me sirvió para darme cuenta de ese detalle. Y, si con algún otro medio, lograba acceder a la página, era muy seguro que eso me llevaría cerca de quienes estaban detrás de todo esto.

Decidí dejar ese asunto tranquilo por los momentos. Si los administradores de la página habían eliminado mi contraseña, lo habían hecho con la intención de no dejarme entrar por ningún medio. Mis opciones eran, hackearla, o aparentar rendirme por un tiempo. Escogí lo segundo, así quizás ellos bajarían la guardia, y cuando menos se lo esperaran yo atacaría.

Ahora, me concentraría en investigar a esas personas que llamé el día del incendio. No había sabido nada de ellas desde ese día, y como había estado en el hospital los días siguientes no pude ver las noticias para ver si hablaban de ellos. Del incendio se habló por semanas, junto al falso accidente donde murieron mis padres, y la muerte misteriosa de los igualmente misteriosos líderes de Funtom Delight. Mi abuela se había encargado de encubrir esa parte, de manera que la verdad no se supiera, mas nunca supe qué hizo exactamente para cubrir esa parte de la historia. Sebastian aun seguía investigando, pero se le estaba haciendo algo difícil recopilar información, incluso lo escuché mencionar que ahora, debido a tanta "seguridad", no era tan fácil obtener ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, así se tardara el tiempo que se tardara, él encontraría lo que yo le había pedido; después de todo, para eso estaba el contrato, ¿no?

Mientras, me propuse a terminar de leer la información que Sebastian había traído. Más que todo eran informes de las vidas laborales de esas personas, hojas y más hojas de los curriculum vitae, una que otra factura de los servicios públicos, y algunos informes médicos. A pesar de que la información estaba incompleta, era bastante, y eso que recopilaba sólo hasta un par de meses antes del incendio. Aunque Sebastian buscó de nuevo, aun no había conseguido nada que registrara lo sucedido con esas personas más allá de enero de 2010.

También estuvimos visitando un par de funerarias de la ciudad. Pensé que sería mejor no investigar directamente, y que quizás sería más fácil si íbamos a las funerarias. Algo debía haber que identificara aquella que preparó el entierro de mis padres. Comencé por aquella que había preparado el funeral de mi hermana, pero cuando fui allá no vi nada que fuera de ayuda. Hacer aquello era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Había dos cosas que podía hacer, una era investigar los registros de la tarjeta de crédito de mi abuela, si ella había pagado con ella los gastos del entierro, debía haber quedado un registro. La otra, investigar una a una las funerarias, hasta dar con la que necesitaba.

La primera opción era aparentemente la más fácil, pero a la vez era difícil. En comparación a meterse en las oficinas de cada funeraria e investigar los funerales organizados en enero de 2010, buscar en una tarjeta de crédito era más sencillo. Pero no tenía idea de como obtener la tarjeta, además de que no era una sola la que ella usaba, sino varias, de diferentes bancos, tanto nacionales como internacionales. Era todo un lío a decir verdad, y me había matado tanto la cabeza pensando en cómo saber cual fue la funeraria, que no había pensado qué hacer después de lograr averiguarlo.

Tras pensarlo, y discutirlo con Sebastian, llegamos a la conclusión de que eso no sería de ayuda. Si bien era cierto que averiguando cual fue la funeraria encargada del entierro de mis padres, era prácticamente imposible lograr obtener información de parte de los empleados. Cierto, podría hacer pasar a Sebastian como el agente del seguro de vida de mis padres o algo así para evitar sospechas cuando comenzara a interrogar a los empleados; pero era casi imposible que esas personas lograran recordar algo sobre mis padres, al menos algo útil. Es casi alarmante la cantidad de personas cuyas muertes figuran en los periódicos cada día, y mayor aun es la cantidad de muertes totales. Cada día las funerarias se encargan de los velorios, de preparar a los muertos para que se vean presentables, etcétera, por lo cual sería muy difícil que los empleados recordaran una pareja muerta "en un accidente" hace siete meses.

Me sentía impotente, y frustrada. Por ningún lado podía encontrar respuestas. Se cerraban las puertas sin ni siquiera abrirlas. Y cuando abría una, se cerraba dejando un misterio más. ¿Acaso nunca encontraría una salida, una luz al final del túnel, una respuesta?

¿Acaso… tendría que sentarme a esperar a que ellos volvieran por mí?

No podía imaginarme a mí misma, quedándome de brazos cruzados, sólo esperando pacientemente hasta que mi vida entrara en riesgo de nuevo para hallar una respuesta.

No podía, ni quería. Tenía que haber algo que yo pudiera hacer.

&.&.&

Encendí la televisión por primera vez en un buen tiempo. Era una tele nueva, de pantalla plasma. Mi abuela la había comprado para estar al tanto de las noticias, y la ubicó en la sala, teniendo que reubicar los muebles. Antes, en el centro de la sala, rodeando una mesa baja de tope en cristal, habían cuatro muebles. Uno amplio, donde cabrían unas tres personas, dándole la espalda a la entrada de la casa. Frente a él, del otro lado de la mesa, había dos muebles, del tamaño adecuado para una persona. A los lados, de cada lado había un mueble, también para una sola persona. Uno de ellos fue removido, el que quedaba a la izquierda, de manera que no obstaculizara la vista hacia la televisión, que había sido ubicado en esa dirección, sobre una cómoda que guardaba libros.

Pasé canal por canal, sólo para decepcionarme al no encontrar nada interesante qué ver. Es increíble que habiendo alrededor de 100 canales de televisión no encuentres nada que ver. Era lo mismo de siempre, noticias repetitivas sobre las muertes del fin de semana, políticos siendo entrevistados, y escándalos aburridos de la vida de los famosos, creados por gente chismosa que acosa a las estrellas de la farándula enfermizamente.

La casa estaba vacía de nuevo. Mi abuela había salido nuevamente, y Sebastian se había ofrecido amablemente a hacer unas compras en el supermercado. Mi abuela había sugerido que le acompañara, pero estar en un viaje en auto que entre ida y venida sumaba más de una hora, a solas con él después de semejante incidente no era algo que me apeteciera. Fingí estarme doblando de dolor en el vientre para no salir.

El teléfono de la sala sonó, salvándome de seguir pasando canal tras canal en un ciclo incalculablemente repetitivo. Era mi abuela, informándome que llegaría tarde, y que no cenaría en casa. Tuve que bajarle volumen a la televisión para poder escucharla, de todas maneras la noticia que se transmitía en ese momento sobre una chica que cantaba y subía sus videos a you tube, no era muy interesante. Respondí con un monótono "sí" y colgué.

Aburrida, me fui a la cama, esperando pasar el tiempo durmiendo. Las horas pasaban lentamente como si el tiempo se burlara de mí, y casi deseé reanudar mis clases en el liceo para distraer mi mente un rato. Pero para ello aun faltaban dos semanas, catorce largo días, y 336 horas de aburrimiento puro, porque ni siquiera había logrado avanzar en mi investigación para ponerme a hacer algo. Incluso llegué a pensar que esa visita pendiente de Marie no me caería nada mal.

Con ese último pensamiento, revisé mi correo electrónico. Sólo lo había abierto de manera que mis compañeros de clase pudieran comunicarse conmigo, pues mi teléfono nuevo era un dolor de cabeza que apenas sabía usar. No tenía la paciencia suficiente como para lidiar con un teléfono enteramente táctil, con el que terminaba enviando mensajes sin terminar. Cuando revisé mis emails tenía alrededor de cincuenta de ellos.

_Genial, al menos esto me entretendrá un rato…_

Algunos de ellos eran invitaciones a absurdos juegos de Facebook, cuando ni siquiera tenía una cuenta en esa página. Los otros eran mensajes de Audrey y las otras chicas preguntándome como estaba, y si podían visitarme alguna vez. Había otro que estaba escrito entre barras inclinadas y llaves, dándole la apariencia de ser código HTML. Lo borré, no conocía al remitente, y el HTML me había dado buenos dolores de cabeza al inicio de décimo grado en informática, como para intentar descifrarlo.

_Nada interesante qué hacer._

Literalmente estaba muerta de aburrimiento, y esa sensación de soledad amenazaba con atacarme de nuevo. Abrumada, abrí el primer libro que encontré en la sala, y dejando encendida la televisión para que su ruido me hiciera compañía, me puse a leer, hasta que me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté, fue en mi habitación. Fue un alivio, una melodía que mis oídos debieron haber escuchado en la televisión mientras leía se repetía en mi cabeza sin detenerse. Miré hacia la ventaba, y la luna estaba alta, lo que significaba que era muy tarde. Ni me pregunté cómo había llegado hasta mi habitación, ya conocía la respuesta. Tanteé en la mesita de noche hasta encontrar mi teléfono, y poniéndome los audífonos, dejé corre la música que ofrecía la radio, y así sacarme de la mente esa molesta canción que ni siquiera conocía, hasta hundirme en brazos del sueño.

&.&.&

Me levanté casi de un salto de la cama. ¿¡Qué hora era!? El sol empezaba a brillar con esa fuerza de las siete de la mañana. ¡Me había quedado dormida!

Me enredé con las sábanas, y tropecé con la alfombra al caerme de la cama e intentar ponerme de pie. Miré hacia el reloj de pared que quedaba en la pared frente a mi cama, pero los números eran tan borrosos que no podía ver con exactitud qué hora era. Saqué los lentes de su estuche, y en el apuro de ponérmelos casi me pincho un ojo.

**6:40 am**

Solté un pequeño chillido histérica. ¡La clase comenzaría a las siete de la mañana! ¡Y el liceo quedaba a media hora de camino!

Mi mente comenzó a sacar cuentas con velocidad.

El liceo comenzaría los honores a la bandera a las siete en punto. Entre eso, y el saludo de bienvenida, se tardarían quince minutos. Bien, eso me daba tiempo extra para llegar al aula de clase antes de que el plazo de quince minutos de tardanza se cumpliera. Así que, tendría hasta las siete y media.

¡Deja de perder tiempo sacando cuentas, Rachel!

Me metí al baño con rapidez, y me di una ducha aun más rápida, pero suficientemente larga como para pensar en como castigar al demonio por su error. Sí, era cierto, le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que yo tenía mi propia alarma y que por ello no era necesario que me despertara, ¿¡pero dejarme dormir hasta tarde!? ¿¡en mi primer día de clases!?

—¡Estúpido demonio, por qué escuchas hasta mi última palabra en el momento menos indicado!

Me vestí tan rápido al salir del baño que sólo me dejé la camisa y la falda. Los zapatos y el resto del uniforme me los podría poner en el auto, ¿no?

No quería llegar tarde. El primer día de clase era de suma importancia, y si no quería que mi abuela terminara sentada en la oficina de la directora, debía apresurarme. Además, podría escoger mi asiento, lejos de Claudia, Erika, y su séquito de alienadas. De lo contrario, tendría que sentarme en algún lugar que odiara, por el resto del año escolar.

Bajé a toda prisa por las escaleras, y patiné en uno de los escalones: medias mas escaleras probablemente recién pulidas, igual a casi caída. Me sostuve de la baranda evitando una caída que de seguro me hubiera dejado otra marca en la frente, y terminé el recorrido, pero esta vez teniendo más cuidado.

Las luces de la sala estaban encendidas. Mi abuela estaba sentada en el mueble frente a la televisión. Al oír pasos cerca de ella, giró su cuello para verme, y casi escupe el té que se estaba bebiendo. Sebastian, de pie a un lado suyo entregándole un periódico, también pareció estupefacto, pero esa expresión fue remplazada por una burlona.

"_¡Estúpido demonio, no te quedes ahí parado y llévame ya a clases!" _le gritaban mis ojos tras una mueca que les pedía a ambos que dejaran de verme de esa manera que comenzaba a irritarme.

—¿Por qué te has vestido así? —Preguntó ella, con una mezcla de confusión y una risa reprimida.

—Hoy comienzan las clases y ya estoy retrasada —contesté esforzándome por no usar la entonación que en realidad quería usar y que podría describirse como "maldito demonio, me pagarás esto".

El demonio reprimió una risita. Ella soltó una suave y melodiosa carcajada, como las que solía escucharle cuando yo hacía alguna tontería de niña -como confundir pegamento en barra con labial- y que realmente hacía mucho tiempo no le oía.

—Pero querida, hoy es domingo —Mi mandíbula amenazaba con caerse. Me quedé sin palabras, la boca temblándome. La corbata que sostenía en las manos cayó al suelo estúpidamente—. Mañana sí empezarás las clases… ¿o es que ya tienes fiebre~? ***(1)**

Me llevé la mano al rostro de inmediato, queriendo tapar el posible sonrojo que fue confundido con fiebre. Ante la suave y casi silente risita que se escapó de los labios del demonio, fue que comprendí lo de "la fiebre".

—¡No es eso! —Corregí, y me di la vuelta para cambiarme de inmediato.

—Señorita Rachel… —al menos dijo mi nombre finalmente, pero sólo porque había alguien más con nosotros.

—¿Qué? —Gruñí entre dientes, sin voltearlo.

—Su "Pitoquito" ***(2) **—me di la vuelta, y arranqué de sus manos la edición de aquel periódico, y cuya primera página precisamente estaba estampada con la imagen de sus personajes en uniforme escolar, junto a la leyenda "_acompaña a Pitoquito y sus amigos en su regreso a clases_".

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación ofuscada, y me dejé caer sobre la desordenada cama sin siquiera cambiarme.

.

.

.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, lentamente. Me quedé en casa, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Estuve caminando de aquí para allá, pasando el tiempo mientras la noche llegaba. Terminé de leer el último informe que tenía, coincidiendo con los últimos que había estado leyendo. Era sospechoso, las personas que había llamado el día del incendio se encontraban desaparecidas desde ese día. Luego le ordenaría al demonio buscar más información, sobre el lugar donde fueron vistos por última vez, pues lo que tenía hasta ahora sólo informaba acerca de que no había más registros de ellos.

Al darme cuenta, ya eran las siete de la noche. Fui llamada a cenar, en cuanto la cena terminó me fui a la cama. Necesitaba estar descansada para el día siguiente, sería terrible si me trasnochaba y luego empezaba a quedarme dormida en clase. Antes de sumirme por completo entre mis sábanas, puse mi alarma más temprano de lo normal, sólo por si acaso.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

***(1) **Decir que alguien tiene "fiebre" es una expresión que significa que estás hiper mega super duper ansioso y emocionado por algo, generalmente nuevo. En ese caso se refiere a que Rachel está tan ansiosa por el nuevo año escolar, que se puso el uniforme un día antes…

***(2) **Pitoquito es un diario semanal dirigido al público infantil que viene añadido en la edición de cada domingo del diario "Panorama". Trae recetas de cocina, artículos educativos, cuentos, efemérides, tiras cómicas, y fotografías de niños que cumplen años ese día -que las han enviado previamente- presentados por los personajes de ese diario. El nombre proviene del personaje principal de este diario, Pitoquito.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Bien, esto es todo por ahora~ trataré de traerles el capitulo 13 en dos semanas.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, es gratificante saber que tanto trabajo vale la pena… no olviden dejar sus reviews, que en cuanto pueda contestaré.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos el 26 de Junio… ¿o no lo haremos~?**_

—_**Sí lo haremos, inner.**_

—_**¿Segura~?**_

—_**Que sí… ¡ya la mitad está lista!**_

—_**Está bien… *suspiro* Bien, como ya dijo "outside" (?), nos veremos el 26 de junio. *susurra* a menos que le pereza escribir lo que falta y…-**_

—_**¡Inner! ¬¬***_

—_**Bien, sí, sí… nos vemos el 26 de junio. ¿contenta outside?**_

—_**Así está mejor…**_

_**Ahora sí, ¡hasta pronto queridos lectores~!**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_I am one hell of a writer.___


	13. Llamada

**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO.**

**Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC, este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas.**

**La imagen de portada no me pertenece tampoco, sino a la gran Yana Toboso.**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Capítulo 13. Llamada

«Empañando y agitando

La verdad y las mentiras

_No sé_

_qué es real y que no._

Siempre confusos

Los pensamientos en mi cabeza

Así que ya no puedo confiar en mí.»*

-Evanescence, "Going Under"

*Traducción y adaptación hecha por la autora.

&.&.&

Primer día de clase. 13 de septiembre de 2010. El inicio de un nuevo periodo escolar y antesala de hechos funestos como su número lo indica. Tal vez, después de todo la superstición de las personas con tal número no estaba mal fundamentada.

Pero fuera de eso, era un día como cualquier otro. Para muchos, sería su primer día de clases, el inicio de todo un colofón de experiencias y anécdotas que nunca tuve ni tendré. En mi caso, sería el último primer día de clases, sería la última vez que contradictoriamente nos reuniríamos por primera vez ese año para recibir una calurosa bienvenida acompañada seguramente de un discurso inspirador. Nuevos inicios, últimos inicios.

Seguramente más de uno se pondría sentimental por la ocasión. Seguramente muchos vestirían orgullosos nuevos uniformes por primera vez, unos de tonos celestiales, y otros de tonos terrosos; nada grandioso considerando que básicamente era el mismo usado por todos los liceos del país.

Habría muchas madres -y algunos padres- acompañando a sus hijos, avergonzándolos de por medio con sus futuros compañeros de clase y amigos, pero a la vez brindándoles calor, confianza, y seguridad a sus agitados corazones. Otros se reunirían con sus compañeros y amigos de años anteriores, para hablar de cosas banales como lo que hicieron en vacaciones, quien rompió con quien, etcétera; alardearían lo más que pudieran, despertando asombro y envidia en igual medida.

Sí, sería un día largo.

Observé a través de la ventanilla húmeda y empañada por el frío exterior, viendo alejarse un paisaje gris amenazado por prontas gotas de lluvia. Lucía algo deprimente, las lluvias estacionarias seguían presentes, y seguirían por un buen tiempo gracias al descontrol climático provocado por el raro fenómeno climático que había estado pasando por el país desde el año anterior. Y, aunque la ciudad no se había visto tan afectada como algunas otras ciudades y pueblos cercanos, el tiempo sí que se había enfriado. Una densa neblina hundía bajo su misterioso manto a las montañas lejanas del paisaje, haciendo que éstas se fundieran con el grisáceo cielo a medida que su altura ascendía. Se comentaba de ello en las noticias de la radio, y se rumoreaba también que la facultad de ingeniería de la misma universidad donde Sebastian había sido admitido, estaba sumida por completo en las sombras grises de la neblina.

Pegué la cabeza a la ventanilla, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de regresar a la cama y enroscarme como pan debajo de la comodidad y calidez de las sábanas. La noche anterior no había logrado conciliar el sueño reparador que deseaba como preparación para un día que seguramente sería agotador, pues volví a retorcerme en pesadillas. Aunque su frecuencia había disminuido un poco, seguían persiguiéndome como al pobre Lord Rhoop que cayó por desgracia en la Isla Oscura, donde los sueños, y no las ilusiones, se hacían realidad.

Y la noche anterior no fue la excepción. Di vueltas en la cama, hasta el punto en que el cubrecama se salió de una de las esquinas del colchón y tuve que levantarme a arreglarlo. Dormía a ratos solamente, siempre despertando apenas mi consciencia se desvanecía. A la medianoche, supongo, comenzó el festín macabro que haría poner verdes de envidia a Poe, Barker, y Quiroga por igual. Desperté al caerme de la cama y golpearme la cabeza contra el suelo, siendo la alfombra que rodeaba la cama amortiguador de mi caída. Ni bien me había repuesto del golpe, cuando ya estaba él allí, como un caballero nocturno salido de un sueño, para ser nuevamente mi soporte.

Logré conciliar un sueño fraccionado luego de eso, gracias a un té de manzanilla que agradecí, a pesar de que el té en general seguía sin gustarme demasiado.

Pero entonces, fueron las preocupaciones por el nuevo año escolar lo que me perturbaba. Se dice que si te vas a la cama con la cabeza hecha un lío no podrás descansar, pues las mismas preocupaciones mantienen tu cerebro activo pensando en ellas.

Sabía de antemano que este año escolar sería más difícil que el anterior, debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que me llevaría la labor social, la cual es obligatoria para todo estudiante de último grado de bachillerato; y que requería ser discutida y plasmada en un informe escrito no muy diferente a una tesis de grado universitaria. También estaba sumergida en una investigación escabrosa que parecía no ir hacia ningún lado y sólo enredarme más en sus complejas redes. Y como si no fuera suficiente, la presión por ser aceptada en alguna universidad -y en mi caso encontrar una carrera qué estudiar- sería mayor… ¿¡Por qué tenía que pensar en tantas cosas precisamente la noche anterior al día mas agotador de mi vida!?

El auto dio un giro hacia la derecha, haciéndome quedar más pegada a la ventana, indicándome que ya estábamos llegando al liceo—. _Oh, genial— _pensé. Habíamos llegado. ¿Era muy tarde para regresar a casa y olvidarme de todo? Después de todo el primer día de clases no se tomaba asistencia, y podría ponerme al día después…

La puerta se abrió en silencio, enviando un ligero aire gélido que erizó la piel de mis brazos aun estando cubiertos por completo. Él me ofreció su mano para salir, pero la rechacé. Me dispuse a salir, y ni bien lo hube hecho, un cálido par de brazos se cruzaron en mi espalda, encerrándome en un abrazo maternal que olía a perfume… ese viejo pero agradable aroma del perfume más reconocido de Empresas Avon.

—Te deseo lo mejor, que tengas un gran día—. Comentó a mi oído, siendo lo más cercano a mi madre que podía, pero con ligeras obvias diferencias. A pesar de todo, mi abuela quería que yo pudiera tener lo más cercano a una madre en un día tan importante, no porque viera a otras madres hacer lo mismo con sus hijos, sino siendo un gesto sincero.

—Gracias, abuela—. Murmuré, dejándola ir.

Ella me soltó, y depositando un beso en mi frente, regresó a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto donde había estado sentada todo el viaje. El conductor, el demonio que sabía acabar con mi paciencia, en un rápido movimiento me colocó un abrigo en los hombros, que terminé aceptando antes de que me congelara. Me entregó mi morral, y me deseó un buen día también, para retomar su lugar y marcharse en cuanto me viera entrar.

—_Este año será largo—_ Tomé un largo suspiro antes de decidirme a entrar. Giré mi cabeza ya estando dentro del colegio, y a través de la reja abierta vi al auto alejarse rápidamente, como si Sebastian no quisiera que yo terminara arrepintiéndome y me regresara al automóvil con la misma velocidad que él se marchaba.

Audrey estaba sentada en una banca junto a su novio Michael, a la espera de Jessie y Marie quienes aun no habían llegado. Me alejé un poco de ella, tener que saludar al idiota de su novio no era algo que deseaba hacer. Caminé en dirección contraria y me senté sola en una de las bancas que estaba vacía y que estaba ubicada cerca de la entrada del edificio A, justo al frente de "la fuente del ángel", una pequeña fuente rodeada de cuatro bancas semicirculares de color blanco. Tomé un libro de mi morral y me dispuse a leer un poco mientras esperaba que sonara la campana que nos convocaría a todos al centro de la amplia plaza que dividía el edifico A del B.

El escenario a mi alrededor era alegre y bullicioso, pero lejano y extraño. Casi todos los estudiantes se encontraban en la plaza central charlando alegremente con sus amigos acerca de lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones. Los colores celeste y beige que diferenciaban a los estudiantes de educación media básica de los de media diversificada ***(1)**, estaban entremezclados haciendo lucir homogéneo al gran grupo de chicos y chicas que tenían entre doce y dieciséis años de edad. Había algunas madres acompañando a sus muy avergonzados hijos de primer año de educación media básica. No era difícil saber quienes eran los nuevos. Muchos de ellos estaban dispersos por toda la plaza, mientras que los estudiantes de años superiores estaban reunidos en grupos de hasta seis personas hablando entre sí. A mi alrededor veía caras nuevas, pertenecientes a algunos nuevos estudiantes de diversos grados que se integraban al colegio, justo como yo había hecho un año atrás, cuando conocí al grupo de alocados con quienes me había juntado, y de una manera u otra, había pasado momentos divertidos.

Audrey y Alex habían sido los primeros en hablarme. Alex había estudiado conmigo un año en la escuela primaria antes de que yo empezara a viajar con mi familia, por lo tanto, en cuanto me vio se acercó a mí con pasos agigantados y me saludó con gran entusiasmo al verme por primera vez en varios años. Audrey, su hermana, se le unió y se ofreció a ayudarme a conseguir un grupo de estudio, fuera en la sección que fuera, pues cada grado se dividía en cinco secciones que se clasificaban según el abecedario, y a donde te enviaban normalmente de acuerdo a tu edad. Yo había quedado en la sección "B", sin embargo no lo supe sino hasta que la profesora Lucila, la misma que nos había dado física ese año escolar, me guio hasta el aula donde tendría mi primera clase. Para mi sorpresa, al entrar al salón donde vería mi primera clase, y en la cuarta fila, se encontraba Alex junto a otro chico a quien más tarde me presentarían como "Leo" y quien también era un nuevo estudiante en ese colegio al igual que yo. En la tercera fila estaba Audrey sentada junto a dos chicas más.

Algo que es muy difícil para muchos, es ser el nuevo estudiante. Todos te miran como si fueras alguna clase de atracción, y no paran de hacer comentarios sobre ti por varios días. Luego, dependiendo de quien seas, te encontrarás con que se disputarán tu atención, o simplemente te dejarán de lado. Los rumores sobre una nueva estudiante no se hicieron esperar durante todo el mes de Septiembre de 2009 cuando ingresé a Claudio A. Müller ese año. También para mi sorpresa, y completo desagrado me encontré esa vez que estaría compartiendo aula de clases por los siguientes dos años con mi odiosa prima, su aun más odiosa mejor amiga, y otra chica sumisa que siempre terminaba haciendo lo que las otras dos le decían. En mi caso, al ser odiada por una de las chicas con más autoridad y voz entre los estudiantes de en ese entonces décimo grado, me encontré con la completa falta de compañerismo hacia mí. Tampoco era que el resto de mis compañeros de clase se comportaban hostilmente conmigo, sino que al ver que "la líder de la clase" no hacía nada para tratarme o acercarse a mí, sino que al contrario, me despreciaba, nadie hizo nada para acercarse a mí. Eso en parte me desconcertó, pero también en el fondo me agradó. Nadie se interesó en hacerme parte de su grupo, a excepción de Audrey y Alex, quienes al verme entrar al aula acompañada de la profesora Lucila, me saludaron alegremente, y Alex me hizo un lugar a su izquierda. Desde ése día, comencé a juntarme con ellos, convirtiéndome en parte de su grupo. Los demás estudiantes, al ver eso, poco a poco también comenzaron a tratarme.

Ahora este año era diferente. Yo ya no era la estudiante nueva, la chica tímida e insegura que había ingresado un año antes con una montaña de inquietudes e interrogantes en su cabeza. Ya no era esa jovencita sumisa y tranquila que se quedaba callada ante la actitud de Claudia y Erika. Y no era que me faltara valor para encararlas, era que simplemente me parecían tan estúpidas, que sería una pérdida de tiempo gastar mis palabras en dos ignorantes que apenas sabían cómo se llamaba el colegio donde estudiaban. Se me hacía sumamente tedioso el sólo hecho de escucharlas, así que sólo las ignoraba olímpicamente, lo que hacía enfurecer a Claudia y a Erika al no obtener ninguna reacción de mi parte ante sus insultos y amenazas. Ahora menos quería soportarlas, la sola idea de tener que soportar otro año escolar junto a ellas, me enfermaba, sin embargo, tampoco estaba de humor para soportar de nuevo otro año de sus estupideces, así que si tenía que malgastar unos cuantos fonemas para que cerraran sus bocas por un buen tiempo, lo haría.

—¡Hola Rachel~!— Cerré el libro casi de golpe ante el inesperado saludo que provino de Jessie. A su lado estaban Audrey y Leonel con una gran sonrisa, a la espera que me levantara para saludarlos con un abrazo, pero me quedé inmóvil en mi asiento.

—Hola, chicos… tiempo sin verlos—. Sonreí de medio lado, en una mueca que parecía todo menos una sonrisa, evitando dar muchas señales de alegría que encendieran la alarma abrazadora en ellos. Audrey y Jessie se sentaron una a cada lado, y Leonel se quedó de pie con los brazos atrás de su nuca, en actitud relajada.

—¿Oigan, y Alex? —Preguntó Leonel mirando hacia los lados tras unos segundos de silencio al notar su ausencia, lo cual era un poco extraño, ya que de una manera u otra siempre estaba con Audrey.

—Acabando de llegar…— Y casi como si hubiera sido invocado, Alex llegó sosteniendo su mochila con un solo brazo, dejando caer parte de ésta perpendicularmente por su espalda— ¡Buenos días señoritas~! —Exclamó alegremente dándole a Leonel una gran palmada en el hombro que lo hizo estremecer y casi caerse de medio lado.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo también estoy presente!— Como respuesta al saludo, Leonel se cruzó de brazos, reclamando el haber sido incluido en el mismo como si fuera una chica.

—Perdón…— Se disculpó Alex haciendo una reverencia burlona, para dirigirse hacia a nosotras y continuar hablando. —¿Cómo les fue en vacaciones?

—Genial… yo fui a la playa y me quedé allá todo el mes de Agosto y Julio—. Respondió Audrey no con tanto entusiasmo como me esperaba.

—Ah… es por eso que ahora eres morenita como yo… —Comentó riéndose Jessie—. Supongo que fuiste a la playa a diario, ¿no?

—No lo niego... —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros— Pero, —su voz tomó renacido entusiasmo —dejemos de hablar de mí… ¿Y ustedes que hicieron, chicos~? —Preguntó cruzando las piernas, mientras se echaba hacia atrás su cabello.

—Como sabes, yo estuve entrenándome… —Respondió Alex haciendo un gesto doblando los brazos 90 grados, y cerrando los puños como si le acabaran de entregar una medalla por ganar una competencia de levantamiento de pesas.

—¡Y todo por tu obsesión por hacerte un soldado! —Reclamó Audrey poniéndose de pie y golpeando el suelo con sus zapatos negros. —¡Las vacaciones son para disfrutarlas, no para matarte haciendo ejercicios! —Terminó de reclamarle, haciendo un puchero de desencanto.

—Ah… pero sí las disfruté… Ya verás, cuando sea un gran sargento del ejército, te acordarás de mí… —Respondió con autosuficiencia, pasándole a Audrey un brazo por el hombro y desordenándole el cabello en cómica actitud de hermano mayor.

—¡Detente, me despeinas! —Se quejó intentando soltarse.

—Creí que habían viajado todos juntos… —Agregó Leonel algo confundido. Audrey y Alex eran hermanos, por lo que se suponía que pasarían sus vacaciones en el mismo lugar.

—Pues no… Alex se quedó con papá todo el verano, y yo viajé con mamá y Andrea…— Respondió arreglándose el cabello para volverse a sentar.

Por un momento, una expresión sombría se dibujó en su rostro. Los padres de Audrey y Alex se habían divorciado un año atrás, y en los acuerdos de custodia la madre de Audrey se había quedado con la custodia de Audrey y su hermana menor, una niña de once años; y Alex había quedado bajo el cuidado de su padre. Por lo tanto, ambos vivían en casas diferentes a pesar de ser hermanos. Aun así, las últimas vacaciones las habían pasado con su padre, por lo cual, esas vacaciones de verano le correspondía a la señora Ariel compartir con sus hijos. Pese a eso, Alex había decidido por cuenta propia quedarse junto a su padre esos dos meses.

La mirada triste de Audrey desapareció casi instantáneamente, y volvió a sonreír. —¿Y tú que hiciste, Leo~?

—Trabajé en el negocio de mi tío… —Respondió dudosamente, presintiendo un regaño de Audrey y Jessie que no tardaría en recibir por tal respuesta.

—¡Otro que no descansa! —Exclamó Jessie cruzándose de brazos—. No los entiendo muchachos, se supone que en vacaciones viajas, te diviertes, te levantas tarde y descansas…. ¡No se supone que te pases dos meses enteros trabajando como un burro!

—Pero sí me divertí… Además, sólo trabajaba en las tardes… —Se excusó cubriéndose la cabeza para no recibir un coscorrón de parte de Audrey.

Inmediatamente, tras el silencio que siguió a la excusa de Leonel, otra voz se unió a la conversación, sorprendiéndonos a todos por igual—. ¿Y tú qué hiciste, Rachel~?

—¿¡Marie!? —Exclamaron los cuatro al unísono. Levanté la cabeza, no dejando de sorprenderme por su repentina llegada de igual manera—. ¿¡Cuando llegaste!?— Y casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, preguntaron lo mismo simultáneamente.

—Hace unos minutos… —Respondió confundida la chica—. ¡No me digan que no me vieron!

—Definitivamente —afirmó Leonel palmeándole el hombro— sí le haces honor a tu apodo.

—¿Te refieres a "Perry"?— Inquirió con un tono semejante a incomodidad.

—A ese mismo— Afirmó Audrey burlona—. Es que siempre te apareces o desapareces…

—¡Serías una gran espía~!— Anunció con entusiasmo Jessie poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, en el mundo de los sueños… —Comentó sarcásticamente tocándose la frente con el dedo índice. Iba a decir algo más, pero el ruidoso sonido producido por la campana la interrumpió, indicándonos que debíamos formarnos.

Nos levantamos y caminamos hasta el centro de la plaza. Los demás estudiantes hicieron lo mismo, agrupándose de acuerdo a sexo, año y sección, dando como resultado cincuenta columnas que se distribuían por toda la plaza, dejando sólo ochenta centímetros de separación entre cada una.

—_Buenos días, jóvenes_—. Saludó alegremente la directora Narváez—. _El personal docente, obrero y administrativo de esta prestigiosa institución les dan la bienvenida, en especial a nuestras nuevas jóvenes promesas, aquellos que relevarán a los de años superiores cuando llegue el momento, ¡un gran aplauso para los jovencitos de séptimo grado! —_Los aplausos estallaron, acompañados por unos cuantos vítores_—. Este nuevo año escolar, será mejor que el anterior_—. Continuó una vez el silencio se lo permitió—. _Nos hemos propuesto a ser los mejores, a lograr de la mejor manera posible todas nuestras metras. Recuerden, ¡deben esforzarse y dar lo mejor de sí! Ustedes son el futuro de nuestro querido país, quienes llevaran adelante el progreso. Aquí están los futuros maestros, los futuros médicos, los futuros ingenieros, quienes nos relevarán a nosotros los más viejos. Estos años de estadía aquí en Doctor Claudio Adriani Müller son de gran importancia para su formación y su aprendizaje, a fin de prepararlos para el gran reto llamado universidad, donde sus verdaderas vocaciones serán reveladas y donde terminarán su formación para llevar las riendas de la nación. En el futuro, nosotros los viejos ya no estaremos_— La directora levantó su mano derecha, dándole énfasis a sus palabras— _En el futuro, nosotros estaremos descansando, y viendo los frutos que nos darán todo el esfuerzo que hemos puesto en ustedes. Quizás en unos años, muchos de nosotros ya no estemos entre los vivos, pero aun así, nos iremos satisfechos, sabiendo que hemos dejado plantada buenas semillas, que germinarán y crecerán para el provecho y desarrollo de nuestro amado país. Adelante, mis queridos estudiantes, ¡esfuércense, sean valientes, y demuestren que ustedes pueden lograr lo que sea que se propongan! ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar!_—. Culminó con gran entusiasmo la directora, dándole lugar a los aplausos de los estudiantes ante tal discurso inspirador.

Luego de eso, hicimos los honores a los símbolos nacionales como se acostumbraba, y después, todos los estudiantes se retiraron a sus aulas, a excepción de los de primer y último año. Se nos había ordenado quedarnos allí, a la espera de más instrucciones. Estaba desconcertada por tal hecho, pero mis compañeros no parecían para nada sorprendidos, a excepción de Leonel, que lucía un poco confundido como yo. Eso no era normal, la única vez que se le había indicado a todas las secciones de un grado quedarse allí, había sido el año anterior, cuando el profesor de Instrucción Premilitar se enfureció de tal manera por la falta de disciplina y respeto hacia otros profesores, que nos hizo quedarnos de pie y con la mano en la frente en posición "firmes", alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos a todos los estudiantes de en ese entonces décimo grado.

—_¿Nos castigarán otra vez?_— Me interrogué internamente. Pero tal hecho no podía ser posible, las clases acababan de iniciar, y los niños de séptimo grado acababan de ingresar a la institución. Decidí no darle importancia, y me quedé de pie, a la espera de instrucciones.

—Como saben, todos los años a un estudiante de onceavo grado se le asigna un ahijado de séptimo grado…— Comenzó a hablar el profesor Wilhelm, quien estaba a cargo de la cátedra de matemáticas.

—¿Ahijado?— Susurré en voz baja, siendo escuchada por Marie quien estaba detrás de mí.

—Sí… —Respondió ella en voz baja también—. Escucha, ya verás de qué se trata…

Hice como me dijo y presté atención a las siguientes palabras del profesor.

—Cada estudiante de último grado será un padrino o madrina, dependiendo de si es un chico o una chica… —Continuó explicando calmadamente el profesor Wilhelm.

—¿Y si quiero ser una madrina~? —Preguntó en tono irónico un chico de la sección C.

—En ese caso, creo que necesitarías atención psicológica, Edward… —Respondió el profesor en tono burlón—. Bien, sigamos. Como decía, básicamente su trabajo como padrinos —hizo una pausa y miró irónicamente al estudiante que le había interrumpido— y madrinas, es cuidar y guiar a un estudiante de séptimo grado durante el primer lapso del año escolar. Deberán enseñarle las instalaciones del colegio, y apoyarlo durante este año escolar… Si algún bravucón intenta molestarlo, es su deber defenderlo. Todo esto, entre otras cosas, está establecido con el propósito de evitar el bulling—. Concluyó mirándonos seriamente, dándonos a entender que era una responsabilidad seria. —Recuerden que es una tradición de Claudio Müller, así que deben cumplirla.

—Entonces, me convertiré en niñera… —Susurré con ironía, mientras intentaba imaginar quien sería la pobre niñita que tendría a mi cuidado. Orlando el novio de Claudia, quien estaba ochenta centímetros a mi izquierda me escuchó y rio por lo bajo, obteniendo como respuesta la mirada asesina de su novia, tres cabezas hacia adelante.

—No te burles, esto es algo serio… —Comentó Marie en voz baja imitando la entonación de locutor que usaba el profesor Wilhelm cuando hablaba por micrófono. El comentario de Marie desencadenó unas suaves risitas de los tres estudiantes alrededor suyo, pero se acallaron de inmediato cuando el profesor retomó la palabra para comenzar a nombrar a los padrinos y madrinas, seguidos de los nombres de quienes se convertirían en sus ahijados y ahijadas.

Primero comenzó por orden, llamando de acuerdo a la sección y género del estudiante destinado a ser padrino, y luego, llamó al niño que le había sido asignado. Cuando cada pareja era llamada, se retiraban a sus respectivas aulas, siendo guiados los menores por su nuevo padrino o madrina.

—¿Es mi imaginación, o los estudiantes de séptimo grado son más pequeños que los del año anterior?—Preguntó seriamente Alex llevándose una mano a la barbilla tras unos minutos de ver pasar al frente a los nerviosos estudiantes nuevos.

—No es que sean más pequeños, es que hemos crecido, y por eso pareciera que fueran más pequeños… —Comentó en respuesta Jessie alzando el dedo índice como si estuviera respondiendo una importante interrogante.

—Es cierto… cada año es igual… —Agregó Audrey.

—Pues a mí no me parece que sean más pequeños que los del año pasado… —Susurré cruzándome de brazos.

—Eso es porque no has crecido más… —Respondió Alex conteniendo las ganas de reír, usando un molesto tono burlón similar al de Sebastian cuando hacía comentarios referentes a mi baja estatura.

—¡Para tu información, mido uno cincuenta!— Repliqué entornando los ojos no soportando que alguien más me molestara por ello. Ya era suficiente con el demonio burlón que vivía en mi casa.

—Sí… con tacones… —comentó Alex a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

—Alexander Carlisle, sección B—. Llamó el profesor por segunda vez, al no ver caminar a Alex hasta el frente.

Minutos después fue mi turno. La niña que tendría a mi cuidado se llamaba Eliana. Era bastante bajita, lo que sumado a su largo cabello de claros rizos castaños y sus ojos cafés, le daba una apariencia que resultaba adorable.

—Bien Ariana, me llamo Rachel, y seré tu madrina…— Mascullé cansadamente, mientras me dirigía a la entrada del edificio A con la niña cuyo nombre siempre confundía.

—Mi nombre es Eliana—. Corrigió amablemente la pequeña mirándome con sus grandes ojos pardos.

—Bien, como sea… te enseñaré donde está tu salón, y luego me iré a mi clase—. Añadí como respuesta con desinterés.

—Está bien, ¡gracias!— Respondió alegremente mientras me seguía los pasos.

Realmente lucía muy inocente. Reconozco que yo no era muy alta, y aun así, ella me llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura, al nivel del busto. La tercera parte de su cabello estaba recogido en un lazo azul en la parte trasera de su cabeza, dejando suelto el resto. Algunos mechones caían grácilmente sobre sus hombros, recordándome por un momento a Rosalía en la urna. Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando esa triste imagen de mi mente.

—¿Sucede algo, madrina?— Preguntó inocentemente al notar que había detenido mi marcha.

—No… Continuemos. —Respondí reanudando mis pasos. —Por cierto, llámame por mi nombre, no es necesario que me digas "madrina".

—Está bien, "Rachel"—. Respondió alegremente.

Solté un suspiro pesado, alguien más que pronunciaba mal mi nombre. Realmente debía pronunciarse "Reichel" al ser un nombre de origen inglés, y si mal no recordaba puesto en honor a mi tatarabuela o algo así. Pero al escribirse "Rachel" la mayoría de las personas lo pronunciaban de esa manera, siendo sólo mi abuela, y Sebastian quienes lo pronunciaban correctamente, con un marcado pero entendible acento inglés en la "r" y la "l".

Caminamos en silencio, atravesando los largos pasillos del primer piso del edificio A y que la conducirían al aula donde vería sus clases. Tras caminar un poco más a través de los pasillos de color beige oscuro y blanco, llegamos a su aula.

—Bien, Eliannis, aquí es.

—¡Es Eliana!— Exclamó ella dejando caer los bracitos a los lados en cómica actitud de reproche.

—Lo lamento, me he confundido—. Me disculpé, ahora era yo quien pronunciaba mal el nombre de la otra; y le indiqué que nos veríamos en la entrada de esa misma aula al finalizar el primer periodo, para lo cual, sólo faltaba una hora.

Salí del edificio con rapidez, y me dirigí al mío para entrar a mi propia clase. Cuando llegué ya estaban Alex, Leonel y Audrey sentados en el aula hablando entre sí. Aun los demás compañeros no habían llegado, pero no se tardarían en hacer acto de presencia en el aula.

Era la primera clase de ese año escolar, aunque no era una clase en sí, ya que debido a que muchos no estarían presentes a tiempo en el aula para una clase normal, sólo nos entregarían nuestros horarios.

El salón donde ahora me encontraba no era diferente al del año anterior. De hecho, era exactamente igual en estructura a las demás aulas, exceptuando los laboratorios. Los colores eran los mismos del año pasado, sólo que ahora lucían más vívidos debido a la nueva capa de pintura aplicada por algunos obreros antes de que las clases comenzaran. Las paredes estaban pintadas de dos colores. A un metro del suelo, se apreciaba un color crema y el resto de la pared hacia arriba era de blanco mármol. Si no fuera por algunos recuadros en las paredes alusivos a historia y a fallecidos héroes históricos, el aula tendría un aspecto deprimente.

Caminé un par de metros hasta el lugar vacío que Audrey amablemente había reservado para mí. Me senté como tenía por costumbre, en la tercera fila y en el asiento pegado a la pared.

Dejé caer la mochila sobre el respaldo del asiento y me senté, sintiéndome muy cansada. Haber tenido que ir de un edificio al otro, y haber tenido que subir tres pisos en total usando las escaleras me habían dejado un poco agotada.

—Deberías beber un poco de agua… —Sugirió Jessie al verme sentarme con cansancio en mi asiento.

Traté de relajarme un poco, lo último que quería era alguien más sobre exagerando preocupación por mí. Tomé aire, intentando acallar los suaves jadeos por el cansancio que sentía. Sebastian tenía razón, mi condición física era pésima.

—Estoy bien—. Contesté una vez me sentí mejor, sin embargo, Jessie me entregó una botella con agua, y no tuve más remedio que tomarla en mis manos y destaparla para beber un sorbo.

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó con una pizca de preocupación la chica de piel morena junto a mí—. Te veías un poco pálida.

—Sólo es la falta de ejercicio—. Contesté cerrando la botella, y girándome hacia ella—. Una vez me acostumbre, todo será normal.

Jessie asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda al sentir los ojos de Audrey intentando llamar su atención. Al encontrarse con la mirada borda de su amiga, tomó entre sus manos dos hojas con un recuadro en ellas, de las cuales se quedó con una y me entregó la otra.

—Lo que les acabo de hacer entrega, son sus nuevos horarios. Por favor, léanlos y no los pierdan. Algunos profesores no están dispuestos a tolerar las llegadas tardías a sus clases, así que intenten acatar el horario con responsabilidad—. La amable voz de la que sería la profesora de literatura me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, al distraerme con la hojita entre mis dedos. —Como algunos me conocen, soy la profesora Samanta Herrera, y seré su maestra de castellano y literatura. Me gustaría que en los breves minutos que nos quedan antes del receso se presentaran, así nos conocemos un poco mejor—. Concluyó la joven mujer de pie frente a nosotros.

La profesora Samanta era una mujer bastante joven, y bonita. Era de piel morena y su cabello castaño oscuro le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. El corto flequillo hacia la derecha le daba un aspecto que la hacía lucir más joven de lo que era en realidad.

—¿Quién quiere empezar?—. Preguntó alegremente, mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio y abría una gruesa libreta de hojas cocidas.

Nadie se animaba a hablar, como era de esperarse. El silencio reinó en el aula por un minuto, hasta que la profesora Samanta volvió a hablar.

—Por favor, uno a la vez —comentó irónicamente— Ya que nadie se decide…. Yo escogeré al primero. Ummm… veamos… —Dijo lo último más para sí misma que para nosotros. Entrecerró sus ojos cafés por un momento, y luego enderezándose en el asiento, procedió a dar a conocer su decisión—. Bien, empezaremos por mi derecha con el jovencito del asiento junto a la pared.

—Bien… mi nombre es Vincent Ferrer—. Un chico alto y delgado de cabello negro y ojos cafés se presentó rápidamente, levantándose y sentándose casi instantáneamente.

Acto seguido, los demás compañeros se presentaron rápidamente de acuerdo al orden en que estaban sentados, y no tardó mucho en llegar mi turno.

Sin embargo, me había quedado absorta en mis pensamientos, recordando cuando había llegado por primera vez al colegio, y había tenido que presentarme. Como mis padres me habían indicado una vez, no mencioné mi segundo apellido, y tampoco lo hice en esta ocasión cuando tuve que presentarme frente a la profesora de literatura, luego de que Jessie me diera un leve codazo para indicarme que era mi turno de presentarme, de lo cual no me había percatado por estar sumergida en mis vagos recuerdos.

—Mi nombre es Rachel Rodríguez.

Fue todo. Me presenté secamente, casi con fastidio, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Ni siquiera me levanté de mi asiento como habían hecho los demás. Solo me presenté, más como si hubiese sido empujada a ello, que por decisión propia. De todas maneras ya todo el mundo en ese liceo conocía a la chica que se salvó por los pelos de un incendio; no tenía necesidad de presentarme.

—Oh, ¡sí! Ya recuerdo—. Murmuró palmeándose la cabeza. —Tú fuiste la chica que… —hizo una pausa notoria, como si acabara de acordarse de algo— …entró el año pasado.

—Sí…

Un momento incómodo siguió, siendo interrumpido por Jessie al presentarse.

Las presentaciones continuaron durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que la campana, anunciando el fin del primer periodo, puso punto final a aquella clase de introducción.

Todos excepto yo salieron en tropel del aula. Tomé mi mochila que ni siquiera había abierto, y en uno de los bolsillos delanteros guardé la hoja con mi horario de clases sin siquiera mirarla. Mis compañeros salieron del aula y me esperaron afuera.

Una vez en el pasillo reanudaron la conversación de esa mañana para hablar de lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones, sus voces sonaban lejanas para mí, me sentía cansada y fastidiada porque sabía que aun faltaban unas cuantas horas, más presentaciones innecesarias, y de paso cuidar de una niña cual niñera antes de poder regresar a casa y tomarme un descanso. En las afueras del edificio A nos separamos, y cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente para encontrarse con su ahijado.

Subí las escaleras al no ver a la niña en la entrada del edificio. Me dirigí hacia el aula donde había sido su primera clase, pero ella no estaba ahí. El aula estaba vacía, con un aspecto casi fantasmagórico debido a la débil luz que se colaba por las ventanas.

Comenzaba a irritarme. El colegio era espacioso con gran cantidad de aulas, laboratorios, oficinas, dos bibliotecas, dos salones de maestros, un auditorio, por no hablar de los cuartos de baño. Me llevé una mano a la frente en actitud de fastidio. Sería un problema si ella se hubiera perdido, pues yo perdería mucho tiempo buscándola.

—_¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña?—_ Pensaba mientras me giraba sobre mis talones hasta el pasillo norte, intentando encontrarla. Miré hacia abajo, donde estaban el piso inferior, pero no lograba verla. Además, había tantas chicas de camisa azul que era aun más difícil localizarla.

—Rachel… —La oí llamarme a mis espaldas. Me giré, y allí estaba ella con expresión dudosa y mirándome expectante a que yo le respondiera.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Pregunté casi enojada por todo el tiempo perdido en su búsqueda.

—En la entrada, donde me dijiste, pero como no te vi allí, pensé que habías venido a buscarme en mi salón—. Respondió confundida.

—Olvídalo—. Contesté tratando de no ser muy dura con ella. Aunque poco me importaba que se asustara o no de mí. —Ven, debo enseñarte las instalaciones… —Añadí usando un tono menos severo, al notar que me observaba con un poco de temor.

Los minutos siguientes le indiqué a la niña las instalaciones más importantes del colegio, como las aulas, la biblioteca, entre otros. Ella observaba con curiosidad y estuvo atenta a cada cosa que le decía. Ella parecía muy entusiasmada con todo aquello, y cuando hube terminado, me agradeció tímidamente.

El resto de la mañana pasó lentamente como en esos días lluviosos que no parecían terminar, contribuyendo al aumento de mi cansancio. Ya en la última clase, la de las diez de la mañana, hubo un momento en el que perdí la noción de lo sucedido a mi alrededor y cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrí abruptamente, sin saber cuanto tiempo había estado dormitando, temiendo que el profesor lo notara. Y como si lo hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, al abrirlos, lo primero que vi fue al encargado de la materia, el profesor César, con una seria mirada que me hizo sentir intimidada. Fingí demencia, mirando hacia Jessie que estaba tan concentrada mirando hacia la pizarra que no se percató de nada.

&.&.&

La semana casi terminaba, dejándole un cansancio indeseado a mi cuerpo. El horario era algo ajustado, siendo los días lunes, martes y jueves los más agotadores al tener clase literalmente todo el día. Entraría a las siete de la mañana, y saldría a las once y cincuenta sólo para retornar a la una y veinte de la tarde, y salir de nuevo a eso de las seis. Los miércoles no tenía clases en la mañana, sino en la tarde, siendo inglés el predecesor a la única materia que décimo y onceavo grado compartían: premilitar. En cuanto al viernes, entraría a partir de las siete de la mañana y podría marcharme a mi casa a las diez. Pero a pesar de los huecos entre clases que tenía libres, estaría muy ocupada estudiando, trabajando en la labor social; y como si fuera poco, también tenía compromisos como "madrina" de una niña de séptimo grado. Al parecer, el ser padrino o madrina de un estudiante de primer año de escuela media era una tradición en Dr. Claudio A. Müller, tradición inquebrantable y que me convertiría en la niñera de una niña de doce años.

De alguna manera, Sebastian logró ajustar nuestros horarios, de forma que podía llevarme a clase, buscarme, y asistir a las suyas sin que ninguno saliera afectado por el horario del otro; aunque, los días lunes, parecía más apurado que los demás días de la semana, y de no ser por los molestos reductores de velocidad que nos esperaban al salir de la urbanización y los semáforos, él conduciría sin detenerse hasta llegar al colegio.

Me estaba costando acostumbrarme al nuevo ritmo que había tomado mi vida. Las últimas semanas las había usado para leer la información que Sebastian había logrado recopilar, y aunque aun faltaba parte de ella, ocupé casi todo el mes de julio y agosto para leerla toda, ya que prácticamente sólo podía hacerlo en las noches. Pero ahora, nuestro tiempo se había reducido bastante, y probablemente seguiría reduciéndose a medida que el año avanzara, cosa que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Durante las últimas semanas había logrado averiguar algunas cosas, que aunque eran confusas, servirían como base para todo lo que aun necesitaba saber.

Durante la primera semana de clases, Sebastian averiguó más cosas, que me dejaron con un amargo sabor en la boca. Las personas que había llamado el día de la muerte de mis padres, habían desaparecido después de ello. Sebastian fue a sus casas, como detective, logrando encontrar un poco más de información que aunque fue útil, no nos hizo avanzar en nada. Al parecer, todos ellos se habían ido a un congreso de técnicas de medicina forense o algo así en Europa, varios días después del 15 de enero. Pero desaparecieron. Eso era sospechoso, pero era la pura verdad. Cuando Sebastian investigó más a fondo, encontró que lo del congreso era verdad, pero que había sido algo muy inusual.

.

.

.

Me sentía como una idiota. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Pensaba en esto, mientras dirigía mi marcha hacia la entrada de la oficina regional del centro de investigaciones científicas penales y criminalísticas. Era un edificio amplio, dividido en tres partes, pero igualmente pertenecientes a la misma estructura. Había un par de furgonetas negras con el símbolo de dicho organismo a los costados, y dos terios. La leyenda "investigamos para llegar a la verdad" estaba escrita en letras grandes y blancas en la pared de la izquierda, haciéndome soltar un suspiro de ironía.

El demonio entró primero, según habíamos acordado. Yo entré después, y me senté en una de las bancas del fondo, lejos de la vista de la secretaria, pero suficientemente cerca para escuchar. Era hora de actuar, mentir, manipular, nuevamente.

—El sueldo de un forense es bueno, pero no suficiente como para pagar los gastos de un congreso como ése… algunos empleados de aquí quisieron ir, pero no tenían dinero suficiente para hacerlo… hoy día es muy difícil viajar al exterior, ya sabes querido, hay que sacar un montón de papeles y eso, por no hablar del pasaporte… ¿has visto las colas que se hacen en el Saime? Y eso que es por cita… pero los doctores Márquez, Rojas y la doctora Villareal tuvieron mucha suerte, consiguieron una especie de beca y lograron ir. Se quedarán allá hasta el próximo año, según tengo entendido.

—¿Qué clase de beca? Estoy interesado…

—La verdad no estoy segura… al parecer fue una beca especial otorgada por uno de los benefactores del hospital.

Yo, por mi parte, escuchaba toda aquella conversación. La oficina del C.I.C.P.C quedaba como a media hora de camino desde el liceo, así que fuimos después de que saliera de clases. Sebastian fue el de la idea, pues pensó que si esos forenses trabajaban allí, alguien debía saber algo sobre ellos y ese extraño congreso al que habían ido. Por eso me sentí sumamente idiota, de haber pensando en ir allí desde el principio nos hubiéramos ahorrado tiempo.

No fue muy difícil obtener la información faltante. Sebastian estaba fingiendo ser un estudiante de último año de criminología, quien buscaba un tutor para su tesis de grado, alguien experimentado del C.I.C.P.C y ese "alguien", claro está, debía ser algunos de los forenses que llamé el día del incendio. Sebastian era todo un maestro del disfraz, y esta vez demostró sus habilidades para obtener información sin que la persona siquiera supiera que estaba siendo interrogada, y usando su propio carnet de la universidad -un poco modificado- para hacer la mentira más creíble.

—¿Sabe usted como podría obtener esa beca? Estoy por graduarme… quizás pueda hacer unas pasantías en lugar de presentar la tesis de grado... —nuevamente mintió, de manera que hasta yo me lo creería.

—Lo siento, no tengo idea… podría obtener mejor información sobre ello en… estoo… ¿cómo le dicen ustedes? Oficina… de ¿becas y asuntos estudiantiles…?

—Dirección de asuntos estudiantiles —corrigió amablemente, deslizando las palabras en un tono tentador.

—¡Eso es! Ahí puedes preguntar y si tienes alguna duda, puedes venir de nuevo. Algunos de los licenciados estarían interesados en dar tutorías… ya sabes, currículo… —exclamó, hablando un poco más rápido de lo que había estado haciéndolo momentos antes.

—Gracias por su tiempo, ha sido un placer hablar con usted—. Se despidió, usando nuevamente esa entonación algo grave pero condenadamente tentadora y suave a la vez.

—De igual manera querido —ronroneó, y hasta sin verla supe que le había dirigido una sonrisa coqueta— hasta pronto, que tengas un feliz día.

—Gracias, igualmente.

—¿Necesitabas algo, niña? —me preguntó la secretaria con desdén en cuanto Sebastian salió del lugar.

Di un respingo, levantando la vista de la revista que fingía leer. Ella hablaba conmigo, por supuesto no sabía que había venido con el demonio que acababa de interrogarla fingiendo ser un estudiante de criminología.

Mentí—. Disculpe, me encuentro perdida… ¿podría decirme cómo puedo llegar al hospital?

Tras recibir las indicaciones que igualmente no me servirían de nada, caminé unos cincuenta metros hasta la siguiente parada de autobús donde Sebastian me recogió.

Me subí al auto, sin decir nada. Pensaba en lo que había dicho la mujer. Alguna institución, o mejor dicho, alguien había pagado un costoso congreso fuera del país para deshacerse de esos forenses. Me asustaba que hubiera sido mi abuela. Sabía que algo hizo para evitar que la verdadera causa de la muerte de mis padres saliera a la luz pública, pero temía que hubiera sido ella quien los envió fuera. Era extraño, ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias para cubrir algo como eso? ¿Simplemente por qué no sobornarlos y ya? ¿Por qué nunca me había dicho que fue lo que hizo para asegurarse de que nadie supiera que mis padres habían sido asesinados en lugar de morir en un simple accidente automovilístico? ¿Acaso… ella me ocultaba algo? Las preguntas iban y venían, derrumbando toda sensación de seguridad, perturbándome, haciéndome dudar de la única persona en la que podía confiar.

—Señorita… —su voz llamándome suavemente trajo mi mente a Tierra de nuevo. Di un respingo, y alcé la cabeza de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté volviendo a la realidad, y acomodándome el molesto flequillo que seguía cayéndome en el rostro obstaculizando mi vista.

—¿Qué desea que haga ahora?

Me quedé callada. ¿De verdad quería seguir con esto? Y si era así… debía estar lista para afrontar las posibles consecuencias de encontrarme con una cruda verdad. Ladeé mi cabeza, no quería verlo a los ojos cuando le ordenara algo de lo que podría arrepentirme… pero ya estaba decidido, yo tenía que hallar la verdad, sin importar las consecuencias.

—Ve a esa oficina que mencionaste. Quizás ellos sepan algo de esa beca.

—Entendido. —Aceptó, inclinando levemente la cabeza y levantándola de nuevo para seguir al tanto del camino frente a nosotros—. Sin embargo, deberá esperar hasta mañana. DAES ***(2)** sólo atiende al público en las mañanas, en las tardes se ocupan del trabajo administrativo.

—Mañana entonces… por ahora, dejémoslo así.

—Señorita, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué espera encontrar con esto? No es totalmente seguro que esto la lleve a algo.

Solté un suspiro antes de responder, aun sin mirarlo—. Quiero saber qué pasó con esas personas luego de su viaje. No se sabe más nada de ellos desde que se fueron, y si logramos saber quien los becó, quizás eso nos lleve a una pista… ¿No te parece extraño que les hayan dado esa beca así de la nada? ¿Exactamente a los tres forenses que fueron a la mansión ese día? Creo que ese alguien podría estar ocultando algo… —sentí un nudo en el estomago al decir la última oración. Mi explicación era lo más cercano a lo que sentía, pero me sentía insegura al decirla en voz alta, porque no me era fácil asumir de antemano que aunque sospechaba de ese alguien, también sospechaba que ese "alguien" era la única persona que me quedaba en este mundo.

—¿Qué piensa hacer cuando encuentre a "esa persona"?

—Yo… yo… —cerré mis ojos un momento, analizando de nuevo mi hipótesis. Dejé caer mis hombros, sintiéndome agotada, todo el asunto de investigar estaba dejándome exhausta— le interrogaré…

&.&.&

Mi teléfono estuvo vibrando incesantemente durante la clase de inglés. Obviamente no podía contestar, o tendría un castigo asegurado. Cuando la primera clase de la tarde finalizó, me vi obligada a dejar el teléfono en el morral. Finalmente, cuando las clases terminaron, salí del salón deprisa y me dirigí a la entrada del liceo para esperar a Sebastian. Era él quien me buscaba después de clases, y yo ya había perdido el temor irracional a que nos estrelláramos contra un árbol o algo así. Siendo sincera Sebastian era un excelente conductor, y hasta los momentos no habíamos tenido ningún problema al volante. Manejaba con gracia y maestría, como un conductor experimentado que ha recorrido las más sinuosas carreteras y los más alejados caminos. El automóvil parecía dejarse dominar por él, como lo hubiera hecho un caballo en épocas pasadas; y las calles de la ciudad sólo eran una mancha gris en el retrovisor que era dejada atrás rápidamente...

Saqué mi teléfono del morral, pues al haber estado casi toda la tarde en práctica de premilitar tuve que dejarlo allí, pues no podíamos tener nada en los bolsillos. Cuando vi la pantalla, descubrí la asombrosa cantidad de 57 llamadas perdidas, todas del mismo número. Me preguntaba quien pudo haber hecho esa cantidad de llamadas, cuando mi teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

Contesté, pero un ruido seco y rasposo era lo que se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea. Estuve a punto de colgar, al no escuchar más que el vacío.

—_¿Ho-hola?_

La voz sonaba familiar, pero el ruido al fondo la hacía irreconocible.

—¿Sí?

Las palabras que intentó decir en respuesta estaban entrecortadas. Quizás era momento de cambiar de compañía telefónica…

—_Se… -ri…-ro… -me… -cu…_

Era todo lo que podía captar. Decidido, colgaría.

—No puedo entender nada— expliqué, antes de colgar. Solté un suspiro cansado, y miré la hora.

**5:57 pm**

Pronto Sebastian llegaría. Mis compañeros se despidieron de mí alegremente, y aunque insistieron en acompañarme, les aseguré que estaría bien. Se fueron, algo decepcionados a mi parecer.

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar nuevamente. Dudé antes de contestar, pero finalmente lo hice.

—_¿Ahora sí puede oírme?_

La voz ahora era un poco más clara, aunque al fondo se seguía oyendo un poco el molesto sonido de la estática.

—Sí… ¿Quién es?

La estática se detuvo. Me quedé en seco. Esa voz… la reconocía.

—_No tengo mucho tiempo… por favor escúcheme…_

Me quedé de pie, en silencio. Sintiendo como si el mundo alrededor se detuviese, burlando el paso establecido del tiempo como en esa batalla entre Israel y el ejército amorreo.

Me quedé en silencio, invitándole a hablar. Él aceptó mi invitación.

—_Hija de Eva del lejano país de Tación de Invitados donde reina el verano eterno alrededor de la luminosa ciudad de Arma Río, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?_

Su voz era apenas audible, como un suave murmullo que guarda un secreto. Era la señal.

—Muchas gracias, señor Tumnus—. Respondí yo, reponiéndome de mi impresión inicial. Era él, sin duda alguna. El detective que una vez contraté, y que había estado buscando sin éxito las últimas semanas. Sus palabras anteriores y las mías en respuesta eran la manera de identificarse que habíamos creado a partir de uno de mis libros favoritos. Esa era nuestro código secreto.

Soltó un largo suspiro, aliviado. Habló otra vez, cambiando un poco la entonación de su voz, como si algo lo estuviera preocupando y él quisiera ocultarlo.

—_Está viva… —_su voz sonaba aliviada, pero rápidamente tomó una entonación más seria— _señorita Rodríguez, he encontrado algo sobre sus padres… esto va más allá de sus muertes… no sé exactamente de qué trata, pero es peligroso… debe tener mucho cuidado, esto es algo serio…_

—¿¡Qué encontró!? —el volumen de mi voz subió, olvidándome que aun había gente en los alrededores. Necesitaba saber, y presentía que si no obtenía una respuesta rápida la llamada se cortaría y no podría contactarle de nuevo. Tenía mil y un preguntas más pero parecía que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para obtener sus respuestas.

_Ellos no fueron asesinados por simples asesinos… son gente entrenada para ello… ellos…- en…- algo más…— _la llamada empezaba a cortarse nuevamente, dándole paso al sonido de la estática.

—¡Señor Méndez! ¡Señor Méndez! —su voz volvía a escucharse entrecortada, y comencé a desesperarme, estaba tan cerca de una pista importante pero ésta se derrumbaba frente a mí ante el sonido rasposo del teléfono.

—_Tenga… cuidado… es posible…- ya sepan…- usted está viva…—_abrí mis ojos, perpleja, sintiendo poco a poco como el temor se apoderaba de mí, sabía que Sebastian me protegería por sobre todo, ¿pero que había de mi abuela? Ella podría estar en peligro también. Ignoré ese pensamiento que ahondaba en mi mente, y presté atención a lo que intentaba decirme el detective— _-ya…- destruya este…- hasta…- señorita Phantomhive—. _La llamada se cortó con un penetrante sonido alargado de fin de llamada haciendo eco en mi oído. Pero lo que más me estremeció, fue que él supiera quien era yo.

—_Phan… tom… hive… — _repetí lentamente, sintiéndome nuevamente una oleada de miedo apretarme el estomago con frías pinzas de acero.

Me quedé estática, pensando en lo que había dicho. Lo poco que entendí fue suficiente para trastornarme. El asesinato de mis padres había sido planeado, por algún motivo que aun desconocía, por algo que amenazaba con ponerme en peligro, a mí, y a mi abuela. Ahora, sí era cien por ciento, absoluta y completamente cierto. Y me aterraba, me aterraba haber tenido razón todo este tiempo.

Ya nada parecía ser seguro para mí…

—Señorita… ¿está todo bien? —fue un suave llamado, la voz de Sebastian cerca de mi oído. Levanté la vista, y vi su mano posada en mi hombro, llamando mi atención, y a la vez, transmitiéndome algo de seguridad y confianza… la seguridad que necesitaba sentir en ese momento estremecedor, que todo estaría bien, que mi querida abuela no saldría lastimada…

Ladeé la cabeza negativamente. Sentía que las palabras se atoraban en mi mente, antes de siquiera ser llevadas a mis cuerdas vocales para producir sonido alguno.

—Vayamos a casa… le prepararé algo, debe tener hambre, ¿no? —sugirió como tratando de levantarme el ánimo.

Negué de manera no verbal de nuevo. No tenía hambre, no quería nada. La llamada me había dejado demasiado perturbada como para siquiera pensar en alimentarme o en hacer algo más. Necesitaba sentarme, y pensar las cosas, poner en orden mis pensamientos.

Escuché que soltó un pequeño suspiro. Debió ser difícil para él intentar adivinar lo que yo pensaba o quería cuando ni siquiera le dirigía palabra alguna.

—Volvamos a casa… parece perturbada, necesita descansar—. Tras decir eso, y sin esperar respuesta de mi parte, encabezó la marcha hasta el vehículo. El cielo ya empezaba a teñirse de suaves gamas naranjas, contrastando contrariamente con los colores fríos de una tarde oculta bajo el manto melancólico de una ciudad donde, como en la Narnia de antes, reinaba el frío todo el año.

Pegué mi cabeza al vidrio, haciéndola rebotar levemente cada vez que pasábamos por algún reductor de velocidad, y obligándome a apartarla de la ventanilla cuando salimos de la ciudad y pasamos por unos cuantos metros plagados de delgados reductores de velocidad. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola con el respaldo del automóvil que conducía Sebastian, y olvidándome del mundo a mi alrededor por un momento.

Ni me di cuenta cuando llegamos a casa. No distinguí cuando el auto dio una vuelta en "U" para pasar al carril de al lado, rodar varios metros en línea recta, y luego reducir la velocidad para poder girar hacia la derecha, en dirección a la urbanización privada donde vivíamos, siguiendo rodando lentamente, para finalmente girar hacia la izquierda y detenernos a la espera de que el portón fuese abierto. Volví al mundo real cuando el auto, ya estacionado al lado de la casa se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Gentilmente, con esos finos modales que nunca supe donde había aprendido, Sebastian me invitó a salir.

Parpadeé, había estado dormitando, pero sin descansar. Mi inconsciente me recordaba la llamada entre lo que pudo haber sido un improvisado ciclo del sueño. Me bajé del auto, tomando mi mochila, y mi teléfono que había estado reposando en mis piernas todo ese tiempo. Lo observé, en silencio. ¿Acaso ese detective había dicho que lo destruyera?

Apreté el teléfono en mi puño, haciendo que la pantalla se encendiera, pero ésta se apagó de inmediato al no recibir la clave de desbloqueo. No, no iba a destruirlo. Necesitaba hablar con ese hombre, y mi teléfono aun guardaba el número que usó. Era la única manera que tenía para contactarlo y no iba a echarla por la borda.

El morral se deslizó de mi mano inertemente al yo no oponer resistencia. Levanté la cabeza, y me encontré a mi acompañante tomando mis cosas, encaminándose entre la grama hacia la entrada de la casa. Tomó su juego de llaves, y abrió la puerta con facilidad. Me dejó entrar primero, y luego aseguró la cerradura con llave. El característico click de la cerradura pareció sonar con más fuerza, haciendo eco entre mis desordenados pensamientos…

Me dejé caer en el mueble más grande, aquel que quedaba de espaldas a la entrada de la puerta, y que estaba estampado con un profundo y brillante verde olivo, como los otros tres que adornaban la sala. Sebastian dijo algo pero no lo escuché. Estaba más concentrada en llamar al detective. El número era extraño, no era el clásico código que empezaría con un 04 si era de un teléfono móvil, o el 02 de uno residencial. Era un número largo, de otro país. Devolví la llamada, y el teléfono repicó y repicó, pero nadie contestaba. Intenté dos, tres veces. No recibía respuesta alguna. Me levanté del sillón, en busca del teléfono residencial, hacia la cómoda que guardaba libros y revistas, un equipo de sonido nuevo, y el televisor.

Silencio total. Nadie contestaba.

—Esta vez he preparado té de valeriana, le ayudará a sentirse mejor.

Asentí a su invitación. Necesitaba poner en orden mi mente, y calmarme un poco. El nudo en el estomago empezó a aflojar su agarre cuando bebí el primer sorbo. Sebastian permaneció de pie, a mi izquierda, esperando pacientemente a que terminara. Era obvio que quería decirme algo, pero estaba esperando al momento adecuado.

Abrí mis labios para finalmente hablar, él prestó atención, expectante.

—Más.

Pareció sorprendido por la única palabra que dije, quizás esperaba que dijera otra cosa. Pero recobró su postura elegante de nuevo, y sirvió otra taza. Probablemente ya preveía que yo pidiera otra más.

Bebí otro sorbo, ahora sí me sentía lista para hablar.

—¿Preparo su cama para que se vaya a descansar?

Negué con la cabeza—. Siéntate—. Ordené.

Asintió servicialmente, y dejando la bandeja con la jarrita del té en la mesita del medio, tomó asiento en el mueble de al frente.

—El detective Méndez me llamó esta tarde —empecé— encontró algo sobre… —me detuve un momento, hablar del tema aun se me hacía difícil— sobre esos asesinos… no parece estar seguro de qué es, pero está convencido de que es peligroso.

—¿Dijo algo más? —preguntó, como intentando ayudarme a hablar, las palabras volvían a atorarse en mi garganta.

—Sí… él sabe…—tomé aire, y parpadeé lentamente— él sabe que soy una Phantomhive— añadí, la voz amenazando con temblarme.

Sebastian endureció su expresión—. ¿Quiere que haga algo al respecto?

—No—. La voz oscura que utilizó me hacía pensar que ese "algo" implicaba matar—. No creo que vaya a revelarlo.

—¿Por qué está tan segura de ello?

—Hizo énfasis en que tuviera cuidado… creo que piensa que los culpables saben que estoy viva.

—Sería lo más lógico… la noticia de su rescate fue muy extendida durante los primeros días luego del incendio.

—Ya lo sé… —al menos me hubiera gustado que él dijera otra cosa para sentirme más aliviada, pero tenía razón. De esa manera hasta en Japón deben saber que sobreviví al incendio que acabó con una de las pocas casas de estilo victoriano que habían en el país.

El silencio creó un vacío por unos momentos, hasta que Sebastian retomó la palabra nuevamente.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué piensa hacer entonces?

—Intentaré comunicarme con él de nuevo. Tengo registrado el número que usó…. —expliqué— Aun hay varias cosas que quiero preguntarle... —bajé mi vista, observando la pantalla apagada de mi teléfono móvil, y luego alcé mi cabeza para verlo al rostro— Sebastian, tienes que encontrarlo. Él podría saber quien… quien lo hizo.

Él pareció sorprendido por mis palabras, pero no dijo nada. Sólo fue un leve cambio en su expresión que se borró tan rápido como se había formado—. Eso podría ser peligroso… debemos ser cuidadosos —comentó pensativamente—

—No sé que encontrar… si sigo con esto… —admití, pero adquirí seriedad para decir lo siguiente— pero hacerlo podría llevarnos al culpable. —Me puse de pie—. Obtendré mi venganza, y tú tu cena. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber.

Sebastian se puso de pie también, y se hincó apoyándose en una rodilla. Se llevó una mano al pecho, y volvió a hablar—. Y sin duda alguna, yo le traeré la victoria sobre ellos, my fair lady.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

***(1) **Educación media básica: los tres primeros años de secundaria. Media diversificada son los dos últimos años. También se les dice "séptimo, octavo y noveno grado" o "primero, segundo y tercer añoa los primeros; y "cuarto y quinto año" a los últimos, a los cuales me refiero aquí como decimo y onceavo grado.

***(2) **DAES: Direccion de Asuntos Estudiantiles.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

**Posibles adelantos del próximo capitulo, y si no, del que le sigue después (?):**

_«Lo observé, en silencio. Sus palabras me dieron un poco de ánimo, al menos para calmarme por los momentos.»_

_«Tres pueden guardar un secreto, si dos de ellos están muertos»_

_.o.O.o._

_**Hola a todos. Lamento la tardanza de un día, ya saben... problemas con el inter... Estuve viendo los números de la historia, y ésta ha ascendido hacia las dos mil visitas… lo cual es un poco raro considerando otras estadísticas, pero que igualmente no dejó de sorprenderme…**_

_**Sigo trabajando en el desarrollo del primer arco, y ha sido todo un reto por tener tantas ideas por ordenar. Pero mayor reto son ahora mis clases, y no dispongo de tanto tiempo frente a la pc como antes; es por ello que no puedo asegurarles una fecha fija de actualización, sin embargo, no abandonaré la historia. También debo trabajar en mis otras historias, quiero terminarlas antes de que cumplan el año de haber sido publicadas. Pero no se preocupen, la historia continuará, espero su paciencia… muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejan sus reviews, y a aquellos que no, pero de una manera u otra han mostrado su apoyo a esta historia. Mil gracias de nuevo, sin ustedes nada de esto tendría sentido.**_

—_**Fanfiction, 27 de Junio del 2013. 0:46 am**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_I am one hell of a writer._


	14. Esa Jovencita, Confronta Parte I

**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO.**

**Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC, este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas. **

**La imagen de portada no me pertenece tampoco, sino a la gran Yana Toboso.**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Capítulo 14. Esa Jovencita, Confronta. Parte I

«Empañando y agitando

La verdad y las mentiras

_No sé_

_qué es real y que no._

Siempre confusos

Los pensamientos en mi cabeza

Así que ya no puedo confiar en mí.

Me estoy muriendo otra vez

Estoy hundiéndome

Ahogándome en ti

Cayendo eternamente

He debido escapar violentamente**»*

-Evanescence, "Going Under"

*Traducción/adaptación hecha por la autora.

**Nota: La frase original dice "I've got to break it through", según el diccionario monolingüe Oxford, la frase verbal "break (something) through" significa "hacer un nuevo e importante descubrimiento" o "hacer/encontrar una manera/camino a través de algo mediante la fuerza". Tomando en cuenta la letra de la canción entera, debo suponer que se trata de la segunda opción. Con respecto a esa línea, recuerden que al traducir, no se puede hacer literalmente por completo, se debe traducir intentando ser fiel al significado original.

&.&.&

Tic toc. Las manecillas del reloj apenas parecían avanzar. El tiempo avanzaba a su ritmo habitual, pero para mí lo hacía tan lento que casi podía escuchar el movimiento de los engranajes en el interior del reloj circular en la pared; ese mismo que tenía una irritantemente alegre cara blanca en su superficie, sonriendo estúpidamente como burlándose de mí, con la mirada sin ningún punto en particular, haciéndote sentir que tus movimientos eran seguidos por ella.

Y como si fuera poco, el aula estaba sumida en un silencio palpable, dejando la vía sonora libre de ondas que obstaculizaran el eco del lento caminar de las agujas.

**3:15 pm**

Y la clase apenas acababa de comenzar.

Miré a mi derecha, Jessie estaba concentrada en su libreta, anotando un complicado ejercicio de circuito de condensadores ya resulto en la pizarra, ocupando por completo los dos metros y medio de la superficie de la misma.

Levanté la cabeza, el profesor de física revisaba su libreta de notas, mientras sus estudiantes se esforzaban en distinguir el carácter de la esquina superior izquierda del pizarrón, el cual no se sabía con exactitud si era un siete o un uno, hasta que alguien se atrevió a preguntar, rompiendo momentáneamente el silencio que me taladraba la cabeza. Observé la hora de nuevo.

**3:15 pm**

Bufé por lo bajo. No podía esperar.

También debía transcribir aquel ejercicio a mi libreta, la cual, acababa de notar, había sido forrada con papel transparente para su protección… detalles mínimos como ese ahora cobraban mayor importancia para mi mente que buscaba desesperadamente encontrar algo más con qué distraerse, que no fuera el aburrido ejercicio que ocupaba casi toda la pared frente a mí; pues en ese momento no tenía ni cabeza ni para números, ni para líneas que encerraban más números en rectángulos y que carecían de sentido para mí.

Estiré mis piernas, rozando sin querer el asiento de Alex, quien estaba en el asiento de al frente, pero él pareció no darse cuenta.

Mi libreta de notas permanecía en blanco, a excepción de una esquina plagada de puntos negros trazados por una mano ansiosa que tiene un portaminas a su alcance.

Tal vez… si pedía ir a baño, podría irme. No. ya había hecho eso cinco minutos antes, pero el pasar del tiempo parecía tan lento que esos cinco minutos de pronto se convirtieron en cinco horas.

Pedir permiso para ir a tomar agua en los bebederos del pasillo del piso inferior… Tampoco. Audrey había arruinado inocentemente mi anterior intento de escape ofreciéndome su propia botella de agua.

Me volvería loca de la ansiedad, de la desesperación. La impaciencia destrozaba mis nervios, reflejándolos en la zona del papel oscurecida por el delgado grafito.

Levanté la vista otra vez, teniendo cuidado de no posarla por accidente de nuevo en el reloj. Si veía ambas agujas apuntando de nuevo hacia el este, saltaría por la ventana.

Perfecto, el maestro seguía leyendo sus notas.

La pantalla de mi teléfono indicó la carencia de mensajes nuevos.

No lo soportaba más, necesitaba saber… a como diera lugar.

«_Qué pudiste…» _tecleaba con dificultad en la pantalla táctil, cuando sentí que la poca luz solar que me llegaba desde la ventana se oscurecía parcialmente, al mismo tiempo que sentía el teléfono deslizarse de mis manos, y una pesada sensación de 76 ojos sobre mí, dos de ellos mirándome con especial intensidad aterradora.

—No está permitido el uso de celulares en las clases. —rugió, su voz golpeando las paredes, elevándose hasta el techo. Se detuvo, sus ojos dejaron de apuñalarme brevemente— "Sebastian" tendrá que esperar—. Sentenció, guardando el aparato en su bolsillo, volviendo a su lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Risas por lo bajo conteniéndose se escucharon a mi alrededor, diferenciándose en cinco matices que podía reconocer, pertenecientes a las únicas personas cercanas que conocían al aludido.

La mirada juguetona de la chica morena junto a mí se ensanchó en una sonrisa ladina, que se ensanchó al dejar salir sus palabras. —Awwww~ tranquila Rachel. Ya falta poco para que lo veas~

Quise dirigirle una mirada asesina, pero cuando lo hice, me encontré con que estaba ignorándome por completo, susurrándole algo al oído a Audrey. Ella elevó un poco su risita como respuesta, dejando escapar un gracioso resoplido similar al "oink" de un cerdito. Realmente se esforzaba por no dejar salir una sonora carcajada.

—Señoritas—. Llamó la atención el profesor en ligero tono de amenaza. Pareció estar a punto de decir algo más, pero se detuvo, llevándose una mano al pecho, hacia el bolsillo de su camisa.

—_Que no sea lo que estoy pensando… —_rogué internamente.

—Parece que le han respondido… —enfatizó sacudiendo el teléfono.

El mensaje se había enviado.

Malditos teléfonos táctiles.

Maldito el demonio que respondió.

—Su novio es muy perspicaz—. Se burló, y luego sin más ni más, devolvió su vista hacia su libreta de notas, ignorando la situación que se desencadenaría a continuación: el salón estalló en risas, silbidos de parte de los chicos, y unas cuantas cabezas que se giraron cual niña del exorcista para verme y ensanchar sus sonrisas, y hacerse comentarios entre ellos sin escrúpulo alguno.

El rostro me ardía en una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza. Me quedé muda, con los labios temblándome por las palabras atropellándose contra ellos, sin poder salir; de lo contrario, otra llamada de atención iría a mi expediente escolar, y sería el tutor suplente quien tendría que atender a la reunión (humillándome como consecuencia) o no me dejarían entrar a clase al día siguiente, porque mi tutora principal estaba ocupada toda la semana con cosas del trabajo.

—¿_¡Qué habrá escrito ese idiota!?_

Ahora la tortura sería peor.

La clase continuó, sin más incidentes, salvo una que otra mirada ocasional hacia mí, acompañada de una risita silente.

Cuando terminó, me dirigí pesadamente al escritorio. El profesor estaba de pie, guardando sus cosas en su maletín. Era un hombre joven, de unos veinticinco años cuando mucho. Probablemente acababa de graduarse de la universidad, lo que nos decía a nosotros los estudiantes "soy joven, pero exitoso. Respétenme". Y de hecho, todos los respetábamos, incluso aquellas secciones "D" y "E" que tenían fama de haber acumulado unas cuantas firmas en "el libro" que los comprometía a mejorar su conducta, pero que al final, sin importar cuantas firmas, libros, o reuniones de padres y representantes hubiera, no cambiaria nada…

José Tomás Díaz era su nombre, lo que le había dado en los pasillos el apodo de "José Tomás Boves" por aquel general de atroz fama. Su carácter era serio y estricto, como el de un viejo profesor universitario que ha llegado al último escalafón gracias a decenas de investigaciones, postgrados y doctorados. Jamás lo había visto sonreír, mucho menos reírse. Tampoco era que siempre andaba amargado, con una mueca de enojo en su rostro, sino que era serio, casi frío y distante, o en realidad sí lo era. Me hizo acordar de mi antiguo tutor, pues compartían la misma responsabilidad y seriedad con su trabajo, además de algunos rasgos físicos, como el color de cabello y piel. Se diferenciaban en sus ojos, los del profesor de física eran oscuros, de color café, y no de un verde con un extenso anillo dorado alrededor de la pupila; además, el profesor César era de contextura un poco más llena, pero sin llegar a la gordura, y sus mejillas eran algo redondeadas, proporcionándole un aspecto un poco aniñado.

Vestía una camisa blanca, ni muy elegante ni muy sencilla, combinándola con un pantalón de un profundo tono azul que se fundía con el negro gracias a la sombra proporcionada por la puerta semi cerrada.

—Profesor José —comencé, tratando de ocultar mi enojo para no sonar descortés y empeorar la situación— ¿podría devolverme mi teléfono, por favor?

Alzó la vista, estrechando sus cejas con seriedad, un ligero vistazo a una mirada molesta que ocultó muy bien.

—No. Su representante debe venir a buscarlo.

Fruncí el ceño, pero retomé la expresión indiferente y calmada que intentaba mantener.

—Mi abuela está ocupada—. Siseé, nuevamente esforzándome por lucir natural.

—Entonces deberá esperar hasta que se desocupe—. Replicó, guardando el teléfono en su maletín, ignorándome descaradamente.

Chasqueé la lengua, no pudiendo contener más mi frustración. Aun necesitaba el teléfono para intentar contactar a ese detective de nuevo.

Sebastian podría pedirlo, pero probablemente se burlaría de mí por perder mi teléfono de una manera tan estúpida, o me daría un sermón sobre el comportamiento adecuado de un respetable estudiante…. O quizás un poco de ambas.

…Necesidad 1 – Orgullo 0

—¿Podría- —le pregunté a la nada, pues cuando me giré esperando ver al profesor, me encontré con el salón vacío. Sentí alivio al no tener que depender del tutor demonio para recuperar mi teléfono, mezclada con frustración por haber fallado en el intento.

La siguiente clase fue un poco más relajada. Como era castellano y literatura, estuvimos buena parte de ella leyendo los textos narrativos del autor que estábamos estudiando. Normalmente disfrutaba de la lectura, pero en ese momento no lograba concentrarme. Sebastian había respondido el mensaje incompleto que se había enviado por accidente, y, gracias a mi odioso maestro no sabía que había dicho.

La espera me estaba matando.

La semana anterior, cuando le había ordenado a Sebastian que fuera a esa oficina y buscara información sobre aquella beca, nos habíamos quedado de brazos cruzados, esperando. Al parecer, se encontraban procesando la información sobre los nuevos estudiantes de toda la universidad, por lo que sus puertas estaban cerradas al público. Tuvimos que esperar hasta la semana siguiente para poder investigar.

Ese día, mi horario me retendría en el liceo hasta las seis de la tarde. No había visto a Sebastian desde la noche anterior, cuando me había ayudado (obligado) a terminar una aburrida tarea de matemáticas. La mañana que finalmente podría ir hasta la oficina, se había ido más temprano que yo. Saldría a las seis de la mañana, supongo, lo cierto es que tuve que tomar el autobús para poder llegar a clases. Después de eso no había hablado con él, y no podría hacerlo hasta que fuera a recogerme, cosa por la que apenas podía esperar. Era casi gracioso, estaba ansiosa por verlo.

Ni bien el último sonido de la campana por esa tarde resonó sorprendiendo a más de uno en el proceso, tomé mis cosas y las lancé como pude dentro del morral de manera desordenada, siéndome difícil cerrar el cierre. Salí del aula a toda prisa bajando las escaleras en tropel, resbalando al llegar al pasillo de la planta baja, seguramente porque el suelo había sido pulido minutos atrás, y porque la suela lisa de mis zapatos terminó actuando como un patín sin ruedas.

Cerré los ojos instintivamente, esperando chocar con la pared de al frente. Ya estaba preparada para el golpe que mi pecho y hombros recibirían, casi sin darle importancia. Una contusión más no me afectaría, ¿cierto?

Pero, en lugar de ello…

Choqué con algo firme, pero en lugar de proporcionarme una oleada de dolor entumecedor, me dio un soporte que bajo mis dedos que se aferraban a "eso" se sentía deliciosamente suave, como las telas fabricadas con el algodón más fino.

Abrí mis ojos, al mismo tiempo que "eso" empezó a hablar.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —El sonido de su profunda voz vibró cerca de mis oídos, como si éstos estuvieran en su lugar de origen.

Maldición….

Había chocado nada más y nada menos que con ese demonio.

Me separé de inmediato, haciendo descender sus manos que se habían posado en mis hombros para detenerme.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —exigí, recomponiéndome de la impresión inicial. Normalmente él me esperaba en al auto, pues yo le había dicho que no entrara en el liceo.

—La señora Barnettley me pidió venir aquí. —explicó— Al parecer nuevamente le han llamado la atención—. Añadió, bajando su vista hacia mí, ensanchando una sonrisilla burlona.

Sin decir más, ignorándome atrevidamente, giró hacia la derecha, donde quedaban un par de oficinas, y donde pude ver, lo esperaba mi profesor de la clase de las tres de la tarde.

—_Demonios…_

_._

_._

_._

Observé a mi alrededor, buscando algún indicio de lo que Sebastian había encontrado esa mañana. Pero el interior del auto estaba impecablemente limpio, ningún papel a la vista, ni siquiera debajo de los asientos. Revisé en el compartimiento frente al asiento del copiloto, pero sólo estaban los documentos del carro. Me moví hacia el asiento del conductor, seguramente ensuciando con mis zapatos el cojín de mi asiento usual. Busqué en el compartimiento que quedaba sobre el asiento, pero lo único que encontré allí fue un cd con canciones de Edith Piaf, perteneciente a mi abuela.

Dejé caer los brazos, decepcionada. Casi que había hecho contorsionismo dentro del auto buscando en vano. Tendría que esperar hasta que Sebastian llegara para saber lo que había estado ocupando mi mente todo el día.

Finalmente llegó, tomándome desprevenida, haciéndome levantar la cabeza en ademán de sorpresa, golpeándola contra el techo del auto en el proceso.

—Aquí estaba… —dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, a la vez que descendía su brazo izquierdo, dejando el derecho en la puerta abierta. Me devolví a mi asiento, casi a gatas, conteniéndome de sobarme la cabeza por el golpe, y él, ignorando esto, ocupó el suyo—. La he estado buscando.

—He estado aquí todo el tiempo, idiota—. Repliqué, algo exasperada por el tiempo perdido. Si quería buscarme, ¿¡por qué demonios simplemente no usaba el poder del contrato y ya!?

—Mis disculpas por no notarlo antes, entonces—. Inclinó levemente su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello descendiera, velándome la visión de su rostro momentáneamente.

—Olvídalo—. Mascullé entre dientes.

—Su teléfono, mi lady—. Parpadeé, girando rápidamente mi vista a él, quien sólo me miraba con su expresión relajada. Depositó el teléfono en mis manos, y se abrochó el cinturón.

—¿Para eso viniste?

—En efecto.

—¿Qué dijo el profesor?

Mejor no hubiera preguntado.

—"_La señorita Rachel no presta atención en clases por andar enviándole mensajes a su novio"—_Citó. Abrí más los ojos, con sorpresa, luego pasé a la rabia.

—¿¡Novio!?

—Sí. ¿Puedo preguntar quién es el "afortunado"? —Preguntó con un tono nada disimulado de cinismo, recalcándose con mayor fuerza en la última palabra.

—Cállate y conduce—. Ordené desviando la mirada, deseando internamente desquitarme con ese maestro por decir cosas que no eran ciertas. Lo más probable era que ese condenado demonio sabía exactamente a quien se refería ese profesor con "novio", y estaba deseando encontrar el momento para molestarme con ello con alguno de sus sarcásticos comentarios. De paso, no sabía que más pudo haber hablado él con ese profesor, pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que él le había enseñado el mensaje de texto, cosa que sólo aumentaría los motivos para que me fastidiara—. ¿¡Por qué no arrancas!? —El auto no se movía y yo ya estaba al borde de la histeria.

—Usted aun no se ha abrochado el cinturón—. Explicó con esa molesta sonrisa de "es más que obvio", mezclada con algo de sarcasmo— ¿O desea que sea yo quien lo haga?

La rabia, azuzada por la ansiedad y la impaciencia, pasó a ira.

—¡Ya déjate de juegos y dime de una maldita buena vez qué averiguaste!

Su rostro se ensombreció. Su silencio duró unos pocos segundos, siendo interrumpidos por los leves jadeos de mi respiración agitada.

Giró su cabeza hacia mí, su expresión sin cambiar siquiera un poco.

Era esa mirada sombría, seria, en un sentido que iba en el sentido contrario del enojo o frialdad. La mirada que pronosticaba que una tormenta estaba por desatarse. Era la misma expresión que tenía aquel día cuando me dio a conocer la noticia sobre la muerte de mi hermana.

—Sebastian… —susurré, sintiendo que mi corazón empezaba a paralizarse, y una sensación de frío recorrió mis brazos ligeramente, calmando mi enojo con esa sensación gélida, erizando mi piel; como cuando sabes que la ducha que estás por tomar estará helada.

—Mi lady… el benefactor que concedió esa beca, fue Empresas Phantom.

&.&.&

El viento gélido a mi alrededor danzaba, arremolinando mi cabello, juntando en espirales flores y hojas caídas de los arboles a mi alrededor, encerrándome caprichosamente como un huracán que arrastra todo hacia sí.

El sol en el oriente empezaba a ocultarse, supongo, pues el color grisáceo de las oscuras nubes y la neblina entremezclándose, disputándose el cielo con el azul, no me dejaban ver su lento descenso.

Los autos pasaban raudos de vez en cuando, por ser una vía poco transitada, haciéndome pensar que algún conocido conducía uno de ellos.

La vista lejana de las montañas, la pequeña ave de plumaje negro y amarillo protegiendo a sus polluelos de la lluvia que se avecinaba, el remolino de pétalos y hojas que seguía enredándose en mis pies; en otro momento me hubieran provocado una sensación de libertad. Hubiera levantado los brazos, dejando al viento chocar contra ellos, luego los hubiera llevado al frente, y acto seguido a mi pecho, encerando mis dedos en un doble puño que transmitiría a mi corazón la seguridad y la confianza que ahora necesitaba.

En otro momento.

Ahora no.

Lo que menos sentía era libertad, seguridad, confianza.

El viento silbaba casi de manera tenebrosa, trayendo a mis oídos susurros inexistentes que repetían las palabras antes escuchadas, expandiéndolas en un tono más bajo, grave, gutural.

El chocar del agua helada de la fuente contra el suelo eran como pasos, presurosos a capturarme. Los pasos de la duda, la inseguridad, el miedo.

Las ramas de los árboles cercanos, meciéndose macabramente como si fueran los brazos del director de una orquesta salida de aquella Isla Oscura, moviendo a su antojo con hilos invisibles el ambiente en derredor, querían arrastrarme a su interior con más ramas que se ensanchaban en garras que se mecían hacia abajo, entre pétalos y hojas que se convierten en espinas.

De pronto, el avecilla de plumaje hechizante ya no era un turpial sino un cuervo de densas plumas negras hechas de oscuridad, cuya sombra se alargaba opacando la poca luz que un moribundo sol intentaba aportar a la escena. Casi podía escuchar el estremecedor eco de su pico largo y afilado, abriéndose para arrancarme las últimas gotas de seguridad y confianza que quedaban entre la sangre y el corazón físico, porque ya no sentía que hubiera manera que un corazón en sentido figurado, espiritual, etéreo, pudiera seguir en pie en medio de la situación en la que me encontraba.

Gotas reales de lluvia invernal humedecieron el suelo a medida que caían, trayendo a mi nariz el particular olor del césped bajo su poder, oscureciendo con sombras redondas las partes visibles de mi camisa beige.

Una alargada, esbelta, pero no por ello menos aterradora sombra me cubrió, fundiéndose con la mía propia. Palidecí por un momento. ¿Finalmente habían venido por mí? Me quedé paralizada, aun arrodillada sobre la grama de aquella solitaria plaza, las palmas de mis manos enrojecidas y marcadas por la presión de las piedrecillas contra ellas. Mi garganta estaba seca, pero aun era suficientemente capaz de pronunciar los siete fonemas que necesitaba.

—Sebas… ¿tian? —El nombre terminó de ser pronunciado en una interrogante, al alzar mi vista y verlo arrodillarse junto a mí, cubriéndonos bajo la sombra y protección de un paraguas negro. Parecía preocupado, pero sólo fue un gesto sutil remplazado por uno de alivio.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, dejándome en silencio porque yo misma desconocía que hacía allí… o no lo hacía, y mi inconsciente intentaba convencerme de lo contrario para no aceptar que lo hacía por temor. La cercanía me permitió ver el rápido cambio en su pecho al ascender cuando se llenó de aire, y cuando descendió liberándolo en un suave suspiro—. Regresemos—. Su mano descendió al ofrecerme ayuda para ponerme de pie, y frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación al ver las diminutas pero notorias marcas carmesí en mis manos.

—No quiero—. Murmuré tan bajito que sólo su fino oído en medio de una llovizna que se hacía mayor pudo escuchar.

—No diga tales cosas—. Susurró en respuesta, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su camisa para limpiar mis manos, con delicadeza perturbadora.

Silencio era lo único que podía articular, si es que tal cosa puede articularse.

Quiso caminar junto a mí la marcha de regreso al vehículo que había dejado estacionado no muy lejos de allí, pero me negué dejándolo atrás.

Necesitaba un momento más a solas para pensar, para ordenar las ideas, las oraciones desordenadas que se contradecían unas a otras entre confiar o no; preguntar o abstenerse de hacerlo; seguir en búsqueda de la verdad, o desviar esa búsqueda y encontrar una alternativa diferente a todas las demás opciones, por temor a hallar algo que aun era incierto, pero que me robaba la paz, la confianza, la seguridad depositadas en alguien de quien no quería sospechar, pero a quien apuntaba mi ultimo hallazgo.

Sebastian no me detuvo, comprendiendo lo que yo quería, y en el fondo se lo agradecí, aunque esas palabras nunca saldrían de mis labios, y él no tendría necesidad de escucharlas para saber de ellas. Como una sombra, siguió fielmente mis pasos, quedándose atrás cuando me detuve frente a la puerta del auto, dudando todavía de entrar y enfrentarme a lo que debía hacer, sin importarme que la lluvia siguiera empapando mi uniforme, poco a poco atravesando las fibras de mi ropa y mojando mi piel. Sólo hasta que decidí abrir la puerta, avanzó, abriéndola él, entrando ambos en silencio.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_Estaba impacientándome. Las horas transcurrían y no tenía noticias de lo que ese demonio había averiguado. Pasé cada clase distraída, sin ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Muchas hipótesis danzaban ante mí, interponiéndose entre mi atención y las palabras de los profesores. Doble lucha por tener que fingir al mismo tiempo que sí los estaba escuchando y no que estaba pensando en lo que podría significar para mi investigación y para mí misma el encontrar a ese benefactor. La lluvia de preguntas que podría hacer, junto a las respuestas que podría obtener tampoco podían dejar de llegar a mi mente._

_Cada vez que la campana sonaba anunciando el fin de cada clase era como un coro celestial que me animaba porque significaba que tendría que esperar menos._

_Sin embargo, una parte de mí temía que llegara el momento de ver a Sebastian y que éste me revelara lo que había encontrado, porque si su respuesta apuntaba hacia donde me temía, sentía que mi seguridad se derrumbaría, arrastrándome a mí también…_

_Era una tortura mental, de la que no podía escapar por ser las paredes mi propia mente._

_La hora llegó, y como consecuencia de una mezcla exaltada de sentimientos explosivos, terminé pidiéndole en un grito histérico que me revelara lo que le había ordenado buscar._

_Quizás hubiera sido mejor que esperara a que se calmara mi mente y corazón, a que fuera un momento más tranquilo para que el efecto no enloqueciera mis ya perturbados pensamientos. ¿Y por qué no?, acompañados de una taza de ese delicioso chocolate caliente que sólo él sabía preparar, de manera que éste produjera un efecto relajante en mí… sentados en el mueble más grande y acogedor de la sala; observando el hechizante vaivén del reloj de péndulo frente a nosotros; escuchando el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana; dejándonos envolver por el acogedor frío que junto al chocolate, la lluvia, y el péndulo meciéndose le darían un aura de tranquilidad al ambiente, y así el efecto no sería tan devastador._

_Pero no fue así. Naturalmente, él respondió a mi interrogante, aun vacilando cuando empezó a contestarla. Sabía de antemano lo que aquello podría causarme, después de todo llevábamos cuatro meses de conocernos, durante los cuales poco a poco fuimos conociendo un poco más del otro, siendo él quien había aprendido más. Aun así, lo soltó, intentando en medio de mi exaltación ser lo más sutil posible. Órdenes eran órdenes, aunque la raíz de la palabra no estuviera incluida en la oración, y él me debía obediencia absoluta._

_Sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento, haciendo que un torrente salino empezara a formarse en mis ojos, queriendo liberarse junto a la confianza que amenazaba con resquebrajarse en contra de mi voluntad._

_La tormenta se desató. Mis desordenados pensamientos terminaron por enloquecer, agitando una tormenta de sentimientos contradictorios en mí._

_Espanto sería poco para describir la mirada que mi rostro le enseñó, acompañada de mis labios temblando, haciendo que mi mandíbula tiritara también, y no precisamente por el frío… Preocupación sería poco para describir la suya en respuesta. Presintiendo lo que haría, quiso estirar su mano para detenerme, pero yo ya estaba saliendo del auto, sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta siquiera, corriendo lejos de allí sin importar a donde mis pasos me dirigieran._

_Era pésima en deportes, pero si de correr de algo que me atormentaba se trataba, era experta en saber hacerlo, aunque mi corazón se paralizara en medio de la huida. Corrí, sin importarme que las miradas se centraran en mí, como preguntándose que diablos me ocurría. Ni siquiera sabía a donde ir, sólo dejé que mis pies me guiaran a donde fuera… _

_Quería huir, necesitaba escapar… sentía que corriendo lejos podría escapar de aquello que me perturbaba… pero estaba equivocada. No se puede escapar de la prisión que tu propia mente crea, sin importar a donde vayas…_

_Agotada, con las lágrimas surcando mis mejillas, los ojos enrojecidos por el esfuerzo de no dejar salir más, llegué a aquella plaza vacía, en cuya grama me dejé caer de rodillas. Mi mente era un caos, dividido en dos; una parte queriendo creer, confiar, buscarle una respuesta excusadora a la situación; la otra desmoronándose ante la inseguridad y la duda que la carcomía al pensar sin querer y sin poder evitarlo, que alguien importante le ocultaba algo igualmente importante._

_El clima seguía enfriándose progresivamente, erizando la piel de mis brazos, enfriando mi cabeza perturbada. Debía volver, y enfrentar la situación, aclarar lo que pasaba, pero no me sentía capaz de hacerlo. Temía a la respuesta aun desconocida, pero que me causaba pavor._

_¿Y si en realidad ella sí estaba ocultándome algo?_

_._

_._

_._

_¿Por qué lo hacía entonces?_

_._

_._

_._

_¿Y si ella… sabía…-_

"…_quienes eran los responsables?" sería la manera en que terminaba aquella pregunta incompleta, que me negué a terminar en mi mente, aunque en mi inconsciente ya se había terminado de plantear._

"_¿Qué haré?" Me pregunté entre lágrimas, quedando atoradas las palabras en mi garganta._

_Tenía miedo, miedo a lo desconocido…_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Absorta en los recuerdos previos, mi mirada perdida y mi mente ausente hicieron que el demonio tuviera que sacudirme con un poco de dureza de los hombros para hacerme volver en mí. Habíamos llegado a casa, inevitablemente.

La lluvia se había detenido en esa zona, pero la evidencia de una gran llovizna en medio de la ciudad seguía presente en la superficie mojada y brillosa del auto, en el olor a humedad aun latente, en mi uniforme mojado y el flequillo pegado a mi rostro.

Sebastian siguió al frente, abriendo la puerta, haciéndose a un lado en invitación a que pasara, pero me quedé afuera del auto, con una mano en el pecho intentando calmar mi ansiedad y temor previamente infundados por mí misma.

Aun no quería entrar. No me sentía lista para la confrontación que vendría, y no porque no tuviera palabras para hacerlo, ellas ya habían sido mil veces repasadas en mi mente; sino porque mi estúpida mente me había fabricado toda una cadena de dudas.

—Va a resfriarse si permanece allí.

—No me importa.

Suspiró pesadamente. Seguramente ya se había planteado la idea de cargarme hasta adentro si yo seguía apostada afuera como una estúpida estatua.

—A mí sí. Si se enferma, sería un problema. —Estaba siendo un poco duro, pero supongo que era la única medida para hacer que mi terquedad entrara en razón—. Si desea quedarse de pie el resto de la noche, hágalo dentro de la casa, y no en un lugar donde fácilmente se resfriaría. Aun tiene muchas cosas por hacer como para permitirse caer en cama—. Se detuvo, como esperando una respuesta de mi parte, quizás una maldición por su osadía.

—Ella aun no ha llegado… —murmuré, -ignorando su previo comentario- al darme cuenta de que la luz de su habitación estaba apagada, cuando alcé mi vista para ver una segunda gota de agua descender en caída libre hasta mi nariz.

Enarcó una ceja como respuesta, alzando la vista también hacia donde yo tenía posada la mía. —Entremos— aseveró con rapidez, al ver con su vista demoniaca que más gotas, más gruesas y veloces, se dirigían hacia nosotros.

.

.

.

Un sentimiento de soledad inundaba cada centímetro de la casa, algo faltaba. La calidez de un abrazo asfixiante de bienvenida, acompañado ocasionalmente de un beso en la frente no habían sido efectuados. Las luces estaban apagadas, no había necesidad de dejarlas encendidas porque no había alguien a quien iluminar. La cena había sido servida a medias, quedándose la mitad servida en el plato, porque el único comensal carecía de apetito. La farmacia más cercana recibió un inesperado cliente, quien había sido enviado por un caballero de negro que le había indicado previamente qué medicamentos comprar. Todo en una noche.

Mi abuela había salido hacia rumbo desconocido, no se especificaba en la nota de aviso que había dejado en mi cama. El estomago me apretaba en un nudo que no me permitió comer más de la mitad de la cena que me fue servida; y la fiebre asaltó mi cuerpo a media noche, despertándome de la pesadilla que comenzaba a crearse. El efecto secundario del acetaminofén acabó por inducirme el sueño, del cual desperté de mala gana al otro día, sólo para encontrar la casa en la misma situación que la noche anterior. Sola.

La estúpida pregunta de "¿será que sabe lo que he averiguado y me ha abandonado?" no tardó en aparecerse ante mí para perturbarme, mientras nuevamente la mitad de mi comida se quedaba en el plato, esta vez siendo el desayuno. Sebastian había intentado llamar a mi abuela bajo mis órdenes dudosas, pero el sonido de la contestadora fue lo que recibió en respuesta.

La mañana había empezado con brillantes halos de luz solar, secando por completo las calles y el auto empapados en agua por la lluvia de la noche anterior; pero a diferencia de otras personas –como pude notar más adelante- a mí no me levantó el ánimo en absoluto.

La garganta me ardía un poco, y traté de remediarlo por cuenta propia derritiendo en mi boca medio paquete de "letisán" a escondidas de Sebastian. No pude ocultarle mi fiebre esa madrugada, lo que hizo que terminara pagándole a un chico que vivía al lado para que fuera hasta la farmacia a comprar algunas medicinas, pues no quería despegarse de mi lado por temor a complicaciones; y si sabía de uno de los previos síntomas de la gripe, no me dejaría ir a clases; y el liceo, por irónico que sonase, era lo único que me mantendría cuerda por el resto del día, y alejada de casa para evitar un encuentro que evitaba y ansiaba a la vez.

El camino a clases fue largo e incómodo, al igual que el regreso. Sebastian mantuvo la vista al frente todo el tiempo, pero sentía que de alguna manera no despegaba sus ojos de mí. El silencio entre ambos estaba matándome.

Inevitablemente el día escolar llegó a su fin, poniéndole término a toda una mañana y tarde de tortura mayor que el día anterior. Pero mientras, me había decidido a enfrentar la situación, sin importar qué consecuencias pudiera tener.

_Es por ellos… _fueron las palabras que terminaron por convencerme. La justicia que quería impartir no podía esperar, tenía que hacerse, sin importar los obstáculos, decepciones, y espinas que tuviera que atravesar.

El cielo se había encapotado a lo largo de la tarde, sorprendiendo a muchos cuando las gotas de lluvia empezaron a descender. No habían sido pocos los que, engañados por el brillante sol de la mañana, habían dejado en casa sus paraguas. Sebastian tampoco tenía uno cuando llegó a buscarme, así que terminó ofreciéndome su sobretodo negro para cubrirme de la lluvia.

La hora había llegado. La pregunta era, ¿estaba lista para enfrentarme a lo que se avecinaba? Ni yo misma sabía responder a ello, y en un murmullo de duda se lo hice saber a Sebastian, al formularme la misma pregunta cuando llegamos a casa esa tarde.

Antes de que saliera del auto y me dejara entrar a la casa, para acto seguido desaparecer y dejarme a solas con mi abuela, le detuve de un brazo.

—No… no te vayas… —le pedí en voz baja, por fortuna, con el flequillo tapándome el rostro para que no viera la vacilación en mis ojos.

Me devolvió la mirada, en señal de comprensión—. No lo haré.

Asentí, dejando su brazo libre para que pudiera salir del auto. Abrió las puertas como siempre hacía, y lo dejé alejarse no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada que en silencio decía "quédate cerca para que me detengas si me ves correr por la puerta".

El auto se alejó lentamente, pero hasta donde pude alcanzar a ver permaneció en las afueras de la urbanización. Entré a la casa, y allí en la sala estaba ella, de perfil. Su cabello corto y ligeramente ondulado me ocultaba su rostro. Al sentir mi presencia se dio la vuelta, y me dedicó una sonrisa dulce, que en lugar de calmar un poco el amasijo que era mi estómago, hizo que aquel nudo se tensara más.

—Oh, has llegado querida. ¿Dónde está Sebastian?

Carraspeé un poco levemente, en parte por la mentira a decir y en parte porque el ardor en la garganta no me abandonaba.

—Salió.

Me observó por un momento, con una mirada curiosa que expresó su razón de ser en una pregunta que me hizo sentir más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

—¿Sin su gabardina?

Tragué saliva. Un pequeño detalle –o no tan pequeño considerando que ese "detalle" me sacó un gran esfuerzo para evitar que quedara al ras con el suelo- que ella, como la perspicaz mujer que siempre haba sido, no pudo evitar dejar de notar.

Una verdad ayudó a que se formara una rápida mentirilla en mi mente para salir del paso. —No teníamos un paraguas, y tenía prisa cuando se fue…

—Oh, que considerado —sonrió agradada. Aun en esa situación él seguía ganando puntos con ella—. ¿Sabes cuando volverá?

—Tarde—. Iba a decirle que necesitaba hablar con ella, cuando noté que llevaba puesto su abrigo blanco, lista para salir— ¿saldrás?

—Oh, sí. Y volveré muy tarde —explicó. Se acercó para despedirse con un beso en la cabeza, pero, frunciendo la nariz, se detuvo— querida, ¿por qué hueles como el perfume de Sebastian? ¿Te lo rociaste encima?

Abrí los ojos como platos, incrédula. Obviamente después de vivir tanto tiempo en la misma casa había estado suficientemente cerca de él como para sentir "su perfume"; y ahora ese malditamente estremecedor aroma se había impregnado en mi cabello y cuello lo suficiente como para que ella pensara que yo me lo había rociado como si de un verdadero perfume se tratase.

—E-es el abrigo… —respondí entrecortadamente levantando mi brazo para que la bendita prenda quedara a su vista.

—Oh, ya veo… —ignoró el asunto, y terminó de despedirse.

—Abuela —la detuve cuando ya se había separado de mí— necesito hablar contigo.

—Ahora no, querida. Debo salir. Podemos hablar mañana… —terminó de alejarse, cerrando la puerta tras sí, ignorándome olímpicamente. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que me dejara sola sin darme oportunidad de hablar?

La sala permaneció en silencio, un solitario silencio incómodo. Casi podía ver los tres puntos suspensivos sobre mi cabeza a través de mi reflejo en el vidrio. Pensaba en esto, cuando una figura se reflejó en el, haciéndome casi gritar por la sorpresa.

—¡Idiota, deja de aparecerte así!

Sebastian sonrió con satisfacción ante mi reacción, como si provocarme semi-infartos fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

—Lamento si la asusté —se disculpó con una de esas extrañas reverencias, sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Olvídalo… —solté un suspiro de derrota— no pude hablar con ella… tendré que hacerlo mañana.

Sin siquiera dejarlo responder, me dirigí a mi habitación, ignorándolo como me habían ignorado a mí segundos atrás, apresurando mis pasos para que él no escuchara un estornudo.

&.&.&

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, agotada física y mentalmente. Me senté de inmediato, al recordar que mi cabello estaba algo húmedo por la lluvia, al igual que mi espalda, pues cuando salí del edificio B estaba lloviendo, y cuando me encontré con Sebastian había sido unos metros afuera. Mis compañeros lo saludaron alegremente, él devolviéndoles el saludo cortés pero rápidamente.

Su gabardina reposaba en la silla del tocador, aun húmeda por las gotas de lluvia que se habían deslizado traviesamente sobre ella. Recordé inconscientemente cuando Sebastian me la había ofrecido para protegerme de la lluvia, y cómo me había negado, en parte por orgullo, en parte por vergüenza por estar casi todos mis compañeros de clases presentes en el área. En silente respuesta, me dirigió una discreta mirada donde una ceja enarcada demostraba algo de impaciencia, y las palabras que no pronunciaba pero que sabía que decían "está lloviendo y anoche tuvo fiebre. Por favor no haga que yo mismo se la coloque". Evitando armar una escena, terminé aceptando.

…Y de una manera vergonzosa, debo admitir que no me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Sin poder evitarlo, tomé aquella prenda en mis manos de nuevo. Se sentía cálida, agradable. Aquella prenda despedía un aroma delicioso, casi adictivo. Antes había sentido aquella fragancia, y no me era difícil saber donde. La primera vez debió haber sido aquella primera vez que me rodeó con sus brazos en un intento de brindarme consuelo y apoyo, sin decir una palabra. Las otras veces, podía sentirla sutilmente cuando estaba muy cerca, o cuando tomaba algo entre mis manos que había estado mucho tiempo entre las suyas, como aquella nota que había dejado una vez junto a mi cama. Inconscientemente en el camino a casa, había hundido la nariz en ella, aspirando el penetrante aroma que de una u otra manera me transmitía la confianza que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

Simplemente era demasiado perfecto… Un aroma tan fuerte y penetrante que aun lejos de él seguía sintiendo vívidamente. Sólo podía asemejarlo humanamente a las intensas notas que dejan los perfumes especiados ***(1).** Ni siquiera en infinidad de vidas el mismísimo Jean Baptiste Grenouille***(2)** sería capaz de crear un perfume tan exquisito… tan seductor y peligroso… tan atrayente… porque eso, no era un perfume… era su propio olor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

***(1)** Los perfumes se clasifican de acuerdo a las familias olfativas. Estas familias, en los perfumes de caballeros son: Especiado (los mas intensos~), maderoso, herbal y cítrico.

***(2)** Jean Baptiste Grenouille es el personaje principal de la obra de Patrick Süskind, "El Perfume". Dicho personaje tiene el don de crear los más exquisitos perfumes, gracias a su extraordinario sentido del olfato.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Bien, llegamos hasta aquí por ahora. Lamento la tardanza… de un día (?), a pesar de que terminé el capítulo hace más de una semana, decidí esperar a avanzar en la escritura del primer arco antes de publicarlo. Gracias a ello puedo traerles algunos adelantos…**_

_**Seeh, sé que dirán ¿lei todo esto para que al final no se resolviera nada? bueno, bueno, dejé el capítulo hasta aquí por una razón: estaba quedando muy largo y para cortarlo dejando más palabras, quedarían cortadas dos cosas que me parece, deberían estar juntas. Bueno, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero he ido soltando poco a poco mínimos detalles, que pueden no parecer importantes, pero sí lo son… son cosas, que más adelante se revelarán por completo, indicándose el papel que desempeñan en la historia. **_

_**Ahora sí, adelantos, hermosos adelantos para dejarlos "picados" xD**_

**Capítulo quince. Esa jovencita, confronta. Parte II**

**«—Mi lady, esto no es código HTML.**

**Lo observé perpleja, no había estado tan equivocada después de todo.**

—**¿Entonces qué es? —me animé a preguntar, con gran expectación»**

**«Me quedé estática, mis manos aun cubriendo mi boca, como si con eso pudiera remediar lo que había hecho. Tenía que hacer algo para enmendarlo… pero era demasiado tarde.»**

**«Entonces, lo que menos esperaba sucedió. Sus brazos me rodearon en un cálido abrazo de consuelo, que sólo aumentó la cantidad de lágrimas que seguían cayendo en silencio por mi rostro»**

**Yyyyy los dejo con eso para que se piquen… esperen y no se estresen, sean como la Schwa. It's never stressed… **

**I am one hell of an evil writer, who enjoys making people die of anxiety, mostly those who do not let reviews…. **

***risa malvada* (?)**

—Fanfiction, 11 de Julio del 2013.


	15. Esa jovencita, Confronta Parte II

**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO.**

**Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC, este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas. **

**La imagen de portada no me pertenece tampoco, sino a la gran Yana Toboso.**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Capítulo 15. Esa Jovencita, Confronta. Parte II

Empañando y agitando

La verdad y las mentiras

_No sé_

_qué es real y que no._

Siempre confusos

Los pensamientos en mi cabeza

Así que ya no puedo confiar en mí.

&.&.&

Aunque me fui directo a la cama después de haber tomado una larga ducha que me dejó como una pasa de esas que encuentras por montones en los panes de jamón, no conseguía quedarme dormida. Ni siquiera el hecho de que me había trasnochado por la fiebre y la misma tortura mental que me mantuvo pensando en las más terribles teorías buena parte de la noche, hicieron que mi cerebro le diera la orden a mi cuerpo de dormir.

Aun era temprano como para irse a la cama, pero ya me había puesto la pijama y metido debajo de las cálidas sabanas.

.

.

.

Y seguía sin poder dormirme.

Di un par de vueltas, estremeciéndome cuando mi rostro tocó la parte humedecida de la cama, humedad causada por mi cabello mojado recién lavado. Llevé mi vista hacia mi teléfono, la pantalla indicaba que apenas eran las seis y media de la tarde. Sebastian aun no me había llamado para cenar, y yo tampoco tenía deseos de comer.

Jugueteé con el aparato en mis manos, girándolo hasta que éste se cayó, la pantalla golpeándose contra la alfombra. Lo recogí con rapidez, temiendo que se hubiera estropeado. Los teléfonos móviles de ahora no eran tan resistentes como antes. Literalmente podrías jugar futbol con un Nokia 6235 y éste no sufriría daño alguno -mis primos lo hacían siempre- pero si un teléfono móvil de ahora se golpeaba, podrías ir despidiéndote de el.

La pantalla estaba intacta, al parecer la alfombra amortiguó su caída. Pero por el contacto con la sensible pantalla se había marcado la última llamada realizada. Corté, para encontrar que el número marcado era el del detective.

Había estado intentando ponerme en contacto con él desde el día en que llamó, una semana atrás. Pero no había podido hacerlo. Por mas que llamaba nadie contestaba, y eso que había usado diferentes números. Usé el de la casa, el mío, incluso el de Sebastian, pero nadie respondía del otro lado de la línea. Finalmente me había cansado y había dejado de intentar llamarlo.

Incluso me sentía un poco molesta con él, de manera injusta debo confesar. Por semanas había intentado contactarlo, usando la contraseña que una vez me dio pero que no me sirvió de nada, y cuando finalmente pude comunicarme con él, la llamada se cortó dejándome con grandes incertidumbres.

¿Cómo supo mi verdadero origen?

¿A qué se refería con eso de "esto va más allá de sus muertes"?

¿Por qué querría que destruyera mi teléfono? Digo, no es que estuviera tan apegado a él como otras chicas que conocía, pero era la única manera que tenía para intentar encontrarle….

Y lo más importante, ¿sabría él quienes eran los responsables?

Todo era tan confuso…

"_Si al menos tuviera su correo…"_

Me incorporé de inmediato, como si una revelación hubiera llegado de improvisto a mi mente. Días atrás había recibido un correo electrónico algo extraño, pero no le había prestado atención.

"_¿Y si ese correo lo había enviado él?"_

Tenía sentido, el tipo se tomaba tantas precauciones para comunicarse conmigo -las limitadas veces que lo hizo- que no me sorprendería si me enviara un correo cifrado. Me levanté en tropel, enredando mi pie con las sábanas, lo que por poco me provoca otra caída; y llegué hasta el tocador de la pared frente a mi cama para tomar mi laptop.

Fui directo a la bandeja de entrada de mi correo electrónico. Había algunos nuevos mensajes, nuevamente de esa molesta red social, sugiriéndome abrir una cuenta en ella al recibir invitaciones de mis contactos que sí tenían una allí. Pero les resté importancia, lo único que me había hecho revisar el correo que casi ni usaba era encontrar ese extraño correo que una vez ignoré.

Revisé con desesperación, pero por más que buscaba entre los mensajes viejos, no lo encontraba. Opté por leer correo por correo, tomándome un buen tiempo al ser más de trescientos. Revisé todos y cada uno, pero no estaba el que buscaba. La frustración empezaba a inundarme.

"_¡Demonios!"_

Por encima de la cama, se elevaba una especie de estante de madera. Era de color blanco, al igual que la estructura de la cama. Solía usarlo para guardar libros, y algunos útiles escolares. Me dejé caer en la cama pesadamente, golpeándome la cabeza contra una de las bases de aquel estante. Me estaba sobando por el golpe, cuando, algo cayó, golpeándome el rostro. Me sobé esta vez la nariz, siendo el lugar que había sido golpeado por lo que fuera que cayó, y que ahora reposaba en mi pecho.

Cuando levanté la vista, vi que lo que me había caído encima era un simpático sacapuntas de colores vivos que Audrey una vez me había dado a modo de regalo de bienvenida al liceo, junto con un portaminas y una regla metálica pequeña de diseño similar que aun usaba. El sacapuntas era de plástico, con líneas que junto a su forma achicada en la base formaban una papelera diminuta.

¡Eso era!

Me levanté de inmediato, y abrí la computadora de nuevo. Había olvidado por completo que había eliminado ese correo días atrás, y ahora, el sacapuntas que me había caído encima me lo recordaba. Revisé las opciones del correo de pies a cabeza, hasta que encontré una que me serviría para recuperar el correo eliminado.

Finalmente, no sin muchos esfuerzos, logré recuperar el correo que había estado buscando. Con gran expectación, lo abrí, intentando comprender algo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

Lo que veían mis ojos, eran extrañas palabras encerradas en corchetes, con símbolos que desconocía entre ellas. Apenas lograba reconocer algunas de ellas. Parecía código HTML pero la ausencia de los clásicos "[/center]" "[/color]" "[/italics]" y otros códigos que había estudiado el año escolar anterior, me hacía dudar de ello… mas bien parecía que alguien con pésima ortografía hubiera escrito eso…

Observé nuevamente el correo, y decidí ir en búsqueda de ayuda antes de que la cabeza empezara a dolerme. Sinceramente estaba un poco cansada como para ponerme a descifrar símbolos extraños y palabras que parecían estar escritas al azar.

Bajé hasta la cocina, donde pude ver a Sebastian terminando de preparar la cena. Lucía muy tranquilo y concentrado en su trabajo, tanto, que no pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia hasta que hablé.

—Iré enseguida—. Indicó, para quitarse los guantes blancos que había estado usando hasta ese momento, y remplazarlos por los usuales de color negro.

En el camino a la habitación le expliqué que ese correo podría darnos alguna pista sobre lo sucedido con el detective y su posible paradero. Le demandé que era de suma importancia que lo descifrara. Él respondió "por supuesto. ¿Qué sería de mí si no pudiera descifrar un simple código informático?" Al parecer gustaba de decir frases como esas para nuevamente hacer gala de su orgullo.

Llegados al dormitorio, le enseñé el correo electrónico que había estado dándome un buen dolor de cabeza. Sebastian lo observó; deslizando suavemente su dedo por el ratón de la laptop, hasta que la página se acabó. Ni siquiera parecía leer, pues no duraría ni tres segundos observando la pantalla.

Se irguió, pues había estado inclinado hacia la laptop por esos momentos.

Lo observé, expectante, alzando mi cuello para poder encontrarme con su mirada, seria, pensativa.

—Mi lady, esto no es código HTML.

Lo observé perpleja, no había estado tan equivocada después de todo.

—¿Entonces qué es? —me animé a preguntar, con gran expectación.

—Es transcripción fonética.

**. . .**

—Transcripción… ¿qué? —interrogué confundida. Vagamente recordaba haber escuchado sobre ello, pero no podía recordar de qué trataba.

—Transcripción fonética —repitió— _representa el máximo de matices fónicos, incluso los que no desempeñan ninguna función lingüística. La transcripción fonética de una emisión sonora será su representación o registro gráfico, utilizando signos visuales que representan los sonidos del lenguaje. _Se representa en corchetes, como ha podido observar. ***(1)**

Explicó todo aquello con paciencia, y una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, como un viejo profesor que le encanta responder hasta las preguntas más tontas que sus alumnos hacen. Por mi parte, me sentía más confundida, las palabras sólo las entendía aisladamente, pero en conjunto sólo me hicieron sentir como una completa ignorante, ante el conocimiento milenario de un demonio que usaba las noches y tiempo libre para leer cuanto libro apareciera en su camino.

Fingí entender todo, asintiendo conforme cada oración era terminada, no queriendo admitir frente a él que no entendía. Pero igualmente, pareció darse cuenta, como lo haría un profesor experimentado… seguramente el muy idiota ya había ejercido de maestro antes y sabía leer a la perfección todas y cada una de las expresiones que haría un estudiante cuando no entiende ni pío...

—Representa mejor que la escritura lo que emite el hablante —explicó con una sonrisa amable—. Y los símbolos que ve ahí, son la representación grafica de esos sonidos.

—Entonces sí puedes leerlo—. Afirmé dejando de lado que había tenido que explicarme de nuevo como a una niñita de primaria.

—Absolutamente —afirmó con orgullo.

—Entonces, hazlo.

—Sí, mi lady—. Dirigió su vista nuevamente al ordenador, y comenzó a leer.

_«Estimada señorita Rodríguez. Lamento el tener que comunicarme por este medio, pero no he tenido más opción. Las cosas se han dificultado bastante para poder entablar contacto con usted de una manera segura. Lamento mucho la muerte de su hermana menor, reciba mis más sinceras condolencias._

_Tengo información de suma importancia para usted. Discúlpeme por habérsela ocultado antes, pero no podía dársela hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco. Estuve investigando como me pidió, y encontré cosas peligrosas en medio de ello, que debe saber, y a causa de las cuales, he debido mantenerme oculto._

_Supongo que sabe que su familia es la dueña de las conocidas empresas Phantom, pero no se preocupe, mantendré el secreto._

_Aun no estoy muy seguro de quienes le hicieron esto a su familia, pero sí puedo decirle que son gente peligrosa y muy inteligente. Tenga cuidado._

_Le haré saber más de lo que he encontrado mediante diversos medios._

_Debo avisarle que por motivos de seguridad, he eliminado su contraseña del sistema. Por favor, evite entrar allí, y de ser posible, deshágase de la o las computadoras que alguna vez usó para entrar. También tengo razones para creer que es posible que ellos tengan acceso a su correo, fue por ello que recurrí a este método._

_En el puente sobre el Gran Río hacia Beruna, he dejado un número de teléfono para que me llame, hágalo en cuanto lea esto, y destruya el teléfono que use para tal fin._

_J. Méndez. Detective Privado.»_

Sentía que todo me daba vueltas. Me tomó un minuto asimilar lo que Sebastian acababa de leerme.

—¿Dijiste "puente sobre el Gran Río hacia Beruna"?

—Sí. ¿Eso significa algo para usted?

—Sí— asentí, dirigiéndome a donde guardaba mi ropa, buscando algo que ponerme— significa que saldremos, Sebastian.

.

.

.

—Hemos llegado— me informó Sebastian deteniendo el auto. El área lucía tétricamente sola, y el vidrio empañado me indicaba que afuera estaba haciendo frío. Incluso me dieron ganas de toser, pero me contuve lo más que pude.

Asentí, y deslicé el cinturón para poder salir del auto. Sebastian hizo lo mismo, y tras salir primero me abrió la puerta para que yo lo hiciera también.

Sí, el lugar estaba completamente solo. Sí, estaba haciendo frío, estar a 1850 metros sobre el nivel del mar tenía sus consecuencias climáticas…

Froté mis brazos con mis manos, tratando de transmitirme un poco de calor, y, temiendo que la condición de mi garganta empeorara, subí el cierre hasta el cuello de la chaqueta que estaba usando.

El viento silbaba con fuerza estremeciendo las ramas de los imponentes arboles que se alzaban metros frente a nosotros. La pálida luz de la luna se derramaba sobre la estatua del lirio mas hermoso de las vegas del Mucujún, la princesa indígena Tibisay; alargando su sombra de forma amenazadora, como si desde su pedestal estuviera cuidando la entrada de ese paraíso natural en silencio, como una vez cuidara la tumba de su amado al alejar de ella a los conquistadores españoles con sus hechizantes cantos.

Las sombras de algunos puestos de ventas de artesanías también se proyectaban grandes y fieras sobre el suelo, cubriendo casi por completo el pavimento.

Bufé molesta. Había viajado alrededor de treinta minutos desde casa, para nada.

Sebastian hizo ademan para que avanzara, y, atento a que no hubiera ningún peligro cerca, caminó junto a mí hasta la entrada principal de aquel paraíso sagrado. Iluminó con un linterna -que no sé de donde demonios sacó- un cartel de madera que se erigía junto a la entrada.

«**Horarios de Visitas:**

**Martes a Domingo, 8:00 am - 6:00 pm -Temporada Baja-**

**Todos los Días, 8:00 am - 6:00 pm -Temporada Alta-»**

Genial, magnifico. Debían ser más de las ocho de la noche, y naturalmente, el lugar estaba cerrado. ¿¡Por qué no se me ocurrió antes!?

—Mi lady, hace cerca de tres horas que han cerrado. Volvamos a casa.

Le dirigí una mirada rabiosa, como si fuera él el culpable de mi error de cálculo. Me sentía frustrada, y mucho. Me había esforzado por llegar al lugar sin perdernos, pues nunca había venido sola, y la última vez que lo había hecho había sido hacía tanto tiempo que no me acordaba como llegar. Tuve que buscar en internet un mapa e imprimirlo para que pudiéramos llegar, y ahora que lo habíamos logrado, me encontraba con que estaba cerrado.

Quizás sí debí prestar atención a toda la información que CORMETUR ***(2)** ofrecía en su página…

—Regresemos— indicó apagando la linterna y girándose sobre sus talones hasta el auto— vendremos mañana temprano, antes de que se vaya a clases.

—Sí… —consentí regresando al auto, reprimiendo un estornudo.

Me subí rápidamente, realmente no quería quedarme allí afuera mucho más tiempo. Estaba haciendo frío, lo que no ayudaría a mi intento de no resfriarme; y de por sí el solitario lugar lucía un poco aterrador… repentinamente la leyenda de la hechicera cobró mayor fuerza para mí, y casi podría jurar haber escuchado un lejano canto melancólico, hermoso y temible por igual.

&.&.&

La noche parecía haberse alargado, la ansiedad apareció ante mí para quitarme otra noche de sueño. Era similar como, cuando era niña, mis padres me informaban que saldríamos en familia, y la noche anterior a tal salida no lograba conciliar el sueño por la emoción de tener un día para compartir con ellos.

Pero esta vez, aunque saldría a un lugar recreacional, no sería para divertirme. No sería mi padre quien conduciría el automóvil, ni escucharía la dulce melodía de las risas de mi madre desde el asiento delantero ante las ocurrencias y chistes poco graciosos que decía su esposo durante el camino. Quien conduciría ahora sería él, Sebastian, un demonio disfrazado -para mi disgusto- de mayordomo, y no habría risas de por medio. Yo no observaría el paisaje desde atrás, sino en el asiento del copiloto, junto a él. Tampoco iríamos a divertirnos, iríamos a buscar una pista que me podría conducir más cerca del asesino.

Por supuesto que me había planteado la posibilidad de que ese teléfono al que ese detective hacía referencia no fuera contestado, o estuviera fuera de servicio. También había pensado que quizá ni siquiera encontrara ese número telefónico. Sabía donde buscar, por fortuna, realmente no me imaginaba recorriendo una y otra vez esas diez hectáreas en su búsqueda; pero un número de teléfono podría llegar a ser algo tan pequeño, que incluso buscarlo en un lugar ya señalado podría resultar infructuoso.

Me desperté incómoda, ante el toque de mi puerta. No quería levantarme, me sentía un poco cansada y somnolienta, pues me habría quedado dormida pasada la una de la mañana. Soñé con cosas relacionadas a lo que pensaba hace ese día, incluso soñé que hablaba frente a frente con el detective, y que le hacía muchas preguntas que él contestaba, pero al ser despertada, para mi frustración no podía recordar esas respuestas.

Me di una ducha de agua caliente, que ni siquiera logró despertarme por completo. Pensaba bañarme con agua fría y así despertarme, pero la tos que comenzó desde que me despertara me advirtió que no debía hacerlo si no quería enfermarme en serio.

Bajé a desayunar un sándwich de jamón y queso, junto a dos tazas de café de negro que me bebí ante la mirada curiosa de Sebastian, quien no pudo evitar decir "si sigue bebiendo tanto café no crecerá…".

Sebastian bajó a encender el auto, y en ese momento de distracción suya me tomé unos antigripales. Si se daba cuenta de que me estaba enfermado, seguramente pospondría la visita, considerando que el clima se había estado enfriando últimamente, y que a donde íbamos haría un poco más de frío que donde vivíamos.

Por fortuna Sebastian no tenía clases ese día, por lo que nuestra visita secreta no lo afectaría. Aun era temprano, como las siete de la mañana, pero llegar de nuevo hasta el lugar donde estaba mi pista nos llevaría más tiempo, por estar ubicado al noreste de la ciudad.

Después de enfrentarnos al tráfico matutino, finalmente llegamos, y Sebastian estacionó el auto cerca de la entrada. Tras asegurarse de dejar encendida la alarma, caminó junto a mí hasta la entrada del sitio. El lugar lucía muy diferente que la noche anterior. El sol había salido, derramando sus rayos sobre los arboles que se mecían suavemente con la brisa, como dándonos la bienvenida a ese paraíso natural.

Me detuve unos momentos observando todas las cosas que se exhibían en los anaqueles de los puestos de artesanías, recordando viejos tiempos. Era mi parque predilecto, bueno, "parque" es poco para llamar a semejante lugar. Solía ir allí con mis padres, y nunca me cansaba de visitarlo… era sumamente hermoso, un paraíso natural que bien podría compararse con el jardín del Edén.

Hacia cualquier punto a donde miraba, en todos los puestos de ventas podía ver muñequitos vestidos de andinos hechos con fieltro, casitas de cerámica, imanes para refrigerador de dichos muñecos o con la forma del Pico Bolívar o el Teleférico, ropa tejida a mano con lana de vistosos colores -lo mismo para guantes y pasamontañas-, la mayoría de ellos con la leyenda "Mérida Preciosa" ***(3)** bordado en letras grandes como para que todo el mundo supiera que habías estado allí. También vendían ropa normal, canastas tejidas, zapatos hechos a mano con cuero; y la única cosa en el mundo que realmente eran una tentación para mí: los dulces.

Lo que alcanzaba a ver era como toda una pequeña colección de mis favoritos. Aleados, abrillantados, cocadas, cotufas azucaradas, dulces de chocolate y leche, caramelos y golosinas de una pequeña empresa local, helados (aunque dudo que la gente quisiera comerlos a esas horas…), pasteles y quesillos, incluso arepas de trigo listas para sólo rellenar y comer. De hecho, algunos nuevos productos de Phantom estaban inspirados en muchos de esos dulces, incluyendo unos de mis favoritos: los abrillantados.

Recorrí con los ojos algunos de los dulces, incluso logré ver algunos de la compañía exhibiéndose a la espera de ser comprados. La fila de dulces se terminó, para darle lugar a un grupo de hermosas muñecas de trapo, con el cabello tejido en trenzas de estambre de vistosos colores, y mejillas sonrosadas como el rubor natural de las niñas que vivían en los páramos andinos.

Me quedé absorta viendo toda una fila de dichas muñecas, sentadas con las manos ubicadas en el regazo. Eran muy bonitas, me gustaban mucho. De hecho yo tenía una de niña pero se perdió en uno de mis viajes. Recuerdo que lloré hasta el cansancio por mi muñeca perdida, y mi padre en un intento de consolarme, me llevó a uno de los almacenes de la juguetería de la compañía para que tomara cualquier cosa que yo quisiera. Pero mi muñeca era irremplazable.

Hubo una en particular que llamó mi atención. Estaba sentada con sus manos descansando sobre las piernas, sosteniendo una pequeña libreta de notas de portada morada, con un bolígrafo de aparente tinta negra metido en el espiral que mantenía las hojas en su sitio. Su cabello era de un suave color lila, como los pétalos de una orquídea; y estaba recogido en dos trenzas, atadas con lacitos blancos, dejando caer un corto flequillo en la frente. Sus ojos eran de un vivo color morado, enmarcando su suave sonrisa. El vestido estaba hecho con una tela de pequeños cuadros de colores blanco, negro, y morado. Las mangas terminaban en encaje blanco, lo mismo para el dobladillo de la abultada falda. En la cintura llevaba un lazo blanco, atado en su espalda cayendo primorosamente hasta casi llegar al nivel de las piernas. Los zapatos estaban hechos de tela blanca, con diminutos lacitos del mismo color, pero estos no se veían por la amplia falda.

Era una muñeca muy bonita, pero en ese momento no podía comprarla. Además, una niña como de cinco años parecía interesada también en ella, y su padre, acompañándola, parecía estar dispuesto a pagar con ella. Era curioso, la escena que veían mis ojos era similar a la misma de cuando una vez mi padre me había comprado la muñeca que había perdido.

Me regañé mentalmente por distraerme con tales cosas, y seguí caminando en dirección a la entrada, hasta encontrarme con Sebastian quien estaba esperándome junto a la estatua, mirándome de manera curiosa.

—Mi lady, ya han abierto— indicó, alzando la voz un poco para llamar mi atención, pero yo seguía distraída mirando hacia el lado contrario.

Articulé un "ujum", y lentamente lo seguí, aun con mi vista posada en la muñeca. Mi distracción casi me hacia tropezar y caer, pero él me sostuvo del brazo antes de pudiera hacerlo. Él también se quedó unos segundos observando casi con interés hacia donde yo miraba, y luego siguió caminando a mi lado, hasta llegar a la entrada.

&.&.&

El detective y yo le habíamos dado nombres claves a diversos sitios donde nos encontraríamos, o donde él me dejaría información. "Puente sobre el Gran Río hacia Beruna" era sólo uno de ellos, y se refería al parque Zoológico Chorros de Milla, específicamente a un puente que pasaba por encima de las aguas del río, y que quedaba al frente de una cascada. Aunque realmente esta era la primera vez que usábamos esos nombres clave.

Dicho lugar era un parque zoológico que ocupaba una extensa área de diez hectáreas. Años atrás era el parque más visitado del país, superando la cifra de trescientos mil visitantes al año. Albergaba más de cien especies animales, grandes formaciones de areniscas y cuarzo, una hermosa cascada, y seis hectáreas de árboles. Un lugar sin duda hermoso, asentado en un pequeño valle formado por las aguas del río mítico de la leyenda de la hechicera.

Entramos una vez Sebastian pagó las entradas -extremadamente baratas-, y de inmediato los guías turísticos se acercaron para ofrecernos una visita guiada por el lugar. No era obligatorio permanecer con el grupo, pero sí recomendable en caso de ser la primera vez que se visitaba el zoo, pues debido a su extensa área alguien podría perderse… yo y mi extraordinario -nótese el sarcasmo- sentido de orientación, por ejemplo.

Sin embargo Sebastian y yo nos fuimos por nuestra cuenta, pues yo no tenía intenciones de perder tiempo visitando lugar por lugar, además de que prefería que estuviéramos solos cuando fuéramos a buscar ese número.

Caminamos algunos minutos en silencio por el sitio, mientras yo intentaba recordar hacia donde era que quedaba el puente donde debía estar lo que buscábamos. Sebastian, por su parte, seguía mis pasos fielmente, en silencio, su atención perdida en un folleto que nos dieron al entrar.

El parque lucía solitario, ya que era la época donde el número de visitantes disminuía por el comienzo de las clases. Pero era ese tipo de soledad agradable donde no te importaría quedarte allí por horas admirando el imponente paisaje alrededor, escuchando el canto de las aves, el sonido grumoso de las hojas crujiendo bajo tus pies, y el ruido lejano de una cascada golpeando las rocas.

El ambiente alrededor era agradable. La brisa mecía suavemente las ramas de los arboles, haciendo caer sus hojas, tirando al suelo el musgo que se formaba en las ramas de muchos de ellos, incluso uno de esos serpenteantes rizos de tonalidad verdosa-grisácea me cayó en el cabello al pasar por debajo de uno de esos arboles.

—El parque alberga entre otras especies, gatos monteses, un tigrillo, y un león africano…

—¿Qué? —Sebastian dijo aquello con una entonación que lo hacía parecer interesado— ¿Quieres verlos? —pregunté cínicamente. Realmente me parecía casi increíble que él se interesara por algo así…

—¿Podemos? —preguntó con una mirada similar a la que haría un cachorrito. No, más bien parecía la mirada de ese gato de las películas del ogro verde para que no lo maten…

Maldición… no lo pude resistir.

—Sólo si encontramos lo que estoy buscando—. Concedí fingiendo que no estaba interesada.

—Estaría agradecido… —sonrió complacido, inclinándose ligeramente llevándose la mano al pecho. Una sonrisa hechizantemente encantadora…

—Como quieras… —Suspiré derrotada. Me daban ganas de golpearme contra una de esas enormes rocas que veía a mis pies por aceptar semejante cosa.

Momento, ¿rocas?

Casi corrí hasta la baranda que hacía de barra de seguridad, dejando a Sebastian atrás. Me había distraído dándole permiso para ver a esos animales, así que no me había fijado que efectivamente, había un gran grupo de rocas de diversos tamaños, inundadas de charcos de agua provenientes de la cascada, y por encima, estábamos nosotros, caminando por el puente.

Sebastian avanzó hasta a mí cuando le hice señas para que se acercara.

—¡Es aquí!

Asintió, en señal de entendimiento. Ignorándolo, me dispuse a recorrer el sitio, buscando algún indicio de ese número. Pero una tarea nada fácil. Realmente no sabía como lucía, sólo sabía que estaba allí, en el puente… pero exactamente donde, no lo sabía. Podría estar en las barandas de seguridad, en el suelo, o incluso debajo, lo que hacía más difícil su búsqueda.

Observé con cuidado las barras de seguridad que evitaban caídas, incluso recorrí el puente unas tres veces con la mirada pegada al piso para ver si estaría allí. Las personas que pasaban alrededor me miraban extrañadas, pero restándole importancia continuaban su camino.

No veía nada que indicara ese número.

Por un momento, me sentí sola, en el sentido de que sólo yo estaba buscando el número. Girándome sobre mi misma, recorrí con la vista el puente, buscando a Sebastian. Cuando lo vi, me dieron ganas de darle una patada. El muy idiota estaba de pie, en la entrada al puente, observándome en silencio, mientras yo seguía desesperada buscando.

—¿¡Por qué te quedas ahí parado!? —le reclamé al ver que no hacía nada por ayudarme.

—Es curioso —apuntó— tiene la solución en la palma de su mano, y aun así usted no hace nada para aprovecharla.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —me volví hasta donde estaba él, encarándolo.

—Hablo del contrato, señorita —parpadeé. Él continuó, sin dejarme responder—. Hace las cosas por su cuenta, perdiendo tiempo valioso, olvidando que existe un contrato entre usted y yo que le puede facilitar las cosas. ¿O es que acaso no desea llevar a cabo sus objetivos?

Lo último lo preguntó enarcando una ceja, en señal de impaciencia y aburrimiento. Y lo peor de todo, era que tenía razón. Le ordenaba cosas, pero era yo quien terminaba intentando hacer muchas de ellas. Y hasta ahora era que había caído en cuenta de ello.

—No es eso —rebatí cruzándome de brazos— es sólo que aun no me acostumbro por completo a esto— desvié mi mirada, hacia una de las rocas donde salpicaba el agua.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Cree que puedo hacerlo todo sola? —parecía sarcástico, aunque su entonación sonaba neutral— si pudiera hacer las cosas sola, en un principio no hubiera aceptado el contrato conmigo.

Giré mi cabeza hacia él de nuevo rápidamente. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí?

—¡Lo acepté porque tú me prometiste que me ayudarías a llevar a cabo mi venganza! —exclamé sintiéndome por un momento manipulada, como cuando formamos el contrato escogiendo aquel lugar para plasmar el sello en búsqueda de más poder. Pero, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era muy tarde para retractarme. Le había dado la razón.

—Entonces, aférrese a esa promesa, y use el poder del contrato— respondió inclinándose para quedar a mi altura, enseñándome el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Alcé mi vista, observando esa mano que antes me había sacado de apuros, la mano a la que me aferré desesperadamente en búsqueda de salvación. Con decisión, llevé mi mirada hacia su rostro, aparté su mano, lo que pareció desconcertarlo. Pero su expresión cambió por una sonrisa complacida cuando hablé. —Sebastian, esto es una orden— mi voz sonaba segura, tanto que yo misma me sorprendí por ello— ¡Encuentra ese número telefónico!

—Yes, my fair lady—. Se arrodilló, llevándose la mano al pecho.

.

.

.

Unos veloces destellos de luz nos hicieron levantar la vista, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la continua caída de agua de la cascada se vio interrumpido.

—¡Oh Dios mío, le está pidiendo matrimonio! —chilló alguien tan agudamente, que el eco de su voz debió haberse escuchado hasta en La Hechicera.

"¡Qué romántico!"

"¡Tómales una foto, rápido!"

"Anda, ¡dile que sí!"

"¡Bien hecho, compañero~!"

"¡Felicidades!"

Esos y más, fueron los comentarios que hacían las personas alrededor, simultáneamente, apenas distinguiéndose unos de otros… ¡incluso el guía turístico que estaba con ellos aplaudia!

Sebastian y yo nos miramos por un segundo perplejos, y enrojecí violentamente.

—¡Apresúrate idiota!— grité entre dientes tratando de ponerle fin a la escena, haciendo ademan con las manos para que se levantara.

Él se levantó, ahogando una risa de tal manera que hasta los hombros le temblaban, y empezó a trabajar en la búsqueda de lo que le había pedido; mientras yo me alejaba de allí, cubriéndome el rostro con un brazo. La gente alrededor siguió murmurando cosas entre ellos, hasta que el sonido de sus voces desapareció, dándole lugar a los sonidos de la naturaleza.

.

.

.

Me dejé caer sobra una de las sillas del cafetín. El lugar estaba casi vacío, la mayoría de las personas según escuché estaban haciendo las visitas guiadas al parque. La débil luz solar que me llegaba se oscureció levemente, y cuando alcé la vista, Sebastian estaba de pie frente a mí.

—¿Pero qué demonios te ocurrió?— ahogué una risita de burla.

—Buscaba el número de teléfono como me pidió— explicó sin darle importancia a que sus zapatos y la mitad de sus piernas estaban mojados, y que también su espalda y hombros tenían algunas zonas humedecidas. Su cabello también se había mojado un poco, pegándosele al rostro, incluso algunas gotas de agua seguían cayendo deslizándose por su nariz.

—¿En la cascada? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

—De hecho, debajo del puente. El número estaba tallado en la base central de piedra— explicó pasándose la mano por sus cabellos, echándoselos hacia atrás. Desvié la mirada con su último gesto.

—¿Y… donde está?

—Aquí—. Señaló a su frente, en señal de que se lo había memorizado.

—B-bien… volvamos entonces— tenía la urgente necesidad de salir de allí, sentía como si el espacio se hubiera reducido y que el calor se había apoderado de mi estomago hasta subir a mi cara.

Pareció como decepcionado, pero preferí alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente.

—Otra cosa Sebastian —detuve mis pasos, y me giré un poco para no darle la espalda— que ni se te ocurra subirte así al auto. Sécate primero.

Escuché un apacible "sí, mi lady"; y me alejé de allí, con la cabeza erguida, sintiéndome la persona más orgullosa del mundo. Realmente no me importaba si mojaba el asiento o no, de hecho yo lo había hecho dos días antes, cuando me dio la noticia sobre la beca; pero quería cobrarme la humillación del puente de alguna manera… y la había encontrado. No habría visita a "gatos monteses", "tigrillos" o "rey león". Y también él debía encontrar como cambiarse antes de subirse al auto.

.

.

.

.

.

Al salir del zoológico, nos encontramos con un tráfico terrible. Al parecer hubo un accidente, por lo que estuvimos alrededor de hora y media esperando para poder avanzar. Sólo para encontrarnos con el tráfico habitual antes de llegar a casa. Cuando llegamos finalmente, era casi mediodía. Apenas tuve tiempo de bañarme y vestirme, pues tendría clases en la tarde. Y las prácticas de premilitar no era precisamente una clase a la que pudiera darme el lujo de faltar.

Sebastian estaba algo molesto por la pérdida de tiempo, y no paró de apurarme desde que llegamos. Estaba decidido a que yo no llegaría tarde a clases, y, no sé como lo hizo, pero preparó un delicioso almuerzo en sólo minutos… yo sólo me cambié, y cuando bajé, ya estaba todo listo.

Estaba dispuesta a irme ya, ya Sebastian estaba subiéndose al auto y todo, cuando recordé un pequeño detalle que bien podría costarme la pérdida del 10% de mi nota final en premilitar.

Resulta que mi cabello, estaba un poco largo, ya casi me llegaba al final de la espalda. Eso normalmente no era un problema, excepto para mi adorada clase. Las chicas debíamos atar nuestro cabello en un moño, y meterlo bajo un recogedor tejido en lana de color negro que lo mantenía en su lugar. Pero como mi cabello ya estaba muy largo, ese peinado me costaba un poco, y la última clase mientras marcábamos el paso, el moño cedió, soltando mi cabello. El profesor se molestó por ello, y dijo que debía cortármelo si no quería que me quitaran esos 2 puntos de la nota final.

Sebastian suspiró como cansado cuando le informé de ello, y se bajó del auto a buscar unas tijeras. Me hizo sentarme en uno de los muebles de la sala, y procedió a cortarme el cabello. Creo que fue el corte más rápido de mi vida, porque terminaría en menos de cinco minutos. Limpiando todo en un santiamén, salimos, para casi terminar dejando mi almuerzo a mitad de camino ante la velocidad a la que conducía el demonio.

La tarde cayó, con gran rapidez, y finalmente pude regresar a casa y tomar un baño caliente y relajante. La práctica había sido agotadora, sobre todo porque un desfile se aproximaba y el profesor parecía presionado por ello. Sebastian había ido a buscarme como siempre, y cuando llegamos a casa encontré las luces encendidas.

Mi abuela había llegado. Finalmente, el momento había llegado.

&.&.&

No es fácil confiar en alguien, cuando todo te indica que no debes hacerlo. Más difícil aun si esa persona es de suma importancia para ti, y no quieres desconfiar de ella.

Mi abuela era una mujer fuerte, decidida. Una líder nata, una madre abnegada, una mujer luchadora. Amable y bondadosa, pero de carácter estricto. Su voluntad era inquebrantable, y era prácticamente imposible de engañar. Aunque últimamente había tenido suerte con eso último… pero me era mejor no abusar de esa suerte. No quería que terminara descubriendo una de mis mentiras, yo no podría soportar si rompiera su corazón… aunque por ese mismo motivo tratara de encubrir mis mentiras con más.

Rondando los sesenta años de edad, aun conservaba esa fuerza que la había acompañado siempre, aun en medio de una lucha por su vida contra un enemigo que ha derrotado a muchos, llevándoselos a las sombras de una eternidad de la que no se puede retornar.

Era alta, mucho más que yo, pero menos que Sebastian. Su cabello se había oscurecido un poco con el paso del tiempo, pero en su juventud poseía un hermoso brillo ambarino, el cual mi madre, Rosalía, e incluso Katerina, habían heredado. Su cabello también poseía unas hermosas curvas, pero ahora eran casi imperceptibles gracias a lo corto que lo llevaba. Sus ojos, al igual que los de mi madre, eran de un profundo azul, cuyo brillo aun se mantenía vivo. Ella era la madre de mi madre, y la de Katerina -aunque eso empezaba a ponerlo en duda…- siendo sus únicas hijas. Era la hija de un banquero inglés, siendo esto lo que le permitió conocer a mi abuelo, Danilo Phantomhive, heredero de Empresas Phantom. Se casaron jóvenes, asumiendo ambos el liderazgo de semejante grupo corporativo. Sin embargo, la responsabilidad total de Phantom recayó en ella cuando él murió, en 1990. Tres años después, cuando mi madre se casó con mi padre, y la compañía se fusionó con Magical Delight, la compañía de él, el liderazgo fue tomado por ellos dos, hasta el día de sus muertes.

Ahora, nuevamente, Funtom Delight, como fue renombrada, estaba en sus manos.

Y eso era lo que estaba causándome la mayor mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos de mi vida, tan contradictorios entre sí, que poco faltaba para que me volviera loca de la ansiedad.

Naturalmente Phantom colaboraba para diversos programas de caridad, dirigiendo algunos de gran importancia a nivel mundial, y colaborando como patrocinador de otros. También había creado algunas becas estudiantiles, dirigidas a apoyar a estudiantes de bajos recursos económicos que quisieran superarse mediante carreras universitarias. Pero jamás había oído de una beca para gente que ya se había graduado.

Obviamente aun había muchas cosas de Phantom que desconocía. Se suponía que mis padres fueran instruyéndome en ello, de manera que algún día yo tomara el liderazgo. Pero ellos no pudieron cumplir con ese objetivo; y mi abuela, era muy poca la información que me había dado sobre Phantom. Había sido un poco extraño, a decir verdad. Pensaba que sería ella quien seguiría instruyéndome para prepararme y tomar las riendas de la compañía cuando fuera mayor de edad, y así ella podría retirarse y tomarse su merecido descanso… pero hasta los momentos no había mencionado nada sobre ello, ni siquiera había insistido más en que me dedicara más a las matemáticas para poder estudiar administración o contaduría en cuanto me graduara.

Pero desconociendo cosas o no, gracias a la información que Sebastian logró recopilar en esa oficina de la universidad, pude saber con más detalle sobre qué trataba esa "beca".

La beca "Studies Beyond College" estaba dirigida a estudiantes de pregrado y postgrado de criminología y medicina forense que quisieran ampliar sus conocimientos. No era muy conocida, y según me comentó Sebastian, la secretaria que lo atendió se sorprendió de que él fuera a preguntar sobre ella.

Cada año se llevaban a cabo diversos congresos tanto a nivel nacional como internacional, relativos a estas áreas. Para los interesados, asistir a uno era de suma importancia, tanto para aprender nuevas técnicas, como para añadir prestigio a su carrera y a su currículo, lo que a su vez incrementaba las posibilidades de obtener un trabajo, un asenso, etcétera. En el caso de los estudiantes de pregrado, la beca estaba dirigida a aquellos estudiantes que estaban por terminar su carrera y estuvieran interesados de hacer pasantías en lugar de presentar una aburrida tesis de grado. Pero de una manera u otra, beneficiaba a los estudiantes de la Universidad de Los Andes, a los graduados que laboraran para el CICPC, y a los médicos forenses del Hospital Universitario de Los Andes.

Sin embargo, lo más llamativo de todo, era que la beca se había creado tan sólo a inicios de ese año, y, que esos tres forenses, fueron los primeros en disfrutarla.

Sebastian me había dado la información de manera más detallada en un informe que él mismo redactó, y que me entregó al día siguiente de haberla encontrado, cuando yo me encontraba más calmada. Le reclamé injustamente por este hecho, pero había sido la mas sabia elección. Si él me lo hubiera entregado esa misma noche, mi reacción hubiera sido mil veces peor que cuando me dijo quien era el benefactor.

Apenas podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos leían, encabezando la primera pagina del informe.

_«La beca "Studies Beyond College" fue creada en Enero del año 2010, como parte de un programa más extenso que poco a poco beneficiará a estudiantes de otras universidades. Por ahora, la Universidad de Los Andes es la principal beneficiaria, pero se prevé que para finales del presente año (2010), abarque a la Universidad Central de Venezuela, y a la Universidad de Carabobo, estas últimas en el área de psicología. El reconocido grupo empresarial Funtom Delight es el creador de esta beca, y único beneficiario de la misma._

_Instituciones públicas como el Cuerpo de Investigaciones Científicas Penales y Criminalísticas, y el Hospital Universitario de Los Andes, también se han visto beneficiadas por este programa. Los empleados públicos que laboran allí, y estén interesados en participar en los congresos, conferencias y talleres relativos a: medicina forense, investigación y psicología criminal; pueden optar por una beca para participar, cuya valoración económica dependerá del lugar donde se realicen tales congresos._

_Se espera que para el año dos mil doce, el programa se haya extendido a otros países, beneficiando así a cada vez más estudiantes, motivándolos a ampliar sus conocimientos e incrementar su experiencia para el campo de trabajo donde se desempeñen._

_Aquellos interesados que deseen participar, deberán consignar los documentos que se nombran a continuación, y que dependerán del área de desempeño y del grado de instrucción…»_

El resto era una lista de documentos requeridos como constancia de notas, selección de materias, etcétera, y que por los momentos no me interesaban.

Leí el informe por última vez, y lo devolví a la carpeta donde había estado guardado. Lo había leído alrededor de cinco veces, buscando una pista, algo que me sirviera. Pero por más que buscara no encontraba nada que me indicara el paradero real de esos investigadores; y si seguía leyendo sólo perdería más tiempo. Por ahora, lo único que podría servirme de ayuda, era preguntarle a la creadora de esa beca.

"_Es hora…"_

El momento había llegado. Ya no habría más prorrogas, ni nada que se interpusiera entre nosotras. No podía negar que sentía un nudo apretándose en mi estomago, el nudo que se te enrosca producto del miedo y la inseguridad. Pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Habían pasado varios días desde que Sebastian me había revelado quien había concedido esa beca, tres largos días para poder hablar con la persona detrás de eso.

Bajé las escaleras con lentitud, meditando por última vez en las palabras que diría, prometiéndome ser lo más fuerte posible, por ellos. Sin importar qué respuesta me diera, yo iba a mantenerme calmada, me lo había prometido.

Llegué hasta la sala, pero ella no estaba allí. Cuando estaba girándome para entrar al comedor, la encontré saliendo de él, ya con su elegante ropa de dormir puesta, y un vaso de agua entre sus manos.

—Querida, me has asustado— comentó con su voz melodiosa, las palabras temblando ligeramente por una pequeña risita suave que salió de sus labios.

—Perdón…

—Descuida, no moriré por algo como eso… —me dedicó una sonrisa humorística, y luego se despidió— buenas noches, querida, duerme bien.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté confundida, aun era temprano.

—Iré a la cama… estoy un poco cansada. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Mañana tienes clases…

—S-sí… —mi voz me traicionó temblando un poco, aun cuando quería sonar normal.

—Bien, hasta mañana entonces. Que descanses querida.

Me dejó con la palabra en la boca, pero ya me había decidido. Se alejó, dejándome sola. Caminé tras ella, alcanzándola al poco tiempo.

Tomé aire, me puse seria. Lo que se venía era muy cercano a una confrontación, una dura confrontación que me temía realizar.

—Abuela, ¡de verdad necesito hablar contigo!

—Estoy segura de que sea lo que sea de lo que tengas que hablarme puede esperar...

—Es sobre… mamá y papá—. Siguió caminando, lentamente, y respondió.

—Quizás es mejor que hablemos mañana. Debes estar cansada por-

La interrumpí, tan rápidamente que yo misma me sorprendí de haber osado hacer semejante cosa, pero la misma rapidez de mi acción me obligaba a continuar.

—¡No! ¡No puedo esperar más! —las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero hice acopio de mi valor para evitarlo. Debía permanecer seria, ser fuerte. Necesitaba ser escuchada, y para ello debía tomar una postura firme. Traje a mi mente el motivo por el que pacté con un demonio, y eso fue suficiente para que todo rastro de debilidad me abandonara por completo —. Yo... necesito saber qué hiciste exactamente para encubrir sus muertes.

Se detuvo de inmediato, quedándose estática al final de las escaleras.

—Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas—. Alegó sin siquiera mirarme.

—¿¡Por qué no!? —exclamé, empezando a desesperarme al sentir que perdía una de las pocas pistas que me llevarían al culpable.

—No lo entenderías.

La entonación amable, dulce, que normalmente usaba, cambió por completo. Ni siquiera era como la de aquella vez que me reprendió por llamar a Sebastian "condenado demonio"; esta vez, su tono se tornó frío, serio, de una manera casi aterradora.

—¿¡Qué no entendería!? —reclamé, dejando caer mis puños con fuerza, aun así intentando no faltarle el respeto.

—Rachel —se dirigió directamente por mi nombre, eso no significaba nada bueno— olvídalo. No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

La razón me abandonó. La única persona en la que confiaba parecía darme la espalda, mientras yo solamente intentaba buscar su apoyo, una pequeña respuesta que me sacaría del infierno mental que eran mis pensamientos esa semana, o que me hundiría más en ello, pero que me ayudaría a llevar la justicia que con mi venganza conseguiría.

—¿Olvi… darlo? … ¿Olvidarlo? ¿¡Cómo puedo olvidarlo!? ¿¡Cómo puedo olvidarlo si yo misma los vi morir!?

El silencio que siguió me hizo darme cuenta de mis palabras. Me cubrí la boca de inmediato, le di la espalda para evitar encontrarme con la mirada de dolor que seguro me daría ante mi confesión. Unas pocas lágrimas se escaparon sin yo poder evitarlo.

Cuando habíamos hablado esa vez en el hospital, le conté que había llegado a la mansión luego de escapar de mi secuestro y que había encontrado muertos a mis padres, que luego había llamado a la policía y me había llevado a mi hermana de allí para evitar que viera lo ocurrido. Pero jamás le había dicho que yo había estado presente cuando dieron su último suspiro, cuando aun sus asesinos seguían presentes allí.

—Ra…chel… —musitó, su voz empezando a quebrarse— ¿qué… has… dicho?

Me quedé estática, mis manos aun cubriendo mi boca, como si con eso pudiera remediar lo que había hecho. Tenía que hacer algo para enmendarlo… pero era demasiado tarde. No puedes borrar las palabras que has dicho, ellas permanecerán eternamente recorriendo el universo en ondas invisibles para ser prueba irrefutable de cada cosa que salen de tus labios, y para arruinarte la vida en el momento menos indicado.

Quería decir algo, pero las palabras abandonaron mi mente porque no era capaz de articular nada.

Sentí sus pasos acercarse a mí, y mi mente intentó trabajar más rápido para actuar, pero mis pies estaban pegados al suelo, como si un imán me mantuviera unida allí.

Entonces, lo que menos esperaba sucedió. Sus brazos me rodearon en un cálido abrazo de consuelo, que sólo aumentó la cantidad de lágrimas que seguían cayendo en silencio por mi rostro.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —musitó, su voz conteniéndose para no quebrarse por completo con gemidos de llanto.

—No… no quería… alarmarte…

—Debiste habérmelo dicho —reprendió, pero ahora su voz se había vuelto comprensiva—.

—Lo sé… —murmuré contra su pecho, cálido como el de mi madre. Más lágrimas quisieron salir, pero me esforcé por contenerme. No iba a permitir que ella me viera así.

—Prepararé un poco de té, y hablaremos—. Se separó de mí, y aun como si dudara de soltarme, me dejó libre.

Mientras ella trabajaba en la cocina, me quedé en la sala, sentada en uno de los muebles. La lluvia seguía golpeando la ventana, y el frío se hacía sentir con mayor fuerza. Los minutos a solas allí me sirvieron para calmarme un poco, y pensar en qué le diría si preguntaba algo más sobre ese fatídico día, cosa que era más que probable que hiciera.

Mi abuela llegó al poco rato, con dos tazas entre sus manos. Eran de fina porcelana, delicadas y hermosas, con un sencillo pero hermoso diseño de una rosa, de un color tan delicado y suave como el pétalo de una flor de cerezo. Sebastian las había mandado a pedir desde muy lejos, como un regalo de cumpleaños para mi abuela el mes anterior.

Me entregó una taza, y tomando la otra, se sentó frente a mí, tapando levemente la vista de la enorme ventana azotada por las gotas de lluvias.

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó tras haber dado unos sorbos.

—Sí…

—Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por esto…— dejó la taza a un lado y continuó— yo… no lo sabía. Debí haberme quedado conti-

La interrumpí de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo hice abruptamente como la anterior.

—No. eso ya no importa—. No quería que se culpara por haberme dejado sola todo ese tiempo que transcurrió entre la muerte de mis padres y la de Rosalía. Además, si hubiera estado conmigo… probablemente ella… también hubiera… muerto.

Sonrió con tristeza, asintiendo ante mis palabras.

—Aun así tuve que haber estado más tiempo— el arrepentimiento surcaba su rostro, sólo permitiéndole sonreír con dolor—. Prometo no dejarte sola de nuevo—. Se levantó, rodeó la mesa, hasta quedar junto a mí. Se sentó a mi lado, y tomó mis manos entre las suyas— pero tú también tienes que prometerme algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No vuelvas a ocultarme cosas como esas, ¿sí? —ordenó separándose un poco de mí, haciéndome que la mirara a los ojos. Apenas pude lograr asentir— promételo, Rachel— reafirmó, al no escuchar respuesta verbal de mi parte.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi estomago, subiendo por mi garganta, mientras ella pacientemente seguía esperando mi respuesta. La culpa comenzaba a ahondar en mi corazón, porque nuevamente le mentiría, en su cara, descaradamente. No podía prometer algo como eso; no podía dejarle saber que encontraría más cosas como esas, gracias a la ayuda de un demonio al que le entregué prácticamente mi vida, y quien sin piedad se llevaría mi alma en cuanto todo terminara.

—Lo… lo prometo— la duda fue difícil de borrar de mi voz, mis ojos tuvieron que posarse en el inicio de su nariz porque me sentía incapaz de decir aquello mirándole directamente a los ojos, porque los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y la mía ya no podría decirse que me pertenecía.

Sonrió ligeramente, y depositó un beso en mi frente antes de levantarse, y ayudarme a levantarme también.

—Bien… dejemos esto hasta aquí por ahora—. Salió de la sala, dirigiéndose nuevamente a las escaleras. La seguí, y ya en el pasillo, finalmente respondió la pregunta que había iniciado todo— no quería que te vieras involucrada más con la muerte de… —se detuvo un momento, el dolor de sus partidas aun seguía presente— por ello envié lejos a esos policías y forenses que llegaron ese día… no te preocupes, están bien.

Sólo pude observarla perpleja, sin poder decir nada. Un alivio refrescante me embargó, llevándose por completo las dudas, la inseguridad, los miedos que me habían embargado toda esa semana después de conocer la notica. Pero también me sentí como el ser más despreciable del planeta por haber siquiera dudado de la persona que más se preocupaba por mí, realmente de la única persona en la que podía confiar aunque yo no le confiara mis más terribles secretos y hallazgos para no lastimarla y evitar que corriera peligro.

—Puedes confiar en mí —añadió, girando su rostro para mirarme de esa manera dulce y amable que podía calmar hasta la peor tormenta que se formara en mi estomago— así como yo confió plenamente en ti.

Siguió su camino hasta el pasillo del frente, y mi mente sólo volvió a la realidad cuando segundos después escuché la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Aunque sus palabras me hubieran calmado, no podía evitar sentirme totalmente despreciable por engañarla.

Me dejé caer al suelo, deslizando mi espalda por la suave superficie de la puerta de madera.

_Merezco algo peor que ser devorada por un cruel demonio. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

*(1) tomado textualmente del libro de fonética y fonología del español, de Enrique Obediente. Dicho libro fue publicado por el consejo de publicaciones de la Universidad de Los Andes (sí, esa universidad existe… si no lo sabían, sépanlo~) no sé… se me hizo gracioso imaginar a Sebastian recitando textualmente eso de un libro xDDD

***(2) **Corporación Merideña de Turismo.

***(3) **Ajá, la historia se desarrolla en dicha ciudad. ¿A que no se habían dado cuenta~? xDDDD nah, si hubo gente que lo sabía, o sospechaba. Creo que fue "Dani Berbin" una de las primeras en adivinar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Bueno, este capítulo me sacó unas cuantas canas verdes. Las ideas que necesitaba ordenar no querían ordenarse (?) haciéndome un poco complicado su escritura, pues estaba indecisa sobre poner o no algunas cosillas de importancia… y como no quería confundirlos, le di vueltas al asunto hasta marearme (?), hasta que finalmente logré concretar un orden, para todo el arco.**_

_**El ost de "Si Deus Me Relinquit" de Kuroshitsuji fue de gran inspiración para escribir la última escena. Mis agradecimientos a Iwasaki Taku donde quiera que esté por esta hermosa y hechizante composición.**_

_**¡Yyyyy aquí viene lo que de seguro estaban esperando~! ¡Adelaaaaantos~!**_

**«—Rachel —habló de repente antes de yo terminara de salir del aula. La preocupación surcaba su rostro aunque él intentara disimularlo— ten cuidado.**

**Era la segunda vez esa semana que me decían eso.»**

**«Miré a mi alrededor, perpleja. La blancura inmaculada, el viento chocando contra las ya no tan lejanas montañas, el frío entumecedor que se clavaba como miles de agujas en mi piel, ese delicioso crujido bajo mis pies…**

**Las Cinco Águilas Blancas se habían despertado…»**

**«—No tienes… que… hacerlo… —respondí entrecortadamente, un poco avergonzada por sus acciones.**

**Él sonrió modestamente ante mi reacción.**

—**Pero quiero hacerlo—. Apuntó sonriendo pequeñamente, despojándose de sus guantes.»**

**Yyyyy con eso los dejo. *muajajajajajajaja***

_**Miles de gracias por el apoyo, en especial a Misticalls-123, Alice Michaelis**__**4242564**____**, Shadechu Nightray y Kurosagi Hana. Les dedico este capítulo a ustedes.**_

_**Por los momentos, me despido. No me comprometo a actualizar en dos semanas, pues estaré bastante ocupada, sobre todo la primera semana de agosto. Sin embargo, revisen por si acaso el jueves 8 de Agosto.**_

_**Feliz semana; felices vacaciones; feliz fin de semestre (a los que sí tuvieron un semestre… -el que entendió, entendió- xDDDD); feliz fin de lapso; felicidades a mis lectoras venezolanas que se graduaron de bachilleres, ¡éxitos en sus carreras! En fin, felicidades a todos por sus logros obtenidos por las fechas en que estamos.**_

_**Y más importante aun, ¡Feliz 230avo aniversario del natalicio del Padre de la Patria, Simón Bolívar~! **_**\(*w*)/**__

—Fanfiction, 24 de Julio de 2013.


End file.
